Us
by MusumeAnon
Summary: "Kagura lo miró manifestando una bella curvatura en sus labios, tal como lo hacía su hermana cuando él era niño. Sougo le correspondió la mirada mientras un calor le recorría el pecho. — Eres mi más fiel empleado, espero que eso nunca cambie. — No, mi señora, siempre le seré fiel y leal, cueste lo que cueste. La chica cerró sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa tras escuchar esto." [AU]
1. Capítulo 1

**_Buenos días/tardes/noches!_**

 ** _Bien, les traigo aquí un fanfic con el que la verdad me siento muy entusiasmada hasta tal punto que quise dibujarle yo misma una portada (Muy entusiasmada)_**

 ** _Antes de comenzar a leer, me gustaría dejar algunas aclaraciones. Por favor, lean atentamente esto, puede que luego se arrepientan de no haber leído las advertencias y empiecen con que "Musume! no me esperaba esto, por favor, cambialo!" porque... nope, no se cambiará U._**

 ** _1\. El fanfic es de temática oscura, muy oscura. Por lo que lo dejaré en Rated M. Ya que tendrá algunas escenas de violencia extrema, gore, insinuaciones sexuales, etc etc._**

 ** _2\. NO ES APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES: Sí, quizás sea raro que un fanfic diga esto, pero tengo que advertirlo. Si eres muy propenso a traumarte... no lo leas, no me gustaría perder un lector por esto xD_**

 ** _3\. La historia ya está pensada de principio a fin, por lo que si en algún review llegaran a dejar que algo de aquí no les gusto, no hay cambio, lo siento mucho xD_**

 ** _4\. Es un AU basado en los años 50 y contiene OoC, demasiado OoC ya que la historia lo necesita para ser llevada a cabo._**

 ** _5\. Finalmente. No escribiré más aclaraciones antes de los capítulos ya que esta historia no necesita más. Solo escribiré aclaraciones cuando el capítulo lo necesite. Trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes (o mejor dicho los nombres de los personajes) no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki, autor de Gintama._**

Capítulo 1

3 de Octubre de 1952.

Era un día gris en aquella granja, aunque todos los días eran lúgubres, esa tarde en especial se mostraba más nublada y ambientalmente tensa de lo que ya era.

Ella vivía en una casa de madera barnizada y grande, la más lujosa que podría encontrarse a kilómetros de distancia. La granja se basaba en un estilo puro de occidente, después de todo al terminar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Japón empezó a adquirir algunos paisajes con influencia estadounidense.

La vivienda se componía de dos pisos, con una hermosa vista a los pastizales y a las plantaciones en general. Poseía un gran entretecho, en el que un adulto podía caber perfectamente de pie.

En conclusión, la granja fácilmente podría costar millones de yenes.

Luego de quedar viuda por la muerte de su esposo durante el ataque aéreo hacia la isla Pearl Harbor, Kagura había heredado los millones que le correspondían por parte de la acomodada familia de su marido, quien poseía empresas armamentistas evaluadas en grandes cantidades de dinero, las cuales pasaban de generación en generación. Además, por parte de su familia, ella también era adinerada. Su padre era el presidente de la empresa cazadora de animales exóticos más grande de Japón. Por lo que, como era tradición, los hijos de familias acomodadas debían casarse entre sí, aunque no hubiera atracción alguna entre ellos; este era el caso de Kagura.

Se casó con Gintoki Sakata por orden de su padre. Su matrimonio ya había estado decidido desde el día en que nacieron, incluso desde antes, por lo que a sus padres nada les importaba la gran diferencia de edad que había entre los dos. Sin embargo, cuando Kagura ya tenía 14 y Gintoki 26, comenzaron a conocerse y ellos no se veían de la misma forma en que sus padres querían que se vieran; ellos se tenían un amor fraternal, siempre se quisieron como hermanos y nadie podía cambiar eso.

Se casaron a los dos años después de conocerse. Kagura nunca tuvo hijos, le era imposible poder concebir hijos con Gintoki, y a él también le sucedía lo mismo. Solo se casaron por compromiso. Eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

Eran tan libres que a Kagura no le importó cuando Gintoki se enamoró de una joven rubia de ojos amatista llamada Tsukuyo. Se enteró de ella por medio de las cartas que él le mandaba mientras estaba en la guerra. Era una enfermera del cuerpo médico militar.

La chica de cabello bermellón y ojos azules estaba feliz por el enamoramiento de su marido, a quien seguía considerando su hermano hasta su fallecimiento. Ella en cambio, nunca se enamoró ni sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.Habían pasado 11 años desde que Kagura enviudó. Ya tenía casi 29 años y era la actual dueña de las empresas armamentistas que le había dejado su marido, esto debido a que Gintoki era hijo único y no había a quien más dejar el cargo de presidente. El problema de esto es que Kagura no tenía hijos, por lo que lo más seguro es que le dejarían la empresa al primo del peliplateado, Shinpachi Shimura, quien estaba presente como última opción en ser el mandamás, y esto no era porque el chico fuera desordenado con los asuntos administrativos, para nada en lo absoluto, sino porque no poseía el mismo apellido que su primo.

En ese día gris, más gris que los demás, ella llevaba una falda larga hasta las pantorrillas, acompañada de una blusa apretada que hacía notar su cintura. La blusa tenía mangas hasta los codos en las cuales se manifestaba un doblez falso que más bien servía de adorno. Su cuello estaba tapado por esta blusa y el conjunto entero era de un color rojo grisáceo y sin fuerza.

Habían tocado el timbre y como era de esperarse, sus empleados se encargaban de abrir la puerta.

Había empleados más fieles que otros y entre ellos se encontraba Sougo Okita, su empleado más fiel y leal.

Le llevaba 4 años y algunos meses de diferencia por ventaja. De ojos carmesí y cabello castaño el chico no quedaba atrás en cuanto a hombres apuestos se tratase. De buen porte y ojos seductores. Llevaba siempre una camisa con unos pantalones negros y de vez en cuando un saco para cubrirse en los días de frío. Usualmente usaba suspensores ya que eran más cómodos.

Sougo abrió la puerta para dejar entrar al invitado de Kagura.

— Señora Kagura – se dirigió a ella formalmente, como siempre lo hacía.

— Dime, Sougo. – la bermellón se encontraba leyendo una de sus novelas favoritas mientras estaba sentada en un sillón de piel roja.

— Vino un señor a verla.

— Hazlo pasar.

Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verde oscuro, más bajo que Sougo y al parecer más joven, de unos 27 años, entraba a la sala de estar de aquella gran casa. Llevaba consigo una maleta de cuero y vestía el más fino traje, con zapatos lustrados a la perfección y una corbata bien planchada.

— Buenas tardes… Soy Hongou Hisashi, he venido por el anuncio que colocó en el periódico. – podía notarse un poco nervioso ante la presencia de aquella bella dama, Kagura.

— Ya veo, así que eres el primero en tomar atención de aquel anuncio – ella se levantó para dirigirse a él y quedar de frente a frente. Se dio cuenta de que era ligeramente más alto que ella, sin embargo no tanto.

— Vine a desposarla, Sra. Sakata. Usted puso en el periódico que buscaba a un hombre que la desposara para poder tener hijos…

— Efectivamente – respondió, sin ningún ápice de asombro ante tal afirmación de Hisashi, después de todo, era cierto.

— Y que necesitaba dinero para pagarme el hospedaje, así que le traje todo esto… – le mostró la maleta, la cual abrió dejando mostrar fajos y fajos de dinero.

Sougo solo miraba la escena en silencio, no estaba sorprendido tampoco. Sabía perfectamente que Kagura había dejado un anuncio de esa categoría en el periódico, y obviamente, solo dirigido a hombres provenientes de la alta alcurnia.

Kagura dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa más cercana. Ya no lo miraba, mas sí le dirigió la palabra.

— ¿Usted sabe que no vino a desposarme al primer día de su llegada, cierto?

— No, señora, por eso le traje dinero para el hospedaje, conocerla y ganarme su corazón…

— Perfecto, puede pasar a dejar sus cosas. Mi empleado lo guiará.

Se dirigió nuevamente a su sillón para seguir leyendo su libro. Sougo tomó el equipaje de Hisashi y lo guio a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

— Espero que su estadía sea agradable – manifestó el de ojos carmesí, sin ánimos y con indiferencia.

— Sí, gracias… – Hisashi por alguna extraña razón sentía que el ambiente de aquella casa no le era del todo agradable. Un ambiente lúgubre rodeaba todas las habitaciones. Además, la presencia del empleado le causaba cierta desconfianza. Pensó que quizás era porque recién se conocían, por lo que decidió hablarle de algo. Cualquier cosa servía. – La dama es muy bella… y parece ser refinada.

No recibió respuesta, solo era observado. Pasaron unos segundos para que Sougo reaccionara de alguna manera. Le sonrió de lado.

— Espero que su estadía sea "agradable" – volvió a decir, recalcando esta última palabra con una tenebrosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Sougo salió, dejando a Hisashi ordenando sus cosas. Algo raro estaba sucediendo con todo aquello.

— ¿Ya lo guiaste a su habitación? – le dijo Kagura, al sentirlo bajar por la escalera mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

— Sí, mi señora.

— Recuerda que hoy debes alimentar a los cerdos, Sougo.

— Eso está resuelto, ya compré más comida para los cerdos.

Kagura lo miró manifestando una bella curvatura en sus labios, tal como lo hacía su hermana cuando él era niño.

Sougo le correspondió la mirada mientras un calor le recorría el pecho.

— Eres mi más fiel empleado, espero que eso nunca cambie.

— No, mi señora, siempre le seré fiel y leal, cueste lo que cueste.

La chica cerró sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa tras escuchar esto.

Le ordenó a Sougo que se dirigiera a la cocina para decirle a sus empleados que empezarán a preparar la cena, ya habían pasado las horas y eran cerca de las 19:30.

No había pasado mucho de interesante ese día, apenas había ruido y provenía de un tocadiscos que reproducía Jazz de vez en cuando, aunque no a muy alto volumen, para no perturbar la lectura de la bermellón de ojos azules.20:30 Horas.

— Señora Sakata – Hisashi se encontraba cenando frente a Kagura en la misma mesa, mientras Sougo se posicionaba de pie cerca de ella expectante a cualquier favor que pudiera pedirle. – ¿Cuál es el motivo de tener hijos tan apresuradamente hasta el punto de haber dejado un anuncio en el periódico por aquello?

— No tengo a quien dejar mi herencia cuando muera.

Una respuesta corta y concisa. El ambiente tenso del lugar podía cortarse con un cuchillo, más aún ahora que ella contestaba tan fríamente la pregunta de su invitado mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino.

Kagura notó que la copa de Hisashi estaba casi vacía.

— Sougo – se dirigió a su empleado, con la misma indiferencia con la que le había respondido al castaño de ojos verdes.

— ¿Sí, mi señora?

— Tráele más vino al señor Hisashi, seguramente sigue sediento.

Sougo sonrió ante aquello y se dirigió a la cocina, para luego llegar con una nueva botella de vino al comedor.

— ¿Por qué trajo una nueva botella? Aún queda vino en esa – dijo Hisashi, señalando la botella que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa.

— Este vino es uno de los más difíciles de encontrar. Ya sabe, a inicios de la Primera Guerra Mundial muchos viñedos fueron desapareciendo debido a las catástrofes, especialmente los europeos. Aquel viene de aquellos lares. Por favor, acéptelo. Lo tenemos reservado para invitados. – Kagura, tras decir esto, alzó su copa de vino en señal de "salud" mientras Sougo terminaba de servir la bebida al castaño de ojos verdes.

— De verdad usted es muy refinada, Sra. Sakata – Hisashi alzó su copa también en señal de salud y tomó un sorbo de aquel vino – Ciertamente está delicioso.

— ¿Qué hace usted, Sr. Hisashi? ¿En qué trabaja? – preguntó la bermellón, por cortesía simplemente. No se veía interesada en aquel muchacho sentado frente a ella.

— Tengo una red de hoteles al estilo clásico japonés. Soy propietario de diez establecimientos alrededor de todo Japón. Soy el fundador de Hoteles Hisashi. – decía orgulloso mientras trataba de acercar una tarjeta de presentación a la chica de cabellos bermellón.

— ¿No está muy joven para tener una red hotelera tan grande y decir que es el fundador? – habló el ojicarmín con tono neutral, pero en sus ojos podía verse el odio que le estaba empezando a tener al chico de ojos verdes. Para él era inaceptable que alguien osara engañar de esa manera a Kagura.

— Sougo – le llamó la atención la ojiazul mirándolo de reojo.

— Mis disculpas, mi señora.

— B-Bueno… él tiene razón. La verdad es que no soy el dueño de nada. Vivo a costillas de mi padre, el verdadero propietario de Hoteles Hisashi. Cuando él fallezca la empresa quedará a mi cargo, y no falta mucho para que eso pase. Lamentablemente sufrió graves consecuencias por la bomba atómica y tiene una enfermedad terminal.

— Ya veo… es la realidad de muchos en Japón. – Kagura miraba fijamente su copa de vino mientras jugaba con ella. Al parecer no le estaba dando mucha importancia a la historia de su invitado.

— E-espero que la relación de ambos no vaya a decaer con esa pequeña mentira… – Hisashi estaba nervioso y Sougo podía sentirlo. De vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo al invitado de su empleadora.

— Tranquilo. Está bien. – Kagura se levantó de su asiento y se limpió ligeramente la boca con una servilleta de tela – Muchas gracias por la comida.

— ¿Dije algo malo? – Hisashi vio como la bermellón se retiraba.

— No, es solo que es tarde y las mujeres necesitamos nuestro sueño de belleza. – ella sonrió. Sougo logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.El reloj de pared indicaba las 21:30 horas. Hisashi ya no se encontraba en el comedor. Hace algunos minutos había decidido subir a su habitación para poder reposar un poco la cena. Se sentía cansado y fatigado por el viaje, estas fueron las razones que pudo darle al misterioso dolor de estómago y pecho que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Aunque, la verdad, las explicaciones a esos dolores eran otras.

Dispuesto a dar un paseo por la casa, ya que pensó que así aquellos malestares cesarían, se encontró con Sougo, quien se encontraba a un lado del tocadiscos escuchando a Mozart, de pie, sin hacer nada más y mirando este aparato como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– ¡Oh! Usted sr… Sr. Sougo. ¿Tiene algún medicamento para el dolor de pecho? Tengo un malestar que no me deja dormir. – preguntó inocentemente el de ojos verdosos.

— Así que ya surtió efecto… – una voz gruesa y seria, casi de ultratumba provino del ojicarmín. Lo primero que logro ver Hisashi en él fue una sádica sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

El chico estaba confundido, aterrado. El dolor en su pecho y estomago aumentaron hasta el punto de caer al suelo y tirar fuertemente de su camisa con la mano.

— Que mal… Que mal… ¿Nunca te enseñaron tus padres a no entrar en casas de personas desconocidas? – Sougo se acercaba cada vez más a Hisashi, poniéndose a su altura y tirándole del cabello para que el atacado vea su sádica expresión. – ¿Acaso no te pareció raro el sabor de ese vino? ¿Es que ni siquiera sabes diferenciar un vino normal de uno envenenado, Hisashi?

— T-Tú… ¿Q-Qué hiciste?... — Hisashi empezó a botar sangre por la boca y por la nariz, el veneno se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

— Es delicioso el vino con un poco de veneno para ratas, ¿no? – Sougo soltó la cabeza del envenenado haciendo que ésta se azotara contra el suelo. – Por si querías saber la causa de tu muerte antes de irte de este mundo… Nadie se acerca de esa manera a ella. Nos veremos en el infierno, mal nacido.

Lo último que vio Hisashi en esos momentos fue la sádica sonrisa de Sougo mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Luego de eso, solo había oscuridad.Sougo lo primero que hizo fue arrastrar el cadáver a la cocina. No estaba nervioso, no estaba preocupado. Los demás empleados estaban plácidamente durmiendo gracias a él. Se cercioró de que nadie lo descubriese poniendo gotas para dormir en los vasos con agua que tomaban sus compañeros antes de ir a la cama. De Kagura no estaba preocupado, la chica por más refinada que fuese, dormía como un tronco y él bien lo sabía. Todas las noches se dirigía a su habitación para ver dormir a su amada.

Antes que todo, se quitó la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y en su lugar se puso el delantal que usaba el carnicero para cuando cortaba carne.

Tomó una cierra y comenzó a cortar cada extremidad del cuerpo de Hisashi. Podía sentir como el filo de la hoja pasaba sin problemas por la tersa carne del castaño. Sus manos se llenaban de sangre. Las pupilas de Sougo se iban dilatando cada vez más y su sonrisa era más grande que la de un niño en un parque de diversiones, con la diferencia que esta sonrisa no era para nada inocente.

Un brazo, una pierna, el torso. Todo lo cortaba en partes pequeñas, como si fuera a cocinar un delicioso estofado de carne humana. Procuró dejar los huesos en un saco de harina vacío y empezar a cocinar la carne.

— Los cerdos comerán bien esta noche, ¿cierto, Hisashi?

A un lado de la olla donde los restos del invitado se cocinaban, se podían apreciar las vísceras esparcidas en una fuente grande de cerámica. No se confiaba en cocinarlas, para nada. Aún podían tener restos del veneno y no quería que nada malo le pasara a los preciados cerdos de Kagura.

Enterró un cuchillo en la carne para comprobar que estaba lista y en medio de la noche, no pasadas las 23:40 horas, Sougo empezó a triturar la carne cocida para poder hacerla papilla y dársela a los cerdos, junto con frutas y demás cosas sin importancia.

Tomó el costal de huesos y echó sin tapujos las vísceras dentro, no le importó que la blanca tela del saco se manchara con sangre.

Salió al gran patio que la casa poseía, había montón de hectáreas disponibles para que él enterrara la evidencia donde mejor se le plazca. Buscó el lugar más alejado de la casa y empezó a cavar un hoyo ahí. Tenía que ser profundo, las vísceras desprenderían un putrefacto hedor en algunos días más y no quería que eso pasara.

Cuando ya tuvo listo aquel gran agujero, tiró el saco de huesos como si se tratara de cualquier cosa y empezó a rellenar con tierra la sepultura.

Pasó el tiempo, ya eran las 00:30 horas.

Volvió a casa, entrando por la puerta de la cocina, y lo primero que vió fue el plato con la carne hecha papilla.

Casi se olvidaba de alimentar a los cerdos. Matar a alguien cansaba, no era algo que se hiciera todos los días, aunque el mal nacido de Sougo lo disfrutaba.

Tomó algunos pedazos de frutas, menjunjes de vegetales que sobraron de la cena y el plato con la carne. Nuevamente salió al patio, al sector de los cerdos y ahí dejó la "comida", en los posillos especiales de los porcinos.

Antes de terminar todo, volvió a la cocina y procuró limpiar cada esquina de la escena del crimen. Todo debía quedar limpio para el siguiente día. En eso le dieron las 01:30 AM.

Ya estaba cansado. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Cuando salió, fue a la habitación de huéspedes y sacó todas las cosas de Hisashi, guardándolas en el gran entretecho de la casa. Todo con real sigilo, para no despertar a nadie en aquel lugar.

Terminó sus tareas como si de quehaceres del hogar se tratase y se disponía a dormir. Pero antes, debía hacer algo que ya era costumbre de todas las noches.

Se paró en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Kagura, podía ver cómo dormía plácidamente y ligeramente destapada. Esa noche hacía calor.

Llevaba un pijama ligero de tirantes, dejando ver sus blanquecinos hombros. Sus piernas brillaban a la luz de la luna. De vez en cuando se movía, dejando ver a ratos parte de su ropa interior.

No llevaba sostén, por lo que sus pezones podían notarse un poco por debajo de ese delgado pijama. Para Sougo esto era un espectáculo fenomenal que tenía el lujo de ver todas las noches. Kagura nunca cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Se acercó a ella, hasta quedar cerca de su rostro y se dirigió a su oreja.

— Ya le di comida a los cerdos… mi señora… – le susurró. Kagura no respondió, él sabía que tenía el sueño más pesado que un tronco, así que no le importó mucho.

Salió de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente mientras seguía observándola por la orilla del umbral.

Sougo se fue a dormir, seguramente aquella noche soñaría con los ángeles de Lucifer.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

4 de Octubre de 1952

Como era costumbre, los empleados se levantaron a las 08:00 de la mañana a hacer el desayuno y dejar la casa completamente ordenada para cuando Kagura despertara. Sin embargo, Sougo aún no se encontraba merodeando por susodicho lugar a esas horas, lo cual era extraño ya que el joven de ojos carmesí era el primero en despertar. Incluso a veces se despertaba a las 06:00 de la mañana por el simple placer de escuchar música para él solo al lado del tocadiscos mientras leía algún libro de corte policiaco, tal como le gustaban.

Los rayos de sol empezaron a molestar en sus ojos. Ya había dormido lo suficiente. Comenzó a abrir sus parpados lentamente dejando ver aquel bello carmesí que coloreaba su iris.

Estando ya completamente despierto, se fijó en la hora que dictaba el reloj de pared colgado en su cuarto. Las 08:45 horas.

El castaño se paró rápidamente de la cama y como una bala voló a vestirse para bajar a preparar todo. No quería que nada quedara sin ordenar para cuando despertara su empleadora.

Bajó las escaleras y divisó a algunos de sus compañeros ya trabajando.

— Buenos días – dijo, con aires de cortesía y una leve superioridad sobre el resto.

Los empleados le contestaron de igual manera. A la mayoría no les importaba que su jefe se haya despertado más tarde de lo habitual, después de todo, era el único que siempre aparecía en la sala de estar a primeras horas de la mañana. Pero como se mencionó antes, solo la mayoría pensaba esto.

— ¿Te quedaste dormido, Sougo? – una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos de color carmín se encontraba sacudiendo algunos muebles. No había mucho que pudiera expresar su voz en esos momentos, pero seguramente solo le había preguntado eso al castaño para fastidiarlo.

— ¿Algún problema con eso, Nobume? – respondió él, seguía con sus mismos aires de superioridad.

— No, es solo que es raro que el empleado favorito de la señora Kagura se despierte tan tarde. ¿Acaso te desvelaste? – preguntó ella con socarronería.

— ¿Qué te importa? No te pagan por cuestionar a tus superiores, así que trabaja. — Sougo pasó de largo y se dirigió a la cocina. Quería ver si el desayuno se estaba cocinando bien. Después de todo, Kagura despertaría en cualquier momento.

Nobume chistó en esos momentos por la respuesta que le dio el castaño, pero siguió con lo suyo.

Miró los platos, las servilletas y servicios que se encontraban puestos en el mesón de la cocina. Listos para servir la comida dentro de ellos y llevarlos a la mesa.

Saito, el cocinero, estaba haciendo un típico platillo japonés para desayunar: Estofado de algas hijiki y edamame, sopa de miso, tamagoyaki, sunomono de judías y sésamo, arroz cocido, y salmón a la plancha. Un gran desayuno que le abría el apetito a cualquiera, especialmente a Kagura, que aunque fuera una dama refinada, le gustaba tener comida en grandes cantidades para empezar bien el día.

Todo lucía bien, todo lucía perfecto dentro de la casa y no quedaba rastro alguno de lo que sucedió esa noche. El castaño había limpiado pulcramente cada rincón de la cocina.

Antes de que la joven de cabellos bermellón despertase, Sougo se dirigió al patio para ver a los cerdos.

Tal como lo sospechaba, ya no había evidencia de carne humana en aquellos platos especiales para el alimento de los porcinos.

Podía notarse como una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible, se formaba en el rostro del chico. Estaba feliz de haber hecho bien su trabajo.

Pasaron las horas, ya eran las 10:00 de la mañana. Hora en la que Kagura siempre bajaba a desayunar y Sougo la esperaba expectante al final de la escalera.

Se escucharon sus pasos.

Llevaba una bata de levantar blanca hasta las pantorrillas, estaba ligeramente despeinada, pero aun así no perdía su gracia y belleza. Sougo la miró con ojos expectantes y su semblante se notaba reluciente. La recibió al final de la escalera con una leve sonrisa.

— Buenos días, mi señora. ¿Durmió bien?

— Buenos días, Sougo. Sí, gracias. ¿Qué hay de desayunar? Huele delicioso. – Kagura empezó a olfatear levemente el ambiente, sin hacer notorio su real interés por la comida.

— Su desayuno preferido.

La dama de azulinos ojos se dirigió al comedor donde sus empleados le sirvieron el desayuno y algunos se quedaron en la sala en caso de cualquier mandado, como era costumbre todas las mañanas. Sougo también estaba ahí.

La joven pudo notar que había otro plato además del suyo.

—Sougo

— ¿Sí?

— Dile a Hisashi que baje a desayunar, ya está todo listo. – le dijo la de cabellos bermellón al joven de ojos carmín mientras era escuchada por sus otros empleados.

— El señor Hisashi se fue anoche, mi señora. Me lo topé mientras hacía mi paseo nocturno. Al parecer venía de afuera cuando lo vi. Me dijo que llamó a casa de su familia desde un teléfono público. Le dijeron que su padre empeoró de salud, por lo que tenía que devolverse rápido a su hogar. Me dejó sus disculpas. – mintió, sin ningún tapujo, sin ninguna mueca en su rostro que demostrara falsedad. Mintió ante ella y sus subordinados de la misma forma en la que un padre miente al decirle a un niño que Santa Claus existe. Sin embargo, esta mentira no era una blanca e inocente exactamente.

— Ya veo. – dijo ella, fría, como si no le interesara lo que supuestamente le pasó a Hisashi. – ¿Alimentaste a los cerdos ayer?

— Sí, ya están alimentados.

— Eso está perfecto – cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. Sougo se le quedó mirando. Los cerdos le parecían más importantes que la misma situación del asesinado.

— ¿Te gustaría desayunar a mi lado? – preguntó ella, con inocencia en su rostro y una leve mueca de felicidad. Se veía bella, radiante, como si hubiera tenido sueños maravillosos y un buen despertar esa mañana.

— Creo que eso no sería posible… Ya sabe, soy solo un simple empleado. – se negó con respeto. Sougo pensaba que no era digno de sentarse a desayunar a su lado.

— Sougo – tomó una leve pausa y cerró sus ojos antes de continuar. Abrió sus cuencas dirigiendo una intensa mirada azulina a los orbes carmesí de su empleado. – Es mi forma de pagar todo lo que has hecho por mí y tu buen servicio. Por favor, toma asiento. – Kagura era una verdadera dama y poseía una sensualidad única al sonreír, aunque este tipo de sonrisas solo eran dirigidas a Sougo Okita. Nadie en la vida obtenía la dicha de ver tan seductora curvatura de labios.

Él tomó asiento, expectante a las miradas de envidia de sus subordinados que se encontraban en el comedor. Era un privilegio sentarse al lado de la hermosa y fina mujer que era Kagura.

Se sentía privilegiado, tocado por los Dioses en esos momentos por darle un momento tan grato al lado de quien era la mujer de sus sueños, casi inalcanzable. Un solo momento que pudiera compartir con ella lo era todo para él. Su pecho se sentía cálido, su estómago inquieto y sus ojos brillaban. Todo su trabajo, absolutamente todo, estaba dando resultado. Al fin y al cabo, si no hubiera asesinado a Hisashi no se encontraría en esos momentos desayunando junto a ella.

El plan había salido a la perfección.

17:55 horas.

Era temprano para preparar la cena, pero muy tarde para preparar un pequeño tentempié. A Kagura no se le ocurría mejor idea que tener que salir a comprar algo.

— Sougo – O mejor dicho, mandar a alguien a comprar algo para satisfacer su hambre.

Sougo se encontraba cerca de la sala de estar donde la chica se hallaba leyendo. El castaño estaba limpiando y ordenando algunas copas que se encontraban en un mueble de madera oscura barnizada con algunos detalles a los costados, tales como dibujos tradicionales del oriente. El castaño se acercó a la bermellón al escuchar que su nombre era pronunciado por tan bellísima voz.

— ¿Dígame, mi señora?

— ¿Podrías ir a comprar algo para comer?

Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Sin embargo, cuando la abrió se encontró a un hombre de aproximadamente unos 30 años, largo cabello negro amarrado en una cola y ojos de color marrón. Portaba un sombrero negro con un traje de igual tono y en su mano llevaba una maleta con la página recortada de un periódico. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando el joven de ojos carmín lo descubrió.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kotarou Katsura. Vengo por el anuncio del periódico.

"Otro engendro más" pensó Sougo.

Debía soportar a los invitados que llegaran todos los días o quizás esporádicamente, después de todo era culpa de Kagura, quien había colocado un anuncio de tal calaña en un simple y sucio periódico japonés.

¿Y si llegaba cualquier basura a su casa? ¿Y si llegaba un sucio y asqueroso depravado a usurpar la pureza de su amada? Odiaba este sistema absurdo que había implementado su ama. Pero no podía hacer mucho, respetaba todas sus decisiones.

— Por favor, pase y espéreme aquí en el pasillo. – dijo él, sin reflejar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era un experto en ocultar todo tipo de cosas bajo una careta.

Kagura notó que su empleado volvía sin haber pasado apenas dos minutos, por lo que se sorprendió un poco.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sougo? – preguntó extrañada.

— Vino alguien más por el anun… – Sintió un empujón que no dejó terminar su frase, interrumpiéndolo. Había sido Katsura quien entró de golpe.

— Buenas tardes, madame. – Se acercó rápidamente a Kagura, se arrodilló extendiéndole la mano y besándosela. – He venido a desposarla – miró fijamente a los ojos azules de la chica.

Kagura poseía una expresión de desagrado en su rostro y soltó rápidamente el agarre de su mano. Mientras que Sougo no podía ocultar la mirada de odio que le dedicaba al pelinegro.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar con tal descortesía en mi casa? – preguntó Kagura, con frialdad y palabras golpeadas.

— Mil disculpas, madame. Me llamo Kotarou Katsura. Vine por el anuncio del periódico. – se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia a Kagura. Si no fuera porque ella estaba ahí, Sougo ya lo hubiera matado de la peor forma posible.

— Sougo, tráele un café al señor Katsura. – Kagura miró con desconfianza al de ojos marrón mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón favorito al lado del tocadiscos. El castaño se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina por el café. – Por favor, tome asiento.

— Gracias, madame – fue lo último que Sougo escuchó antes de entrar a la cocina.

Ira, furia, la sangre le hervía como cuando hierve el agua en la tetera a 150° con alto fuego. Estaba impaciente, quería asesinarlo, quería matar a ese mal nacido que tuvo el atrevimiento de incomodar a la bella Kagura con su cercanía. Ni siquiera él se había acercado de tal manera a la de cabellos bermellón.

Tratando de mantener igualmente su compostura, fue por el café. Café de las cepas asiáticas. No era tan exquisito como el café colombiano, no quiso darle de ese. El bastardo de Katsura no merecía saborear tal oscuro y delicioso néctar.

— Saito, ¿dónde está el café asiático? – El cocinero de frondosa cabellera anaranjada y ojos color granates le indicó con el dedo dónde se encontraba tal bebida. Era un hombre de pocas palabras.

— Gracias. – Sougo sacó el café en grano que se encontraba guardado en aquel estante blanquecino y paliducho desgastado por los años.

Pensó que quizás debía añadir un poco de veneno a su café, tal como lo hizo con el vino de Hisashi. Pero se arrepintió, no usaría la misma sucia táctica de nuevo, y mucho menos con Saito de testigo, después de todo, seguía en la cocina lavando algunas ollas que habían quedado de la preparación del almuerzo.

Resignado, comenzó a hacer el café. No demoraba mucho, pero estaba impaciente por ir a ver como se encontraba Kagura. Ella estaba sola con ese mal nacido.

Cinco minutos tomó hacer aquella bebida caliente. Se apresuró, lo sirvió en una pequeña taza blanca con decoraciones celestes y colocó ésta en un platillo de igual diseño.

Al volver a la sala de estar, se sorprendió de ver que Nobume acompañaba a Kagura junto a su inesperada y desagradable visita. Suspiró hacia sus adentros por el simple hecho de que la de azulinos cabellos se encontraba con su ama, cuidándola de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el hijo de ramera de Katsura. Sougo sentía ya un odio indescriptible hacia su persona.

Se acercó con el café y cuando se lo iba a entregar, con querer (y haciéndolo pasar por accidente) derramó un poco de aquel caliente líquido sobre sus pantalones. Katsura reaccionó levantándose de golpe.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces hijo de pu…?!

— ¡Señor Katsura! – Kagura lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie. – No permitiré que le hable así a uno de mis empleados. La única persona acá que puede regañarlos soy yo y nadie más. – Dijo con tono fuerte y claro. Sougo sonrió de lado al escuchar esto.

— Discúlpeme, señor, todo fue un accidente – agachó levemente la cabeza para luego subir su mirada y dedicarle una sádica sonrisa que hizo estremecer de miedo a Kotarou. – le traeré una toalla para que se seque.

Sougo se retiró dejando nuevamente a Nobume a cargo de la habitación.

Puede que Kagura haya pasado por alto el accidente, pero Nobume veía que la actitud de su jefe estaba extraña. Dudas empezaron a formarse en la cabeza de la ojicarmín.

— Señorita Nobume – Kagura se dirigió a ella. La chica de cabellos azulinos quedó expectante a su pedido – ¿Podría llevar al señor Katsura al baño para que pueda secarse?

— Por supuesto – Nobume hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió al pelinegro. – Señor, sígame por aquí.

Katsura se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba sentado y siguió a la chica de azules cabellos al cuarto de baño.

En eso, Sougo regresa con una toalla y un nuevo café en sus manos. Curioso miraba la habitación en la cual ya no había presencia de Katsura ni de Nobume. Solo estaba Kagura quien apoyaba su codo derecho en la codera del sillón mientras que en el puño del mismo brazo dejaba descansar su mejilla, mostrando una expresión de sumo aburrimiento y cansancio mientras miraba a otra dirección que no era al frente, donde el ojicarmín se encontraba.

El chico de castaños cabellos carraspeó su garganta para que ella notara su presencia y dejó el café junto con la toalla arriba de un mueble cercano al tocadiscos. Kagura inmediatamente lo miró y se levantó despacio de su sillón.

— Discúlpame, Sougo. No te vi. – esbozaba una sonrisa mientras decía esto.

— No se preocupe – le respondió cortés y cálidamente.

En eso, ella soltó un largo y pesado suspiro mientras se acercaba al castaño de ojos carmín. Cuando llegó al frente de él, posó su cabeza y sus manos en el pecho de su empleado. Sougo no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello y se mantuvo tieso como una roca, hasta que decidió bajar la mirada buscando la de ella. Sin embargo, Kagura estaba mirando en otra dirección, casi al suelo, y no se encontró nunca con los ojos carmín de él.

— No sé qué haría sin ti, Sougo – dijo ella mientras escuchaba como el corazón de Sougo Okita se aceleraba. Sonrió dulcemente. – No podría aguantar a esta gentuza si no estuvieras aquí.

— Kagura… – soltó en una voz casi inaudible, un susurro que quiso que pasara desapercibido por parte de la bermellón. Sin embargo ella igual lo escuchó, era primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre sin tener que decirle "mi señora" antes. La chica se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de él, haciendo que el joven de castaños cabellos quisiera corresponder esa muestra de afecto.

Cuando Sougo estuvo a punto de corresponderle, alguien interrumpió aquella agradable escena. Era Nobume quien venía acompañada de Katsura. Aunque el de cabellera larga y negra no alcanzó a ver la escena por revisar si sus pantalones seguían manchados con café.

— Perdón la intromisión – se disculpó la de ojos carmín sin poseer ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Kagura se separó levemente de Okita, devolviendo aquella mirada fría y característica que poseían sus ojos. Katsura se acercó a ella.

— ¿La hice esperar mucho, madame?

— Hubiera sido mejor que no regresara – respondió tajantemente a su invitado, haciendo que Sougo y los demás se le quedaran viendo de cierta manera sorprendidos.

— ¿M-Madame? – el moreno no supo cómo responder a eso. Era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba de esa manera. Sin embargo, al parecer aquello le llamó aún más la atención.

Kagura salió de aquella sala de estar para subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación mientras todos se quedaban mirándola.

No es que Kagura estuviera enojada, para nada. Es solo que estaba intentando ocultar su vergüenza. Que la hubieran visto acurrucada en el pecho de su empleado era algo que no se esperaba. Quizás no pensó bien las cosas cuando lo hizo, después de todo en cualquier momento Katsura y Nobume debían volver a la sala de estar. Sin embargo, se sentía tan agradecida con Sougo que no se aguantaba el manifestar aquello cada vez que lo veía.

20:30 horas.

Kagura aún se encontraba en su habitación, estaba leyendo el libro que leía anteriormente antes de que llegara Katsura. Mientras que, el último mencionado, estaba en la sala de estar leyendo un libro de historia universal que le había entregado uno de los empleados más veteranos, el abuelito Gengai, como le apodaba cariñosamente Kagura. Para ella, era el abuelo que nunca llegó a conocer.

Sougo estaba en la cocina haciendo los preparativos para la cena. Nobume le estaba ayudando en el sector del comedor, preparando la mesa con velas, servicios de plata y algunas cosas más. Esa noche cenarían algo al estilo occidental. Y por su parte, Saito cocinaba a gusto mientras silbaba.

Nobume entró a la cocina y se le quedó viendo a Sougo. Seguía sospechando de la rara actitud del castaño. Algo no estaba bien con él y ella lo sabía.

— Oye – la peliazul le dirigió la palabra.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Hay algo entre tú y la señora Kagura? – le susurró a Okita mientras él estaba revolviendo una ensalada de lechuga con berros en un bol de cerámica.

— ¿No te dije hoy que no se te paga por andar cuestionando a tus superiores? – Sougo tomo el bol con ambas manos y se dirigió a la mesa para colocar la ensalada, pasando al lado de Nobume prácticamente ignorándola.

Saito llevó la comida a la mesa y Nobume se encargó de avisarle a Kagura y a Katsura que pasaran al comedor.

La cena estaba servida.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

4 de Octubre de 1952. 20:45 horas.

Era un espectáculo ver la mala educación que poseía Katsura al comer. Su boca estaba sucia y a ratos se llegaba a echar dos tipos de comida al mismo tiempo, mientras que hacía ruidos desagradables al saborear y masticar sus alimentos. Tanto sus manos como sus comisuras se llenaban de grasa de pollo.

Poco le importó que hubiera servicios, tales como diferentes tenedores y cuchillos para poder partir la blanquecina carne. Él seguía comiendo orgullosamente de esa forma tan neandertal, mostrando la poca educación que poseía.

Kagura observaba todo con real asombro y asco, no podía creer que alguien con tanto dinero poseyera una educación tan diminuta e insignificante. Aunque luego, pensándolo bien, el dinero no influía mucho en la personalidad de cada quien. Bien lo sabía cuándo veía como Sougo se comportaba a la altura de un caballero de la alta alcurnia, a pesar de ser su empleado.

La joven de ojos azules cual profundo mar carraspeó su garganta un poco, estaba incomodándole ver como el moreno comía sin parar, pareciéndole que no hubiera tocado alimento alguno en años.

— Sr. Katsura – Kotarou la miró expectante mientras un pedazo de cuero de pollo sobresalía de su boca – ¿Qué hace para ganarse la vida?

— Diseño bombas – dijo, botando un poco de comida de su boca. Hablar con la boca llena era algo que le desagradaba a Kagura.

— Creo que el diseñar bombas hizo que su boca explotara – La dama de cabellos bermellón lo miraba con asco y sus palabras eran tajantes, aunque esto no le importó a Katsura. El castaño se aguantó una pequeña risa cuando escuchó a su ama decir aquello. Por más que fuera una señorita, a veces le agradaba el humor que ella tenía cuando se refería a las cosas. Era una de las características de ella que volvían loco al castaño de ojos carmín.

— Perdóneme usted – Katsura tragó lo que quedaba de comida en su boca y continuó –, tengo una empresa armamentista, al igual que la tenía su difunto esposo. A veces trabajábamos juntos. Él era mi superior.

— ¿Usted conoció a Gin?... – la bermellón se vio interesada en lo que decía el moreno. Sougo notó esto y cualquiera pensaría que se pondría celoso de la atención que dedicaba Kagura a Katsura, sin embargo, él también se interesó en la conversación. Los dos miraban expectantes a Kotarou. Después de todo, Gintoki era una persona especial para ellos.

— Claro que lo conocí. Era un buen hombre. Fue lamentable cuando tuvo que ir a la guerra. Había que probar los nuevos misiles que diseñé y él se ofreció para realizar tal tarea. Aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras antes de irse…

— ¿Sus últimas palabras? – la bermellón abría cada vez más los ojos. Estaba ansiosa por saber las últimas palabras de Gintoki. A quien más que esposo, consideraba un hermano.

— Él me dijo… "Zura, si algo llegara a pasarme, quiero que cuides a mi esposa por mí"

Sougo lo miró desconcertado ¿Acaso de verdad Gintoki le había dicho eso? No, claro que no. Era imposible creerlo. No después de la promesa que le hizo al jefe antes de irse. ¿Acaso Katsura estaba mintiendo? ¿O era Gintoki quien confiaba a cualquiera la mano de su propia esposa? No podía aceptar tal cosa, para nada. Se hallaba furioso. Algo no cuadraba en todo esto y la expresión del rostro del moreno lo confirmaba. Ojos de mentira, una mirada falsa podía reconocer en aquellos orbes café oscuro, un color tan mierda como él.

— Usted está mintiendo – Kagura no cayó en tal falsedad. Conocía muy bien a su difunto esposo como para creer cualquier cosa que le dijera alguien ajeno a ella, alguien que ni siquiera conocía y que se había parado en su casa como moscas en la mierda seguramente solo para casarse con la millonaria dama y así ella le pudiera compartir aquel dineral que poseía. – Usted miente solo para tener parte de mi herencia. ¿No?

— Madame… es impensable que una mujer sea poseedora de tanto dinero para ella sola. ¿Acaso las mujeres no se la pasarían malgastando tanto dinero? Va a desperdiciar todo lo que tiene, ¿por qué no se casa conmigo? De seguro un verdadero hombre en la casa la ayudará a manejar mejor las cuentas de tanto dineral. – Al fin y al cabo, sí estaba mintiendo.

Inaceptable, simplemente inaceptable. Kagura no podía permitir que ese hombre, dicho de manera despectiva, la tratara como si nada, como si ella no supiera sobre cuentas, negocios y economía. Gintoki bien que le enseñó sobre estas cosas.

Puede que en la época, el ideal feminista no estaba muy presente en Japón, pero Kagura se ilustraba de libros que su difunto esposo le enviaba cuando estaba en la guerra. Eran exportados de Estados Unidos, en donde la mujer comenzaba a tener un papel increíblemente importante durante la guerra. Ella creía en esos ideales y los llevaba a cabo en su vivir diario. Y por lo visto, su educación era tal que le era posible leer aquellos libros que estaban en inglés.

— No aceptaré que me trate tan despectivamente por el simple hecho de ser mujer, sr. Katsura. – manifestó con voz golpeada y seria. Sougo podía notar el enojo de Kagura en sus ojos, y como no, ver que un tipo cualquiera hiciera enojar a su dama, lo enojaba también.

— Ah, por favor. ¿Enserio le enoja eso? ¿Tan tensa va a estar?... Oh ya se… de seguro le falta algo de cama. Sí sabe a lo que me refiero. – dijo Katsura con sorna.

Y justo cuando Sougo ya no aguantaba más las ganas de golpearlo, Kagura lanzó el vino de su copa hacia la cara del moreno.

El castaño observó aquel movimiento de ella. Era la primera vez que la veía tan furiosa y es que obvio que con alguien como Katsura cenando en la misma mesa, la paciencia no duraba mucho. Pero ese solo gesto hizo que se enamorara más aún de la dama de cabellos bermellón. Amaba su forma de actuar tan independiente a veces y sin esperar que alguien la defendiera de algo o de alguien. Sin embargo, igual planeaba asesinar al imbécil de Katsura. El sólo hecho de verlo ahí sentado lo llenaba de impotencia y odio. Tenía ganas de estrangularlo, ahogarlo, cortar cada centímetro de su asquerosa carne mientras sus manos se llenaban de hilos de sangre que pronto coagularían.

Kagura se levantó de la mesa y simplemente se fue del comedor. Miró a Sougo antes de subir las escaleras con tal intensidad que el castaño entendió perfectamente que ella quería decirle algo.

— Guía al Sr. Katsura a su habitación. Lo dejaré quedarse una noche aquí. Sin embargo… – Kotarou y Okita se le quedaron observando pendientes de lo que diría. – quiero que se vaya a primera hora de la mañana. – su última orden y se retiró a dormir.

El castaño de ojos carmín sonrió sádicamente al escuchar lo que dijo Kagura. Felizmente no tendría que volver a mentirle cuando preguntara sobre su nuevo invitado, total, a la hora del desayuno el mal nacido ya no se encontraría en esa casa.

¡Qué dicha la que sentía en esos momentos! Su rostro se llenaba de satisfacción. Ah… que sensación maravillosa aquella, nadie podría detenerlo ahora.

21:30 horas.

Primero en lo primero: el descanso de sus empleados.

Como buen jefe que era, siempre ofrecía un vaso de agua (o incluso vino) junto a una pequeña cena a sus empleados al acabar la jornada, lo normal. Sin embargo, como se mencionaba anteriormente, pequeñas gotas para dormir eran agregadas a los líquidos consumidos por todos sus subordinados.

Solo bastaban unos minutos para que todo esto surtiera efecto.

22:00 horas.

Cuando se cercioró de que sus empleados ya estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, fue a la habitación de Katsura. Claro está que abrió la puerta con la llave maestra.

Sigiloso entró en aquella habitación. Un hilo de luz podía notarse cortando la cama de invitados, el moreno estaba ahí. Ya durmiendo.

¿Cómo podría planear su siguiente asesinato? Necesitaba comprobar que Katsura no despertaría con su presencia. Un pañuelo con un poco de cloroformo sería de ayuda.

Arrastró aquel cuerpo a una habitación oscura y esperó a que Katsura despertara.

Lentamente, Kotarou comenzó a abrir sus ojos. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Sus pies estaban atados a una silla y sus dos manos se encontraban enlazadas y amarradas en la mesa con una cuerda. No podía moverse.

Solo se distinguía una pequeña iluminación proveniente de una lámpara posicionada en aquella mesa. A su lado un cuchillo y al lado de este un balde.

"¿Qué demonios hago aquí?" Pensó. Confundido como nadie y extrañado hasta la médula. Quizás un poco de desesperación empezó a tener en aquellos momentos. Más aún cuando pudo divisar unos ojos color carmín en aquella oscuridad.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Quiso decir, pero una mordaza en su boca impedía que palabra alguna pudiera salir de sus labios; en vez de eso, sonidos inentendibles podían escucharse provenientes del moreno de ojos cafés.

— Estoy bastante interesado en tu historia con Gintoki – logró escuchar. Una voz gruesa provenía desde las sombras. Se estremeció y sintió como los vellos de su piel se erizaban. Kotarou Katsura tenía miedo, un miedo que jamás había tenido antes, ni siquiera cuando probaba algunas bombas que diseñaba.

Logró ver su rostro. Sougo Okita se había acercado lo suficiente a esa tenue luz como para que el de ojos cafés y negro cabello que a ratos se confundía con la oscuridad del lugar pudiera ver su terrorífica cara con ojos penetrantes y una mirada sádica.

— ¿Qué hiciste con él? – siguió hablándole, al parecer el castaño suponía que algo había pasado entre Gintoki y Katsura. ¿Algún intento de asesinato quizás?

Sin embargo, ninguna respuesta podía salir de parte del moreno, después de todo, estaba amordazado.

— Fue tu culpa que el jefe haya tenido que ir a la guerra. ¿No? Por probar tus malditos misiles fue que él murió en esa mierda de bombardeo. – Podía notarse el odio que Sougo le dedicaba al pelinegro con esas palabras.

Sí, Kotarou Katsura lo sabía. Sabía que el misil equipado en aquel avión iba a explotar mientras Gintoki volara por los cielos de Pearl Harbor. Nadie nunca pudo explicarse el porqué de la explosión, un error de cálculos quizá. Error que el mismo moreno provocó, después de todo, nadie sospecharía del mejor amigo del peliplateado, ¿no? Nadie, hasta ahora.

Sougo tenía un agudo sentido de deducción. Pudo conectar todo lo que Katsura dijo en la cena con la muerte de Gintoki.

Probar los misiles, aquella absurda promesa que supuestamente el pelinegro hizo con el peliplateado, la cual obviamente era falsa. Su trabajo como diseñador de bombas y el interés notorio que tenía el de negros cabellos en el dinero de Kagura. Todo dirigía a un mismo lado: el desafortunado "accidente" que tuvo Gintoki en aquel avión… Accidente que ahora se convertía en asesinato.

Kotarou Katsura había asesinado a Gintoki Sakata.

Sougo había dado en el clavo. Un rostro lleno de asombro se posaba en el pelinegro, sin embargo, por más miradas que pudieran interpretarse en esos momentos, era inexistente el sentimiento de arrepentimiento en los cafés orbes de Kotarou.

— Ni siquiera te arrepientes, hijo de puta – rabia e impotencia sentía el ojicarmín.

La envidia de tener una gran herencia y ser dueño de una popular empresa armamentista fue la que asesinó a Gintoki. Odio sentía por aquella escoria que tenía la desfachatez de llegar a la casa de su ama para pedir su mano en matrimonio y que, además de eso, había puesto falsas palabras en la boca del difunto esposo de Kagura. Quería matarlo, definitivamente iba a matarlo.

Katsura sudaba, no se sabía si era por el miedo que sentía al ver los asesinos ojos de Sougo y que haya descubierto su crimen o era porque estar atado y amordazado de esa manera hacía que se le dificultara respirar. Aunque seguramente estas dos opciones eran completamente válidas.

Una sola mirada y el castaño clavó el cuchillo en los tendones de la mano derecha de su víctima. La sangre empezó a escurrir luego de esto haciendo que las cuerdas de color marrón claro se empezaran a teñir de rojo. Que satisfactorio era sentir como el cuchillo se incrustada en la carne del pelinegro. Sougo mantenía una sonrisa gratificante mientras veía como los ojos cafés de Katsura empezaban a soltar pequeñas lágrimas y la mordaza que le tapaba la boca impedía que pudiera gritar más fuerte por el dolor.

Desesperado, Kotarou empezó a mover sus piernas tratando de zafarse de aquel amarre que lo mantenía sentado. Sin embargo, no pudo. El castaño no era idiota y el amarre era perfecto. Ni siquiera un maldito cerdo endemoniado podría derrocar un nudo como ese.

Okita sacó con fuerza el cuchillo para enterrarlo ahora en la mano izquierda de Katsura. Se podían notar las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro y la desesperación que emanaba de aquel sudor que dejaba su frente y ropa empapadas.

Ya se había cerciorado de que el pelinegro no podría usar sus manos. Ya no había fuerzas en aquellos brazos, le había cortado los tendones sin tapujos ni dudas. Fue entonces que Katsura pudo ver, a través de sus lagrimosos ojos, como Sougo sacaba una tijera grande y de color plomizo (al parecer la había "tomado prestada" del carnicero) desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa con aquel instrumento, el castaño había llevado ese peculiar tocadiscos que su ama poseía a la oscura habitación, y fue entonces que echó a andar un vinilo con música orquestada de Mozart.

— ¿Qué te parece, Katsura? Requiem in D minor de Wolfang Amadeus Mozart, sin duda una bella pieza para un momento tan sublime como este. ¿No crees? – manifestó con aires de cortesía mientras tocaba con su dedo índice la punta de aquella blanquecina tijera.

Oh… la desesperación de Kotarou se notaba a kilómetros. Si no fuera un adulto, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un bebé al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito por su alarida forma de llorar. Sí… cada vez que Sougo lo escuchaba quejarse de dolor y el miedo recorría sus venas, el ojicarmín se llenaba de satisfacción y la primera que venía a su mente era Kagura.

¡Cómo le hubiera gustado que ella lo acompañase en tan grato y maravilloso momento! De seguro ella entendería tan bien como él lo que esto significaba: protección. La simple y morbosa protección que se le daba a un ser amado.

Tomó las tijeras y con suma concentración, como si fuera al ritmo de la música, empezó a cortar la piel y carne de los brazos de Katsura. Su mirada y sonrisa eran inexplicables, como si el mismo demonio, o peor, la locura se hubieran apoderado de él.

Los gritos desesperados del pelinegro eran ahogados por aquella mordaza que tenía en su boca. Su respiración se volvía agitada y aquel sudor que antes era como un río, ahora se convertía en el mismísimo océano Pacífico.

— Shhh… – Acalló – No perturbes la música. Quiero escuchar cada instrumento de la pieza mientras te destrozo lentamente. ¿Acaso no quieres oír esta belleza? – el castaño terminó de cortar aquel trozo de carne que había sacado del brazo de Katsura y lo dejó en el balde posicionado a su lado.

El pelinegro observaba todo con horror y sufrimiento. ¿Qué pensaba hacer con la carne que estaba en los baldes?

Podía notarse como la sangre escurría a cántaros y los huesos de Kotarou se asomaban entre ese mar carmesí.

— Serás una excelente comida para los cerdos. – la sangre recorría aquella blanquecina tijera creando un contraste entre rojo y plateado.

Comenzó con el otro brazo. Katsura solo atinaba a gritar y cada vez que lo hacía, Sougo cortaba de manera más lenta aún para que el pelinegro pudiera sentir el verdadero dolor. Dolor que el mal nacido se merecía por asesinar a Gintoki y tratar de engañar a Kagura.

La diversión que sentía el castaño podía notarse en su manera de tararear aquella pieza de Mozart mientras seguía cercenando la roja carne de Katsura. Que delicia, que dicha. La carne del pelinegro era suave y tersa, se notaba que hacía ejercicio. No había grasa alguna dentro de él.

Poco a poco, el balde se iba llenando de sangre, piel, y trozos de carne humana.

23:50 horas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Katsura? ¿Te quedaste mudo?

El pelinegro de ojos cafés ya no gritaba, ya no se movía ni pestañeaba. Nada podía salir de él, salvo sangre.

Kotarou Katsura murió por desangramiento y el tocadiscos había dejado de sonar.

Su cuerpo irreconocible tenía notables marcas (demasiado notables) de aquella tijera que cortó su piel sin tapujos y sin asco. La uniforme y deformada contextura de la carne del pelinegro estaba teñida de rojo, mientras el piso tenía una poza carmesí bajo sus pies.

Como si una piraña lo hubiera atacado. Su cuerpo que ya ni cuerpo parecía mostraba su esqueleto bañado en rojo carmín y algunos restos de carne quedaban pegados a la ósea contextura.

Sougo echó los restos de huesos, cabellos y piel a un saco de harina y se dirigió a la cocina con balde en mano para triturar la carne de Katsura y dársela a los cerdos.

Lo demás ya era sabido: enterrar la evidencia, alimentar a los cerdos y limpiar la escena del crimen era protocolar.

Concretó todo y se duchó para quitarse las salpicaduras de sangre y el olor a sudor.

Al igual que la noche anterior y todas las noches previas a esta, el castaño se dirigía a la habitación de Kagura.

Esta vez, la bermellón dormía sin pijama. Lo único que se había puesto para dormir era una blusa de tirantes con un escote que hacía que a ratos pudieran notarse sus grandes senos y parte de sus pezones. Y portaba un pequeño calzón negro que hacía resaltar más aún su blanca piel.

¿Qué clase de estímulo era este? Un calor en el pecho empezó a invadir a Sougo. Calor que en un rato más pasaría a su entrepierna.

Podía imaginársela con esos mismos ropajes encima de él, saboreando su cuello, tocando su cuerpo. Rozando aquellos rosados pezones en su pecho. Ese largo cabello bermellón que se sostenía generalmente en un peinado refinado estaría suelto y mojado por el sudor mientras se pegoteaba en el rostro de Kagura. ¿Cuántos galopes podrían manifestarse en aquella escena de sexo que Sougo estaba teniendo en su libidinosa y morbosa mente?

Ya no aguantó más y abandonó la habitación de Kagura para dirigirse rápidamente a su aposento.

Cerró con llave, no quería ser molestado, aunque posiblemente no lo sería; todos dormían plácidamente gracias a la droga que les había dado Sougo Okita.

Se recostó en su cama, desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó con su mano aquel palpitante miembro que poseía.

Comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente mientras imaginaba como sería tener su pene dentro de Kagura… Tal sensación indescriptible que recorría de manera electrizante su cuerpo y hacia que su respiración se volviera entrecortada.

— K-Kagura… – gimió al mismo tiempo que agarraba las sábanas con una mano y su intimidad con la otra.

Podía imaginarse las estocadas que podría dedicarle a Kagura y como ella gemía pidiendo por más. Casi sentía como sus blanquecinos brazos le rodeaban el cuello, apretujándolo y llevándolo a sus senos para que él succionara sus pezones, los lamiera y jugara con ellos.

Cada sensación, cada caricia parecía tan real, tan cercana. Su cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente a aquella imaginación tan gráfica que poseía el castaño.

Como deseaba que todo lo que estaba en su mente se hiciera real y verdaderamente pudiera besar sus labios y tocar su cuerpo. Además, se excitaba más aún al saber que Kagura seguía siendo virgen a sus 29 años ya que nunca práctico el acto del coito con Gintoki. Ella le dijo que no podía, que nunca pudo. Y es que el solo hecho de tener sexo con alguien a quien consideraba su hermano le parecía algo repulsivo y fuera de lugar. El peliplateado también pensaba lo mismo y por eso es que nunca tuvieron hijos.

Sougo seguía tocando su miembro de arriba a abajo, con movimientos rápidos que hacían que arqueara su espalda de placer. Sudaba un poco y se le secaba la boca por la agitada respiración.

Después de unos minutos de masturbación, Okita se vino gimiendo el nombre de la bermellón: Kagura.

Ella era la primera y última mujer de la que se había enamorado y por la cual hacía cualquier cosa… Hasta matar.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Dedicado a Shiawase Day. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Criss!_

* * *

Capítulo 4.

12 de Enero de 1924.

Las calles de Tokio eran frías cual hielo. Podía sentirse como la helada nieve que caía desde el oscuro cielo nocturno calaba hasta los huesos, y es que era obvio, el invierno era duro en Japón, especialmente para dos pobres jóvenes que pasaban hambre casi todos los días desde que la tragedia llegó a sus vidas.

Sougo Okita tenía 5 años cuando sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente ferroviario. Se dirigían a la región de Kanto por asuntos de trabajo, sin embargo, ese viaje nunca pudo llegar a su destino. Tanto el Sr. Okita como la Sra. Okita fallecieron, teniendo una muerte rápida e indolora. ¿Lo bueno? No sintieron su muerte… ¿lo malo?... dejaron a dos niños huérfanos.

Era poco decir que los hermanos Okita sufrieron con esto. Si bien Sougo tenía solo 5 años y aún no entendía mucho del mundo, su hermana Mitsuba ya estaba en la edad de 11 años y sabía perfectamente todo lo que ocurrió. Fue la más devastada y herida emocionalmente. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer siendo tan pequeña, tan insignificante en un mundo donde reinaban los adultos y además el machismo? Claramente el destino no le tenía una buena jugada a la pobre niña de castaños cabellos y ojos color carmín.

Sin embargo, y sin importar qué, ella siempre le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a su hermano menor. Quizás era para tranquilizarle y decirle que todo estaba bien. Papá y mamá estaban en un lindo lugar arriba en el cielo ahora y estaban cuidándolos desde allí. Mitsuba siempre le repetía lo mismo al pequeño Sougo y él se ponía contento cada vez que escuchaba aquello.

A su corta edad, la pequeña niña de ojos carmín debía arreglárselas sola, ¿pero cómo?

23:15 horas.

— Mitsuba – empezó a recordar lo que siempre le decía su papá cada vez que salían de viaje – si algo llegara a pasarnos, ya sabes donde se encuentra el dinero en caso de emergencias.

Fue a la recamara que anteriormente era de sus padres. "¿Dónde era…?" pensó, hasta que recordó aquel cuadro familiar posicionado en la mesita de noche que todos los días su madre veía antes de ir a dormir.

Se armó de valor por el bien de su hermano. Después de todo, seguía siendo una niña y la situación era difícil. Abrió con cuidado el marco de la foto para encontrarse un sobre con algo de dinero dentro.

"Eureka" pensó y comenzó a contar la cantidad de billetes que había en aquel sobre.

— ¿Hermana Mitsuba? – Sougo había entrado a la habitación ya que escuchó ruidos mientras dormía y curioso de lo que ella estaba haciendo, se acercó. – ¿Ese es el dinero de papi y mami?

— ¿Qué haces despierto, Sou? – Mitsuba lo miró mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabellera castaña del niño y le dedicaba una sonrisa – Es hora de ir a dormir.

— Ese es el dinero de nuestros papis, no puedes tocarlo, hermana Mitsuba. – le dijo cuando pudo confirmar lo que la castaña tenía en sus manos.

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada… ¿sí? Ahora ve a dormir – nuevamente le había dedicado una sonrisa, aunque ahora llena de melancolía y tristeza.

— ¡Pero papi y mami lo van a necesitar para cuando vuelvan del cielo! Se van a enojar contigo si se enteran de que quieres usarlo.

Sougo tomó el sobre con dinero para arrebatárselo a Mitsuba, pero ella trató de detenerlo tomándolo desde el otro extremo. A pesar de ser pequeño, el castaño tenía bastante fuerza y no cedía ante aquel forcejeo.

— Sou, suéltalo, lo necesitamos – aclaró la castaña con un poco de fuerza en su voz mientras trataba de quitarle el sobre.

— ¡No! ¡Papi y mami lo necesitarán más cuando vuelvan del cielo!

— ¡Papá y mamá ya no van a volver, Sougo! – gritó la chica de cabellos castaños… ¿Qué cosas le había dicho a su pequeño hermano?

El ojicarmín dejó de forcejear al escuchar esto, ¿cómo es eso de que no iban a volver? Hermana Mitsuba siempre le decía que se habían ido de viaje al cielo, ¿acaso su viaje era para siempre?

— ¿Hermana…? – le llamó choqueado, después de todo, la castaña le había confesado una terrible tragedia.

Mitsuba se hallaba con la mirada perdida, en tristeza total y su semblante se había opacado. Decirle esto a su pequeño hermano le hacía mal, pero él debía entender estas cosas tarde o temprano.

— Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas hace un año cuando se fue tu perrito?... – Sougo la miraba expectante, mas no le entregaba respuesta alguna, una sola mirada bastaba para que su hermana continuara con aquella charla. – Bueno… él también se fue al cielo, y… cuando las personas y animales van al cielo, es porque nunca más van a volver, Sou… – la castaña acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de su hermano mientras este la miraba sin mostrar aún expresión alguna.

— Pero ellos están bien, ¿no? – le preguntó con inocencia el castaño.

— ¿Eh?... supongo que sí, están bien. – le respondió un poco confundida, ¿a qué quería llegar Sougo con esto?

— Entonces no hay problema. Si están bien es algo bueno. Yo sé que mi hermana Mitsuba cuidará lo mejor que pueda de mí – sonrió con inocencia, con aquella sonrisa sincera que poco a poco se desvanecería con los años y que solo algunos afortunados tendrían la oportunidad de ver.

— Sougo… – Mitsuba rompió en llanto y abrazó a su pequeño hermano con fuerza mientras el hombro del niño se mojaba con las lágrimas de su hermana. El castaño no entendía por qué su familiar lloraba, pero decidió abrazarla para consolarla un poco. El niño estaba confundido.

14 de Enero de 1924.

Mitsuba decidió salir a comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer la cena de Sougo. Algunas frutas y verduras estarían bien, debía cuidar los hábitos alimenticios de su pequeño hermano para que creciera sano y fuerte.

— Son 2 yenes – le dijo la cajera a Mitsuba.

Ella pagó gustosa y se disponía a regresar a su casa. Había dejado a su hermano solo por un momento.

El plan de volver a su hogar fue interrumpido por un segundo gracias a un pequeño cartel fuera de la verdulería que decía: _"Se necesita persona para trabajo de tiempo completo"_

La chica de cabellos castaños creyó que era una excelente oportunidad para sacar a Sougo adelante. El problema estaba en que el trabajo requería todo su tiempo y no podía dejar al castaño solo. Sin embargo, entró nuevamente a la tienda para preguntar sobre aquel cartel. Nada perdería con hacerlo.

— Disculpe señora, vi el cartel de afuera y noté que necesitan a alguien para que trabaje – dijo la pequeña, interesada.

— ¿Quieres trabajar, niña? – preguntó un poco sorprendida la jefa de la tienda. Era primera vez que alguien tan joven se dirigía a ella en busca de trabajo – ¿Por qué quieres trabajar? Eres tan pequeña como mi hijo menor. ¿Qué te hace quererlo?

— Yo… perdí a mis padres hace unos días y tengo que cuidar de mi hermanito… – dijo desviando la mirada, no quería que se le notara tristeza en sus carmesís ojos.

La señora la vio con compasión y decidió entregarle el trabajo. Además le dijo que podía traer a su hermano para que el pequeño no estuviera solo.

Ese día Mitsuba llegó feliz a casa.

18 de enero de 1924.

— Mitsuba, ya puedes descansar. Haz hecho un buen trabajo.

Salió al patio un rato. A pesar de que era invierno, el día estaba soleado, aunque el viento helaba.

Había llevado a Sougo ese día. El niño se encontraba en el patio con una chaqueta gris puesta un pantalón de gamuza y unas pequeñas botitas de cuero que lo cubrían del frío, jugaba con un autito de madera que poseía desde la última navidad. Se lo habían regalado sus padres con mucho cariño y esfuerzo. No poseían una gran fortuna y debían viajar constantemente para sacar adelante a sus hijos y darle pequeños regalos que estuvieran a su alcance.

La chica de cabellos castaños observaba como su pequeño hermanito jugaba tranquilamente en el pasto mientras sentía la brisa besar su piel.

— ¿Eres la nueva empleada de mamá? – escuchó decir.

Giró un poco su cabeza y pudo ver a un niño como de su edad, posiblemente un año mayor, de ojos azules y cabello negro verdoso, su flequillo estaba posicionado en "V".

— Sí, llegué hace muy poco, Soy Mitsuba Okita – le sonrió cálidamente mientras el niño se acercaba a ella para saludarla.

— Mi nombre es Toushiro Hijikata, ¿quieres jugar un rato? – amablemente, Toushiro le había sonreído y le ofrecía su compañía como todo niño aquel que conoce a alguien nuevo para poder jugar. – Es tu hora de descanso, ¿cierto?

— Lo siento, debo cuidar a mi hermanito…

— Él también puede jugar – la sonrisa sincera y brillante del niño de oscuros cabellos cautivó de lleno a la pequeña niña de ojos carmín. – Vamos a jugar.

Mitsuba llamó a Sougo mientras este seguía jugando con su autito. El pequeño se acercó corriendo a donde estaba su hermana, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Toushiro cerca de ella.

— ¿Quién es él, hermana Mitsuba? – su cara reflejaba desconfianza y quizás un poquito de celos.

— Es Toushiro, nos invitó a jugar – le explicó su hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sougo solo lo miraba con cara de enojo.

—Yo no quiero jugar con él – el pequeño castaño le sacó la lengua al niño de cabellos oscuros y salió corriendo.

Mitsuba trató de alcanzarlo no sin antes disculparse amablemente con Toushiro. Él aceptó y le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien y que alcanzara rápidamente a su hermano para que su jefa y madre del pelinegro no la regañara por salirse del trabajo. La hora de descanso estaba a punto de terminar.

La chica de cabellos castaños pudo alcanzar a su hermano, el cual estaba en cuclillas cerca de una pequeña montaña de barro la que tenía una hoja de arbusto enterrada en la punta.

— ¿Por qué escapaste, Sou? – El pequeño no la miraba, sino que mantenía su vista en el suelo mientras que con sus pequeñas manitas seguía amoldando aquella montaña. Podía notarse un pequeño puchero en su boca.

— No vayas con él, hermana

— ¿Eh? – Mitsuba estaba confundida, ¿qué había tratado de decirle el pequeño niño?

— No quiero que me dejes como lo hicieron papi y mami… – Sougo comenzó a soltar lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras aún mantenía su mirada al suelo. Ya no jugaba con ese montículo de tierra mojada y sus manos habían quedado sucias. ¿Acaso había pensado que Toushiro le quitaría a su querida hermana?

Mitsuba solo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su castaña cabellera. Un dolor invadía su pecho y sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza.

— Tranquilo… no te dejaré.

— ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó el pequeño niño con voz entrecortada.

— Lo prometo… – le contestó ella, segura de sí mientras seguía abrazando al muchacho.

En esos instantes, la pequeña montaña de barro se desmoronó.

5 de diciembre de 1929.

5 años habían pasado desde que los hermanos Okita perdieron a sus padres. Sougo ya tenía 10 años y Mitsuba 16, convivían a duras penas con el dinero que la mayor obtenía de su trabajo.

Lamentablemente el país estaba pasando por una gran crisis económica y la situación laboral había decaído culpa de la falta de renta y producción industrial.

A penas alcanzaba para el arroz diario de los dos pequeños hermanos y a veces había días en los que no tenían que comer.

La presión de trabajar y cuidar a Sougo al mismo tiempo estaba debilitando a Mitsuba. No había energías en su cuerpo, estaba desnutrida. Lo poco y nada que tenían para alimentarse se lo daba a su hermano menor para que él siguiera creciendo sano y nunca le faltase nada. Ella solo velaba por la salud del castaño, pero nunca se preocupaba de sí misma.

Fue entonces que ocurrió. Mitsuba había enfermado por la falta de nutrientes, la debilidad y las bajas defensas que la invadían. El invierno era crudo y le pasó una mala jugada a la joven de cabellos castaños.

Sougo trataba de ayudarla en lo que más pudiese. Le ayudaba con las compras, en asear la casa y ordenar las verduras en su trabajo, aunque, culpa de esto, el pequeño estaba faltando a sus clases en la escuela y Mitsuba estaba preocupada.

— Sou, debes ir a la escuela. – le dijo mientras estaba sentada en la mesa con él comiendo las sobras de arroz que habían quedado del día anterior.

— Hermana, no te voy a dejar sola. – dejó de comer y la miró seriamente. Sus intensos ojos carmesí chocaron con los de ella.

— Estaré bien… Debes educarte e ir a la escuela para que tengas un buen futuro… – al decir esto, Mitsuba comenzó a toser estrepitosamente y Sougo se levantó de golpe para dirigirse a ella.

Preocupado, la tomo de los hombros y pudo divisar que en su delicada y blanquecina mano descuidada por el trabajo se hallaba sangre.

Mitsuba Okita padecía de tuberculosis.

A su corta edad, la chica poseía una enfermedad mortal para la época y si no se trataba bien, podía fallecer. Lamentablemente, los dos jóvenes no tenían dinero para pagar un tratamiento de ese calibre.

El castaño trató de llevarla rápidamente al hospital público más cercano y al llegar la internaron de urgencias, Mitsuba estaba en sus últimos momentos y Sougo no tenía idea de esto. Ella siempre le ocultó que su enfermedad era tan grave como para convertirse en mortal.

Fue entonces que un joven de unos 17 años llegó al lado de Sougo en el hospital.

— Sougo, ¿cómo está ella? – le preguntó Toushiro al joven de cabellos castaños. Sin embargo, no halló respuesta en los labios del ojicarmín. – Mitsuba hace unos días me dijo algo… – el chico cambió su semblante de indiferencia hacia el pelinegro y lo observó expectante. – Me dijo que si algo le pasaba, me hiciera cargo de ti.

¿Qué cosa le había prometido a su hermana? ¿Acaso Hijikata sabía lo que le pasaba a ella pero él ni enterado? ¿Acaso su hermana confiaba más en el bastardo de azules ojos que en él? No podía aceptar aquello, definitivamente no podía.

Tomó con ambas manos el cuello de la ropa del pelinegro bajando un poco su estatura, ya que Toushiro era más alto que Sougo, y le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

— ¿Sabías lo que le pasaba a mi hermana y nunca me lo dijiste, bastardo? – su voz estaba llena de odio y resentimientos.

— Me pidió que no te lo dijera. Ella no quiere que sufras.

Sougo alivianó un poco su mirada y se dispuso a dirigirla hacia otro lado mientras soltaba con brusquedad la ropa de pelinegro. Quería llorar en esos momentos y no sabía si era porque su hermana estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida o porque ella nunca le contó la verdad de su enfermedad. ¿Qué caso tenía ocultarle algo tan grave si al final igual se iba a enterar y de la peor manera posible?

El pequeño de 10 años se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar los resultados de su hermana mientras Hijikata le hacía una silenciosa compañía.

El pelinegro entendía por lo que Sougo pasaba, después de todo, Toushiro se había enamorado perdidamente de Mitsuba y el mismo día en que ella le contó de su enfermedad, él se confesó.

El doctor apareció desde la sala en donde se encontraba la castaña y se dirigió a los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados.

— Le queda poco tiempo… – dijo sin preámbulos, luego prosiguió – ¿quisieran pasar a despedirse?

Toushiro miró a Sougo, pensando que él querría ser el primero en entrar, pero sorpresivamente le cedió el paso. "No te demores" fue lo único que atinó a decirle y el pelinegro le hizo caso.

— Hola, Mitsuba… – entró a la habitación, un poco melancólico y triste.

— Toushiro… – la joven se hallaba en la cama del hospital trayendo consigo un semblante pálido como ninguno y los ojos entrecerrados y brillosos. De seguro estaba cansada.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello.

— No importa que pase, te sigues viendo hermosa… – le sonrió cálidamente y ella le correspondió.

— Me hubiera gustado que te hubieras confesado antes… – dijo dulcemente mientras sonreía. Toushiro sintió una punzada al corazón, se sentía mal por actuar tan tarde. – pero aun así te acepto…

El rostro de Hijikata se iluminó y acercándose tranquilamente al de ella, le depositó un tierno y corto beso en los labios. Las lágrimas habían empezado a caer sutilmente por los ojos del pelinegro.

— ¿Dónde está Sou? – preguntó la castaña.

Hijikata entendió que por más que le hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos, su hermano seguía siendo más importante que él.

— Está afuera esperando a que salga… – Mitsuba le sonrió y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Toushiro.

— Gracias… – lo miró tiernamente y el pelinegro le besó aquella mano que se posicionaba en su cara.

Se despidió de ella tranquilamente con un "Nos veremos en algún momento, Mitsuba…" y se retiró para salir a buscar a Sougo, quien esperaba impaciente su turno de entrar.

El castaño entró y se sentó en una pequeña silla al lado de la cama de su hermana.

— Me encanta verte… – Mitsuba acarició con delicadeza los cabellos de su hermano mientras le daba una de sus sonrisas más cálidas.

— Hermana…

— Pórtate bien, ¿sí? – Sougo la miró con ojos llorosos mientras alcanzaba la mano de ella para tomarla. – y recuerda comer todas tus verduras, aún estás en crecimiento, Sou.

— Aun estando así… ¿y sigues preocupándote de mí…? – el chico comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas mientras sus orbes carmín seguían chocando con los de ella.

— Sólo preocupándome de ti podré irme tranquila… – hizo una leve pausa y luego continuó – Hey, no llores. Iré a ver a mamá y a papá. Estaré bien.

— ¿De verdad…?

— Sí, así que tranquilo – una nueva sonrisa llena de confianza se posaba sobre ella.

— Entonces… – la voz de Sougo estaba entrecortada. – Mándale mis saludos a mamá y a papá – El castaño de orbes carmín rompió en llanto mientras trataba de sonreír para su hermana. Ella le correspondió cálidamente.

— Lo haré… siempre recuerda que te quiero, Sou, y no importa donde esté, siempre te querré.

— Yo también, hermana…

Mitsuba dedicó la última de sus sonrisas al castaño y sus ojos se cerraron por completo para nunca más ser abiertos.

La vida para Sougo Okita había cambiado de rumbo. Su hermana ya no estaba, la promesa que hicieron hace 5 años atrás ya no era vigente y sentía como su vida se desmoronaba cada vez que veía la imagen de su hermana con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de despedida hacia él. No aguantaba el llanto.

— No soy tan fuerte como tú… – terminó de decir, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y escondió su rostro en el cuerpo inerte de ella que yacía sin vida en aquella cama de hospital.

Y se quedó junto a ella en aquella sala con murallas blanquecinas y ambiente de melancolía que gobernaba todo el lugar mientras sus estrepitosos llantos se hacían notar en esa oscura y fría noche de invierno.


	5. Capítulo 5

_La razón por la que subo un cap de Us un día sábado es porque estoy cumpliendo un reto del grupo OkiKagu de WhatsApp "Retos Vergas". Espero que lo disfruten :)_

 _Día 10. Al estilo de los 50's_

* * *

Capítulo 5.

22 de diciembre de 1929.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el funeral de Mitsuba. Dos malditas semanas en las que el pequeño castaño de ojos carmín se llenaba de odio cada vez que veía a Hijikata y que, por maldita desgracia, estaba viviendo en la casa del pelinegro. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que mantenerse en esa porquería de casa junto a un bastardo en el que Mitsuba depositó su total confianza? No quería mantener rencores con su hermana, para nada, a ella la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero ver la cara todos los días del hijo de perra que intentó quitársela antes de que la muerte se la llevara era algo que lo sacaba de quicio.

Sougo Okita odiaba profundamente a Toushiro Hijikata, y no es para menos. Cada vez que lo veía intentaba ponerle una araña en su taza de té verde. Por suerte el pelinegro notaba esto antes de tomarlo. Porque si no lo hubiera hecho, esta es la hora en la que no podría contar sus desgracias.

Definitivamente no se llevaban bien. Hijikata se auto consolaba diciéndose para sí mismo: "tranquilo, solo es un niño". Sin embargo, por más niño que fuese, su mirada decía todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo es posible que dentro de una pequeña criatura se depositara tanto odio?

El fallecimiento de Mitsuba le había afectado más de lo que podría esperarse y Toushiro empezó a notar esto.

Ese mismo día, Sougo no aguantó más el vivir con el bastardo de pelo negro verdoso y escapó por la noche.

Nevaba y hacía frío en la calle, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que vivir con ese mal nacido, pensaba Sougo. A pesar de que Hijikata no era mal muchacho y cuidaba lo mejor posible del pequeño castaño, simplemente el chico no lo soportaba. Y no pensaba hacer que cumpliera la promesa que le hizo a Mitsuba. ¿Cuidarlo? Para nada, evitaría de cualquier manera ser cuidado por él, solo para dejar mal al pelinegro.

Fue entonces que llegó a un callejón, con frío. Se cubría con una manta que alcanzó a coger de la casa del ojiceleste y comía pan de una bolsa de tela que también rescató del mismo lugar.

Pasaban las horas. Diez, once, doce de la noche y Hijikata no aparecía para su búsqueda. Al fin y al cabo, Sougo había huido cuando en esa casa todos dormían.

23 de diciembre de 1929. 06:00 horas.

Ya estaba amaneciendo. El pequeño ojicarmín permaneció toda la noche en la calle y su frío y hambre habían aumentado. ¿De verdad fue buena idea escapar de la casa de Toushiro? Sus labios estaban morados, su nariz roja, tiritaba y tosía a más no poder. Trataba de entregarse calor propio fregando sus manos en sus brazos y se posicionaba acurrucado sentado en el suelo intentando acumular el poco calor que había en su cuerpo. El hambre, el sueño y el frío no eran precisamente cosas que combinaran bien. Era una mezcla fatal de estados.

Sin embargo, su orgullo no dejaba que volviera a aquella casa. Se negaba rotundamente a ese hogar que era cálido para los demás, pero para él era frío como hielo por el solo hecho de no encontrar la presencia de su hermana y que, a cambio de esto, se encontraba la indeseada compañía de Hijikata.

Comenzó a caminar por las frías calles de Tokio para calentar un poco más su cuerpo, el movimiento podría ayudarlo. Y fue entonces que escuchó que gritaban su nombre. Lo estaban buscando.

Toushiro se había levantado a eso de las 04:00 horas para ir a buscar un vaso de agua y por casualidades de la vida pensó en ir a arropar al pequeño castaño, quien siempre despertaba un poco destapado y pudo notar aquella costumbre en ese corto periodo de dos semanas en el que vivió con él. Sin embargo, cuando entró a la habitación del ojicarmín se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

Desesperado, comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa. Seguramente esto se trataría de una nueva forma para fastidiarlo, pero cuando no lo encontró por ningún lado, concluyó en que Sougo había escapado.

Salió a buscarlo gritando su nombre por todos los lugares cercanos para luego ampliar su rango de búsqueda.

Sougo, al escuchar que lo llamaban, comenzó a correr en una dirección que lo alejara de aquella voz. Alcanzó su máxima velocidad y aquellos gritos con su nombre ya no los oía. Sin embargo, correr tanto le dejó cansado y solo atinó a quedarse sentado en un nuevo callejón que encontró en su camino. Por suerte ya estaba bastante lejos del rango de búsqueda de Hijikata.

Los dioses estaban de su lado, el pelinegro no lo encontró en todo el día, pero el hambre ya no podía más con el pequeño y estaba pensando seriamente en volver.

La imagen del castaño era deprimente. El calor nunca volvió a su cuerpo, seguía teniendo frío. Sus ojos dejaban reposar unas grandes ojeras y su ropa estaba mojada por la nieve. Si no comía algo que le diera calorías o no encontraba un lugar calentito en donde resguardarse, seguramente el pobre moriría de hipotermia.

Y justo, cuando sintió que sus ojos se iban cerrando por el cansancio y algo más que simple sueño, una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

— Oye, niño – Alzó sus ojos con fuerza y lo único que pudo notar fue la silueta de un joven alto con cabello un tanto rizado. Estaba tan cansado que su vista no le dejaba ver bien. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tirado? ¿Y tus padres?

— ¿Papá…? ¿Mamá…? – Alcanzó a decir Sougo con un hilo de voz mientras su vista volvía a bajar hacia el suelo, dejando de ver a aquel hombre posicionado cerca de él – Hermana… – su visión se nubló, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo desmayado.

El sujeto de cabellos rizados no lo pensó dos veces y tomó al pequeño castaño en sus brazos, tocó su frente y se dio cuenta de que ardía en fiebre. Subió a su auto y se lo llevó al hospital.

20:30 horas.

— ¿Señor Sakata? – llamó la enfermera al joven de rizados cabellos plateados y ojos color carmín.

— Aquí – se paró del asiento en el que se encontraba y se dirigió a la muchacha que lo llamaba. – ¿Ocurre algo, enfermera?

— Ya puede pasar a ver al niño – Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. El peliplateado asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a una de las blanquecinas habitaciones del hospital en donde se encontraba. Allí encontró a Sougo despierto y con su semblante más colorido. Estaba mejorando.

Se sentó al lado de él y el pequeño lo veía expectante a cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

— No sé qué hacías en la calle, pero no deberías salir tan desabrigado a jugar. ¿Acaso tus padres nunca te lo han dicho? – le dijo Gintoki con aires de "adulto responsable" a pesar de que solo tenía 18 años.

— Mis papás murieron cuando tenía 5 años… – Incómodo, el peliplateado se sentía incómodo con lo que le dijo el pequeño de cabellos castaños. ¿Cómo era posible que lo dijera así como así, como si le tuviera total confianza?

— L-Lo siento mucho… – se disculpó, el ambiente estaba bastante pesado, pero decidió de igual manera seguir hablándole para que el chico no recordara la muerte de sus padres. – Pero de seguro tienes a alguien esperándote en casa, ¿no? – continuó con una sonrisa esperando a que el pequeño le contestara algo como "Sí, debo volver".

— Mi hermana mayor falleció hace 2 semanas… – es que no se lo podía creer. Ahora entendía el por qué el niño estaba solo en la calle, con fiebre y enfermo. ¿De verdad no tenía un lugar dónde quedarse? Gintoki decidió no preguntar más y sólo acompañar al pequeño en silencio. Entendía lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, su tíos más queridos también habían fallecido, dejando a su único primo con su hermana. Comprendía cuán importante era Otae para Shinpachi, por lo que no podría imaginarse que pasaría si su prima falleciera.

— Mi nombre es Gintoki Sakata – le cambió el tema, quizás una pequeña presentación reanimaría un poco al castaño.

Sougo lo miró confundido. ¿A dónde quería llegar? Sin perder la cordialidad le contestó con su nombre.

— Sougo Okita.

—Sougo, ¿eh? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Gintoki le sonreía con un aire fraternal.

— 10, soy todo un adulto – el castaño dijo esto orgulloso y el peliplateado comenzó a reír. Al parecer el pequeño aún no perdía ese aire de inocencia incluso después de todo lo que había pasado.

El mayor acarició su cabeza con calidez haciendo que sus cabellos se revolotearan con fuerza. Al pequeño le estaba empezando a caer bien aquel joven, así que sonreía con sinceridad.

— Dime, Sougo… no, mejor te llamo Okita, ya que según tú eres un adulto, ¿no? – el menor le respondió con una sonrisa infantil – ¿No tienes lugar dónde ir, cierto? – Sougo le confirmó su teoría moviendo la cabeza, aunque él sabía que estaba mintiendo. – Entonces… – siguió hablando Gintoki – ¿Te gustaría hospedarte en mi casa? Te podría enseñar algunos modales, además tendrás un buen trabajo. Sé que aún eres un niño, pero de seguro querrás tener un trabajo para poder alimentarte bien.

Sougo Okita sabía que no tenía más opciones. No quería volver con el bastardo de Hijikata, y Gintoki le parecía alguien simpático y amable. Además, le había salvado de morir en un callejón. Se sintió en deuda con él y aceptó gustoso su invitación. De seguro el trabajo que le daría sería una buena forma de saldar su deuda.

25 de diciembre de 1929.

Le dieron el alta, ya estaba recuperado y sus mejillas habían tomado su color usual. Gintoki se lo había llevado a su casa, pero… ¡Qué casa! Más bien era una mansión al puro estilo japonés. Bien cuidada, con un techo rojo reluciente. Shojis* con bellos adornos en sus telas, los cuales parecían ser flores de cerezos. Un patio lleno de vegetación y árboles frutales.

Por dentro, la casa lucía limpia. El piso brillaba cual diamante. Un agradable aroma se impregnaba en la nariz de Sougo. Al parecer estaban cocinando un platillo típico japonés y eso hizo que al castaño se le hiciera agua a la boca.

— Bienvenido a mi casa – le dijo Gin mientras estaba al lado suyo. Le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y Sougo le correspondía con una curvatura labial tan grande que podían verse sus dientes.

Estaba inexplicablemente feliz, sentía como su infancia tomaba un nuevo sentido gracias a Gintoki. Aquel hombre tenía un aura tan reluciente que contagiaba a cualquiera.

19:30 horas.

La cena estaba servida y el pequeño castaño nunca había comido tan bien en su vida. Carne de Kobe, la más cara que pudiera encontrarse en Japón.

— ¿Te gustó la cena? – preguntó Gintoki mientras lo miraba con ojos fraternales. Sougo asintió feliz con la cabeza y el peliplateado acarició divertido sus cabellos. – ¿sabes? Siempre he querido tener un hermanito. Lamentablemente mi madre falleció cuando nací, así que nunca tuve uno, además, jamás pude conocerla, pero mi padre dice que era hermosa. De seguro era la mujer más bella del mundo – sus ojos manifestaban melancolía y una sonrisa cálida se formaba en su rostro.

— Mi hermana… – Gintoki lo miró expectante – Mi hermana tenía una sonrisa cálida y era la mujer más bella de todas. Cuando sea grande, quiero casarme con alguna mujer que tenga la misma cálida sonrisa que tenía ella. – el pequeño sonrió con ternura y el peliplateado le correspondió.

— Seguramente la encontrarás.

2 de Noviembre de 1937.

Sougo ya llevaba 8 años trabajando para Gintoki y nunca más supo de la existencia de Hijikata. No sabía si se había aburrido de buscarlo o simplemente llegó a saber que el castaño comenzó a vivir bien y había dado por finalizada su búsqueda. En cualquiera de los dos casos, Toushiro había desistido de la responsabilidad que le había otorgado Mitsuba, o eso es lo que creía el ojicarmín.

Si bien el castaño era el empleado de Sakata, ellos dos se trataban como hermanos. Okita lo respetaba mucho y Gintoki siempre le enseñaba cosas interesantes.

Le enseñó el arte de la espada, además de implementarle gustos por la música clásica. A sus 18 años, Sougo se había convertido en un hombre de buen porte y educado, todo gracias al peliplateado, y este siempre lo llevaba a sus fiestas con las grandes empresas para que conociera sobre el mundo y la economía.

– Okita – El de cabellos rizados había llamado al castaño mientras acomodaba su corbata frente al espejo.

— ¿Dígame, jefe? – Sougo se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Gintoki esperando su orden.

— No me digas jefe, se supone que eres como mi hermanito menor, ¿no? – seguía arreglándose la corbata, aunque ahora estaba sonriendo.

— Le tengo mucho respeto como para dirigirme a usted por su nombre, además, siempre me ha llamado por mi apellido, jefe. ¿Qué hermano mayor llama a su hermanito por su apellido? – el castaño bufó con humor y el mayor lo miró divertido.

— Buen punto. – le contestó para seguidamente cambiarle el tema sin aún desvanecer su sonrisa. – Okita, mañana te llevaré a una fiesta.

— Está bien, ¿de qué trata?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi matrimonio estaba decidido desde el día en que nací? – Sougo asintió con la cabeza – bueno, mañana será el cumpleaños de mi prometida, y mi padre pensó que era un buen momento para conocerla.

— Ya veo, ¿entonces nunca la ha visto en su vida? – preguntó curioso el castaño.

— Para nada, solo sé que sus padres poseen una gran fortuna y eso le conviene a mi familia. No estoy interesado, pero esto ya se decidió hace 26 años atrás, así que no puedo hacer mucho por cambiarlo. ¡Ah! Y también sé que cumple recién los 14 años.

— ¡¿14?! Pero jefe, si usted ya tiene 26. – Sougo se había sorprendido. No sabía que entre los matrimonios pudiera haber tantos años de diferencia.

— Es lo que ocurre con los matrimonios arreglados, no se puede hacer mucho. – Gintoki estaba tranquilo, se había preparado toda su vida para esto. El único momento en que quedó en shock fue cuando a sus 12 años le habían dicho que su prometida ya había nacido.

3 de noviembre de 1937.

— Bienvenidos a la casa Yato.

Gintoki y Sougo entraron en aquella mansión. Tenía un estilo bastante sutil y en ciertas habitaciones los adornos al estilo oriental se hacían notar.

Algunos Shojis tenían dragones rojos dibujados y el lugar era simplemente bellísimo.

— ¡Gintoki! – un hombre calvo y con bigote se acercaba al susodicho para darle la bienvenida. – ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu padre?

— ¿Qué tal, señor Kankou? Mi padre no pudo venir… ya sabe, el cáncer no deja que salga de cama. – le decía el peliplateado con cierta tristeza en su voz.

— Es lamentable, espero que pueda recuperarse. – En ese entonces, el hombre calvo de mediana edad decidió cambiar el tema – No los haré esperar más, por favor, pasen. Gin, te presentaré a mi hija.

Sougo pudo divisar a una joven de espalda. Tenía cabello bermellón y su pelo se sujetaba en dos moños con adornos a cada lado. Portaba un elegante cheongsam rojo con costuras doradas y al final de su vestido se hacía notar un leve estampado con flores del mismo color que sus costuras.

— Kagura – la llamó su padre, ella se dio la media vuelta para verlo. – Te presentó a Gintoki y a su acompañante Sougo.

Cuando el castaño pudo ver el rostro de Kagura, había quedado fascinado.

Sus orbes azules cual profundo mar, sus labios rosados con un deje de brillo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos grandes y penetrantes… No había visto nunca en su vida tanta belleza tan parecida a la de las muñecas de porcelanas.

El corazón del ojicarmín comenzó a latir fuertemente, sin embargo, trataba de mantener su siempre rostro monótono.

— Un gusto, mi nombre es Kagura Yato – la pequeña hizo una leve reverencia mientras cerraba sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía depositarse tanta elegancia en esa niña?

— Gintoki Sakata, el gusto es mío. – el peliplateado le correspondió el saludo. Miró de reojo a Sougo y se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba inmóvil. – Okita, no seas descortés. Saluda a la dama.

— Perdóneme, soy Sougo Okita – Sougo hizo una leve reverencia, sin embargo, cuando la efectuó, movió sin quererlo la mesa que estaba cerca de él haciendo sonar algunas copas. Al parecer el castaño estaba un tanto nervioso. Nervios que no podrían excusarse con nada porque ni siquiera ella era la prometida de él, sino que de su jefe.

Kagura se aguantó una pequeña risilla inocente y cálida cuando pudo ver el actuar del castaño. Sougo notó esto y la imagen de su hermana vino a su mente. ¿Acaso su sonrisa era tan cálida como la de la mujer que él tanto quería? Increíblemente, sentía la necesidad de proteger esa sonrisa, algo que no pudo hacer con Mitsuba.

La fiesta fue tranquila. Se componía más que nada de una cena y mucha conversación para que los "novios" se conocieran. Sin embargo, Sougo no podía dejar de dar miradas fugases a la prometida de Gintoki. Se sentía mal por estar interesado en la futura esposa de su jefe, sentía que estaba traicionando al hombre que le salvó la vida y que lo educó desde que tenía 10 años.

— Gintoki. El matrimonio se llevará a cabo dentro de 2 años. Espero que en ese tiempo puedan llevarse bien mi hija y tú. – Manifestó Kankou.

— Puede asegurarlo, ella y yo nos llevaremos bien. Incluso mis empleados tendrán una relación agradable con Kagura – el peliplateado miró sonriente a Sougo, quien se encontraba embobado observando el bello rostro de la chica de cabellos bermellón.

La joven nunca notó las fugases miradas del castaño, ya que se encontraba siempre comiendo o poniendo atención a lo que hablaba su padre.

La menor de los Yato tenía un hermano, Kamui, el cual en esos momentos no se encontraba en casa ya que estaba aprendiendo sobre finanzas y economía. Era el vicepresidente de la empresa de su padre. Una empresa encargada de cazar animales exóticos y hacer prendas o demás accesorios con sus huesos y pieles.

En la mesa también se encontraba Kouka, la hermosa esposa de Kankou, quien poseía la misma majestuosa belleza y elegancia que su hija, y que, al igual que Gintoki, ya había notado las miradas fugases que Sougo le dedicaba a Kagura. Ella solo sonreía mientras daba una bocanada a su kiseru.

La reunión terminó. Sougo y Gintoki se disponían a irse, se despidieron de Kankou, Kouka y Kagura.

— Espero que vuelvan pronto – manifestó Kagura con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Nuevamente la imagen de Mitsuba vino a la mente de castaño. Definitivamente sus sonrisas eran las más sinceras que había visto en su vida.

23:30 horas.

Sougo no podía dormir pensando en el remordimiento de haberse permitido que Kagura llamara su atención. A pesar de ser una mocosa, tenía ese encanto que solo Mitsuba poseía y por esto, se sentía atraído hacia la ojiazul.

"Traición" era la única palabra que se le venía a la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en la chica de azules orbes. No podía imaginarse que pasaría si Gintoki llegara a enterarse de lo interesado que estaba en ella. Por eso mismo, decidió mantener todo en secreto y aguantarse el futuro matrimonio de su jefe con la chica de los Yato.

29 de Agosto de 1939.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Ese día Kagura y Gintoki se casaron.

Fueron a vivir juntos a una casa en una granja, la misma casa que Kagura seguiría teniendo hasta su adultez. La chica bermellón ya estaba por cumplir los 16 años y el peliplateado tenía 28.

No mentiría si dijera que cuando ellos se casaron, Sougo Okita sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho. Pensó que quizás era posible evitar lo inevitable, pero se equivocaba. En esos dos años, el castaño conoció perfectamente a la bermellón y se había enamorado de ella.

No podía decir lo mismo de Gintoki hacia Kagura. El ojicarmín notaba a leguas de distancia que el amor que ellos dos se tenían era fraternal. Nunca se vieron de otra manera y compartían como si fueran hermanos, pero eso no evitó que sufriera con el matrimonio de su jefe con la mujer a la que amaba.

Sougo Okita ya no era simplemente el empleado de Gintoki Sakata, sino también el de Kagura Yato, quien ahora portaba el apellido de su esposo.

Su matrimonio fue apresurado. Se casaron días antes de que comenzara la guerra y Gintoki debía ocuparse de los armamentos. Después de todo, su empresa armamentista era la más importante en todo Japón y quedó bajo su mando cuando su padre falleció hace un año atrás.

El peliplateado no pasaba mucho en casa y de vez en cuando debía viajar a muchos lugares de Japón, donde a veces conseguía ciertas cosas de exportación que venían desde Estados Unidos.

Generalmente por medio de correo, le enviaba libros que hablaban sobre feminismo y economía a Kagura, los cuales estaban en inglés. Él no se preocupaba de esto, ya que sabía que la chica bermellón conocía perfectamente el idioma y podía leerlo como si fuera su lengua materna.

Y era en ese entonces, que en sus días de soledad, Sougo compartía ratos con la mujer que amaba.

Aprendió a conocerla cada vez mejor. Sus gustos, sus aficiones, los temas que hablaba eran sumamente interesantes y era tan educada que una conversación con ella nunca era mala, siempre fue grata y su sonrisa lo demostraba.

Cada día, cada mes, Sougo se enamoraba más de Kagura.

3 de diciembre de 1941.

Japón ya se había adentrado de lleno a la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el ataque a la Isla Pearl Harbor estaba planeado.

Gintoki sabía el peligro que corría. Sabía que si iba a la guerra como aviador algo le pasaría, pero no hizo caso a sus corazonadas y decidió adentrarse de igual forma.

Antes del ataque. Quiso ver a su esposa y a su fiel empleado, por lo que fue a casa como una visita sorpresa.

— ¡Gin! – Kagura gritó sorprendida cuando vio entrar al peliplateado por la puerta principal. Fue rápidamente hasta donde estaba él y la saludo con un beso en la frente.

— ¿Cómo estás, Kagura? – le habló con una voz tranquila y una sonrisa melancólica.

— Bien, ¿qué pasa? Te noto algo triste.

— Nada, tranquila. – le acarició la cabeza tiernamente. Estaba inseguro de si ir o no al bombardeo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Un samurái mantiene su honor hasta el final sin titubeos ni miedos. – ¿dónde está Okita?

— Aquí estoy, jefe. – Sougo había aparecido desde la cocina – que gusto verlo por acá. – le sonrió cálidamente.

Ciertamente, para los dos jóvenes, ver a Gintoki llegar era algo que les traía siempre felicidad. Lo querían y se sentían parte de su familia.

— Sougo, ¿podemos hablar en privado? – manifestó el peliplateado seriamente. El castaño sabía que se trataba de algo importante. Nunca en la vida lo había llamado por su nombre de pila lo cual lo puso en alerta un poco.

Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la habitación del mayor para hablar. Kagura había quedado en la sala de estar leyendo uno de los libros que le trajo Gintoki.

— Sé lo que sientes por ella – inició Sakata su conversación dejando anonadado a Okita.

— ¿Desde cuándo…? – Gintoki sonrió cuando el menor pregunto aquello.

— No es difícil darse cuenta. Recuerdo como la mirabas la primera vez que la conocimos. – hizo una pausa para sonreír cálidamente y luego mirar serio al castaño. – Sougo. Solo puedo confiar en ti para esto.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Gintoki? – el ojicarmín le llamó por su nombre de pila, sentía que la situación lo requería.

— Prométeme que si algo llegara a pasarme en la guerra… Por favor, cuida de Kagura. Cuídala como si fuera lo que más amas en el mundo… No dejes que nadie con malas intenciones se acerque a ella, te la confío a ti y a nadie más, Sougo.

Sougo le miró serio. Gintoki reflejaba miedo en sus ojos, un miedo bien justificado que existía.

No era que le aterrara la muerte, lo que no quería era dejar atrás a su esposa, a quien consideraba una hermana pequeña. Sentía que si la dejaba sola, ella se desbordaría en llanto. Para él Kagura seguía siendo una niña, su niña.

— Te lo prometo, Gintoki. – manifestó Sougo con ojos que desbordaban confianza, dejando tranquilo al peliplateado.

El mayor se fue al día siguiente y se enlistó para la guerra.

Luego del 7 de diciembre de 1941, Gintoki Sakata nunca más regresó.

* * *

 _*Shoji: Puerta corrediza al estilo oriental. Suele llevar diseños sutiles de cosas características del oriente._


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

6 de Octubre de 1952.

Habían pasado 2 días más o menos desde que Sougo asesinó brutalmente al hijo de ramera de Katsura.

Despertó como si nada esa mañana, como si lo que ocurrió esa noche hubiera sido mera habitualidad. Y por supuesto que para una mente retorcida y sádica como la de Sougo Okita sí lo era.

Bajó silbando las escaleras de aquella casa. Inexplicablemente estaba contento; había tenido un sueño… Un hermoso sueño de cómo conoció a Kagura hace 15 años atrás. Y fue entonces que recordó la promesa que le hizo a Gintoki. Un "protégela" resonaba en su cabeza como si de una canción pegajosa se tratase.

No iba a dejar de lado aquel juramento que le había hecho a una de las personas más importantes en su vida y a quien veía como a un hermano mayor, incluso hasta como a un padre. Además, menos abandonaría ese compromiso sabiendo que este significaba proteger a la hermosa dama de cabellos bermellón y ojos azules como el mar, la cual iluminaba aunque sea un poco su oscuro y obsesionado corazón.

Era temprano. Las 09:00 horas para ser exactos. Los empleados ya estaban de pie haciendo los quehaceres, ordenando la cocina, limpiando las habitaciones. Esto obviamente sin perturbar el sueño de la dama dueña de aquella casa, a nadie le gustaba ver el humor que tenía cuando la joven no completaba su sueño de belleza.

— Te faltó ahí – le mencionó Sougo a uno de los empleados, quién limpiaba arduamente una figura de vidrio bien pulido y de magnífica presencia; un Inugami. – debes limpiar bien esa figura, es la favorita de la señora Kagura.

— Sí, señor Sougo. – El castaño le dio una palmadita en la espalda al empleado y le dedicó un "buen trabajo" mientras se retiraba.

— Veo que estás de buen humor – escuchó decir al entrar en la cocina. Nobume se posicionaba cerca de la puerta. Había visto toda la anterior escena, mas Sougo no le contestó. – ¿Qué hiciste que estás de buen humor?

— ¿Buen humor? Se acaba de ir a la mierda todo el buen humor con tus preguntas. ¿No puedes meterte en tus asuntos? – le contestó tranquilamente mientras ordenaba algunas bolsas de azúcar y sal en uno de los estantes de la cocina.

Se retiró del lugar y la chica de cabellos oscuros chistó. ¿De verdad estaba de buen humor?

— Saito, – llamó la atención del joven con cabello frondoso – ¿no crees que Okita está muy raro?

Saito movió sus hombros en señal de duda y siguió en los suyo.

— El otro día se despertó tarde y hoy está feliz. Además vi a la señora Kagura apoyada en su pecho la otra vez… Algo raro está pasando con ellos dos.

— Quizás le estás dando muchas vueltas al asunto, Nobume – manifestó él, pocas veces decía alguna palabra.

— Oh… ¿Estás celoso? – La chica de cabellos azabache se acercaba a Saito de manera pícara para luego posar sus manos en las mejillas del joven. – Sabes que solo me interesas tú… – acercó lentamente sus labios a los de él para manifestar un pequeño pero apasionante beso que dejó al de cabellera frondosa con deseos de más.

Se quedaron un rato en la cocina, de seguro nadie preguntaría por ellos en esos momentos.

10:00 horas

Kagura ya estaba despierta, aunque aún no salía de su habitación.

Se encontraba mirándose al espejo, tocando su cabello y observando su rostro.

— Pensar que hace 15 años tenía otro tipo de facciones… – sonrió para sí misma, y recordó cuando conoció a Gintoki. Cuando ese muchacho entró por la puerta junto a su prometido, mejor dicho. Aquel joven de ojos carmín y cabello castaño. Recordó lo nervioso que estaba a pesar de que no era él el que tomaría su mano en matrimonio. Y fue entonces que esbozó la misma sonrisa sincera que esbozó aquella vez.

El sonido del tocar de la puerta la sacó de sus recuerdos poniéndose levemente alerta.

— ¿Sí?

— Mi señora, el desayuno está listo – Escuchó decir la voz del hombre en el que pensaba recientemente.

— Sougo, pasa. – le dijo con serenidad desde dentro de la habitación y el castaño abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba Kagura ante sus ojos, vestía aquella fina y larga bata blanca. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos, llegaban hasta su cintura y sus puntas eran ligeramente onduladas. Poseía una cabellera larga y hermosa.

Sougo no pudo evitar recordar esa libidinosa fantasía que tuvo hace unas noches atrás al verla con cabello suelto. Se veía sublime.

— ¿Me necesita para algo, mi señora? – le preguntó el chico cuando entró en aquella habitación.

Kagura se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña indicando que la acompañara.

— Ven, siéntate. – le sonrió. Sougo empezó a acercarse. – Pero antes, cierra la puerta.

El joven cerró la puerta detrás de sí sin entender a dónde quería dirigirse la chica con esto y se dispuso a sentarse al lado de su ama.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mi señora? – Kagura comenzó a acariciar los mechones del cabello de Sougo mirándolo con cariño. El chico estaba sorprendido por el acercamiento de la bermellón. Fue entonces que la joven posó su cabeza en el pecho de su empleado y se mantuvo ahí, escuchando su palpitante corazón.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – preguntó ella sin más.

— Sí… – ¿Cómo no recordarlo? ¿Cómo no recordar la primera vez que conoció a la mujer de su vida? – ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – su nerviosismo se notaba, ella lo notaba. Sonrió nuevamente.

— Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo cuando te conocí… – siguió ella – Me pareció que eras tierno…

"¿Tierno?" Pensó él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y los dirigió en dirección a la bermellón. La siguió con la vista cuando notó que ella volvía a tomar la posición que tenía hace un rato y lo miró directo a sus orbes carmín.

— Aunque eso fue hace 15 años… – la chica se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sougo solo y confundido. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Le siguió el paso acompañándola hasta el comedor donde el desayuno estaba servido.

Kagura se sentó en la mesa e invitó a Sougo a comer junto a ella. Desde que Hisashi "se fue", el castaño tenía el privilegio de tomar el desayuno en la misma mesa que la bermellón, despertando así dudas y celos entre los empleados, especialmente en Nobume.

Nobume Imai no se explicaba la situación. ¿Cómo es posible que Sougo Okita tuviera tal privilegio? Incluso tenía más privilegios que Gengai, uno de los empleados más veteranos.

Cuando Okita llegó a la casa Sakata después de que Gintoki lo rescató, Gengai ya estaba trabajando en aquel hogar. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entre Sougo y Kagura a tal punto de que la bermellón prefiriera al castaño a la hora de la confianza y la compañía?

Obviamente Kagura prefería la compañía de un hombre apuesto y cercano a su edad que la compañía de un viejo, pero aun así… ¿Esa cantidad de privilegios no era sospechosa?

Todas estas dudas se mantenían firmes en la mente de la azabache, dudas que quería solucionar pronto, pero inexplicablemente nunca podía averiguar nada. Después de la cena se quedaba completamente dormida y suponía que durante su entrega a los fuertes brazos de Morfeo era cuando las cosas ocurrían… Cosas que la hacían dudar de Sougo Okita y sus recientes despertares llenos de felicidad.

16:00 horas.

Kagura se hallaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos en aquel característico sillón rojo al lado del tocadiscos, mientras Sougo limpiaba algunas figuritas de los estantes posicionados en la sala de estar.

Se detuvo un rato a ver la figura de vidrio pulido del Inugami. La tomó y notó que estaba perfectamente limpia, al parecer su empleado le hizo caso.

— Sadaharu – dijo ella mientras seguía leyendo su libro, llamando la atención del castaño.

— ¿Mi señora?

— Se llama Sadaharu – Kagura se acercó a Sougo para luego tocar la figura rozando levemente los dedos del castaño. – él nos protege a nosotros y a esta casa. Es nuestro perro guardián. – una sonrisa cálida se posaba en la bermellón mientras su mirada se dirigía a los ojos carmín de aquel empleado. El ambiente se sentía cálido y el corazón de Okita no paraba de latir por la cercanía que había adoptado la dama de azules orbes con él.

Sintieron el toque de la puerta central, lo que los llevó a salir de su trance y tomar nuevamente las posiciones que tenían hace un rato.

Sougo fue a abrir. "De seguro otro mal nacido" pensó. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no correspondía a ninguna de las características posibles para un pretendiente de Kagura. Sino más bien, correspondía con las características de un policía.

— Buenas tardes – Sougo miraba sin expresión alguna a la peculiar visita.

— Buenas tardes, señor. Soy de la policía de Tokio – el hombre mostró su credencial al castaño con monótona mirada.

Nobume estaba cerca de la puerta en esos momentos, por lo que en cuanto escuchó quien había llegado a la casa, se asomó un poco pudiendo ver al policía y captando mejor la conversación de ellos dos.

— ¿En qué le puedo servir? – preguntó el ojicarmín con tono de duda fingida.

— Estamos buscando a este hombre, ¿lo ha visto? – el visitante extendió sobre sus manos un cartel de "Se busca" más la descripción del fugitivo. Nombre: Kotarou Katsura. – se le acusan sospechas de asesinato y tráfico de armas.

Sougo observó aquel afiche sorprendido, sin embargo, trató de mantener su monótono rostro. Así que al final ya habían descubierto el asesinato del mal nacido de Katsura, o por lo menos parte de ello. Ya no había de qué preocuparse, Sougo le había hecho un favor a la nación cuando asesinó a ese hijo de puta.

— No lo he visto – contestó con confianza y sin dudar. Ni siquiera una gota de sudor se le asomaba por el nerviosismo, eso sólo si estaba nervioso, porque al parecer el castaño no sentía nada por aquella situación.

Nobume logró escuchar aquello. ¿Qué había dicho? Solo hace 2 días atrás el mal nacido estaba comiendo como cerdo en la mesa del comedor junto a Kagura. La peliazul lo vio, con sus propios ojos. Era imposible que fuera un fantasma, si hasta lo acompañó al baño para que pudiera limpiar su ropa de aquel café que Sougo derramo sobre él… Ahora que lo recordaba, ¿cómo es posible que el mejor y más fiel empleado de Kagura derramara café sobre un invitado? Todo era muy extraño y no podía explicarse la mentira que el ojicarmín le había dicho a aquel policía.

— Ya veo, gracias por su tiempo – el hombre se retiró y Sougo cerró la puerta.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala de estar nuevamente, pudo ver a Nobume quien estaba solo a unos metros de él.

— ¿Por qué mentiste? – Una mirada fulminante como el fuego se posaba sobre los orbes carmín de la chica de azulados cabellos. Necesitaba una explicación y la única forma de conseguirla era preguntando directamente, o eso era lo que creía ella. Muchas veces le había preguntado cosas a Sougo, sin embargo, el joven siempre la evadía con alguna clase de respuesta como "metete en tus asuntos" o "no te pago para que preguntes idioteces".

— No me gustan los policías – algo simple, algo conciso. ¿Acaso Sougo estaba al tanto de lo que acababa de hacer? Negar información a un policía no ayudaba en nada a las investigaciones del cuerpo policiaco. Nobume no encontraba explicación alguna a lo que había hecho, y la única que se le ocurría es que Okita era sumamente infantil para su edad o debía ser sumamente orgulloso, pero no, no era eso.

— ¿Crees que te voy a creer eso cuando pasas leyendo novelas policiacas? – le reprochó ella. Creía que su gusto por ese tipo de libros era porque creía que ser policía era un sueño frustrado para él desde que era niño.

— No leo esas novelas por los policías… – aclaró él mientras pasaba por un lado de ella para luego detenerse – las leo por los criminales… – una voz gruesa pudo salir de los labios del ojicarmín mientras se le podía notar una pequeña sonrisa llena de sadismo.

Nobume Imai quedó helada mientras sentía como su piel se convertía en piel de gallina. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y una sensación de miedo indescriptible logró posarse sobre ella.

Cuando giró su rostro para ver a su lado, Sougo ya se había ido y no se encontraba en el pasillo de aquella casa con ella. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así ante los peculiares gustos de personajes de él en una novela policíaca?

La ojicarmín creyó entender que quizás aquello era una advertencia, sin embargo, su curiosidad la carcomía y no pensaba dejar de investigar a su jefe hasta descubrir qué estaba pasando.

18:00 horas.

Nobume se hallaba revisando los libros que usualmente leía Sougo. No sabía por qué, pero pensó que entre esas páginas llenas de escritura podía encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarla a saber qué rayos estaba ocurriendo; algún papel, alguna cosa escrita a lápiz en las hojas, algo que el castaño guardara con mucho recelo, pero nada. No había nada entre las páginas de aquel libro. Y fue entonces que Nobume pensó "¿Por qué guardaría algo tan importante entre los libros?".

Suspiró agotada de tanto buscar y su mirada se dirigió al tocadiscos. Sí, el característico tocadiscos a un lado del sillón rojo favorito de la dueña de casa. Se acercó a este y comenzó a revisar los vinilos guardados debajo del mueble de dicho artefacto.

— Requiem in D minor de Mozart… – Tomó aquel disco que llamaba tanto su atención y se dispuso a ver la cubierta. Se veía gastada. – Al parecer le gusta mucho este disco – observó curiosa.

En un descuido, el disco calló de sus manos sacándolo levemente de su cubierta. Maldijo hacia sus adentros por tener manos de mantequilla y cuando iba a recogerlo, vio que algo extraño tenía ese vinilo.

Estaba gastado, sí, pero no estaba gastado por ser escuchado varias veces. Había sectores un poco más blanquecinos que los demás y podía notarse que la mano de alguien había tocado ese vinilo no solamente para ser escuchado, sino también para ser lavado.

Se dedicó a observarlo bien. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lavaría un vinilo cuando estos no se ensucian por nada más que polvo? Una simple sacudida bastaba.

Cuando Nobume iba a sacar el vinilo por completo, sintió unos pasos detrás suyo.

— ¿Qué está haciendo, señorita Nobume? – Imai se giró tras de sí y al mismo tiempo botó nuevamente el vinilo culpa de la impresión.

— ¡S-Señora Kagura! Estaba… Estaba sacudiendo un poco los vinilos…

— Ya veo – La bermellón se acercó a ella para recoger lo que se le había caído a su sirvienta y luego guardarlo en el mueble del tocadiscos – A Sougo no le gusta que toquen sus cosas, si quieres puedes ir a sacudir otros muebles. – la chica le sonrió cálidamente a la ojicarmín indicándole que se retirara y ella le hizo caso saliendo de la sala de estar.

Kagura tomó asiento en su sillón rojo y comenzó a mirar el tocadiscos. La bermellón sabía que Nobume estaba buscando algo, ¿pero qué?

No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Buscó entre los vinilos y coloco algo de música para el ambiente: Gymnopedie de Erick Satie, una melodía melancólica pero relajante a la vez.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó reposar su cabeza en el sillón sintiendo como la música recorría su mente y cuerpo, pasando por su nuca, su seno y sus brazos, recorriendo cada milimétrico sector de su piel, haciendo que los vellos de sus extremidades se erizaran levemente y un calor lograra almacenarse en su pecho logrando soltar un suspiro desde sus suaves labios y dejando una sensación de real relajo dentro de su ser. Sin darse cuenta, Kagura se había quedado completamente dormida ante tal hermosa y relajante melodía.

Momentos más tarde, Sougo pasó por la sala de estar. Logró darse cuenta de que su amada dormía plácidamente en aquel sillón rojo.

Se acercó a ella de manera sigilosa para no despertarla y se hincó a un lado para poder apreciarla mejor. Comenzó a sonreír cálidamente.

Veía su blanquecina piel, tan tersa y suave como el pelaje de un pequeño conejo. Algunos mechones traviesos de su cabello caían grácilmente sobre su rostro, mostrando su natural belleza. Sus grandes ojos cerrados hacían notar aún más sus largas y curvilíneas pestañas. Su pecho subía y bajaba al vaivén de su calmada respiración. Y sus labios… sus labios estaban entreabiertos, se mostraban rosados y suaves. Un deje de brillo se desprendía de ellos gracias a la luz que había en la sala.

Sougo no aguantó mucho y comenzó a acercar sus dedos a los cálidos labios de la ojiazul. El tacto suave se hacía presente en sus yemas mientras recorría sus labios dejando un efecto electrizante en su ser.

Kagura sintió que sus labios tenían leves cosquillas y comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con los orbes carmín de su empleado.

— Sougo… – El castaño retiró las manos sorprendido, sin embargo, aún adoptaba la misma posición en la que estaba. Hincado cerca de ella.

— Mi señora… si tiene sueño debería ir a dormir. El disco dejó de sonar. – le sonrió cálidamente mientras seguía perdido en ese azul mar que tenía por ojos.

La bermellón le respondió con una leve sonrisa y se levantó de aquel sillón para dirigirse a su habitación. Sougo la seguía con la mirada mientras se levantaba.

Y por detrás de una de las murallas de la sala, Nobume veía y escuchaba todo con total sigilo. Nadie nunca la escuchó, nadie nunca la vio, nadie nunca la notó.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta: Sougo Okita estaba enamorado de Kagura Sakata.

21:30 horas.

— Sougo – La dama de cabellos bermellón había llamado al joven de cabellos castaños para que se dirigiera nuevamente a su habitación, tal como lo había hecho en la mañana.

El ojicarmín asistió a su llamado y pudo verla ya con su bata larga y blanca puesta. Su cabello estaba recogido en un tomate sencillo y un poco desordenado haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello recorrieran su rostro y su cuello.

— Cierra la puerta, por favor – le dijo ella cuando notó que entró.

Estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras en su mano tenía una pequeña botella de aceite de almendras.

— ¿Me necesita para algo?

— Ven, acércate. – Sougo se acercó a ella y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, la bermellón de azules orbes bajó un poco su bata, mostrando sus blanquecinos hombros y desvelando una pequeña parte de sus pronunciados senos. – Hazme un masaje. – le ordenó sin tapujos, como si de mandarlo a lavar los platos se tratase. El castaño solo logró tragar un poco de saliva a lo que su ama le estaba pidiendo.

La chica le entrego la botella de aceite y él echó aquel líquido en sus manos para comenzar a masajear los hombros de la joven.

Pasó lentamente por su blanquecino cuello, presionandolo suavemente con sus dedos. Podía ver levemente como la bermellón cerraba sus ojos ante tal acto y abría de manera sutil su boca.

La sensación de aquel aceite en sus manos tocando el cuerpo de Kagura era indescriptible. Placer puro para él… y para ella.

Comenzó a colocar un poco más de presión en aquellos blanquecinos hombros haciendo que la chica soltara un leve suspiro el cual no pasó desapercibido por Sougo. Lo escuchó perfectamente, casi podía jurar que aquello era un susurro dedicado solamente para él, el cual fue soltado cerca de su oído. Las sensaciones se intensificaban.

Su piel brillaba gracias a la tenue luz de la habitación y por el aceite de almendras, el cual desprendía un exquisito olor que llegaba directamente a las fosas nasales del ojicarmín, dejando notar esa fragancia tan deliciosa la cual, obviamente, se mezclaba con el aroma natural de su ama.

El calor en el ambiente estaba subiendo y más aún con las pequeñas respiraciones y suspiros que daba Kagura cada vez que Sougo presionaba un poco más sobre su cuello y hombros.

La bata que cubría levemente los senos de la chica comenzó a bajar de a poco, poniendo nervioso al castaño y esto lo notaba por algo en sus pantalones.

El miembro del chico comenzó a crecer y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que no debía permitirse tal cosa, mucho menos al frente de ella. Reaccionó y cesó el movimiento de sus manos llamando la atención de la ojiazul.

— ¿Sougo…?

— Discúlpeme, mi señora… Recordé que tengo algo que hacer… – dijo él. Kagura logró notar su nerviosismo y una sonrisa se posó sobre ella.

— Está bien – le dijo ella mientras veía como el castaño le hacía una reverencia y se retiraba del lugar.

Sougo necesitaba urgentemente una ducha fría.

— No estás mostrándote como en realidad eres… ¿eh, Sougo? – se dijo para sí misma cuando ya estaba sola en aquella habitación.

Kagura subió su bata nuevamente y sonrió al recordar la reacción de su sirviente, quizás debería divertirse de esa manera un poco más.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7.

10 de Octubre de 1952.

Los días concurrían de manera tranquila últimamente. Pensar que hace ya una semana Hisashi no se encontraba en este mundo de vivos le hacía recordar a Sougo Okita que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido ciertamente.

El castaño había despertado a las 6:00 horas ese día, quería escuchar un poco de música antes de que todos los empleados se hicieran presentes.

Se levantó de su cama en aquel cuarto teñido de marrón claro.

Ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Le gustaba la habitación que le habían otorgado, era agradable y acogedora; además, estaba en el segundo piso cerca del aposento de su ama.

Salió y se dirigió al baño. Una ducha matutina era lo que necesitaba.

Giró la perilla y el agua empezó a salir de manera cálida. Una temperatura perfecta para esa fría mañana de otoño.

Se sacó el pijama, dejando ver su maravillosa piel y su bien formado torso, mostrando sus fuertes brazos y… ¿Por qué no? su entrepierna también estaba descubierta.

Entró en la ducha y comenzó a sentir el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo. Las gotas cálidas recorrían cada centímetro de su clara piel mientras sus manos comenzaban a pasar por sus cabellos y su rostro se posicionaba en dirección al cielo haciendo que se mojara al tacto con el agua a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban…

Sus labios entreabiertos hacían que expulsara cierto vaho por la boca y sus dedos comenzaron a tocar su desnudo torso manifestándose así en sus bien definidos pectorales. Su cuerpo estaba resbaloso por el jabón y podía notarse aquel deje de brillo que dejaba éste gracias a la tenue luz del baño.

Dejó caer un rato el agua sobre sí, sintiendo como cada centímetro de su piel se llenaba de tal cálida sensación mientras pequeñas gotas bajaban desde su cabello hasta su rostro, pasando por su cuello, su torso y su entrepierna hasta llegar a sus pies.

Lavó pulcramente cada parte de su ser y se dispuso a salir de la ducha.

Tomó la toalla blanca que estaba en el picaporte de la puerta para luego comenzar a secarse conllevándolo a salir del baño con su típica vestimenta: Pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un sweater que lo cubriera del frio.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa con intenciones de dirigirse a la sala de estar para colocar música en el tocadiscos, pero antes de realizar cualquier acción se paró en seco al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

¿Ruidos? ¿A esa hora de la mañana?

Podía escuchar como algunos servicios de plata y ollas caían al suelo. Fue entonces que decidió dirigirse a dicho lugar.

El sonido parecido al de unas palmas golpeando carne logró escucharse seguido de algunos suspiros y gemidos dimanantes(1) de aquella habitación de la casa.

Sougo abrió la puerta de la cocina y lo que encontró no lo dejó en shock, pero no por eso dejaría por desapercibido ese acto.

Saito y Nobume estaban semidesnudos teniendo sexo en uno de los mesones de la cocina. Sí, aquellos mesones donde el castaño preparaba los cubiertos, y el joven de frondosa cabellera se dedicaba a cortar la carne y vegetales… ¿Pero es que acaso no podían tener relaciones sexuales en un lugar más adecuado?

— Ejem… – el castaño carraspeó su garganta llamando la atención de los dos implicados en aquella enredadera de extremidades.

Sougo se acercó al refrigerador y sacó un tarro de leche para echar un poco de esta tranquilamente en un vaso mientras se apoyaba en otro mesón al frente de ellos a la vez que se les quedaba mirando fijamente con expresión monótona.

— Saben que existen las habitaciones, ¿no? – habló él para luego tomar un poco de su bebida láctea.

— A-Ah… N-Nosotros estábamos… E-Eh… –comentó Nobume completamente nerviosa. Estaban tan impresionados con la inesperada visita que ni siquiera se habían movido y seguían en la misma posición en la que Sougo los había encontrado.

— Salgan inmediatamente de mi cocina si no quieren que le diga a la señora Kagura que los eche – contestó completamente serio mientras los miraba altaneramente.

Saito y Nobume le hicieron caso y salieron de ahí lo más rápido que le dieran las piernas en tanto se cubrían con la poca ropa que traían puesta.

Cuando ya los empleados habían salido. Sougo terminó de tomarse la leche de aquel vaso que estaba en sus manos y cerró los ojos botando un pesado suspiro.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, dejó el vaso en el mesón en donde se encontraba, luego se dirigió a unos cajones posicionados bajo éste y sacó algo que le sirviera para desinfectar aquella "cama improvisada" posicionada frente suyo en donde Saito y Nobume cometieron actos de lujuria.

Por suerte, no había ningún líquido viscoso amenazando con ensuciar el blanquecino mármol del mueble y se dispuso a limpiar. Ya sabía cómo asear perfectamente la cocina luego de sus escenas de crimen, así que no le costaba nada desinfectar ese lugar.

Terminó su labor. Lavó su vaso de leche y salió de la cocina para dirigirse al tocadiscos.

No había rastros de Nobume ni de Saito. Por fin podía escuchar tranquilamente su música sin que sonidos terciaros molestaran aquel Tarab(2) que lo sumiría en las gratificantes melodías de su compositor favorito: Wolfang Amadeus Mozart.

Ah… La mañana se había vuelto maravillosa para Sougo Okita.

09:45 horas.

"… Espero que también lo encuentres…"

Kagura despertó de golpe con una extraña sensación en el pecho y aquella frase rezumbando en su cabeza.

Empezó a experimentar una pequeña cefalea producto de sus pensamientos y fue entonces que dejó de pronunciar aquellas palabras en su mente. Lo mejor sería no darle muchas vueltas al asunto para seguir con su vida como de costumbre, después de todo, solo era un sueño.

Se levantó de la cama mientras traía puesto un camisón de tirantes color rosa pálido largo hasta los muslos, se puso la bata que estaba a los pies del catre y se miró al espejo.

Se sentó frente a este, tomó el cepillo para el cabello y peinó con gracia sus rebeldes mechones que se habían desordenado producto de dormir sin ataduras que mantuvieran firme sus hilos bermellón.

Gintoki vino a su mente como un recuerdo fugaz que después perduraría para poder unir su sueño con sus memorias. Lentamente dejó de mover aquel cepillo con su mano.

Era la mañana del 4 de Diciembre de 1941.

Él debía irse a la guerra nuevamente. El día anterior había llegado para despedirse de quienes consideraba su familia.

Antes de cruzar aquel umbral de la habitación matrimonial, se dirigió a su esposa dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Kagura…

— ¿Qué pasa, Gin? – la chica lo miraba expectante con aquellos orbes azules como el mar.

— Ya sabes de Tsukuyo, ¿no? Te conté de ellas en las cartas.

— Claro que sí, debe ser una chica muy linda por lo que describes, además muy inteligente. Siempre me hablas de las diferentes culturas que ella te enseña. – Le sonrió sinceramente con aquellos aires de inocencia que en esa época aún poseía.

— Sí, lo es – sonrió para sí mientras recordaba lo agradable y hermosa que era Tsukuyo. Con su cariñosa personalidad, sus grandes ojos color amatista, su rubio cabello y sus cultos temas de conversación. – En ella encontré el amor… – hizo una pequeña pausa para luego seguir. – Kagura, espero que también lo encuentres y experimentes lo que se siente amar a alguien todos los días… Te deseo lo mejor…

Adiós, Kagura…

Y Gin cruzó aquel umbral, dejando a una chica de cabellos bermellón pensante sobre la cama de blancas sabanas sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurría mientras sentía que aquella despedida con él sería la última que tendría en su vida.

Dejó el cepillo a un lado y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Once años de su vida ya habían pasado y es que el tiempo no pasa en vano.

Ya no estaba tan joven como antes, con 29 años podía notar los cambios; las leves y no tan marcadas arrugas de expresión, alguno que otro cabello ligeramente más blanquecino que los demás y su cuerpo bien formado que delineaba hermosas curvas cual guitarra.

Además de su apariencia, su mentalidad se diferenciaba mucho de aquella niña alegre que tenía en su adolescencia, especialmente desde que alguien tan importante para ella se fue.

Gintoki no solo era su esposo, de hecho, podría decirse que ni siquiera parecía su esposo. Sin embargo, era como un hermano, un amigo y un padre. Un padre que reemplazó al sanguíneo.

Si bien Kankou le daba siempre en el gusto a sus hijos en cuanto a material se tratase, eran pocas las veces en que el calor paterno superaba aquel frío causante de sus ausencias.

Por suerte, Kouka les entregaba a Kagura y Kamui todo el amor del mundo que necesitaban y así fue hasta el día en que Kagura se fue de casa para ir a vivir con Gintoki.

"Debería ir a ver a mamá" pensó cuando la recordó.

De vez en cuando iba a visitarla. Era increíble que la mujer se mantuviera igual de hermosa a pesar de sus 57 años. Agradecía tener aquellos genes. De seguro cuando Kagura llegara a esa edad, tendría una apariencia igual de maravillosa que su madre.

Se paró de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta, abrirla e ir a desayunar.

Cuando llegó al comedor, ahí estaban sus empleados y como no, era infaltable la presencia de Sougo Okita.

— Buenos días – saludó alegremente y se sentó a comer.

18:00 horas.

Hallábase en la cocina Sougo preparando algunas cosas para la cena junto a Saito.

Para desgracia del castaño, su compañero de frondosa cabellera estaba cortando algunos vegetales en el mismo mesón donde el ojicarmín los encontró a él y a Nobume enredados como serpientes cazando su presa.

— Shimaru. – Le llamó, haciendo que el joven tomara su atención. – No estoy en contra de que estés con Nobume, para nada. Por mi gástense todo lo que quieran. — Habían veces en las que Gintoki también podía ser un mal ejemplo, especialmente en cuanto a vocabulario se tratase. – Pero no en mi cocina. – Terminó de decir con tono de indignación asustando a su subordinado.

— Mis disculpas, señor Okita – Shimaru agachó levemente su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y continuaron con sus quehaceres.

Una interrupción se posó sobre Sougo cuando sintió el sonar de la puerta principal.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar, en donde Kagura se hallaba, para pasar al pasillo. Se posicionó frente a la entrada, abrió normalmente la puerta y frente a él se encontraba un joven de no más de 23 años. Con cabello marrón y ojos verdes olivo.

— Buenos días, Señor. Vengo por el anuncio. Me llamo Seita – sonrió amablemente en cuanto terminó de decir esto.

"Genial… Los cerdos tienen hambre" pensó Sougo al ver al enérgico muchacho parado frente a la puerta.

Okita hizo pasar al joven de cabellos marrón a la sala de estar, no sin antes avisarle a Kagura que tenía visita.

— Mi señora. Un joven vino a verla. – se dirigió cortésmente a ella.

— Hazlo pasar.

Seita entró ansioso a la sala de estar y se acercó a Kagura mientras sacaba un pequeño presente de su bolsillo.

— Buenas tardes, Señora Sakata. Me llamo Seita y vine por el anuncio. Espero que esto le guste. – sin dejar contestar aún a la chica de cabellos bermellón, el pelimarrón le hizo entrega de una caja de mediana estatura, la cual Kagura abrió encontrándose con un bello collar de diamantes dentro. Digno de una refinada dama.

— ¿Está tratando de comprarme con regalos, Señor Seita? – fue lo primero que le contestó, dejando en claro que la chica no era como otras mujeres.

El joven no supo que responder y se sintió cohibido por aquella mirada acusatoria de Kagura. Comenzó a sudar y a mirar en todas direcciones. Al parecer su presentación no surgió como lo había esperado.

— Debo reconocer – agregó ella, desviando por un segundo su mirada a la de su empleado – que usted es el primero en traerme un presente. Veo que es una forma diferente de pagar el hospedaje. – Dio una pausa para mirar el collar y luego prosiguió. – Lo espero a las 20:00 para cenar. Ahora, si me disculpa. – Esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que cerraba sonoramente aquel joyero para dar punto final a su conversación. Miró nuevamente al castaño de reojo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Sougo la observaba curioso. Aquella sonrisa que ella había manifestado se le hacía fuera de lugar, o peor aún, se la estaba dedicando a alguien que no era él.

Sintió como la sangre le comenzó a hervir en las venas y una presión garrafal se posaba sobre su pecho, sintiendo esos deseos de querer destrozarle el cuello a Seita.

Sintió que un rival comenzaba a estorbar su camino nuevamente.

19:45 horas.

Faltaba poco para la cena y Saito había cocinado algo sencillo: Carne de res con ensaladas.

Sougo ya estaba poniendo la mesa y Nobume llevaba los platillos a dicho lugar. Todo se encontraba en perfecto estado y listo para degustar.

El castaño salió del comedor, se dirigió a la habitación que le había cedido a Seita subiendo las escaleras, tocó la puerta de su dormitorio y el joven le abrió.

— ¿Sí? – preguntó él en cuanto vio a Sougo parado frente suyo.

— Ya está lista la cena. Por favor baje a comer. – Le manifestó con su peculiar monótono hablar.

Seita asintió y cerró la puerta para quizás arreglar algunas cosas antes de bajar.

El ojicarmín se dirigió ahora a la habitación de su ama y le llamó a la puerta.

— Pasa, Sougo. – Ella ya lo conocía y sabía que era el único empleado que le avisaba cuando la cena estaba lista o demás cosas.

El joven entró a la habitación y pudo ver a la chica de cabellos bermellón mirándose al espejo mientras apreciaba un hermoso collar que tenía puesto.

— Al parecer Seita tiene buen gusto. – Dijo ella para luego dirigir una mirada divertida a su empleado. – ¿No lo crees, Sougo?

El castaño no contesto, prefería no hacerlo. Se sentía indignado de ver a su ama usar algo que le había regalado un desconocido.

No le importaba verla usar cosas que Gintoki le daba; como vestidos, pulseras, aretes, collares, etcétera. Total era su marido. Pero que disfrutara de portar un collar que le regalo alguien tan corriente, tan poca cosa, tan insignificante como Seita, lo llenaba de un sentimiento que no podía describir.

— La cena está servida. – Le respondió serio. De una manera en la que nunca se había dirigido a Kagura.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la chica sola en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, ella no se sintió mal, para nada.

Reía para sí misma de una manera divertida. Se sentó en la silla frente al espejo y comenzó a tocar aquel collar de diamantes mientras observaba detenidamente las 10 joyas que portaba.

— Eres muy divertido… Sougo – se planteó en aquella silenciosa habitación.

20:00 horas.

Kagura y su invitado ya se encontraban cenando. Hablando de intereses y ocupaciones de trabajo.

En más de alguna ocasión, el joven de ojos verde olivo había sacado sonrisas de los tiernos labios de la bermellón.

Obvio, el castaño estaba furioso por esto. Nadie podía sacarle esas sonrisas a Kagura, nadie más que él.

¿Dónde había quedado aquella bella y educada dama que solo sonreía en momentos específicos? Y justamente esos momentos eran con el ojicarmín.

Por suerte, Seita ya había dicho en qué trabajaba y de dónde sacaba el sucio dinero que usó para comprarle aquel presente a Kagura.

El joven era hijo del dueño de los cabarets más populares de Japón, así que el dinero fácil llegaba sin problemas a las manos de los propietarios y parte de este llegaba a manos de Seita.

Nadie recordaría a alguien que usaba dinero sucio proveniente de unas prostitutas para comprar cosas, ¿no? Sougo estaba seguro de ello.

22:00 horas.

La cena había acabado satisfactoriamente.

Los empleados ya habían terminado su labor de lavar platos y demás cosas. Estaban satisfechos con la cena aparte que tuvieron con Sougo y el sueño los venció, así que se fueron a dormir cada uno a sus cuartos.

Kagura marchaba a su habitación mientras Seita se dirigía al cuarto que le habían asignado, pero alguien lo detuvo.

— Señor Seita. – La mano de Okita se había posado en el hombro del joven y lo miraba con sonrisa fingida. – Al parecer le cayó bien a la señora Kagura. Ella es una mujer muy difícil. ¿No le gustaría tomarse una copa de vino para celebrar?

— No, gracias… no bebo… – Seita podía sentir como un aura negativa era desprendida por la presencia de Sougo.

— Por favor, señor Seita. Lo vi beber en la cena. No puede engañarme. Tome una copa conmigo, le va a gustar el vino de reserva que tengo. – Volvió a sonreírle y el joven no pudo negarse nuevamente a esa invitación.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar mientras el castaño se dirigía a la cocina a buscar dos copas de vino: Una normal, para él… y otra con somnífero, para Seita.

— Tenga. – Le dijo cuando llegó a la sala y le extendió la copa de vino. – Espero que la disfrute.

— Gracias… – contestó el joven mientras miraba sospechoso aquel líquido. – Este… ¿De dónde es el vino?

— Viene de las cepas de François Baco, el dueño de los mejores viñedos híbridos de la época. Degústelo tranquilo, el vino es delicioso, señor Seita. – Respondió el castaño ante aquella pregunta. El hombre era tan inteligente y culto como Kagura, al fin y al cabo los dos adquirieron todas las cosas que sabían gracias a Gintoki.

— La verdad… dudo que encuentre diferencia alguna con otros vinos. Ya le dije recién que no bebo… bueno, no mucho. – El joven terminó de decir esto y se llevó la copa de vino a su boca para degustar aquel carmín néctar que fue entregado por el empleado. – La verdad, sí está delicioso. Tiene un sabor un poco más dulce que otros vinos que he probado.

— ¿Sí? Eso es bueno. – Las comisuras de Sougo se curvaron levemente al ver que el mal nacido tomaba aquella copa gustoso, dejándola completamente vacía.

— ¿Me daría más, por favor?

— Por supuesto. – El joven castaño fue a buscar la botella y le sirvió más. Sin embargo, él aun no tomaba siquiera un sorbo de su bebida.

— Gracias. Usted no está tomando, ¿o me equivoco? – Seita volvió a tomarse el líquido de aquella ponchera de vidrio dejándola completamente vacía.

— Me gusta tomar las cosas con calma… también el vino. – Hizo una leve pausa y sonrió cínicamente. – Se nota que usted aún es muy joven y no sabe degustar un buen vino, Señor Seita.

En cuanto el joven de ojos verde olivo terminó de escuchar esto, un sueño entorpecedor se apoderó de él. "¿Seré tan poco resistente?" pensó y comenzó a cerrar de a poco sus ojos, quedándose completamente dormido en aquel sillón.

Sougo aprovechó esto y se llevó a su próxima víctima al cuarto donde había matado a Katsura.

23:00 horas.

Seita abrió sus ojos en aquel oscuro cuarto. Estaba atado de manos en la mesa y de pies en la silla. Al frente de él; un cuchillo, un machete y un balde.

— Hoy tengo ganas de escuchar algo más alegre. ¿Qué opinas, Seita?

Confundido, el joven amarrado dirigió su mirada a la voz proveniente de una persona cerca del tocadiscos. Comenzó a sonar Four Seasons de Vivaldi.

— ¿Qué pasa…? – preguntó el joven de ojos verdes aún soñoliento y con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Hey, ya despierta. No querrás que Kagura piense que eres un bueno para nada que se dedica a dormir todo el día. ¿No?

— ¿Eh…? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que sintiera como un cuchillo se enterraba en su ojo izquierdo, invadiendo inmediatamente un descomunal dolor punzante en su cornea. Solo atinó a gritar de dolor… Gracias al diablo que todos los presentes en la casa dormían profundamente.

— Ahora sí estás más despierto… aunque gritas mucho. Debí amordazarte primero. – Sougo Okita se hallaba frente a su víctima quien se retorcía de dolor mientras lo observaba con un rostro tranquilo y con una de sus manos sacó el cuchillo del ojo de Seita.

No tenía nada que pudiera callarlo en aquel momento, por lo tanto el castaño abrió la boca del atacado y subiendo su lengua, corto el frenillo de esta con el cuchillo; si el dolor en su ojo era una hipérbole monstruosa, el corte de su filete lingual superaba con creces todo lo demás.

Su lengua ya no tenía la misma fuerza y los gritos se veían obligados a salir netamente de su garganta sin poder articular palabra alguna.

"Sigue haciendo mucho ruido" pensó Sougo y cortó de lleno la sinhueso bucal de su víctima.

— Me pregunto cuántas zorras habrás lamido con esto, Seita. – Le dijo a su víctima mientras le mostraba la lengua cortada tomándola con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

El pecho se le llenaba de aire, estaba feliz, sentía una psicopática felicidad que amenazaba por salir de su boca para formar una tenebrosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Seita ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando. Su garganta le había traicionado, más aún por las dos copas de alcohol que había tomado anteriormente. Quedó completamente afónico.

— ¿Cuántos diamantes tiene el collar que le regalaste? – le preguntó pensante para luego responderse a sí mismo. – ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Tiene 10, ¿no?... ¿ y sabes qué otra cosa brilla al igual que 10 diamantes? – El joven pudo notar como Sougo sacaba algo de sus bolsillos y lo dejaba en la mesa manifestando una sádica sonrisa. – ¡10 agujas! ¿Qué te parece? Las agujas también pueden usarse como joyería.

Tomó las manos del joven de ojos verdosos y comenzó a introducir una de las agujas en el espacio que había entre el dedo gordo de su mano con su respectiva uña.

Dolores sumamente agudos se manifestaban en Seita.

Sougo siguió con esto, dedo por dedo. De vez en cuando movía las agujas hacia un lado y al otro para desprender un poco la uña de la roja carne que ya comenzaba a sangrar.

El pulgar, el índice, el medio, el anular y el meñique, tanto de la mano derecha como de la izquierda, cada uno ya tenía incrustada una brillante aguja manchada con el carmín líquido proveniente de sus venas.

— Creo que los cerdos se atorarían con tus uñas. – Dijo Sougo y comenzó a sacarlas haciendo palanca con las agujas a la vez que estas seguían enterrándose más y más en la roja carne de Seita.

Terminó por sacar todas las uñas de sus manos y las dejó a un lado. Ya era hora de cortar la carne.

Tomó el machete y con gran fuerza trató de amputar uno de los brazos del pelimarrón. Sin embargo, lo que logró hacer fue dejarle un gran corte. Al parecer le faltaba filo a aquel machete.

Siguió intentándolo haciendo que los huesos de Seita se astillaran en el acto, tal como si fuesen madera, logrando romper de mala manera aquellas extremidades mientras tarareaba gustoso la armoniosa pieza de Vivaldi.

Los gritos ahogados del joven se hacían presentes. Lástima que nadie podía escucharlos. Ni siquiera Sougo lograba distinguirlos.

Siguió cortando cada parte de su cuerpo de la misma manera y echando la carne en los baldes para los cerdos.

00:00 horas.

— Que aburrido… mis victimas nunca duran más allá de las 12 am. – Sougo suspiró insatisfecho mientras veía el balde lleno de carne y los huesos en uno de los sacos de harina que siempre guardaba.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que sus manos y su camisa… Rayos, su camisa favorita. Fue un inconsciente al no quitársela antes.

No lo pensó dos veces y dejó la camisa junto a los restos de Seita. Le dio lástima botarla, ¿pero qué se le iba a ser? Era la prueba de un delito.

Limpió pulcramente su habitación de torturas y salió del sótano tomando el balde con carne y el saco con huesos. No es como si le hubieran cedido el sótano a él. Era de todos, pero ahí se guardaban muchas herramientas las cuales le podían servir para matar a los molestosos invitados de Kagura. Y es por esta misma razón que debía dejarlo tal cual estaba antes de llegar.

Se dirigió al patio y enterró allí aquella evidencia, junto a los restos de Katsura y Hisashi… Al parecer era una linda fosa común.

Regresó a la casa. Hizo todo el procedimiento para alimentar a los cerdos, volvió al patio, les dio de comer y se fue a duchar.

Cuando terminó de ducharse. Sougo se dirigió a la habitación de Kagura y entró sin más.

Vio cómo su amada dormía plácidamente y junto a ella, en el velador, estaba el collar de diamantes que Seita le había regalado.

Tomó el collar con su mano izquierda, y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la bermellón de manera sensible y tierna.

— Ya no hay nada que pueda separarnos por el momento, Mi Señora. – Sonrió satisfecho y se retiró de la habitación llevándose consigo el collar de diamantes, cerrando lentamente la puerta tras de sí.

Que linda noche había tenido Sougo Okita.

* * *

 _(1)Dimanantes: provenientes_

 _(2)Tarab: Estado de placer y éxtasis provocado por la música_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Opcional: Puede escuchar Gymnopedie N 1 de Erick Satie al iniciar el capítulo, sé que hice mención de esta pieza en el capítulo 6, pero es simplemente hermosa._

Capítulo 8.

11 de Octubre de 1952.

La parsimonia de ese sensual acto que en su piel se estaba llevando a cabo la hacía estremecer en aquel ambiente difuso formado por agitadas respiraciones y sudados deseos carnales.

Sentía como su mojada piel era recorrida centímetro a centímetro por los temblorosos dedos de su empleado, los cuales tocaban levemente la dermis de la dama de cabellos bermellón, dimitiendo leves hormigueos en su cuerpo.

Podía ver que los castaños cabellos del joven se adherían a su frente en cuestión de segundos por culpa del hircismo que despedía su cuerpo mientras se movía con gracia y ritmo dentro de ella a la vez que se posicionaba arriba con las piernas de la joven rodeando su cintura.

Acercaban sus rostros, ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor y con los labios entreabiertos sellaban lo que luego sería un intenso ósculo lleno de pasión y deseo.

Y en ese entonces, Kagura despertó.

Se encontraba agitada en su cama, con las sábanas sin cubrir su blanca tez, con su pijama arrugado y mojado. Sudaba de sobremanera mientras sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente y a sus mejillas.

"¿Qué pasó?..." Pensó ella mientras llevaba su mano a su frente tratando de reaccionar con lo que recién había ocurrido.

Kagura Sakata había tenido un lujurioso sueño con Sougo Okita.

Aún tenía esa agradable sensación de las manos del castaño sobre su piel y la calidez invadía por completo su cuerpo.

Decidió entonces salir de su habitación con su bata de levantar e irse a la ducha. Eran las 08:00 horas.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto, se encontró con unos rubís ojos que la miraban expectantes debido a la mañanera salida de su habitación, mientras que el propietario de esos bellos orbes llevaba en sus manos una canasta con ropa la cual debía ser lavada. Fue solo casualidad que él estuviera por ahí.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Mi Señora? – preguntó Sougo al verla en cierto sentido agitada, un poco sonrojada y despeinada. Además de que se había despertado dos horas antes de lo usual.

Escuchó su voz y comenzó a recordar esos gemidos roncos que le dedicaba en su sueño. Haciendo que el calor volviera a invadir su ser.

Observó esas fuertes manos que sujetaban la canasta. Fue inevitable no rememorar cuando esos dedos delineaban su cuerpo en su fantasía y entonces recordó otra cosa además de lo onírico; recordó cuando esas fuertes manos masajearon con suavidad sus hombros, cuello y espalda hace unos días atrás.

Un calor garrafal invadió su pecho y no logró contestarle la pregunta a su empleado. Solo atinó a dirigirse al baño y sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Sougo se le quedó mirando confundido. Se preocupó un poco. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a su ama? Necesitaba saberlo. Quizás se lo preguntaría más tarde.

09:00 horas.

— Sougo. – Kagura se encontraba en la sala de estar, donde algunos de los empleados limpiaban arduamente los estantes y muebles del lugar.

Estaba vestida de una manera bastante elegante y formal. Un abrigo rojo y un vestido grisáceo adornaban su figura. Tenía un pequeño sombrero puesto y se encontraba arreglando en sus manos unos guantes finísimos de cuero color negro y con tiro largo hasta las muñecas.

— ¿Sí, Mi Señora? – El castaño apareció delante de ella con ese aire servicial y característico que tenía.

— ¿Y Seita? – preguntó ella en voz alta.

— Se fue, Mi Señora. Me dijo que tuvo un problema en el cabaret porque el collar que le trajo era de una de las mujeres de ahí, así que se lo llevó. Se fue antes de que usted despertara, a eso de las 06:30 horas. – Volvió a mentirle como la primera vez.

— Hmmmm… – Fue lo único que dijo sin manifestar ninguna emoción ni sentimiento, denotando esa particular apatía que tenía a veces. – Hoy voy a la empresa. ¿Me puedes ir a dejar? – Continuó conversándole después de una breve pausa. Aún pendiente de los guantes y sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Por supuesto. – Dijo él, alegre de la indiferencia que su ama dedicaba a la situación de la nueva víctima.

Se dirigió hacia sus subordinados avisando que iba a salir, fue a buscar su abrigo y se dispuso a ir al patio para encender el auto. En cuanto lo encendió, espero a que Kagura se subiera en los asientos traseros como siempre. Sin embargo esta vez se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

— Bien, vamos. – Pronunció ella al cerrar la puerta. – Hoy tengo ganas de ver el paisaje desde este asiento. – Confirmó antes de que el castaño le preguntara algo. Al parecer le había leído la mente.

Echó a andar el auto.

De vez en cuando veía cómo su ama se dedicaba a ver maravillada el paisaje. Trataba de no distraerse mucho, después de todo estaba manejando.

— Mi señora. – Inició él la conversación esperando respuesta de ella.

— ¿Dime, Sougo? – Preguntó sin aún despegar la mirada de la ventana.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo hoy al despertar? – Escuchó ella con absoluta claridad, sin embargo, guardó un sepulcral silencio que duró solo unos segundos.

— Soñé contigo. – Dijo, sin más. Sin vergüenza. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tener sueños sexuales con su empleado. Sin embargo, no le había dicho de qué trataba el sueño.

Aquellas palabras fueron tan concisas y precisas que el castaño captó enseguida la sutil forma en la que Kagura le decía que no siguiera preguntando sobre aquello, que no le diera más vueltas al asunto.

Y es que Sougo no era tonto. En cuanto recordó la forma en que su ama había salido de la habitación se dio cuenta de qué clase de sueños había tenido. Fue entonces que el castaño sonrió para sí mismo sin dejar que esta sonrisa fuera captada por la chica de cabellos bermellón.

— Así que la semana de descanso se acabó. – Le dijo él, cambiándole el tema.

— Aunque duela, hay que volver al trabajo, Sougo. – Kagura ahora dirigía su mirada al castaño mientras suspiraba con gran pesadez. – De seguro te aburriste de tenerme en casa todo el día. – Sonrió divertida mientras Okita tenía la vista al frente. Logró esbozar una sonrisa con lo último que dijo la chica y pensó que nunca se aburriría de ella.

— Ni aunque pasen mil años. – Un cálido silencio los invadió cuando el chico acabó de decir esto y Kagura volvió a dirigir su vista hacia otro lado, aunque ahora estaba sonriendo delicadamente.

Habían llegado a la empresa.

Como se mencionó anteriormente; ésta era una empresa armamentista, en donde se diseñaban tanto armas de fuego como armas blancas.

— Sougo, antes de que te vayas, podrías ir a divertirte un rato. Considéralo un regalo. – Le dijo Kagura en una suave curvatura de labios antes de dirigirse a su despacho. El castaño le agradeció manifestando un leve movimiento de cabeza.

A Sougo le encantaba entrar al salón en donde se encontraban los diseñadores de katanas. De vez en cuando había algunas de prueba y le pedían al joven que las usara para comprobar la calidad de la hoja. Después de todo, Gintoki le enseñó todo sobre estas armas a Okita y sabía perfectamente cómo usarlas y atenderlas.

Se sacó su abrigo y comenzó a manejar la espada con gracia, cortando todos los objetos que le entregaran; Sandías, melones, carne de cerdo, madera, etc. Y, en efecto, la hoja tenía una excelente calidad. Sougo había quedado maravillado.

— ¿No se la quiere llevar? Tenemos más así acá. – Le dijo uno de los funcionarios y el aceptó gustoso. La guardaría con recelo en su habitación y quizás, ¿quién sabe? Algún día podría servirle.

Guardó la katana en una elegante vaina y se dirigió al despacho de Kagura para avisar de su retirada.

— Disfruta tu katana, Sougo – le dijo ella al despedirse con una sonrisa y él se retiró de aquel lugar hasta el momento en que debía pasar a buscarla.

Era difícil mantener una empresa armamentista en esa época, especialmente por el artículo 9 de la constitución de Japón, el cual estipulaba la paz posguerra entre el país nipón y Estados Unidos, en donde las fuerzas militares bélicas debían ser abolidas y solo podían contar con fuerzas de facto. Y todo esto a partir del año 1947.

Sí… Para Kagura era difícil mantener esa empresa.

No es que le faltara dinero, pero los armamentos se vendían escasamente y eso no beneficiaba mucho el negocio de su difunto marido.

Sin embargo, todo lo contrario sucedía en la familia Yato, dónde las pieles eran vendidas a un buen precio. Después de todo, comenzaron a usarse en prendas de suprema elegancia.

Había alguno que otro problema económico que debía solucionar a la brevedad para preservar las ventas de armas y para eso había tomado un descanso. Debía relajarse después de tanto tiempo tratando de mantener esa empresa, al fin y al cabo gracias a ello todos los días tenía un platillo para degustar a la hora de desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Sougo, en cambio, ya se dirigía a casa, no sin antes parar cerca de una tienda en donde se compraban y empeñaban joyas. Estuvo llevando consigo todo el tiempo el collar de diamantes en su abrigo.

— Buenos días – dijo al entrar en la tienda. Un anciano de lentes y de traje fino lo atendió.

— Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo, señor cliente?

— ¿Cuánto me daría por esto? – Sougo sacó aquella hermosa y fina joya de diamantes de su bolsillo interno del abrigo. Dejándolo en aquel mesón de vidrio que cumplía la función de vitrina para que el veterano pudiera observar ese maravilloso objeto.

— Vaya… – dijo, mirando la prenda con una pequeña lupa. – En verdad es un objeto muy valioso, señor, ¿de dónde lo sacó?

— Una herencia de mi difunta madre. – Sí, el castaño era un experto en mentir. – Lamentablemente el asunto laboral ha estado difícil y no he podido encontrar trabajo. Quiero usar el dinero que me dé ese collar para subsistir mientras tanto.

— ¿Quiere venderlo o empeñarlo? – preguntó el hombre mientras seguía mirando aquellos relucientes y cristalinos diamantes.

— Venderlo.

— Era de su madre. ¿Está bien? De seguro debe tener algún valor sentimental – dejó el collar encima del mesón de vidrio y comenzó a guardar la lupa para luego seguir observando con detenimiento el objeto, aunque ahora no de manera tan detallada.

— Nunca me he apegado a las cosas materiales, solo necesito pensar en ella para sentirla cerca de mí. – Sabía cómo causar ternura cuando en realidad no sentía nada…

Y es que, es verdad. Desde que la vida le arrebató a sus padres, a Mitsuba y una figura paterna y fraternal como Gintoki, el amor por el mundo se había desvanecido. La única persona que le quedaba era Kagura, y solo por ella podía sentir amor. Lo demás era simplemente basura que podía desecharse en cualquier momento si así lo deseaba.

— Entiendo… Mire, la verdad es que es un collar muy costoso y tiene un valor aproximado de 35.000 yenes. Sin embargo, no puedo pagarle eso. Después de todo me lo va a vender y tengo que sacar alguna ganancia de esto. ¿Le parece si le pago 25.000 yenes? – preguntó el anciano mientras se acomodaba los lentes y miraba directamente a Sougo.

— Está bien, lo acepto. – A pesar de que le habían bajado 10.000 yenes al producto, el dinero que le ofrecía no era para nada malo y necesitaba deshacerse luego de la evidencia además.

El hombre le pagó. Sougo guardó el dinero en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo donde tenía anteriormente el collar y salió de la tienda.

Se iba a subir al auto, pero antes de hacerlo al castaño se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Volvió a entrar en aquel local y comenzó a ver la joyería en stock.

Unos pendientes de rubí llamaron su atención. Una piedra carmín tan preciosa y elegante que a su amada le vendría como anillo al dedo. Además, el significado de esta joya es bello; los rubís solo son regalados a las personas amadas.

Sin embargo, a su lado, unos hermosos pendientes hechos de cuarzo rosado se posaron en su rango visual… Una piedra preciosa que además de significar amor a una persona, también significaba amor a las artes, tales como música, pintura y escritura. ¿Acaso había una piedra que pudiera identificar mejor a Kagura que aquella ante sus ojos? No, claro que no. Incluso, el pálido tono rosáceo que tenía aquella joya combinaba perfectamente con la blanca tez de su amada.

¿Y el valor? No importaba mucho. Los 15.000 yenes los tenía a su disposición.

Compró la joya y se la dieron en una pequeña caja de un elegante escarlata.

Ahora sí que podía ir tranquilamente a casa.

15:00 horas.

Luego de pensarlo bien en todo el día. ¿Acaso no era sospechoso haber comprado ese artículo tan caro, sabiendo que solo era un simple empleado? Un "estuve ahorrando para usted, Mi Señora" quizás no sería suficiente.

¿Podía devolver aquel objeto sin que nadie se diera cuenta? No… No lo iba a devolver. Era un regalo para ella, no podría devolverlo. Algo se le iba a ocurrir hasta que el momento de ir a buscarla al trabajo llegara.

Nobume estuvo observándolo bastante tiempo con la cajita en la mano y dándose vueltas por la sala de estar.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Le preguntó, tomando al joven por sorpresa.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? – Dicho esto, guardó la caja en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

— Hace bastante, parece que no me notaste. ¿Qué acabas de guardar?

— No te importa.

— ¿Son pendientes para la Señora? – Sí… la chica no era tonta y ya había visto lo que traía esa cajita la vez que el castaño la abrió para apreciar nuevamente esa piedra preciosa tan parecida a su ama. Sougo guardó silencio y al ver que no le contestaba, Nobume siguió con sus insoportables preguntas. – ¿De dónde sacaste dinero? ¿Del collar que el Señor Seita le regaló ayer a la Señora?

¿Acaso lo sabía? ¿Acaso sabía que el dinero lo había sacado de ahí? Pero… ¿Cómo?

Era simple. El castaño se había descuidado y había dejado su abrigo en el perchero de la sala de estar. Y es que Imai era muy curiosa, quería investigar a Sougo a toda costa. Fue entonces que comenzó a revisar los bolsillos de la prenda sin que él se enterara, encontrando así el collar de diamantes.

Maldito descuido el que tuvo.

— ¿No te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos?

— ¿Por qué evades mis preguntas con otras? ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – La mirada de Nobume era desafiante, sin embargo, la capacidad de mentir del castaño era superior a cualquier cosa. Y es que ni un ápice de inseguridad mostraba cuando mentía, después de todo, era algo que debía hacer constantemente cuando los empleados estaban presentes.

— Estás en lo cierto. – manifestó con sosiego mientras la chica abría sus ojos como platos. ¿De verdad estaba en lo cierto? – La Señora Kagura me pidió que vendiera el collar para comprar algo más barato y dejar el dinero que quedó para asuntos del hogar. Además, me confesó que los diamantes son una piedra con un brillo muy abrumador para ella. Siempre le han gustado los adornos un poco más opacos. – Y era cierto, a Kagura no le atraía mucho el brillo, siempre le ha gustado más lo opaco, incluso en las personas. Porque nadie era perfecto como un diamante.

— Ah, así que era eso. – Le contestó satisfecha Imai. Había caído en esa mentira como un pequeño niño inocente al que le decían que lo llevarían al parque cuando en verdad tenía hora con el dentista.

Sougo se había librado de las molestas preguntas de la azabache por el momento y eso era lo único que importaba.

18:00 horas.

Okita ya estaba esperando a Kagura fuera de la empresa, sentado en el interior del auto.

Cuando la vio salir, se bajó para abrirle la puerta y que ella entrara sin preocupaciones al carro.

Ya dentro, él se subió en el asiento del piloto y comenzó a echar a andar el auto.

— ¿Cómo le fue? – preguntó el joven cortésmente mientras la bermellón arreglaba un poco su cabello en el espejo del auto.

— Fue un día agotador, voy a necesitar un masaje. – terminó de decir, soltando un gran y pesado suspiro. Sougo entendió la indirecta y sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

— Mi Señora, le tengo un regalo. – Dijo, y de su bolsillo sacó la cajita escarlata para extendérsela a la bermellón.

Abrió aquel envase y se encontró con los bellos pendientes de cuarzo rosado.

— Sougo, están hermosos. – Ella sonrió y él lo noto… Aquella sonrisa que no veía desde que Gintoki se había ido. Aquella que solo mostraba cuando era más joven y que denotaba completa inocencia. La sonrisa de la que se había enamorado la primera vez que la conoció.

No es que Kagura estuviera feliz porque le hayan dado un regalo. No, no era eso. Si hubiera sido eso, habría sonreído de igual manera cuando Seita le dio ese collar. Sino que Kagura estaba feliz porque la persona que le dio aquel regalo era Sougo y nadie más que Sougo. Aunque le hubiera regalado una imitación de aquella piedra preciosa, o incluso, una rosa cortada de su mismo jardín, como lo hacían los niños para regalarles flores a sus madres, ella lo hubiera aceptado igual de satisfecha que como estaba ahora.

— Me alegro que le gusten. – El joven estaba contento y seguía curvando sus comisuras mientras veía el camino delante de él a la vez que manejaba.

La dama se quedó un rato observando aquellos hermosos pendientes en silencio. Hasta que decidió dirigirle nuevamente la palabra.

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de tratarme tan formalmente, Sougo?

Esa pregunta había pillado desprevenido al castaño. ¿Tratarla de manera informal? Eso nunca, imposible. Ella era su señora, su dama, su ama. No podía tratarla de manera informal como si nada.

— No puedo hacer eso, Mi Señora. Ya le dije que solo soy un simple empleado. – Se defendió con falsa modestia. Él sabía que era más que eso.

— Sougo, nos conocemos hace 15 años… Creo que ya es tiempo de dejar las formalidades. No me gusta que siempre me trates como a una dama… – Kagura comenzó a mirarlo intensamente. Ella ya sabía a donde quería dirigirse con esas palabras, sin embargo, el castaño no despegaba su mirada del frente. Se notaba nervioso… Ella lo notaba nervioso. – No soy exactamente una dama… Y lo sabes… – La joven comenzó a delinear las manos del ojicarmín con sus dedos de manera lenta y suave, haciendo que su conductor se pusiera cada vez más nervioso a la vez que lo observaba con una mirada entre seria y sensual.

Y justo, cuando la bermellón comenzó a subir sus dedos por el brazo del chico, él detuvo el auto. Ya habían llegado a la casa.

— Llegamos, Mi Señora… – Le dijo, nervioso como un niño. ¿De verdad tenía 33 años?

Kagura se bajó del auto divertida de las reacciones de su empleado y él le siguió el paso bajándose también, siguiendo el sendero hacia la entrada.

Sin embargo, en la puerta de aquel hogar, un joven de la misma altura que Sougo, pero con cabellos bermellón, se encontraba esperando pacientemente la llegada de Kagura.

— ¿Kamui…?


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

11 de Octubre de 1952. 18:30 horas.

— ¿Kamui…? – Kagura estaba frente a frente con su consanguíneo. Mentiríamos si dijéramos que no estaba impresionada, porque sí lo estaba. Cada poro de su piel expulsaba una sensación de asombro al ver a su hermano en la puerta de su casa. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Oh! Hermanita. No vengo hace dos años y así me recibes. – Le declaró con su característico tono cantarín y esa típica sonrisa falsa que siempre poseía.

Sougo observaba todo. También estaba impresionado de que el bermellón estuviera allí, y es que sus visitas no eran muy esporádicas, ni que decir agradables. Siempre se dedicaba a menospreciar a su hermana por tener ella sola la posesión de una empresa. ¡Y es que era inaudito ser mujer y manejar tal dineral! "Deberías conseguir un esposo que te ayude con eso… o mejor aún, que tenga una empresa con más cobertura que la de tu difunto marido" era lo que el ojiazul siempre le decía para luego echarle en cara sus exitosas ventas.

— Mi Señora, está haciendo frío. Creo que lo mejor sería que entremos… – manifestó el castaño para interrumpir un poco el tenso ambiente que se hallaba entre el choque de esas dos miradas azulinas.

— Sougo, no pienso dejarlo entrar a mi casa para que nuevamente me eche en cara que su empresa es mejor que la…

— ¡Tu empleaducho tiene razón! No podemos estar aquí en el frío, hermanita. No querrás enfermarte y faltar a tu trabajo mediocre. Me enteré por el periódico que poco a poco esa empresa se está yendo a la mierda. – Aún mantenía esa sonrisa sarcástica y desagradable en su rostro.

Kagura estaba que echaba humos y de hecho, iba a decirle una tanda de vituperios que no eran propios de una dama de la alta sociedad, sin embargo, una mano en su hombro detuvo lo que diría después, entendiendo que no era el lugar ni momento, estaban en el patio, después de todo.

— Por favor, Mi Señora. – Sougo le dedicaba una mirada comprensiva a la bermellón mientras su mano se mantenía en el hombro de ella.

No es que el castaño estuviera defendiendo al hermano de su ama, para nada en lo absoluto, sino que no podía aceptar que por tales baratas provocaciones ella reaccionara de esa forma.

La joven se calmó y miró a los ojos al castaño, demostrando su gratitud a través de esos orbes azules como el mar. No podía descontrolarse y menos en esos momentos frente a su hermano. Las palabras son armas de doble filo.

Sougo abrió la puerta de la casa y le cedió el paso a las dos personas frente a la puerta.

— Entra. – Le dijo Kagura a su hermano, seca como la arena del desierto del Sahara y fría como el hielo del polo sur. Después de todo, no podía negar que estaba helando. Se iba a congelar si seguía afuera en ese crudo invierno.

— Sabía que entenderías, hermanita.

Kamui entró en aquella casa la cual se mantenía en perfecto estado desde la última vez que vino. Supuso que la servidumbre hacía un buen trabajo.

Se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar sin pedirle permiso a nadie, total, era la casa de su hermana. ¿Por qué debería pedirle permiso a una mujer para sentarse?

La bermellón se le quedó observando, se sacó el abrigo y se lo entregó a su empleado para luego sentarse en el sofá rojo posicionado cerca del tocadiscos.

— Iré a hacer los preparativos para la cena. – Anunció Sougo mientras aún tenía el abrigo de su ama en sus manos.

— Está bien, ve tranquilo. – Le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

El castaño le hizo una imperceptible reverencia con la cabeza y se dirigió al perchero para colgar allí el abrigo de ella y el de él. Ya luego salió de la sala para dejar a Kagura y a su hermano mayor hablar a solas.

— ¿A qué viniste? – Preguntó ella, aún con frialdad en su tono.

— Hermanita, no sé por qué eres tan fría. Recuerdo cuando me pedías siempre que te llevara a caballito y que te comprara los dulces que te gustaban. Extraño a ese pequeña Kagura. Cambiaste mucho desde que el permanentado de tu difunto marido te enseñó esas basuras del feminismo. – Manifestó hablando con falsos pucheros, haciendo enojar aún más a la bermellón.

— ¿A qué viniste? – Preguntó nuevamente. No le interesaba escuchar sobre su pasado como niña. Eso ya fue hace mucho y había madurado, dándose cuenta de que su hermano siempre fue un machista de mierda y eso a ella no le agradaba.

— Mañana en la noche haré una fiesta. Deberías ir. – Le dijo finalmente, cambiando esas sonrisas burlonas por un rostro serio.

— ¿Por qué querría ir?

— Porque conocerás a muchos hombres que tienen mejores empresas que la que ya tienes. ¿Por qué no dejas ese negocio que se cae a pedazos, hermanita? Cásate con alguien con una buena situación económica y ya.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Kamui? No necesito a un hombre para salir adelante. Por algo me he estado manteniendo sola durante 11 años seguidos. – Le respondió con los dedos en su frente, manifestando una señal de que el joven ya la estaba cabreando.

— ¿Que no necesitas un hombre? Eso no es lo que dice este anuncio, hermanita. – Kamui sacó de su bolsillo el característico anuncio de periódico que Kagura había dejado hace algunas semanas atrás. La chica solo atinó a verlo con asombro para luego manifestar enojo en su rostro. — ¿Por qué haces esto? No te vendas como puta barata a cualquier malnacido que cruce esa puerta. Mañana conocerás hombres que te puedan dar hijos sanos y fuertes para que hereden la fortuna. Ya sé que no le quieres ceder esa mierda de empresa al primo de Gintoki. Aunque no sé por qué te empeñas tanto en mantenerla.

— Porque Gin fue más padre y hermano de lo que papá y tu pudieron llegar a ser. Papá nunca estaba en casa y tú siempre me despreciabas por el simple hecho de ser mujer, Kamui. ¿Acaso mamá no es mujer también? ¿Por qué solo a mí, eh? – le dijo furiosa mientras la sangre le hervía con rabia.

— No metas a mamá en esto… ella es una buena mujer, no como tú, que pones anuncios en el periódico para conseguir marido. Eres una zo…

— Mi Señora. – La voz de Sougo interrumpió aquel improperio que le iba a dedicar Kamui. Diría la mentira que sea para que ella no recibiera el insulto. – Necesito su opinión sobre algo, ¿podría acompañarme, por favor?

Inmediatamente, Kagura entendió aquel pedido y le confirmó su asistencia, dirigiendo su paso hacia él dejando a su hermano atrás.

Ya lejos de la sala de estar y completamente solos, la bermellón decidió hablarle.

— Sabes que puedo defenderme sola, Sougo. – Le dijo mientras estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolo a los ojos.

— No me gusta que su hermano venga a casa solo para insultarla. Por favor, déjeme ayudarle un poco.

— Estoy bien. Ya haces bastante por mí. – La ojiazul posó sus dedos sobre la mejilla del castaño y comenzó a acariciarla de manera leve y suave, poniendo inquieto al ojicarmín. – Muchas gracias. – Le terminó de decir en una cálida sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la sala de estar nuevamente.

En ese corto lapso de tiempo en el que Okita y la señora Sakata no se encontraban en la sala, Nobume se dio cuenta de que Kamui se hallaba en la casa.

— Hace mucho que no lo veía, Señor Kamui. – Le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que se le acercaba.

— Señorita Nobume, que hermoso es verla nuevamente. – El bermellón se levantó del sillón para poder saludar a la presente. – Veo que no ha cambiado nada en estos dos años.

— Usted tampoco, Señor Kamui. ¿Qué le trae por acá?

— Solo vine a hablar con mi hermana. – Le dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Y su esposa? – Le preguntó, y no de manera inocente exactamente. El bermellón sabía que esa pregunta tenía dobles intenciones. Sonrió de manera lasciva mientras sus ojos seguían recorriendo aquel curvilíneo cuerpo de la azabache.

— Soyo está en casa… No quise traerla conmigo, ya sabe el porqué. – Kamui comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella colocando esas masculinas manos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí mientras sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y sus juguetonas sonrisas se hacían presentes.

— Kamui… Nos pueden ver… – Agregó sonriendo con coquetería al mismo tiempo que se intentaba zafar, aunque sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Eso no lo hace más divertido…? Nobume… – Comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, sin embargo, unos pasos que venían acercándose los detuvieron.

Eran Sougo y Kagura quienes ya habían llegado de aquel "favor" que el castaño le había pedido a su ama. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos los vio en aquel estado.

Poco le importaba a Nobume que Saito estuviera en la cocina preparando la cena, después de todo, cuando el joven de alborotados cabellos cocinaba, nada más importaba a su alrededor. Cocinar era su pasión y ella se aprovechaba de eso. Además, hace años que no disfrutaba de la compañía de Kamui.

Sí, ellos dos eran amantes y sus deseos carnales eran lo único que importaba cuando estaban juntos.

— ¡Oh! Señorita Nobume, ¿qué está haciendo? Pensé que estaría en la cocina ayudando al cocinero con la cena. – Le dijo Kagura cuando los vio a los dos en la sala. No estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que la situación se malentendiera, sin embargo, sabía que algo podría haber estado ocurriendo entre ellos.

— Sí, Señora Kagura. – Le contestó la azabache entendiendo la indirecta de su empleadora y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

— Sougo, quiero que prepares la habitación de huéspedes. De seguro mi hermano querrá quedarse por el frío que hace.

— Sí, Mi Señora. – Y Sougo fue a preparar la habitación para dejar nuevamente a la bermellón y a su hermano solos.

— Sabía que serías más comprensiva, hermanita. – Kamui estaba con esa típica sonrisa falsa nuevamente mientras se dirigía a su hermana.

— Kamui. ¿Cómo está Soyo? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa cínica, inquietando al ojiazul con aquella pregunta.

— Está bien… En casa.

— Ya veo, que pena que no vino contigo. Me agrada hablar con ella. ¿Por qué no la trajiste?

— Ya sabes. Las mujeres deben quedarse en casa como buenas esposas que son. – Se defendió como pudo, sabía hacia dónde quería dirigirse su consanguínea. Además, estaba seguro de que ese comentario la molestaría, lo cual fue cierto. Sin embargo, ella mantuvo la calma.

— Agradece que eres mi hermano, o ya te hubiera echado de mi casa. – Y fue lo último que le dijo la bermellón antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Estaba cansada y no planeaba gastar más energías discutiendo con un machista como su hermano.

Lo único que hizo Kamui al ver como su hermana se marchaba fue sonreír con burla al lograr fastidiarla nuevamente.

Ya arriba, Kagura se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes antes de ir a la suya para encontrarse a Sougo poniendo sábanas limpias a la cama.

— Sougo. – Le dijo apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta, llamando la atención del castaño. – No le pongas tanto esfuerzo a esa cama, él no se lo merece.

— No se preocupe, Mi Señora, no son nuevas, solo están limpias. – Y Kagura rió divertida ante la afirmación de su empleado. Se quedó pensativa un momento y volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

— ¿Recuerdas que a Gin tampoco le agradaba Kamui? – Le dijo, con una melancólica sonrisa, haciendo que el castaño dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

— Recuerdo una vez que el jefe le ofreció un café con sal en vez de azúcar. Era un hombre un poco infantil a pesar de su edad, pero eso era lo que lo hacía brillar. – Agregó en voz cálida mientras rememoraba divertido aquel suceso.

— Sí… Gin nos entregó muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Nos heredó sus enseñanzas, también sus preciados vinilos y sus gustos musicales. La empresa es algo que pasa a segundo plano. Sin embargo, quiero cuidar todo lo que él me ha dado… incluso a ti. Porque gracias a él fue que te conocí, Sougo. – Terminó de decirle mientras lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Kagura… – Susurró el castaño. Había quedado ensimismado en la bermellón mientras la observaba con ojos brillosos y una mirada taciturna.

— Bien… – Se acomodó nuevamente para mantener una posición recta mientras sonreía de manera dulce. – Avísame cuando la cena esté lista, Sougo. Estaré en mi habitación. – Dijo, para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse de aquel lugar.

El castaño se le quedó mirando, aún frente a la cama que estaba tendiendo. Una cálida presión en el pecho lo estaba invadiendo y un nudo en su garganta se hacía presente con ferocidad mientras sentía que en el estómago se le lazaban los intestinos superando así la emoción causada en su ser cada vez que cortaba la carne de sus víctimas. Sí, el castaño había quedado estupefacto ante esa confesión de "cuidado" de su ama y no podía emitir palabra alguna.

20:00 horas.

El casi ritual de cenar todos los días cerca de las ocho de la noche en esa casa se hacía presente también en aquel momento, donde un no muy esperado invitado se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa esperando con ansias su platillo de comida.

Kamui amaba comer, al igual que su hermana, y es que en eso esos dos se parecían demasiado. Aunque era en lo único que podían parecerse, aparte de lo físico.

Sus formas de ser se contraponían de sobremanera.

Kagura creía en el ideal feminista, mientras que Kamui pensaba que eso solamente eran burradas inventadas para que la mujer tuviera el "poder" que no se merecía en la sociedad de la época, según él.

Además, mientras el mayor podía estar escuchando todo el día esas horribles marchas marciales y militares que estaban de moda en esa época en Japón, (y es que no solo era por moda, sino que se prohibía rotundamente que algún músico nacional compusiera algo que no fueran esas horribles piezas), la menor disfrutaba de la música clásica, el Jazz y el Blues que Gintoki le había dejado en formato de vinilo antes de su partida, y que gustosa compartía aquellos gustos musicales con el castaño de ojos carmín.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus notables diferencias, ahí estaba él irrumpiendo en el "pacífico" hogar de Kagura (que de pacífico no tenía nada porque de vez en cuando un asesinato ocurría por las noches), comiendo de aquel platillo que solo hace unos segundos le habían traído para que pudiera comer y degustar, o mejor dicho tragar.

— Los modales en la mesa, Kamui. – Le dijo Kagura cuando notó lo rápido que estaba comiendo su hermano. Si bien ella era menor que él, su alta madurez y clase podía notarse a lo lejos. Después de todo, había sacado las mismas características psicológicas de su madre.

— Hablando de modales, hermanita. – El joven bermellón limpió su boca con una de las servilletas de tela que estaba al lado de los servicios de plata. – Mamá irá a la fiesta de mañana. Así que si no quieres ir por hombres, tienes una buena excusa para asistir ahora.

— Ya veo… hace mucho que quiero ir a ver a mamá. – Sonrió para sí misma mientras su mirada reflejaba calidez. – Pero iré con escolta. Espero que no te moleste.

— Bueno. – Le respondió para volver a retomar lo que estaba haciendo.

Poco y nada le importaba al bermellón de azules ojos parecidos a los de su hermana que su consanguínea fuera acompañada por alguien a la fiesta. Después de todo, sus relaciones personales con demás seres racionales no afectaban en nada la vida privada ni social del bermellón. Sin embargo le seguía molestando que Kagura estuviera manejando una empresa ella sola. ¡Que se consiguiera un hombre! Los hombres saben mejor de empresas y economía que una mujer. O eso pensaba.

— Llevaré a Sougo. – Terminó de decir la dama, y a Kamui le faltó poco para atragantarse con la comida.

¿Con su empleado? ¿Escuchó bien? Tosió un poco y carraspeó la garganta producto de la impresión que la de azulinos ojos le había provocado.

Y es que Sougo tampoco se quedaba atrás. A pesar de mantener siempre su monótono rostro, en esa ocasión no pudo ocultar su pasmo al escuchar decir tales palabras saliendo de los dulces labios de su ama.

— ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa llevar a tu empleaducho a esa fiesta? ¿Quieres dejarme mal parado?

— ¿Por qué te dejaría mal parado? Sougo tiene más educación de la que tú posees, Kamui. Además, con solo mirarlo te das cuenta de que es bastante apuesto y de buen porte. De seguro se llevará todas las miradas de las mujeres que te pretenden aun estando casado, hermano mayor. – Kagura lo miraba con sonrisa estratega mientras dejaba reposar su pera en sus manos entrelazadas arriba de la mesa.

— Mi Señora, yo no…

— Sougo. – La dama le dirigió una mirada al castaño en cuanto noto que el recién mencionado nuevamente iba a hacer uso de su falsa modestia. – No te estoy preguntando, es una orden. – Y le sonrió para ocultar un poco la dureza de sus palabras.

— Tsk… Está bien. Si quieres llevar a un simple empleado, hazlo. Eso a mí ya no me concierne. – Kamui siguió degustando aquel platillo, aunque ahora su rostro reflejaba disgusto y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas que combinaban con su estado anímico a su hermana.

Sougo estaba feliz de sobremanera. Y por supuesto, que Kagura lo haya invitado a tal fiesta con la alta sociedad era algo que no se daba todos los días.

23:00 horas.

Costumbre era que Sougo Okita diera todas las noches un paseo por la casa solo para relajarse un poco. Estar al pendiente de todos los arreglos en ese hogar y de sus subordinados era agotador, después de todo.

Un paseo por los pasillos de esa silenciosa casa. Sin ruidos, sin movimientos. Y es que ni las moscas entraban a molestar tal guarida después de todo.

Sin embargo, aquel silencio fue brutalmente interrumpido en cuanto pasó por al lado de la habitación de huéspedes. Y es que ¡cómo no iba a ser interrumpida tal parsimonia si la puerta de aquel cuarto estaba prácticamente abierta de par en par!

Gemidos, suspiros y exageradas pronunciaciones de nombres. Se podía ver como el sudor corría por sus cuerpos, y es que estaban tan ensimismados en sus acciones que ni cuenta se daban de que Okita los había descubierto.

— Sería una lástima que Saito se enterara de todo esto, Nobume. – Dijo el castaño en voz alta, mientras veía como unos azules y rojos orbes impresionados le dirigían la mirada. – Si no quieren que el empleaducho los descubra, deberían al menos cerrar la puerta, ¿no, Kamui?

— ¿A quién llamas por su nombre tan confianzudamente, empleado de mierda? – Kamui Yato estaba que echaba humos, y es que no era para menos; le acababan de interrumpir el "reencuentro" con Nobume. No disfrutaba de un buen sexo hace bastante tiempo.

— Llamarte por tu nombre no es nada comparado a la confianza que tomaste al tener sexo con la puerta abierta en casa ajena. – Le aclaró el castaño. Al parecer era verdad que Sougo tenía muchos más modales que los que tenía Kamui.

— Sougo, por favor… No le digas nada de esto a Saito. – Le rogaba la azabache mientras cubría su desnudo cuerpo con una sábana. Se notaba a lo lejos lo asustada que estaba al pensar que su superior abriría la boca.

— No te sigas entrometiendo en mis asuntos si no quieres que Shimaru sepa lo ramera que puedes llegar a ser. Es mi última advertencia. – Y salió de aquella habitación con tono y paso firme mientras los dos implicados seguían acostados en la cama, aunque ahora, pareciera que un balde con agua fría les hubiera caído encima.

Al fin, Sougo Okita sentía que ya no debía preocuparse por las intromisiones de Nobume… ¿o quizás sí?


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

12 de Octubre de 1952.

El atardecer de ese despejado día de invierno se asomaba por las cristalinas ventanas del carro donde Sougo Okita se encontraba.

Estaba esperándola. Eran ya cerca de las 19:30 horas cuando pudo divisar que salía de aquella empresa que ella manejaba. Portaba un vestido rosa pálido y un abrigo gris largo que le tapaba hasta casi el final de su falda.

Se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta de copiloto a la bella dama de orbes azules. Era decidido ya que a ella le gustaba sentarse en aquel puesto.

— ¿Está lista? – le preguntó el castaño al subirse él también al carro.

— Sí, recuerda que debemos estar allá a las 22:00. Traté de salir antes del trabajo, pero había mucho que hacer. – Manifestó Kagura mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente a uno de los espejos del auto. – Tenemos que llegar primero a casa para cambiarnos, es mejor que nos apresuremos, Sougo.

Okita puso en marcha el auto y emprendieron su viaje.

No es que el ojicarmín estuviera nervioso, pero sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más al darse cuenta que kilometro a kilometro se iban acercando al hogar de la dama sentada junto a su presencia. El solo pensar que debía arreglarse para acompañar a su ama a una fiesta en la mansión de los Yato lo ponía ansioso. Y es que, ¿qué es lo que estaba pensando Kagura al querer invitarlo? Nunca lo había hecho, bueno, tampoco es como si la joven de bermellones cabellos asistiera seguido a ese tipo de reuniones, sin embargo, el que lo invitara lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Además, no podía pasar por desapercibidos todos los acercamientos que estaba teniendo la señora Sakata con él últimamente… ¿Acaso finalmente su corazón estaba siendo correspondido después de tantos años y tantos trabajos que él hacía por ella? ¿O simplemente la joven se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y solo estaba jugando con ellos? No sabía la respuesta y esperaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que la segunda opción no fuera, absolutamente no.

Llegaron a la casa y, era obvio, Kamui ya no estaba. Se había ido en la mañana a eso de las 08:00 horas para preparar los arreglos de la fiesta.

Se bajaron del auto y siguieron el sendero que guiaba a la entrada de la casona campestre.

Tenían que hacer todo a paso rápido, tomaba tiempo llegar a la localización de la mansión Yato.

— Sougo, iré a mi habitación para arreglarme. Trata de apresurarte. ¿Sí? – le dijo la dama con una cálida sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras dejando al castaño atrás, después de todo, él aún no podía ir a su cuarto. Tenía que dar las últimas órdenes a sus subordinados los cuales iba a reunir en la sala de estar.

— Está bien, Mi Señora. – Le confirmó.

Comenzó a llamar a los demás empleados para conglomerarlos a todos en el lugar acordado.

— Estimados, – inició su parlar al mismo tiempo que dirigía su carmesí mirada a los presentes. – los reuní para darles aviso de que esta noche no estaré en la casa. Es necesario que preparen una cena para ustedes. Reitero, no los acompañaré en la comida por motivos que no es necesario decir – el castaño no necesitaba comunicar a sus empleados donde estaría ni a qué hora llegaría, después de todo, ¿qué importaba? Solo eran empleados. – así que, cuiden bien de la casa mientras no estoy y dejen todo ordenado en caso de ensuciar algo. Ya saben lo que pasará si descuidan algún objeto preciado de la Señora Sakata. – Terminó de decir con una comprensiva sonrisa la cual ocultaba las verdaderas intenciones que tenía si algo fuera de lugar llegase a ocurrir.

Y es que era cierto. El hombre no tenía ni un ápice de compasión en cuanto a despidos se trataba, aunque, estos siempre iban dirigidos a empleados prácticamente negligentes que no cuidaban bien de los preciados objetos de su amada dueña.

Hace mucho que quería despedir a Nobume por meter las narices donde no debía, sin embargo, no hallaba motivo concreto ni válido para hacerlo, después de todo nunca le había faltado el respeto a su dama ni tampoco había hecho mal algún trabajo en el hogar Sakata. A excepción de esa vez en la que la encontró enredada con Saito en la cocina.

No obstante, él no sabía qué tipo de información estaba manejando Nobume ni las cosas que llegó a descubrir, por lo que era mejor tenerla trabajando en aquel hogar. Los amigos cerca y los enemigos aún más cerca.

En cuanto todos los empleados entendieron la indirecta, se dirigieron rápidamente a sus quehaceres cuando ya el castaño les había cedido la retirada, pero por azares del destino, o únicamente por simple curiosidad una sola persona continuó inerte en la misma posición y lugar.

Una mirada carmesí se posaba sobre el joven de castaños cabellos quien, si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo observaban, simplemente marcharía a su habitación para arreglarse.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Nobume? – cuestionó con una serenidad inquietante.

La azabache sintió que lo que iba a preguntar traería consecuencias, sin embargo, ignoró todo sentido común y se armó de valor para aun así dirigirle la palabra a Sougo.

— ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó un poco nerviosa, y es que la curiosidad de la ojicarmín no tenía límites, ni siquiera estando bajo amenaza.

— No lo sé… De seguro Shimaru tiene algo de conocimiento. ¿Quieres que le pregunte? – manifestó en falsa inocencia mientras sus ojos demostraban un completo contraste con su tono de voz.

La azabache sintió terror y se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Qué clase de irónica expresión era aquella que Sougo Okita acababa de manifestar?

Lo último que pudo divisar en él antes de que se dirigiera al segundo piso fue una sádica sonrisa que a cualquiera dejaría con los pelos de punta.

Ella había entendido perfectamente aquella indirecta.

20:15 horas.

Sougo Okita se encontraba formalmente vestido al final de la escalera por donde bajaría su amada al terminar de arreglarse.

El castaño portaba un refinado saco negro, una camisa blanca que hacía resaltar su corbata color carmín como sus ojos. Pantalones de vestir excelentemente planchados del mismo tono oscuro que el de su saco y unos elegantes zapatos bicolores al estilo Saddle, de punta negra y bordes blancos. Ciertamente, se veía bastante apuesto.

Y fue entonces que ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

El corazón del joven iba casi a mil por hora y es que no era para menos.

Kagura Sakata portaba un qipao negro con abertura al costado de su pierna izquierda y bordados de flores celestes y rosa pálida; como los pendientes de cuarzo rosa que le había regalado Sougo, los cuales, por cierto, llevaba puestos.

Su peinado se alzaba en un elegante y hermoso moño con adornos dorados y llevaba leve maquillaje en su rostro el cual la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Llegó hasta el castaño y le dedicó una pasiva sonrisa cálida que lo hizo estremecer quedando cautivado con su belleza.

— ¿Estás listo, Sougo? – le preguntó tranquila mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

— Sí, Mi Señora… – contestó él para luego quedar en una leve pausa. – Si me permite decírselo… Se ve preciosa esta noche. – Y es que no podía evitar soltar algún cumplido teniendo a semejante obra de arte frente suyo.

Kagura sonrió tímidamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado. Fue en ese entonces que pudo notar que la corbata de su empleado estaba ligeramente ladeada.

Acercó sus manos al pecho del castaño y comenzó a acariciar "accidentalmente" esa zona para luego llegar a la prenda carmín de Okita. Mentiríamos si dijéramos que el joven no se puso nervioso con tal acto.

— Y tú también te ves bastante apuesto – volvió a mirarle a los ojos cuando terminó de decir esto mientras sentía como sus azules orbes con los iris carmín de su empleado conectaban a la perfección. Y en ese entonces, asimilaron que las entradas de sus almas mantenían colores opuestos y eso es lo que los atraía más sin que se percataran de ello. Era un magnetismo magnífico e inigualable. Perdidos en aquellas miradas, tal como niños mirando las estrellas en una hermosa y despejada noche de verano.

La bermellón retiró las manos de la corbata de Sougo dándose cuenta de que inconscientemente se estaba sumiendo en aquel escarlata eterno. Miró su reloj y ya eran las 20:30 horas. ¿Cuándo fue que el tiempo pasó tan rápido?

— Es hora de irnos. – Acabó por decir mostrando un sereno y maravillado rostro.

Él la observaba con calma, como si cada centímetro de su rostro, piel y cuerpo fuera parte de un maravilloso libro el cual debía ser apreciado con parsimonia, y que después de años, ahora recién podía decir que aquel libro lo había entendido a la perfección, dejando en claro que la brecha que había entre su inexperto pensar y aquella obra de arte se había roto para siempre.

Sí, porque en ese entonces, Sougo Okita pudo comprender que Kagura Sakata correspondía aquellos sentimientos que él tenía por ella y todo por aquellas profundas miradas que se dedicaban hace unos momentos atrás.

—Sí, Mi Señora. – Y es que, a pesar de todo aún no se animaba a llamarla por su nombre. ¿Cómo podría tratarla con tal confianza después de 13 años en los que el respeto era primordial en aquella relación ama-empleado? Se le hacía bastante difícil, a decir verdad.

Se dirigió a la entrada para abrirle la puerta a la joven de cabellos bermellón y salir tras ella para encender el auto.

Tomaron las posiciones que habían adoptado hace un día nada más en aquel carro y emprendieron su viaje a la mansión Yato.

22:00 horas.

Ni muy tarde, ni muy temprano. La hora justa y el tiempo preciso.

Sougo Okita y Kagura Yato entraron por aquella elegante puerta a la entrada de la mansión de los familiares de la bermellón.

Si bien era la misma mansión en donde el castaño conoció por primera vez a su ama, ésta tenía aspectos sumamente diferentes en su fachada e interior, y es que, el occidentalismo ya estaba comenzando a pegar fuerte en Japón.

Los Shojis habían sido reemplazados por puertas de madera barnizada con elegantes picaportes y los adornos orientales fueron cambiados por hermosos candelabros que colgaban desde lo más alto de la gran mansión.

Una preponderante alfombra de piel roja adornaba aquel gigantesco salón principal que se usaría para el baile. Y a los costados, mesas perfectamente ornamentadas con manteles blancos y un florero situado al centro de estas.

— Al parecer mi padre y mi hermano dejaron un poco de lado la fachada oriental de siempre… – Le comentó la ojiazul a su acompañante de cabellos castaños al entrar en aquel lugar.

— Espero que la música también sea igual de elegante. ¿Se imagina si su hermano nos hiciera bailar marchas marciales? – le respondió divertido mientras podía notar que Kagura esbozaba una guasona sonrisa para luego reírse levemente tratando de aguantarse las ganas de carcajear. ¿Es que acaso se había imaginado a ellos mismos marchando a paso militar por la pista de baile? La chica estaba evitando a toda costa esas carcajadas y él simplemente sonreía ante esto.

— Bailar… – Susurró ella para sí misma cuando se calmó… Se acababa de dar cuenta de aquella palabra en el comentario de su acompañante. Estaban en una fiesta, tenían que hacerlo después de todo. Sin embargo, se sintió nerviosa y sus mejillas comenzaron a detonar un leve tono rosáceo que la hacía ver más bella y llena de vida, y es que, casi nunca se mostraba así a no ser que estuviera con él, con Sougo.

— Viniste, Kagura. – Una dulce voz la había sacado de su ensueño. Dirigió su mirada al frente y unos ojos turquesa de aspecto maternal los observaba con calma y elegancia.

— ¡Mamá! – La bermellón se acercó a Kouka con un poco de rapidez y le entregó un afectuoso abrazo mientras la mayor comenzó a acariciar la cabellera de su hija. – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Papá?– le terminó de decir para transformar esa prueba de afecto en una leve tomadura de manos.

— Tu padre está de viaje, como siempre. Yo estoy bien… Y por lo que veo tú también lo estás. Vestida tan elegantemente y acompañada por un apuesto caballero. – La turquesa mirada de la Señora Yato se posó sobre Sougo de una manera grata y agradable.

— Buenas noches, Señora Yato. – El ojicarmín manifestó una leve reverencia con su cabeza a la vez que le dedicaba una respetuosa sonrisa. Porque tener frente suyo a la madre de su amada no era para menos, ella le había dado la vida y ese simple hecho no podía evitar agradecérselo, aunque no fuese con palabras.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi por última vez. 15 años para ser exactos. Aún recuerdo cuando apareciste por acá, acompañabas a Gintoki y no despegabas los ojos de mi Kagura – Le terminó a decir con una sonrisa alegre.

Sí, Kouka había sido una de las primeras en enterarse del enamoramiento instantáneo de Sougo. Para Gintoki tampoco habían pasado desapercibidas esas miradas fugaces.

El castaño carraspeó un poco su garganta en símbolo de nerviosismo y la joven bermellón abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Su empleado tuvo fijación por ella desde el primer día? 15 años ocultándolo y 11 años en que vivieron solos después de la ida de Gintoki, sin embargo, Okita nunca se aprovechó de ella ni le hizo alguna insinuación sobre su enamoramiento.

Y fue entonces que Kagura sintió una admiración indescriptible sobre lo caballeroso que él era, al mismo tiempo que sentía una ligera presión en el pecho y su pulso comenzaba a aumentar.

— Usted se ve igual que siempre, Señora Yato. Los años no son nada en su presencia. — Le cambió de tema el castaño, y es que era verdad. ¿Acaso por azares de la vida la adulta tenía el elixir de la eterna juventud o quizás esos genes eran bastante buenos como para que la fémina aparentara menos edad de la que tenía? La mayor rió sincera ante esto en forma de agradecimiento.

— Espero que hayas estado cuidando bien de mi hija. – Terminó por decirle reflejando calidez y alegría en su hablar para luego retirarse y dejar que los dos recién llegados disfrutaran de la fiesta.

¿Qué fue toda esa conversación que tuvo la madre de Kagura con el empleado de la misma?

¿Qué era eso que sentía la bermellón en aquellos momentos? Estaba nerviosa, estaba ansiosa. No era una niña, ya no lo era como para sentir este tipo de cosas, pero el que no las haya sentido anteriormente también podía significar inexperiencia. Y es que la joven de azules orbes nunca se había enamorado, por ende, nunca se había sentido correspondida por alguien.

Si bien ella había comenzado a notar lo que Sougo sentía, pensó que eran nimiedades por lo que la confirmación de esto no se encontraba al alcance de sus manos, más aún por la reservada actitud del castaño. No obstante, ahora su madre le daba cierta verosimilitud a aquella duda.

Sougo Okita estaba enamorado de ella, desde que se conocieron, desde siempre.

Su mirada se posó de lleno en el joven de castaños cabellos, a la vez que él observaba todo el lugar admirado de la ornamentación tan balanceada y perfecta.

— Sougo… – Llamó su atención haciendo que aquellos bellos orbes carmín se dirigieran a sus azulinas cuencas.

— ¿Sí, Mi Señora? – Su mirada… Su perfecta mirada, sus cabellos, su piel, sus labios lucían tan suaves. Y es que, la bermellón comenzó a notar cosas que antes nunca había notado en su empleado. Esa voz grave, tan armoniosa, tan seria que la hacía estremecer. Su buen porte, su rostro apuesto…

Se mantuvo callada un momento, aumentando dudas en la cabeza del castaño. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué era que llamaba su atención para luego mantenerse en silencio? Sus azulinos ojos brillaban y abría lentamente sus labios para decir algo.

— No… No es nada… ¿Vamos a buscar una mesa? – Y ahí estaba, una respuesta que no se esperaba. ¿Acaso le había dicho algo que no estaba pensando? ¿Acaso estaba un tanto nerviosa? Sin embargo, por más extrañado que estuviera Sougo, le hizo caso y se adentraron más aún en aquel salón.

Las expectantes miradas no se hicieron esperar, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

"¿Quién será aquel apuesto hombre que acaba de entrar con la hermosa dama?" era lo que más se escuchaba entre los cuchicheos de la multitud. Porque todos ya sabían quién era Kagura, ¿pero Sougo? Era un completo desconocido para ellos. Miradas coquetas se posaban sobre él por parte de las mujeres, y sobre ella por parte de los hombres, ¿por qué no? Eran una pareja bastante llamativa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kagura! – Una mujer de la misma edad de la recién mencionada, con cabello negro y ojos marrones, se acercaba a ella para saludarla, y es que las dos se llevaban bastante bien desde que se conocieron en el compromiso de Kamui.

— Buenas noches, Soyo. – Le respondió con elegancia la bermellón a la vez que le sonreía cálidamente. Estaba feliz de poder ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿Cómo estás? – La pelinegra abrazó con cuidado a la ojiazul y fue ahí que Kagura notó algo fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso el estómago de la ojimarrón estaba un poco más grande que la última vez?

— Bien. He estado manejando la empresa, ha costado mantenerla desde el último asunto sucedido. Ya sabes, la prohibición de las fuerzas militares. Está un poco difícil el negocio de la venta de armas. ¿Y tú, Soyo? ¿Algo que quieras contarme? – La observó expectante y la joven de cabellos negros ya sabía a qué se refería.

Los invitó a sentarse a una mesa para comenzar a contarles lo que le había sucedido y es que su semblante se mostraba brillante y feliz debido a la situación.

— Estoy esperando un bebé. – Dijo al fin, dejando al castaño y a la bermellón boquiabiertos. ¿Un bebé? ¿De ese mal nacido? Es que no se lo podían creer. Kagura sentía deshonra por su hermano. Estaba segura de que el de azulinos ojos engañaba a su amiga con todas las chicas que pudiese, incluso, a veces coqueteaba frente a sus narices sin que la pelinegra se diera cuenta y eso podía verse en las pocas fiestas a las que había asistido. Sougo ya sabía de lleno sobre la infidelidad de Kamui, solo pudo sentir ganas de golpearle la cara a ese mal nacido por mentirle así a una amiga de su ama. – La verdad estoy demasiado feliz, Kagura… Lo habíamos intentado tantas veces y no resultaba, pero ahora… al fin… ¡Al fin podré ser madre!

— Felicidades, Soyo… – ¿Acaso la bermellón sentía culpa por saber cosas que no debía y no poder contárselas a su amiga? A pesar de felicitarla, no se sentía bien del todo con esto.

— Gracias, Kagura. El doctor me dijo que debo tener cuidado y no pasar por emociones fuertes… El bebé es muy delicado. Quiero que crezca sano.

Le hervía la sangre de impotencia. No podía perdonar que su hermano le hiciera algo así a Soyo. ¿Es que acaso el hijo de ramera no tenía corazón? No tenía decencia siquiera. ¡Es que no le importaba meterse con cualquier mujer mientras su esposa estuviera en casa cuidando de su salud y la del bebé que venía en camino! A la última persona que quisiera ver la bermellón en esos momentos era a su hermano. Sin embargo, el destino a veces le jugaba una mala pasada.

— Viniste, hermanita. – Y ahí estaba el mal nacido, sonriendo con ese cinismo tan característico mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa para abrazarla por la espalda. – Ya se enteraron de la buena noticia, ¿no? Voy a ser padre, así que no hagan pasar por malos ratos a mi mujer. – Sí, porque ya sabía lo que estaba pensando su hermana y el empleado de ésta. ¿Acaso el hijo de puta estaba ocultando sus secretos tras el embarazo de Soyo? ¿Podía llegar a ser tan descarado? Sin duda alguna, era un maldito misógino que solo usaba a las mujeres para jugar con ellas. – Ah, y hermanita. Quiero presentarte a un caballero con una buena posición económica. Espero que puedan llevarse bien. – El bermellón le hizo una seña a un hombre para que se acercara.

Un tipo de unos 42 años, con cabello rubio, ojos verdosos y de lentes se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sentados los cuatro presentes.

— Buenas noches, Señora Sakata. Mi nombre es Itou Kamotarou.

¿Qué era? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Enojo tal vez? Ya no aguantaba más. Su hermano había arreglado todo esto para que ella conociera algún buen partido. Machista de mierda.

Se paró de su asiento y se retiró de aquella mesa dejando a Itou, Kamui, Soyo, incluso a Sougo, en ese lugar. Los modales en ese momento importaban menos que la vida de una ramera barata. Ni siquiera se dignó a saludar al rubio y es que no lo necesitaba. ¿Quién la obligaba a hacerlo? Nadie, la verdad.

— Oye, empleaducho. Creo que tu ama se enojó, ¿eh? – El bermellón miraba con sorna a Sougo, haciendo que este último se levantara de aquel puesto, al igual que lo hizo su amada.

— Señor Kamui, debería preocuparse más de su esposa antes que tratar de conseguirle marido a su hermana. – Y se retiró de aquel lugar para seguir a paso rápido a la recién retirada.

— ¿A qué se refería con eso, Kamui? – Y ahí estaba la duda plantada en el rostro de la pelinegra. El mal nacido solo atinó a chistar la lengua para evadir la pregunta de su esposa. – ¿Kamui?

— No te metas en asuntos de hombres. – Fue lo último que le dijo y ya no había más que preguntar.

Kagura se hallaba en otro lado del salón sirviéndose una copa de vino cuando Sougo llegó a su lado.

Se notaba molesta, demasiado.

— Mi Señora, no debería hacerle caso a su hermano… – La bermellón se le quedó mirando un rato para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa a su empleado.

— Simplemente es irritante… Desde que falleció Gin que Kamui trata de casarme con un hombre a la fuerza. Lo de las bajas ventas en la empresa solo es otra excusa para que él pueda tener un poco más de peso en sus palabras. Pero no necesito de un hombre adinerado para salir adelante. Sé arreglármelas sola. – Terminó de decir para darle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

— Eso lo sé perfectamente, Mi Señora. – En esos momentos, de fondo comenzó a sonar una hermosa canción. La vie in rose de Edith Piaf. ¿Acaso la música también estaba teniendo un buen cambio en aquella casa o era otra cosa?

— Mamá sigue amando la música francesa, como siempre… – mencionó Kagura a la vez que sostenía aquella copa de vino. – Ciertamente es muy bella. – Sougo se le quedó mirando cuando ella terminó de decir esto. ¿Cómo podría él mejorar el humor de su amada?

— Mi Señora… ¿Quisiera bailar esta bellísima canción conmigo? – Le dijo, extendiéndole la mano. Ella rió divertida con esa petición.

— No sabía que fueras tan ocurrente, Sougo. – Dejó la copa de vino en una mesa cercana, tomó la mano del castaño y acercó su cuerpo a él.

El ojicarmín le tomó la cintura con la mano que tenía libre y pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo a través de ese bellísimo vestido que portaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus ojos se volvían a conectar de la misma forma en que lo hicieron antes de llegar a la fiesta. Sí… esa conexión exquisita que solo ellos dos podían mantener… aquella que los envolvía en "una vida en rosa".

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente al compás de la música. Mantenían un ritmo agradable y el ambiente cálido se hacía presente en aquel lugar.

— " _Entró en mi corazón… una parte de felicidad… y conozco la causa…"_ Es… lo que dice la canción. – El castaño comenzó a perderse en aquel azul mar, en aquellos ojos brillosos que lo miraban expectantes.

— No tenía idea que supieras francés, Sougo… – Le contestó Kagura en casi susurro mientras aferraba una de sus manos al pecho del castaño.

— Gin me enseñó… Me dijo que es el idioma del amor. A veces el jefe tenía unas ocurrencias bastante extrañas. Dijo que algún día me serviría aprender el idioma.

— Sí… Gin tenía razón. – Fue entonces que la fémina le sonrió para posar su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante.

Y el nerviosismo invadió nuevamente aquellos cuerpos mientras seguían moviéndose al son de la música en un leve y casi pasivo baile que compartía en su totalidad el sentimiento de aquellos dos.

Sus manos sudaban, pero ¿qué importaba? Estaba bailando con ella, con la mujer razón de su ser, de su existir. La mujer que se llevó todo el amor que tenía él por el mundo para convertirlo solo en amor por ella. Aquella que sin importar la circunstancia, siempre le mostraba la más cálida sonrisa. Una sonrisa parecida a la de su hermana. Aquella con la que se entendía tan bien y con quien se sentía tan cómplice de sus entendimientos, de sus sentimientos.

Sí, estaba danzando dulcemente con ella, con Kagura. La mujer que le quitaba el sueño por las noches y por la que soñaba despierto en los días.

" _Entró en mi corazón_

 _una parte de felicidad_

 _y conozco la causa._

 _Él es para mí_

 _yo para él en la vida,_

 _me lo dijo, lo juró_

 _por la vida…"_

La canción ya casi acababa cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Detuvieron su danza… Aquel profundo sentimiento que los invadía los estaba sumiendo en ellos mismos, ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor, ignorando que estaban en una fiesta, ignorando roles sociales. Dejando de lado él su posición de empleado y ella su posición de dueña de una empresa armamentista. Sí, nada importaba, solo ellos. Esos dos seres quietos en la pista de baile mirándose a los ojos.

— Señor, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo? – Una joven de ojos amarillos, cabellera blanca y larga sujetada en una media trenza y con un vestido azul se acercó a Sougo interrumpiendo aquel misticismo que en esos momentos él estaba teniendo con su amada.

— ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que logró decir cuando fue interrumpido. ¿Acaso no la había escuchado?

— Le pregunté si le gustaría bailar conmigo. – Mencionó nuevamente la chica mostrando una agradable y amistosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagura se le quedó observando y una presión invadió su pecho. ¿Qué era? ¿Celos? ¿Por qué una mujer le estaba sonriendo de esa manera a su empleado? No, no podía aceptar aquello. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué quería bailar con Sougo?

— Lo siento, él está ocupado en estos momentos. – Contestó la bermellón por él. Tomó el brazo del castaño y se lo llevó lejos de ahí. Al balcón, quizá.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Qué fue ese arrebato que tuvo? ¿Acaso pensó en lo que estaba haciendo? Ya luego se dio cuenta de todo y es que, ¿acaso había tenido un ataque de celos por su más fiel empleado? Posiblemente. Solo eso podría explicar la reacción que tuvo la ojiazul en esos momentos.

Las estrellas brillaban esa noche de invierno, que a pesar de estar en la estación más fría, el cielo se mantenía despejado, aunque era innegable que el ambiente helaba

En el balcón, ellos dos, solos. Sin interrupciones, ni molestas jovencitas pidiendo baile con el empleado de la bermellón.

Sougo la miraba, observaba su rostro a la luz de la luna.

Se lo había llevado de aquel lugar, sí, pero no le importaba. Se sentía bien, sentía que era importante para ella y descubrió esa faceta de celos que nunca había visto en su amada.

Los dos, con las manos en el barandal del balcón, compartiendo el mismo ambiente, el mismo aire y el mismo sentimiento.

— Disculpa, Sougo… – dijo ella al fin. ¿Era necesario disculparse? No, claro que no. El castaño estaba completamente agradecido de aquel arrebato que su dueña tuvo hace algunos momentos.

— No se disculpe, Mi Señora. No me molesta…

Y ella lo miró, llena de deseo, llena de amor. Cualquiera pensaría que el brillo en sus ojos se asimilaba a las estrellas en el cielo.

Acercó sus blanquecinos dedos a la masculina mano de su empleado la cual reposaba en el barandal del balcón. Comenzó a tocarla delicadamente, pasando de sus dedos a la muñeca de él.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué sentía? El corazón comenzó a tomar un ritmo apresurado debido a esas caricias. Ella lo estaba tentando, él lo sabía y ya no podía aguantar más aquello, claro que no.

Sin que la bermellón se diera cuenta y en un acto de segundos, el castaño la acorraló contra la baranda donde recién apoyaban sus manos.

Su cuerpo aprisionado por él, una sensación que nunca en su vida había sentido y sus rostros lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus respiraciones.

— No es bueno jugar con fuego… Kagura… – Y ahí estaba, su voz ronca en casi susurro, sus labios entreabiertos, su mirada deseosa…

— Veo que al fin te muestras tal cual eres… – Su nombre pronunciado por la bella voz de su empleado la hacía estremecer. Sus labios comenzaban a acercarse a los de él poco a poco, lentamente. Asimilando y apreciando cada segundo en que sus cuerpos se encontraban juntos emanando calor a través de sus ropas.

El castaño tocaba y acariciaba la cintura de su ama… No, ya no era su ama, era Kagura, simplemente Kagura. Los roles comenzaron a anularse en aquella relación de ellos dos en ese preciso momento.

Más cerca, cada vez más cerca…

— ¡Oh, hermanita! No sabía que tenías ese tipo de relación con tu empleado. – Y ahí estaba el mal nacido nuevamente haciendo que los implicados se separaran levemente. Kamui miraba con burla a su hermana, sabía perfectamente lo que había causado. Sí, esa interrupción la hizo solo para fastidiarlos. – Y pensar que en verdad eres tan zorra.

¿Zorra dijo? El castaño no podía permitir que ese hijo de puta tratara así a su amada. En el momento en que iba a prepararse para acercarse a él y golpearlo, alguien ya se le había adelantado.

El fuerte sonido de una cachetada interrumpió la armonía que se manifestaba en aquel salón de baile, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Kagura le estaba dando su merecido a Kamui, haciendo que su mejilla quedara completamente roja del golpe.

— ¿Zorra dices? ¿Y tú qué, Kamui? No creas que no he notado lo que le haces a Soyo. – Su voz sonaba fuerte y clara, todos podían escuchar lo que ella decía, absolutamente todos.

— Kagura, cállate.

— Claro, me voy a callar, pero cuando termine decirte esto. – El enojo iba más allá de los que sus orbes azules podían demostrar. Ese brillo parecido a las estrellas se había esfumado por completo para contemplar con ira a su consanguíneo. En cambio, el hombre parado frente a ella sentía miedo, lo iban a hundir, lo iban a humillar públicamente, al frente de todos, al frente de Soyo. – No tienes el más mínimo puto derecho de llamarme zorra. – Y fue ahí que los modales que su madre y familia le habían enseñado se habían ido al garete. – ¿Acaso ayer no estuviste encamándote con una de mis empleadas? Oh… Por cierto, ¿hace cuántos años que haces lo mismo, Kamui? ¿Uno? ¿Dos años? ¿No será que no recuerdas todas esas veces en las que te escabullias con mujeres en tus fiestas para llevarlas a otros lados? ¿A dónde las llevabas, hermano? De seguro lo sabes. ¡Sí! De seguro te ibas a esconder con ellas para tener sexo toda la noche y Soyo ni enterada. ¿Y a mi me llamas zorra? Puto degenerado, promiscuo de mierda. – Y es que, la bermellón intuía bien las cosas y sabía que en sus cortas visitas, Kamui siempre salía de su casa más alegre de lo que había llegado.

— No tienes derecho a decir estas cosas… Tú pusiste un anuncio en el periódico para encontrar marido, y ahora te encuentro en una posición bien sugerente con tu empleado. – Manifestó con nula seguridad.

— Sí, lo admito. Admito que puse ese anuncio y admito que estaba a punto de besarme con Sougo. – Confirmó, sin pelos en la lengua, sin duda ni nada. Fuertes y claras fueron sus palabras. – Sin embargo, Kamui. Hay una diferencia entre tú y yo, y es que… Tú estás casado. ¿No te da vergüenza engañar a tu mujer cada vez que puedes?

Los cuchicheos se hicieron presentes entre la multitud.

Los presentes miraban con desagrado al mayor de los hermanos Yato, sí, porque lo que estaba haciendo era simplemente aberrante. Engañar a su mujer mientras ella estaba esperanzada con el hijo que venía en camino era algo sucio, indignante, sin tacto ni educación.

Y fue entonces, que entre aquella conglomeración, unos ojos marrones se asomaban con espasmo y tristeza.

— Kamui… – fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de sentir cómo su interior se contraía y caía de rodillas al suelo. Soyo no podía pasar por emociones fuertes.

El bermellón se acercó rápidamente a ella para atenderla, sin embargo, fue rechazado al instante.

— ¿Ves lo que haz hecho, Kagura? – Le dijo con completa rabia mientras la ojiazul observaba preocupada a su amiga.

— No… ella no ha hecho nada malo… ¿Cuánto tiempo me lo ibas a ocultar? Yo siempre creía que todas esas veces en las que llegabas tarde… era porque estabas ocupado con el trabajo… Kamui… eres un maldito cerdo… – Soyo sufría, sí, estaba mal. Sus emociones se habían desmoronado y por sus piernas caían hilos de sangre, los cuales manchaban su hermoso vestido color blanco invierno. Ese vestido que había dejado tal puro color para teñirse de rojo escarlata.

Ojos acusadores, ojos descriminadores eran los que observaban a Kamui.

El bermellón se estaba sumiendo en un terror psicológico mientras sentía que esas miradas de distintos tonos; cafés, azules, verdes, entre otras reflejaban indignación a su persona.

El ambiente de los susurros retumbaba cada vez más en sus oídos.

" _Cerdo asqueroso"._

" _Patán"._

" _Misógino"._

" _Mujeriego de mierda"._

" _Bastardo"._

" _Escoria"._

Ya no aguantaba, ¿acaso caer en la humillación pública era tan grave? Claro que lo era, estaba su esposa, estaba su madre… su puesto en la empresa Yato peligraba. ¿Quién querría comprar pieles donde uno de los dueños era un hijo de puta? Nadie. La calidad ya no importaba, la gente usualmente se fijaba en las personas dueñas de tal empresa, aquellas que manejaban ese dineral.

Comenzó a desesperarse, comenzó a sudar.

— Kamui… ¿Ni siquiera te dignas en ayudar a tu esposa a levantarse para llevarla al hospital? – La voz de su madre se hizo presente. Su tono era de deshonra, se sentía mal por su hijo. Ella no lo había criado así.

Que su madre le hubiera dicho aquello lo desmoronaba. Para él su madre era todo, y a pesar de eso, nunca respetó los valores que le había enseñado cuando era niño. ¿De verdad era tan machista que inconscientemente tampoco le hacía caso a Kouka en cuanto a educación se trataba?

No se sabe cómo pasó, ni cuánto tiempo ocurrió, pero la ambulancia había llegado a la residencia Yato para llevarse a Soyo. Su bebé estaba peligrando.

Kamui seguía en blanco, el tiempo transcurría y él ni enterado. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su vida era una mierda. No, más bien, él era una mierda que no merecía nada.

Divisó como la gente se iba dejándolo atrás, dejándolo solo en ese gran salón, adornado hermosamente con una alfombra de piel roja, mesas con manteles blancos y un florero en cada una de ellas, mientras la música resonaba delicadamente al fondo del salón de manera casi imperceptible para el bermellón.

La fiesta en la mansión Yato había terminado a las 23:45 horas.

01:25 horas.

— Estoy muerta… – Fue lo primero que la bermellón pronunció en cuanto entró a su silenciosa casa acompañada de su fiel empleado. – Con todo lo que ocurrió ni siquiera alcanzamos a comer algo… Pobre Soyo… Ojalá que esté bien… – Terminó de decir mientras sus ojos reflejaban algo de culpa por todo lo que sucedió.

— ¿Quiere que le cocine algo? – Preguntó Sougo tratando de animar a la joven de orbes azules.

— No, Sougo. Tranquilo, es muy tarde. Solo ve si quedó algo para comer, de seguro los empleados dejaron un poco de la cena. – Respondió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a soltar su cabello mientras seguían en la sala de estar. – Si encuentras algo, súbelo a mi habitación, ¿sí?

— Por supuesto. – Y fue entonces que él se dirigió a la cocina y ella al segundo piso.

Ya dentro, Sougo abrió el refrigerador y por suerte había quedado algo de ramen. No era la comida más fina del mundo, sin embargo, el hambre puede matarse con cualquier cosa y de seguro a Kagura no le molestaría.

Lo recalentó en una olla a fuego medio para que no se quemara y lo sirvió en un tazón para llevárselo a la bella dama de azules orbes como el mar.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Kagura. Tocó dos veces para obtener respuesta.

— Adelante, Sougo. – Le respondió desde dentro.

Se insertó en la habitación y pudo notar que su ama estaba frente al espejo con su característica bata blanca de siempre, la cual usaba para levantarse y para antes de dormir.

— Le traje un poco de ramen que quedó de los empleados. – Anunció el castaño mientras estaba cerca de la puerta.

— Gracias, déjalo en el estante que está allá, por favor – Kagura seguía mirándose al espejo, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo, podía observar todos los movimientos que hacía su empleado. – Y… cierra la puerta... Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

El castaño le hizo caso y cerró la puerta tras de sí. ¿Era necesario hacerlo? Todos los empleados dormían al fin y al cabo. Nadie podría escuchar esa conversación que la bermellón tendría con él.

— Sougo… Eres… ¿Eres virgen…? – Su rostro se ocultaba tras su cabello haciendo que aquellas sonrojadas mejillas no lograran ser vistas por Okita.

¿Qué cosa le había preguntado? ¿Si era virgen? ¿Acaso la dama quería llegar a alguna parte con esto?

— Bueno… Cuando tenía 16 el jefe me llevó a un prostíbulo para conmemorar mi paso a la adultez… Según él ya era la edad en la que debía dejar mi niñez para convertirme en adulto… Ya sabe, a veces Gin tenía esas ocurrencias. – El castaño se notaba nervioso, nunca le habían hecho una pregunta tan personal en toda su vida, mientras que la joven esbozó una divertida sonrisa al terminar de escuchar aquello, para luego volver a su semblante serio.

— Entonces… ¿sabes cómo tratar a una mujer virgen, no?

¿Qué sentimiento era aquel? ¿Acaso estaba soñando? El castaño había quedado sorprendido por aquella pregunta, no podía articular palabra alguna. ¿Acaso la mujer de sus sueños se le estaba ofreciendo en esa fría madrugada de invierno?

— Mi Señora… yo…

— Sougo… – Kagura se dió media vuelta para mirarlo y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente su blanca bata de levantar. – Hazme tuya… – la dejó caer hasta el suelo dejando ver su blanquecina y tersa piel frente a Okita.

— Kagura...

Él podía verla en su total plenitud, sus senos, sus curvas, sus piernas… su piel… todo de ella…

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, y es que, ¿cómo podría aguantarse si tenía a la mujer de sus sueños desnuda frente a él?

Sus dedos temblorosos empezaron a delinear poro a poro las curvas de su cintura haciendo que la dama sintiera pequeños hormigueos en las zonas donde su empleado tocaba.

Ah… esa sensación… aquella exquisita sensación que sentía ella con cada toque sobre su dermis…

Los suspiros leves se hacían presentes, casi inaudibles a los oídos de cualquiera, cualquiera menos Sougo quien escuchaba la entrecortada respiración de su amada a la perfección.

Sus fantasías finalmente estaban llevándose a cabo en aquel cuarto levemente iluminado por una lámpara de noche.

La miró a los ojos, sí, a aquellos ojos temerosos y llenos de deseo, aquellos que brillaban como estrellas, expectante a cualquier movimiento.

Comenzó a subir una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de ella para acariciarla suavemente. ¿Qué cercanía estaba experimentando? Nunca pensó que llegaría a este punto…

Su pulgar comenzó a delinear los labios de la bermellón los cuales se entreabrían con ese delicado y hermoso tacto.

Ella se acercó más… mucho más… Su cuerpo desnudo se unía al de su empleado, quien aún estaba vestido y él lo sintió, como si no hubiera ropa que le molestase en esos momentos. Sintió su calor a pesar del frío.

Con un poco de nerviosismo comenzó a acortar la distancia que había entre los labios de él con los de ella… Y entonces, en ese preciso instante, el equilibrio de electricidad que había en sus cuerpos se acomodó solamente en aquellos carnosos labios, sintiendo aquella sensación que nunca habían logrado imaginar. Liberando todo el deseo que mantenían guardado en aquel duradero y significativo ósculo.

Con lentitud, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, la bermellón comenzó a desabrochar el saco del castaño, para luego dirigirse a su carmín corbata y desatarla.

La presión en sus cuerpos era tal que el joven de ojos escarlata no dudo en encaminar a su amada a la cama, acorralándola en aquellas sábanas blancas tan puras como lo era ella misma.

Y como si fuera una obra de arte que debía esculpirse con el más mínimo cuidado, Sougo comenzó a acariciar los tersos y blanquecinos muslos de Kagura… Aquel acto hacía que sus dedos danzaran en cuanto tomaban la forma de esa extremidad corpórea de ella.

Abrió sus labios y dejó entrar aquella apetecible lengua de su empleado en su cavidad bucal. Se movía con delicadeza, tal como una bella danza. Sentía su suavidad… Era agradable, era exquisito…

Fue entonces que él dejó la boca de ella para dirigirse a su cuello a la vez que daba pequeños y sensibles besos en su recorrido.

Suspiraba, su respiración entrecortada lo hacía excitar más aún. Desear aún más de ella, más de lo que había deseado antes.

Logró sacarse la camisa y la tiró quién sabe dónde, aquello ya no importaba.

Los dedos de la bermellón comenzaron a delinear el bien formado cuerpo del castaño… Estaba aprovechando aquellos desnudos pectorales que él le ofrecía en aquellos momentos.

Él llevó una de sus manos a recorrer nuevamente el cuerpo de Kagura. Su piel, su cintura. Podía sentir aquel calor, podía sentir aquel deseo, y fue entonces que llegó a sus senos… A sus suaves y blandos senos que se alzaban con la profunda y entrecortada respiración de la bermellón.

— S-Sougo… – Soltó en un leve suspiro para luego acariciar la castaña cabellera del hombre que amaba.

Dejó de besar aquel blanquecino cuello para comenzar un nuevo recorrido sutil y delicado, dejando en el cuerpo de ella esa agradable sensación que emanaban sus suaves labios.

Fue entonces, que aquella senda terminó en la pulcra piel de los senos de la bermellón.

El nudo de electricidad que comenzó a sentir en cuanto su empleado depositó un casto beso en su pezón la llevó a suspirar un poco más fuerte de lo que las entrecortadas respiraciones le permitían.

Él, en cambio, disfrutaba de darse cuenta de las sensaciones que podía producir en ella, en la mujer de sus sueños…

Sumidos en aquel manto blanco que comenzaba a arrugarse poco a poco, sumidos en aquellas agitadas respiraciones, en la lujuria y en la excitación…

El castaño, con una de las manos que tenía libre, comenzó a masajear con sus dedos el consiguiente botoncillo de carne rosado que se posicionaba cerca del que estaba lamiendo y besando.

Ella no pudo evitar aferrar sus manos a las sabanas mientras seguía aguantando aquellos suspiros que amenazaban por salir de su boca.

Volvió a subir su rostro para plantar un nuevo beso en los rosados labios de la joven con azules orbes.

Un beso apasionado, más apasionado que los anteriores. Las lenguas jugaban dentro de ellos, dentro de sus bocas.

El sudor en aquellos cuerpos comenzó a hacerse presente y fue en este entonces que el castaño decidió desprenderse de sus molestos pantalones.

La distancia entre ellos era cada vez menor, ya casi inexistente, ya lo suficientemente palpable.

Ella pudo sentir como el palpitante miembro de su empleado crecía cada vez más y el calor que desprendía era sofocante… Aún quedaba una prenda por despojar de aquella preponderante figura masculina.

Mientras el ojicarmín seguía divertido en el seno de la bermellón, dirigió su otra mano a su cuerpo… Sí… delineó perfectamente su cuerpo, ahora con más seguridad que antes.

Llegó a su ombligo, lo acarició suavemente para luego seguir bajando su mano hasta pasar por ese hermoso monte de venus… Aquel que indicada que faltaba poco para su destino...

Hasta que finalmente llegó. Con dos de sus dedos se dedicó a masajear los labios vaginales de la joven de arriba hacia abajo… ¿Acaso esa sensación no la estaba volviendo cada vez más desesperada? Un gemido ahogado logró salir de los rosados labios de la joven.

El juego en aquella zona aumentaba… Se adentró en las mojadas paredes internas de la ojiazul para tocar alrededor de su cavidad vaginal y sexual… acercándose de vez en cuando a su clítoris para palparlo ligeramente, presionarlo entre sus dedos y tocar directamente aquel punto tan sensible para ella.

Arqueaba levemente su espalda con aquel cosquilleo que sentía en su más íntima zona… Nunca había sentido nada igual. Cada toque, cada roce la llevaba a experimentar el paraíso mismo.

Y sin previo aviso, no obstante, con suavidad y delicadeza, el castaño comenzó a introducir sus dedos dentro del sexo de la bermellón.

Se sentía tan apretado, tan estrecho. Aquellas paredes rugosas de su interior se manifestaban con magnificencia en la dermis sensorial del castaño.

Comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de ella y fue en ese entonces que la joven no aguantó más aquellas sensaciones que él le daba. Suspiraba de sobremanera y de vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño quejido… o más bien, un gemido.

Si había algo más delicioso que escuchar a sus víctimas gritando de dolor, era escuchar a la mujer de sus sueños gemir de placer antes sus caricias.

Kagura abrazaba la espalda del castaño para atraerlo aún más a su cuerpo.

Podía sentir como el calor de su pecho se complementaba con el calor de los senos de ella. Dejando esa exquisita sensación que, ojalá, fuera infinita.

Ella bajó sus manos lentamente, delineando cada poro de la piel del castaño… él suspiraba con aquel tacto. Los dedos de su amada hacían que se volviera más sensible de lo que nunca pensó llegar a ser.

Llegó hasta los calzoncillos de Sougo y fue entonces que comenzó a meter cuidadosamente su mano dentro de ellos…

El solo sentir, el solo saber que ella lo estaba tocando ya lo había hecho suspirar pesadamente… ¿Qué sensación era aquella? Nunca había pensado que su ama, su amada… que Kagura tocaría su miembro de esa manera tan lujuriosa y nerviosa a la vez.

Una mezcla de inexperiencia y libido que volvía loco a Okita.

El ambiente quemaba como el fuego en aquella habitación… sus cuerpos ardían… sus mejillas estaban rojas como el mismo infierno. Y es que, ¿era posible confundir el averno de aquella habitación con el paraíso? Claro que sí, porque esas sensaciones los hacían llegar al cielo mismo, los hacían caminar por las suaves nubes del edén, del olimpo, de los jardines de Buda.

Y fue entonces que el castaño decidió quitarse aquella molesta prenda que impedía mejores movimientos de la mano de la bermellón.

Ahí estaban los dos, ahora sí completamente desnudos, recorriendo sus cuerpos, recorriendo su ser, su espíritu. Llegando a lo más profundo de cada uno mientras su piel destilaba sudor y calor, y sus cabellos se iban pegando poco a poco a sus frentes.

Kagura seguía masajeando fogosamente el pene de Sougo y es que, él se dejaba llevar, por supuesto que ella también.

— Espera… Kagura… – La miró a los ojos, sumiéndose en ese mar eterno y profundo, en esos ojos que se notaban un poco llorosos y llenos de brillo. Entonces, y solo entonces, la chica entendió lo que él deseaba hacer en esos momentos, lo que la llevó a dejar de masajear aquel palpitante miembro erecto que tenía en su mano.

Él la besó de manera tierna, para luego convertir ese tierno ósculo en uno lleno de pasión a la vez que tomaba ligeramente su miembro entre sus manos para comenzar a acariciar con éste la intimidad de ella.

Y fue en ese entonces que el juego previo había dado resultados… Con cuidado, comenzó a penetrarla, haciendo que un gemido ahogado por aquel beso saliera de los tiernos y rosados labios de la bermellón.

En un inicio, los movimientos lentos y sensuales se hicieron notar… El sudor que recorrían sus cuerpos se hacía uno… Los cabellos de la bermellón se enredaban en los dedos del castaño mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabeza…

¿Quién podría imaginar que un sádico asesino y mal nacido como Sougo Okita pudiera tratar con tanta delicadeza a Kagura Sakata en el bello acto del amor?

Galopes suaves que hacían que sus espaldas se arquearan con tal sincronizado ritmo que si aquello fueran notas musicales, de seguro sería la melodía más sensual y delicada que el mundo podría escuchar. Y es que… el meso piano de aquellos cuerpos era innegable.

Y así como meso piano, podían llegar a piano, incluso hasta forte o meso forte. Porque las bellas melodías se componen de todo lo musicalmente existente en esta vida, así como el amor que ellos dos irradiaban no solamente en la cama, sino que en su vivir diario. Porque, aunque Kagura no se diera cuenta, amaba a Sougo desde hace años y esto lo demostraba en cada trato que le era entregado, en cada palabra que le dedicaba y especialmente, en cada cálida sonrisa que tenía solo para él…

Los galopes comenzaron a tomar un ritmo aún más rápido, aún más excitante… El miembro del castaño entraba y salía innumerables veces de la sexualidad de ella.

Los gemidos se hacían presentes en aquella habitación, era imposible ya ocultarlos, era imposible ya ahogarlos… Se sumían cada vez más en aquellas sábanas blancas… se sumían cada vez más en ellos mismos y sus cuerpos se convertían en uno.

Y ella comenzó a ser de él, y él de ella, porque solo eso importaba, porque los roles sociales se esfumaron para siempre, porque ahora solo eran ellos: Sougo Okita y Kagura Sakata en la misma habitación, en la misma cama y en la misma sintonía.

El castaño comenzó a afirmarse de las manos de la bermellón, entrelazando sus dedos, acorralándola contra ella misma mientras las estocadas seguían su curso y la ojiazul abrazaba las caderas del ojicarmín con sus piernas, haciendo que la penetración fuera más grata y deliciosa que en otras ocasiones.

La besaba, sus lenguas jugaban dentro y fuera de sus bocas… la saliva recorría las comisuras de ambos y los gemidos aparecían sin tapujos entre ellos dos.

Fue entonces que ocurrió.

Una electricidad interna invadió sus cuerpos, haciéndolos llegar a lo que sería el desenlace de aquel sensual acto de lujuria y pasión.

Ella se vino en él y él dentro de ella.

Se quedaron rato en aquella posición, mirándose a los ojos, observando sus almas completas… Perdiéndose en el escarlata eterno y en el azul profundo.

Se volvieron a besar, de manera tierna, de manera pasiva para luego separarse de aquel calor que sus cuerpos emanaban y acostarse como era debido en aquella cama de blancas sábanas.

Kagura apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sougo. El castaño comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con suma delicadeza.

— El ramen ya debe estar frío. – Dijo ella, para luego reírse con sinceridad. Okita esbozó una tierna sonrisa al escuchar esto. – Sougo.

— ¿Sí? – Preguntó expectante.

La dama alzó su cuerpo para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa radiante y sincera. Tal como esas sonrisas que mostraba cuando era niña.

— Te amo…

Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos para luego sonreírle a aquella mujer frente a él, aquella mujer que era dueña de sus más bellas y lujuriosas fantasías. La razón de su ser y de su existir y que ahora, aquellas fantasías se habían hecho realidad gracias a ella. La amaba, la amaba con su alma, con su corazón y con su cuerpo.

— Eres la mujer de mi vida… Kagura… – Y selló aquella respuesta con el beso más hermoso y dulce de todos los que podría haberle dado. Porque aquel beso demostraba el amor que le tenía en esos momentos y el que le estuvo guardando durante 15 años.

La madrugada de aquella noche de invierno se hacía presente en aquel lugar, en aquella cama y en aquellos sueños que los dos compartían en el mismo aposento.

Sougo Okita y Kagura Sakata durmieron juntos en ese momento en el que la claridad del día se hacía ausente.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11.

13 de Octubre de 1952.

08:30 horas.

Despertó a su lado en cuanto los cálidos rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de aquella gran y lujosa habitación.

La observó por unos momentos, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado anoche a la vez que recorría con su mirada aquellos bellos ojos cerrados, esas largas pestañas, su cabello revuelto y desordenado con algunos mechones finos recorriendo su blanca tez, y sus labios… esos suaves y rosados labios que tuvo la fortuna de probar hace ya algunas horas atrás, cuando la madrugada se hacía presente y el silencio inundaba la gran mansión Sakata.

Se detuvo allí, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía mientras dormía. Fue entonces que comenzó a delinear la boca de su amada con suma delicadeza, sintiendo cosquilleos en su pulgar al suave tacto de tal majestuosa obra maestra.

— ¿Estoy soñando…? – Sougo musitó lo más despacio posible para no despertar a Kagura.

— No… No estás soñando, Sougo – Le respondió ella. Había despertado ya hace unos segundos atrás cuando sintió el casi imperceptible tacto de los dedos del castaño sobre sus labios, sin embargo, se hacía la dormida. Quizás estaba esperando algún beso mañanero de su parte.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, haciendo que esos bellos orbes azules chocaran con los intensos carmín de su amado, sintiendo esa penetrante mirada serena sobre ella.

— Bien… demuéstrame que no estoy soñando. – Le dijo despacio y sonrió con coquetería a la vez que acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de la bermellón, logrando que la joven le correspondiera tal sonrisa y se acercara lentamente a su rostro, plantando un dulce ósculo en los labios de Sougo.

— ¿Es suficiente con eso? – Preguntó tiernamente y sus ojos eran como estrellas en el alba.

— No, Kagura. No es suficiente. – Terminó de decirle de manera alegre para abrazarla con fuerza, llevarla arriba suyo y darle un beso más duradero y pasional que el anterior.

Y entonces, aquella joven de azules orbes reía con sinceridad al recibir esa muestra de cariño de parte del ojicarmín, correspondiéndose mutuamente y asimilando la hermosa realidad que estaban teniendo en esos momentos.

El castaño al fin, después de 15 años, había hecho realidad su más maravilloso sueño.

Estaba con ella y ya nada más importaba.

12:00 horas.

Un poco tarde para ir al trabajo, quizás. ¿Pero qué importaba? Kagura era la dueña de aquella empresa armamentista y por ende la jefa suprema, nadie le diría nada por llegar algunas horas más tarde de lo normal.

— Sougo, ¿tráeme mi abrigo, por favor? – Le preguntó ella mientras arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo de su habitación.

El castaño estaba retirando alguna que otra prenda sucia del cuarto de la bermellón en esos momentos.

— ¿Vas a ir a trabajar? – le preguntó curioso a la vez que dejaba una de las ropas que estaban en el suelo dentro de una canasta.

— Claro, es lunes. Ya voy atrasada, pero voy al fin y al cabo. – Terminó de decir para sonreír satisfecha al mirarse al espejo y comprobar que su peinado se le veía perfecto.

— Pero trabajaste ayer… ¿No puedes tomarte el día libre?

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – le sonrió ella pícaramente desde el espejo. Fue entonces que en el reflejo de este pudo divisar que su empleado se acercaba.

— Quizás… – El ojicarmín se posicionó detrás de ella para acariciar suavemente sus hombros y comenzar a olfatear su cuello – ese peinado se te ve muy lindo… Kagura… – y entonces comenzó a besar con calma aquella blanca piel que poseía la bermellón.

— Sougo… la puerta está abierta… – Kagura sentía los exquisitos labios de Sougo mojando su tez haciendo que soltara leves suspiros y comenzara a acariciar el cabello del castaño.

— Lo se… – Una mordida… una leve mordida en su oreja hizo que la joven suspirara de manera más pesada que en momentos anteriores.

— ¿Y… y los empleados…? – le preguntaba con una respiración agitada mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

— Están ocupados con el almuerzo… – Sougo comenzó a bajar las manos que tenía en los hombros de la bermellón para llegar a su cintura, a la vez que comenzaba a acorralarla contra el mesón de aquel espejo que servía como escritorio.

Aquellas manos comenzaron a delinear el cuerpo de su amada para detenerse en sus piernas y en sus senos… Las ropas de la bermellón se estaban desordenando y su maravilloso peinado se desmoronaba.

— Sougo… – ladeó su cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de su empleado, haciendo que sus lenguas lograran juntarse dentro y fuera de sus bocas entre aquellas entrecortadas respiraciones. – Cierra la puerta… – le dijo entre besos y jadeos. Y es que, ¿cómo podría cerrarla si la pasión era tal que no querían separarse ni un segundo? Sencillo; Okita dio media vuelta a Kagura para ahora quedar frente a frente y mientras sus cuerpos se aprisionaban, con un poco de dificultad se acercaron a la puerta para cerrarla y terminar con el joven de ojos carmín acorralando a la chica de azules orbes a la vez que seguía besándola de manera pasional.

La joven llevó sus manos a la cabellera castaña de su empleado y comenzó a acariciarla para desordenarla al tiempo que seguían uniendo sus lenguas en un hermoso e intenso baile.

Él llevó una de las piernas de ella a su cintura y levantó su cuerpo ligeramente contra la puerta, haciendo que su vestido se elevara dejando ver un poco su ropa interior.

Agitados, sonrojados… Comenzó a morder suavemente el labio inferior de su amada. Ella mantenía aquellas respiraciones entrecortadas y él comenzó a bajar su mano para llegar a su pierna… un poco más arriba, a la altura de los glúteos y acariciar de manera grácil esa tersa y blanca piel que era tapada en parte por su ropa interior.

Fue entonces que sintieron el timbre sonar en aquella mansión.

— Creo que llaman a la puerta… – manifestó Sougo aun besándola y con la respiración entrecortada.

— No importa, que vayan a ver los empleados… – le respondió Kagura a la vez que aquellos apasionantes besos la acorralaban aún más a la puerta de su habitación.

Nobume había atendido aquel llamado, le extrañaba que el empleado favorito de la señora Sakata no estuviera para recibir a quien sea que fuese la persona que estaba en la entrada.

— ¿Sí? – preguntó ella al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un hombre rubio de ojos verde oscuro y anteojos.

— Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Se encuentra en casa la señora Sakata? – Había respondido con leve elegancia.

— Sí, creo que está en su habitación. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Itou Kamotarou.

— Señor Kamotarou, si quiere puede pasar a esperarla, la llamaré. – manifestó cordialmente mientras dejaba entrar al hombre a la casa.

— Muchas gracias.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de la bermellón. Se sorprendió un poco cuando encontró la puerta cerrada. La dama de orbes azules rara vez se encerraba en su habitación.

Tocó dos veces esperando respuesta.

— ¿Señora Kagura?

Si aquellos dos toques en la puerta no habían sido capaces de ser percibidos (o simplemente fueron ignorados), quizás sí escucharían el llamado que Nobume le dedicaba a Kagura desde fuera.

La bermellón seguía acorralada, aunque ahora las manos del castaño, en vez de recorrer sus bien formados glúteos, había comenzado a tocar cierta parte sensible de ella por debajo de su ropa interior mientras le besaba el cuello…

Y es que, sin importar que Nobume estuviera afuera, Sougo seguía tocando el clítoris de su amada, como si de eso tratara su vida. Y, por supuesto, la joven de azules orbes debía aguantarse cada gemido que amenazaba por salir de su boca.

— ¿Señora, está ahí? – seguía insistiendo la pelinegra al no hallar respuesta alguna proveniente de adentro.

Sougo lamía con fogosidad el cuello de Kagura, hundiendo su lengua en su piel y de vez en cuando mordía un poco su blanquecina tez.

El cabello de la joven ya no tenía vuelta atrás y estaba completamente desordenado. Su blusa se encontraba a punto de ser desabotonada para que el castaño llegara a sus senos, y su falda no podía estar más levantada.

Más golpes en la puerta. Kagura ya estaba harta, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue contestarle a la molesta empleada.

— ¿Qué quieres, Nobume…? – le dijo, aguantándose los gemidos… él había notado que ella le estaba respondiendo, y con una sonrisa juguetona dejó de jugar con su clítoris para meter sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la bermellón.

La hacía estremecer… hacía que se sintiera viva, deseosa de más... aguantarse era difícil, más aún con aquel hombre tan apuesto y de buen porte como lo era Sougo Okita.

— La busca un hombre. Está esperándola abajo. – escuchó desde afuera. Fue entonces que el castaño sacó su dedo de la sexualidad de ella netamente para terminar de desabrochar la blusa de la ojiazul. Empezó a bajar los besos que le propinaba en el cuello hacia sus senos. Ya luego comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con una mano, llegando a su parte más sensible y meter nuevamente los dedos ahí.

— A-Ah… – gimió por lo bajo para que Nobume no la escuchara, era casi imposible poder mantener la compostura en esos momentos. – ¿Q-Quién es…?

— Se llama Itou Kamotarou.

Sougo dejó de tocar a su amada para desabrochar sus pantalones, dejando que su palpitante miembro pudiera notarse por debajo de sus calzoncillos. ¿De verdad iban a hacerlo aun teniendo a Nobume tras la puerta y a un vejestorio de cuarenta y tantos años esperando a Kagura en el primer piso de la mansión Sakata?

— Dile que bajo en media hora… – le comentó la bermellón entendiendo completamente la acción de su empleado al ver que se desnudaba frente a ella. Y con aquel último comentario, sintieron los pasos de retirada de la azabache. – Tenemos 30 minutos…

Sougo, ya sin ropa que lo molestara y solo con sus calzoncillos, tomó a Kagura en brazos como si ella fuera un koala mientras la besaba fogosamente y la llevaba a la cama.

La tenía nuevamente bajo ella, esos cabellos desordenados y esparcidos por las sábanas, y aquella piel blanquecina que podía verse entre medio de la blusa desabrochada de la bermellón…

Kagura comenzó a abrir la camisa de Sougo para encontrarse con sus bien formados pectorales y comenzó a acariciarlos… ya luego le plantaba tiernos besos en su cuerpo.

— Hazlo… Te necesito ya… – le dijo ella dándole a entender la desesperación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Sougo levantó la falda que ya se había bajado y se dispuso a quitarle esas negras bragas que traía puestas.

— Estás bastante mojada… – la miró con libido al darse cuenta que sus fluidos vaginales habían manchado en su mayor parte aquella prenda negra.

Al fin, se había sacado los calzoncillos para dejar ver su palpitante miembro y comenzó a meterlo de a poco en la cavidad de ella.

Estocadas firmes y suaves eran las que recibía con exquisito agrado.

Aquella penetración la estaba sumiendo nuevamente en esos deseos carnales que nunca había tenido con nadie más que con Sougo Okita. Solo él podía sacar sus más sucios pensamientos a flote y que no se sintiera culpable de aquello.

Para el joven de cabellos castaños era lo mismo. Si bien había perdido la virginidad en un prostíbulo cuando solo tenía la dulce edad de 16 años, estar con ella era como comenzar de nuevo, como si en su vida nunca hubiera tenido sexo, o mejor aún, nunca hubiera hecho el amor, porque, al fin y al cabo, anoche ellos dos habían tenido su primera vez, digan lo que digan.

Las estocadas se volvieron más rápidas y los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer.

— K-Kagura… – gimió un poco para luego llevarla a sentarse arriba suyo y así poder bajarle el sostén que traía puesto y lamerle con calma aquellas puntas de carne rosadas y tan suaves que se iban endureciendo cada vez más debido a la excitación que recorría todo el cuerpo de la bermellón.

Los galopes lujuriosos eran un sonido esplendoroso en aquella habitación. Por suerte las paredes eran gruesas.

— ¡A-Aaah…! – gimió ella al sentir que su amante mordía suavemente uno de sus pezones, causando un placer inigualable. El castaño sabía cómo medir sus mordidas para que su amada no sintiera dolor alguno.

Con sus manos, comenzó a masajear sus glúteos que se movían al son de las estocadas.

¡Qué delicia era aquella! Sentir todo su ser siendo sometido por Sougo la volvía cada vez más loca, haciendo que mordiera su labio inferior para evitar gemir mientras cerraba sus ojos y arqueaba sus cejas.

— N-No te aguantes… me gusta oírte gemir… – le dijo él en entrecortadas respiraciones y con su característica voz ronca que hacía estremecer a Kagura.

Abrazó con fogosidad la cabeza del castaño y trató de esconder su boca en sus cabellos para comenzar a soltar sus desenfrenados suspiros y que no se escucharan desde afuera de la habitación. No había que fiarse de las paredes gruesas.

Siguieron, varios minutos así hasta que al fin lograron venirse, quedando tendidos en la cama y sintiendo la adrenalina de hacerlo mientras todos los empleados estaban despiertos.

— Nunca pensé que lo haríamos en estos momentos… Fue tu culpa, Sougo – aclaró la bermellón mientras reía divertida y miraba de reojo a su amante.

— ¿Mi culpa? Tú me dijiste que cerrara la puerta. – Se levantó levemente para acorralarla con su brazo y que sus rostros quedaran bastante cerca. – También querías hacerlo, Kagura…

— Eso no te lo puedo negar… – la bermellón acarició con delicadeza el rostro del castaño y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios. – deberíamos ducharnos.

— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos…? – la miraba seductoramente y acercaba nuevamente los labios a ella haciendo que se rozaran de manera delicada.

— ¿No le bastó con eso, señor? – Kagura reía tiernamente mientras miraba los intensos ojos de Sougo.

— Solo le estaba haciendo una propuesta, Mi Señora. – y Sougo le siguió aquel juego, que a pesar de que hace unos días atrás ese juego de roles era completamente verdadero, ahora solo era un mero recuerdo.

—Bien, Sougo, iré yo primero y luego irás tú. No hay que dejar esperando a los invitados. – Y entonces ella le plantó otro tierno beso en los labios para luego dirigirse a la ducha.

¿"No hay que dejar esperando a los invitados"? Cualquiera pensaría que con la situación que Sougo Okita estaba viviendo ahora, se sentiría más celoso aún de los hombres que llegaban a casa de Kagura para pedir su mano. Pero ese no era el caso.

Una cosa era que la bermellón estuviera de acuerdo con esto antes, cuando nada había pasado entre ellos dos, pero ¿ahora? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que se habían manifestado, la Señora Sakata seguía siendo cordial con la llegada de sus pretendientes? ¿Acaso esto no molestaba de alguna manera a Sougo? No es como si tuviera mucha importancia, después de todo el castaño se las arreglaría para asesinar a los hijos de puta que llegaban, y así cuidar a su amada de ellos, no obstante, ¿era normal la reacción de los dos? Sougo no se notaba preocupado en los más mínimo de las palabras que había dicho la bermellón… ¿Acaso estaba pasando algo?

12:55 horas.

— Señor Kamotarou. Iré directamente al grano. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Acaso lo envió mi hermano?

Se encontraba Kagura Sakata en la sala de estar con Itou Kamotarou y en compañía de los dos, obviamente Sougo Okita, quien observaba y escuchaba la conversación que tenía su amada con el malnacido de anteojos.

— No, no. Señora Sakata. Anoche quedé cautivado con tan bella flor de loto. Su hermano no tuvo nada que ver acá. Aunque sí me dijo que estaba buscando marido para que le diera buenos hijos. Si quiere… yo le puedo dar algunos cuantos. – le comentó con cierto libido en su rostro a la vez que posaba su mirada en su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Sougo se notaba enfadado con tal atrevimiento hacia su amada. Sentía ganas de cortarlo en pedacitos por hablarse de esa manera.

— Oh, ¿y a su edad le sigue funcionando? – Sin embargo, la bermellón sabía cómo defenderse, logrando que una vena se hinchara en la frente del rubio y una risilla burlona se escuchara de su empleado.

— Señora Sakata… creo que acaba de faltarme el respeto.

Kagura se puso seria y dirigió una mirada rápida a Sougo la cual fue correspondida al instante, como si se hubieran comunicado algo en ese leve lapso de segundos.

— ¿Va a quedarse a almorzar? – le preguntó ella, mientras lo observaba serena y con la misma cordialidad de siempre.

— Si usted me lo permite, estaría encantado – le respondió, volviendo al tono sinvergüenza que mantenía hace un rato.

— Sougo, ve a preparar la mesa.

— Sí, Mi Señora. – Debía contestarle así, después de todo, su juego de roles seguía siendo real para los presentes en aquella casa.

13:10 horas.

Preparar la mesa y los platillos no llevaba mucho tiempo, a lo más podría demorarse quince minutos en transportar cosas de la cocina al comedor.

Itou ya se encontraba sentado degustando el delicioso vino y el modesto almuerzo que se comía en la mansión Sakata.

— Sougo, ¿les dejaste comida a los empleados? – preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio en aquella mesa.

— Sí, Mi Señora. Y también un poco de vino.

— Está bien. – ¿Desde cuándo la Señora Sakata se interesaba tanto por el bienestar de los empleados que no fueran Sougo? Había dos opciones que podrían explicar esto. La primera es que estaba muy feliz por haber tenido una noche y una mañana bastante movidas, y la segunda opción… ¿Algo pasaba por la cabeza de la bermellón en esos momentos? ¿Acaso preguntarle a Sougo por los empleados tenía algún significado? Sin embargo, seguramente la primera opción era la que más podía validarse en esos momentos.

— Y bien, Señora Sakata. ¿No le gustaría llevar el apellido Kamotauro? Estoy seguro que sonaría muy bien con su nombre… Kagura Kamotarou, ¿qué le parece? – El rubio no podía estar más confiado con aquello. ¿Acaso pensaba que conquistar a la hermosa dama de ojos azules y cabellos bermellón era fácil?

— Señor Kamotarou, harían falta 15 años para que usted pudiera conquistarme, y lamentablemente eso no va a pasar – miró de soslayo a Sougo y este sonrió al entender aquella indirecta a la perfección.

— Señora Sakata… ¿por qué tiene ese anuncio en el periódico si trata de esta manera a sus invitados?

El comedor quedó en completo silencio y ninguno de los presentes emitió palabra alguna.

Nobume se encontraba almorzando junto a sus compañeros de trabajo en aquel comedor especial para los trabajadores de aquella mansión.

Miraba detenidamente la copa de vino que le había dejado Sougo antes de irse a vigilar el almuerzo que Kagura tenía con el señor Kamotarou.

— Sougo nos dio vino. – le decía a Saito quien estaba sentado junto a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa con que nos haya dado vino? – le preguntaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de la sopa que tenía en su plato.

— Él casi nunca nos sirve vino al almuerzo... ¿No crees que es extraño? – Nobume miraba con recelo aquella copa. ¿Qué cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos?

— No tiene nada de extraño, a veces nos da vino cuando cenamos en la noche. – le respondió Saito para luego darle un sorbo a esa bebida escarlata. – Y está rico además.

Y con esas palabras, Nobume se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Acaso cuando tomaban vino en la cena no caían rendidos bajo los brazos de Morfeo a los minutos de acabar la comida? A pesar de que anteriormente no tuvieran sueño alguno y siguieran tan despiertos como si fuera pleno día.

Nobume no podía confiar completamente en Sougo Okita, claro que no.

Dejó la copa de vino a un lado y solo se dignó a comer. Después de todo, podía sacar en cualquier momento un vaso de agua de la cocina si le daba sed.

13:40 horas.

— Muchas gracias, estaba delicioso. – Terminó por decir Kamotarou mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y dejaba ésta cerca del plato vacío en la mesa. – Nunca me respondió, Señora Sakata.

— El asunto del anuncio está estipulado explícitamente ahí mismo, no tengo nada que responderle. – Le aclaró tomando con delicadeza un nuevo sorbo de su vino tinto.

— Sí, lo sé, pero… Con esa actitud nunca podrá…

— ¿Trajo dinero para hospedarse, Señor Kamotarou? – le interrumpió mientras dejaba el tinto a un lado con parsimonia.

— Eh… Sí, sí traje. ¿Me está dando una oportunidad, Señora Sakata? ¿No me diga que dejará que duerma con usted en vez de dormir en la habitación de huéspedes? – le comentó con claro tono lascivo en su hablar y su mirada depravada volvía a posarse en ella. ¿Acaso el vejestorio de mierda no podía aguantarse nada teniendo a una mujer frente a él? ¿Tan desesperado estaba?

— Señor Kamotarou, créame que la oportunidad es nula. – Y se levantó de aquella mesa para dirigirse a su habitación. Tenía trabajo que hacer y las cartas al empleador no se revisaban solas.

Sougo la observó yéndose. De cierto modo estaba feliz con esa actitud altanera que tenía la bermellón en esos momentos.

13:55 horas.

Todos los empleados de aquella mansión tenían unas ganas de dormir increíble. Estaban seguros que si seguían de pie haciendo los deberes en algún momento caerían al suelo como moscas con pesticida encima.

Sougo había notado esto y sonreía de sobremanera por esa reacción tan rápida al somnífero que había dejado en el vino de los empleados.

— Hoy estoy contento, así que pueden ir a dormir si quieren – manifestó el castaño interrumpiendo las labores de los presentes y sorprendiéndolos.

¿Dormir? ¿Acaso habían escuchado bien? Ciertamente la actitud de su jefe era extraña, pero no a muchos les importó. Morían por tomar algún merecido relajo después de todo.

Nobume había quedado estupefacta y se dio cuenta de que las piezas coincidían a la perfección.

El vino, el sueño de sus empleados (el cual ella no tenía) y el anuncio de Sougo sobre tomar una siesta...

Y entonces se dio cuenta al fin que Sougo Okita drogaba a sus empleados de vez en cuando con el vino de la cena que ahora usaba en el almuerzo, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Agradecía no haber tomado ni siquiera un sorbo de ese tinto… aunque, era mejor no agradecer tanto.

Hicieron caso al consejo del castaño y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones respectivas. Nobume también lo hizo, después de todo, no debía dejar que Sougo sospechara de ella.

14:05 horas.

— Esta es su habitación. – Dijo modestamente el castaño a la vez que le mostraba el cuarto de huéspedes a Kamotarou y este entraba sin dudarlo dándole la espalda a Sougo.

— Sí, creo que es un poco pintores… – Un golpe logró escucharse. Un fuerte golpe que acababa en la nuca del rubio de anteojos.

Sougo había tomado uno de los floreros de piedra de Kagura para noquear a Kamotarou y dejarlo inconsciente.

El malnacido no se merecía el somnífero que le daba a la mayoría de sus víctimas, después de todo, era un hijo de puta que lo único que quería hacer era acostarse con una mujer más joven que él.

Yacía su cuerpo en el suelo, y el castaño lo tomó desde sus piernas para arrastrarlo por el segundo piso, llegando así a las escaleras. De seguro la forma en que lo llevaba le habría dejado varios hematomas en la cabeza. Sougo estaba feliz, estaba silbando. Y… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás silbaba la bella música que bailó la noche anterior con su amada.

Por cada peldaño era un nuevo golpe. Okita se emocionaba al pensar cuántos moretones podrían aparecer en la cabeza de Itou, sumando también los que se manifestarían gracias a la escalera del sótano… ¡Qué maravilla de la naturaleza era causar dolor a los hijos de puta!

Ya había recorrido todo el camino hasta el lugar donde llevaría a cabo uno de sus más bellos asesinatos.

Sentó a Itou en la típica silla frente a la mesa de madera, con la lámpara opaca que iluminaba tenuemente la oscura habitación, que aunque fuera de día, el lugar parecía como entrar a una mismísima boca de lobo.

Había dejado con anterioridad en la mesa la hermosa katana que le habían regalado en la empresa de Kagura. Y a un lado del mueble de cuatro patas; el tocadiscos preparado con un vinilo de su compositor favorito.

Con un libro del corte policiaco se dedicó a esperar el despertar de su víctima. No le gustaba matarlos sin que estuvieran conscientes. ¿Cómo podría divertirse si el mal nacido no estaba despierto?

14:15 horas.

— Agh… Duele… – escuchó que se quejaba y pudo distinguir que abría los ojos con esfuerzo a la vez que se movía un poco sin conseguir levantarse de su asiento.

Cerró el libro que leía tan concentradamente y se dedicó a mirar al mal nacido en la oscuridad de aquel sótano.

— Veo que despertaste – le dijo dejando el libro a un lado de la katana. – ¿Tuviste dulces sueños, depravado hijo de puta?

Itou reaccionó a aquellas palabras y pudo observar tenuemente la figura de Sougo, quién se posicionaba delante de él, alumbrado por la poca luz de la lámpara.

— ¿Qué hago acá? – preguntó un poco asustado, después de todo ya había abierto bien los ojos para poder observar el filo de la espada en la mesa. No había que ser idiota para darse cuenta de que estaba en problemas.

— Nada en especial, tu no harás nada… – Y entonces se separó un poco de aquella posición que había adoptado para al fin encender el tocadiscos, dando a escuchar esa hermosa pieza que era Symphony No. 40 in G minor.

— ¿Mozart?

— Veo que tienes un poco de cultura musical, es una pena que seas un hijo de ramera barata. – Sougo Okita volvió a aquella posición que había adoptado anteriormente y con lentitud tomó en sus manos la hermosa katana. – ¿No crees que el brillo de la hoja es hermoso? – decía mientras caminaba a su alrededor para posicionarse detrás de él.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Con suma rapidez, y sin que Kamotarou se diera cuenta, el castaño cortó limpiamente la oreja del rubio, haciendo que la sangre cayera del orificio que había quedado a un costado de su rostro.

— Y tiene buen filo además… Con un poco de suerte te confundirían con Van Gogh – manifestó el ojicarmín con una satisfactoria sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que el de ojos verdosos gritaba a más no poder de dolor.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – Su desesperación podía notarse en aquel tono de voz y aquellos gritos acompañados de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos llenos de terror.

— Oye, Kamotarou. ¿Estás seguro de que te sigue funcionando la basura que te cuelga entre las piernas? – Sougo se posicionó delante de él y comenzó a apuntar el miembro del rubio con su katana. – Apuesto a que ni siquiera se te para ni con la puta más cara. – Y con una gran sonrisa sádica realizó un pequeño tajo en el pene de su víctima.

Gritaba, gritaba a más no poder… el dolor invadía por completo su ser y sentía como su vida pasaba por su cabeza.

Sougo había tomado una soga que colgaba del techo del sótano. La bajó un poco hasta la altura de la silla donde Kamotarou se encontraba y comenzó a atarla alrededor de la intimidad casi amputada del de ojos verdosos.

— El peso de la silla va a ayudar un poco con esto. – Y tomando el otro extremo de la cuerda, comenzó a tirarla, creando un fuerte dolor lleno de llanto y lágrimas en el rubio.

Sentía como su miembro iba separándose de a poco de su cuerpo debido a ese tajo que el castaño le había hecho anteriormente y que ahora se hacía cada vez más grande.

— ¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR, PARA! – Gritaba mientras se elevaba junto con la silla e hilos de sangre comenzaban a gotear por las piernas de Kamotarou.

Fue entonces que Okita tiró con mucha más fuerza la cuerda a la vez que su rostro se volvía cada vez más sombrío, más sádico, más terrorífico. ¿Qué era aquella sensación de satisfacción que sentía en esos momentos el castaño? ¿Acaso extrañaba asesinar brutalmente a sus víctimas dado que hace unos días no venían nuevos pretendientes a la mansión Sakata? Sí… eso era. Esa sensación exquisita de escuchar aquellos gritos de terror y desesperación lo llenaban de sobremanera.

Y entonces sucedió.

Su miembro se desprendió completamente de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo con la silla y quedando en la cuerda aquella desagradable parte de él.

Se desangraba a mares y su consciencia comenzaba a esfumarse.

Sougo se acercó a Itou, un poco desilusionado de todo, se sentó en casi cuclillas, le tomó el cabello con las manos y lo elevó para que pudiera verle directo a los ojos.

— Tsk… ¿Ya se acabó la diversión? No duras nada, Kamotarou. – Y azotó su cabeza contra el suelo para luego pararse.

Entonces, desde las escaleras del sótano, unos ojos carmín lo miraban con terror y confusión. El castaño notó esto y solo pudo articular una palabra… o mejor dicho, un nombre…

— Nobume… – ¿hace cuánto tiempo había llegado? ¿Desde qué momento había podido presenciar aquel bello asesinato que podría compararse con las más preciosas obras de arte del gran DaVinci?

— N-No… N-No puede ser… – llena de terror, y con monumentales ganas de vomitar, comenzó a correr en dirección a la habitación de la dueña de aquella mansión.

En cambio, Sougo, y con la calma de un gato limpiando su rostro, tomó la katana que había dejado tirada en el suelo y comenzó a caminar tras los pasos de la pelinegra.

— ¡Señora Kagura! – el corazón le andaba a mil por hora, sudaba, estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo. ¿Por qué no se tomó el vino que había dejado su superior? Estaba arrepentida, demasiado arrepentida y esperaba hallar refugio en su comprensible jefa.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la Señora Sakata de golpe. Ya no le importaba nada, no estaba interesada en tocar ni pedir permiso para entrar. Su vida estaba en juego.

— ¡Señora Kagura! – Y finalmente se detuvo, con la respiración entrecortada y nerviosa. Las manos le temblaban, estaba pálida del susto y su temperatura corporal había descendido a más de 30°.

— ¿Nobume? ¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma. – le contestó ella, tranquilamente y dejando de lado las cartas que estaba revisando para mirarla.

— Señora, es… es Sougo… él… ¡él…!

— ¿Qué pasa con Sougo? – Se levantó de su escritorio con notoria preocupación.

— ¡Él acaba de asesinar al Señor Kamotarou! – Y sintió como la punta de una katana se posaba sobre su nuca, haciendo que diera media vuelta su rostro y se encontrara al castaño con una mirada frívola y atemorizante.

— N-No puede ser… Sougo… tú… – Kagura lo miraba incrédula. ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Acaso su amado había cometido tal falta? – ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Nobume se enterara de todo…?

La confusión en el rostro de la pelinegra era sublime. ¿Acaso la bermellón sabía sobre ese asesinato? ¿Puede ser que… eran cómplices…?

Sí, porque ellos dos mantenían un secreto. Un secreto que de cierto modo los unía más allá del deseo erótico y sentimental. Esas dos personas que la noche anterior se habían unido para profesar el amor eterno que se tenían, también hace un tiempo atrás, se habían unido de manera cómplice.

— Lo siento, Kagura. Fue un error de cálculo.

— Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado. – La ojiazul tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro mientras se acercaba a la azabache. Fue entonces que le tomó la pera con las manos. – Es una lástima, Nobume… No me caías tan mal después de todo. – Al final, Kagura de comprensible no tenía nada.

— ¿S-Señora? – Apenas lograba articular alguna palabra. No podía creer lo que su sentido común le ofrecía.

— ¿No te dije hace algunos días que no husmearas en las cosas de Sougo?

Y entonces ella se dio cuenta de la complicidad entre su superior y su jefa.

El extraño anuncio en el que se estipulaba la búsqueda de marido acompañado con una exuberante cantidad de dinero para el hospedaje, la caída financiera de la empresa Sakata, los extraños comportamientos de Sougo, el somnífero en el vino. La pregunta clave que todas las mañanas la Señora le hacía a Okita siempre y cuando hubiera huéspedes el día anterior… ligado a las causas de "ida" de sus pretendientes, las cuales siempre eran dichas frente a los empleados.

— ¿Ya alimentaste a los cerdos, Sougo? – Le dijo ella en sonrisa cómplice mientras miraba de reojo a Nobume.

— Aún no, Kagura – fue la respuesta del castaño al entender completamente la indirecta.

— Hmmm… me pregunto, ¿cuál será la causa de desaparición de Nobume? – Pausó leves segundos para luego dirigir su palabra a la ojicarmín. – De seguro Saito y mi hermano te van a extrañar, maldita ramera barata.

Y entonces sus sonrisas se hicieron más macabras de lo que ya eran, dando a entender el fatídico final que Nobume Imai iba a tener esa tarde de invierno, en dónde todos los empleados dormían la siesta y la mansión estaba muy alejada de cualquier lugar como para que sus gritos de llanto y desesperación fuera escuchados en algunos momentos más.

Sougo tomó a la azabache de los brazos y con un poco de esfuerzo se la llevó a rastras mientras dejaba atrás a Kagura, quién yacía de pie con sonrisa satisfactoria y se tocaba ligeramente la pera.

— ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NOOOO! – Lograba escucharse ya afuera del cuarto de la bermellón.

— Adiós, Nobume – dijo la joven de azules orbes para sí misma en tono sarcástico mientras escuchaba aquellos gritos de desesperación a la vez que sentía la emoción invadir su cuerpo.

Todo sea por la empresa.


	12. Capítulo 12

_Para una lectura más amena, escuchar Danse Macabre de Camille Saint-Saëns._

* * *

Capítulo 12.

13 de Octubre, 1952.

15:05 horas.

Todo sea por Kagura.

Había botado a Nobume al suelo en cuanto puso un pie en el sector cerca del corral de los cerdos.

Ella estaba aterrada, no podía más. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos como platos y el llanto desconsolado comenzaba a aparecer.

— Sougo, por favor… ¡Por favor no me mates! ¡TE LO RUEGO! – Decía afligida mientras observaba como el castaño le miraba desde arriba y con claros ojos serenos, como si aquella situación fuera de lo más normal. Aunque, pensándolo bien, sí era una circunstancia bastante ordinaria para él. — ¡H-Haré lo que sea! – se llegaba a atragantar con la saliva de lo nerviosa que estaba. — ¡Y-Ya sé! D-De seguro quieres una… ¡Una noche, ¿cierto?! E-Estoy segura de que ella no te ha dado nada. Sí… sí… ¡Debe ser eso! ¡Perdóname la vida y te daré sexo! – reía, reía descontroladamente. Y no porque estuviera feliz, para nada en los absoluto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría feliz con aquella situación? Sino de nervios, de miedo. Aquellas comisuras le tiritaban a más no poder. Las gotas de sudor caían por su sien como si fuera un río incontrolable.

Comenzó a arrastrarse hasta llegar a los pantalones del castaño y afirmar sus manos en las piernas de él.

El ojicarmín, con la delicadeza de una piedra, pateó el rostro de Imai alejándola inmediatamente, quedando tendida en el suelo y botando sangre por la boca y nariz.

— Enserio, es increíble cuan zorra puedes llegar a ser. ¿Por qué querría tener sexo contigo? ¿Enserio pensabas pagar tu perdón con una mierda como esa? Vales menos que puta barata de barrios bajos, Nobume.

Y en ese entonces, la azabache en un intento por salvar su vida trató de levantarse y salir corriendo. Sin embargo, el destino es cruel, o mejor dicho… Sougo era cruel.

Clavó la katana que portaba en el tendón de Aquiles de Nobume, impidiendo que se moviera… Estaba atrapada en la tierra por culpa de aquel filo.

— ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡HIJO DE PERRAAAA! – el dolor la consumía, la imposibilidad de salir corriendo hacía que el terror llenase cada vez más los poros de su piel.

El castaño no emitía palabra alguna, solo la observaba, sufriendo, retorciéndose.

Si apenas podía aguantar un dolor como ese, ¿acaso se podría desesperar más aún con lo que le esperaba? A Okita le tentaba cada vez más pensar en esto.

— Como no soy tan malo – habló al fin – te daré la posibilidad de preguntarme cualquier cosa. Después de todo, tu futuro no es incierto. – la miraba con sorna, con sadismo y con unas ganas incontrolables de ya poder despedazarla. Pero debía ser paciente. Dejarla constantemente en estado de tensión también era una agradable forma de hacerla sufrir.

Nobume dirigió su mirada a él con aquellos ojos atemorizados, mientras le rezaba a todos los Dioses que por favor el castaño tuviera piedad, aunque sea en los últimos momentos.

— ¿P-Por qué… lo hiciste…? – el temor invadía su duda.

— Ella me lo pidió. Todo sea por ella. – ¿Acaso Sougo estaba teniendo una leve benevolencia al comenzar a confesarle todo? No… seguramente era porque la ojicarmín se llevaría el secreto a la tumba. – El dinero que recaudamos de los mal nacidos que vienen lo ingresamos a la empresa. Hay que salvarla de algún modo.

— ¿Y-Y el collar también…? – ¿Cómo era posible que recordara ese detalle en un momento así? Era increíble que su curiosidad estuviera al máximo incluso estando al borde de la muerte. – ¿P-Por eso estabas… nervioso… c-cuando compraste esos… esos p-pendientes…?

— No sabía cómo reaccionaría Kagura al saber que le compré un regalo con el dinero que iba para la empresa. Fue una falta de mi parte, pero… ella… se merece esos regalos y mucho más… Yo no tengo los ingresos suficientes para darle un presente de tal calibre… Y si es posible tener que hacer una falta por ella, la haré... ¿Ya terminaste con tus preguntas? – terminó de decir en tono neutro.

La azabache se quedó en silencio. Ya estaba sintiendo el momento de su muerte venir.

Miró en dirección al suelo. Sus manos estaban sucias por la tierra. Se sumió en sus pensamientos y comenzó a reflexionar sobre su vida. ¿Estaba bien con todo lo que había hecho? ¿Valió la pena tener a dos hombres bajo sus pies y disfrutar de un buen sexo cada vez que a alguno de los dos podía verlo? Sí, para ella sí. No se arrepentía de nada. ¿Adúltera? Le daba lo mismo serlo si con eso podía sentir lo exquisita que era la lujuria.

Y en un segundo, sintió como un montón de comida y sobras de sopa caían sobre ella. Cualquiera pensaría que era basura.

— ¿Q-Qué es esto…? – fue entonces que dirigió nuevamente su vista a Sougo, quien yacía de pie frente a ella con una sádica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Tengo que alimentar a los cerdos.

Entendió todo a la perfección, como si no hubiera nada que explicar.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban y su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de horror al pensar en su para nada glorioso destino. Todo esto acompañado de una notoria negación de cabeza.

Y entonces ella apareció.

Podía verse que salía desde la puerta de la cocina y Nobume sintió una extraña sensación de relajo al verla. ¿Quizás pensó que Kagura se había apiadado de su alma y venía a detener aquel asesinato? Comenzó a sonreír esperanzada.

— Sougo… ¿Aún no terminas el trabajo? – le dijo cuando se acercó a él para abrazarlo por detrás y comenzar a acariciar su pecho.

La sonrisa de la azabache desapareció a la vez que sus esperanzas se iban como agua entre los dedos.

— No pensé que vendrías… – le dijo él, estirando su brazo hacia atrás logrando abrazarla y atraerla a su cuerpo para que quedara delante suyo.

— Quiero ver cómo torturas a Nobume… – Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y a mirar sus maravillosos orbes carmín. – Hazlo… ¿Sí? Estoy impaciente… – y entonces una de las sonrisas más sádicas entre ellos dos se plantó sobre los hermosos y carnosos labios de la bermellón.

— Como usted ordene… Mi Señora… – El tono más macabro que pudiera manifestar transformó ese juego de roles que hace unas horas era meramente sexual a algo completamente morboso y terrorífico.

Se soltó delicadamente de su amada y se dirigió a Nobume para tomarla de los cabellos. Y con una fuerza descomunal la arrastró hasta el corral de los cerdos.

La tiró adentro como si fuera un simple costal de papas. Algunos restos del negro azabache habían quedado en las manos de Sougo.

Los cerdos comenzaron a acercarse a ella. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Acaso la estaban olfateando? Se acercaban cada vez más y más…

— Creo que en algún momento les di carne cruda a los pequeños… ¿Cómo es posible que me haya equivocado en preparar una perfecta cocción? – Su sonrisa sádica se posaba sobre la pelinegra a la vez que volvía a abrazar a su amada por los hombros para que la ojiazul descansara su cabeza en su pecho. Se podía notar la desesperación de Imai en esos momentos.

Entonces comenzaron.

Uno de los cerdos empezó a olfatear la parte baja de Nobume, abrió la boca dejando ver esos asquerosos y fétidos dientes y se dispuso a morder con agasajo la intimidad de la ojicarmín.

Sus gritos… sus gritos desgarradores, de desesperación se hicieron notar en aquel lugar. Era música para los oídos de aquellas dos personas que miraban taciturnamente la escena mientras mantenían una sonrisa cómplice y macabra en sus rostros.

— Los cerdos saben reconocer a una zorra cuando la olfatean… – mencionó la bermellón a la vez que acariciaba el pecho de su empleado, logrando desabrochar un poco la camisa blanca que traía puesta y así poder sentir sus pectorales a flor de piel. – Oh, Sougo… Eres maravilloso… – su voz sonaba excitada, emocionada. Escuchar los gritos de su víctima la hacía estremecer de sobremanera.

— Solo para ti… Kagura… – y tomó su cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran aún más y así poder sentir el calor que emanaba de sus pieles a la vez que ese intenso carmín chocaba con fervor sobre el azul profundo.

La sangre ya había comenzado a manchar la tierra de un escarlata notorio y los cerdos se llenaban la boca de restos de piel y líquidos rojizos espesos.

— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETENGAN ESTOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – su voz sumida en llanto, en dolor. Pedir misericordia era lo único que le quedaba, sin embargo, sus rezos nunca fueron escuchados. ¿Acaso ningún Dios estaba de su lado? Claro que no… ¿Quién estaría del lado de una promiscua que no se arrepintió nunca de lo que hizo en su vida? Es más, hasta lo disfrutó.

La piel de la azabache era desgarrada a mordiscos, junto con la ropa, y dejaba entre ver sus músculos, en ocasiones incluso hasta sus huesos. Podía sentir como era comida por los puercos. Como le arrancaban las mejillas de cuajo, la carne al rojo vivo. Su intimidad ya casi era inexistente. Cada vez tenía menos dedos y la visión la había perdido por completo cuando uno de los porcinos clavó su hocico en sus ojos mientras que otro le despedazaba la yugular.

El gruñido de los cerdos cerca de ella la hacía aterrarse más y más. Se estaba desangrando y no había otra cosa que pudiera sentir aparte de ese descomunal dolor y la presión en el pecho debido a la desesperación.

Una escena más que gratificante para aquellos dos espectadores. Podía verse el reflejo de esa masacre en sus pupilas tan negras como sus almas.

Ella sonrió cada vez más al ver que Nobume perdía la consciencia y sus gritos ya casi no se escuchaban.

— Te amo, Sougo. – Le dijo a su cómplice mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de deseo.

— Te amo más, Kagura.

Y se profesaron aquel amor enfermo mientras se besaban desenfrenadamente frente a la escena del crimen, con sus alrededores bañados en sangre y partes de la carne de la molesta empleada esparcidas por el corral.

Los cerdos chillaban e Imai Nobume se mantuvo en silencio para siempre.

9 de Diciembre, 1941

15:15 horas.

No es como si Kagura Sakata haya sido una mal nacida toda la vida, claro que no.

Es solo que, en ese día muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar en ella.

A la edad de 18 años recibió la noticia… Su esposo, Gintoki Sakata, había muerto.

¿Qué sintió en cuanto un oficial de guerra tocó a su puerta y le avisó sobre este fatídico incidente? Al inicio no lograba asimilarlo. ¿Acaso lo que se había posado en su rostro era una sonrisa nerviosa?

— Mi más sentido pésame, Señora Sakata – le dijo el pelinegro de unos 30 años, el cual aparentaba menos edad de la que poseía, a la vez que se sacaba su boina militar. – No pudimos hacer nada por él…

Se le quedó mirando, y aquella mueca de nerviosismo iba desapareciendo para convertirse en una doliente curvatura de cejas a la vez que sentía una presión garrafal invadiendo su pecho.

— Muchas gracias, oficial Yamazaki… – manifestó en tono casi inaudible mientras cerraba la puerta y ya no se animaba a mirar a los ojos al encargado de la mala noticia.

Se quedó un rato parada con la entrada de la casa a sus espaldas mientras su vista se perdía en el suelo de aquella gran, y ahora un poco más solitaria casa.

Comenzó a recordarlo. Aquellas enseñanzas que le había dejado, todo lo referente a la cultura occidental que de él había aprendido. Su posición como el padre y el hermano modelo que siempre quiso y el cómo agradecía haberlo conocido… él había abierto su mente y con ello un mundo de posibilidades… La angustia la estaba invadiendo por completo.

— ¿Mi Señora? – la voz de Sougo la había interrumpido. Aquel joven de 22 años la miraba curioso. Nunca había visto a su alegre ama de esa forma, con esa cara tan triste que llegaba hasta el suelo y esos ojos que solo podían adornarse del brillo de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— Sougo… – lloró, lloró a más no poder tal como una pequeña niña y se abalanzó a los brazos de su empleado buscando consuelo. Sus lágrimas mojaban de sobremanera la camisa del castaño, sintiendo el calor de aquellas gotitas que caían por sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mi Señora…? – la miraba desconsolado, le dolía verla así, le dolía escuchar sus llantos. Su corazón se aprisionaba y deseaba poder ayudarla de alguna forma.

— Gin… él... ¡Gin se fue! – Le dijo finalmente, mientras lo veía con esos grandes ojos mojados.

Okita solo pudo atinar a abrazarla con fuerza, entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería con "irse". Ella necesitaba consuelo… y él también, después de todo, la ida de Gintoki hizo que perdiera casi todo lo que merecía su cariño en aquella vida. Solo le quedaba Kagura, su hermosa Kagura.

Lloró en silencio sin que la joven dama lo notara mientras seguía abrazándola y sus corazones se partían en mil pedazos.

Aquella vez fue la primera en la que sintió que compartía algo con la bermellón, aparte de los gustos musicales. Fue la primera vez que sentía que compartían un sentimiento mutuo. Lamentablemente, aquel solo podía ser dolor.

10 de Diciembre de 1941.

— Mi más sentido pésame, Kagura…

Los velatorios en Japón son una forma de agradecer todo lo que los difuntos habían hecho en vida.

Poner la cabeza de Gintoki mirando hacia el norte e introducir su inerte cuerpo en un hitsugi* era parte de la ceremonia. Y obviamente, por más parte de ceremonia que fuera, era indispensable estar exentos de dolor en esos momentos. Y eso era lo que sentían Kagura y Sougo.

Otae fue una de las primeras en acercarse a ella para manifestar su dolido pésame. La pelicafé sabía a la perfección lo que Gin significaba para la joven de cabellos bermellón.

— Muchas gracias… Señorita Otae… – le respondió cabizbaja. ¿Y de qué otra forma podría responderle? El pecho le dolía y la noche anterior no había dormido nada.

Sougo se encontraba en la misma situación que su amada… Si vivir la muerte de sus padres y de su hermana no le era suficiente al cruel destino, una muerte más a su lista de seres queridos ya era el colmo. ¿Es que la vida se empeñaba en que el pobre castaño se volviera un desgraciado? El dolor lo estaba consumiendo y sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos.

El peliplateado era como un hermano para él, casi como un padre. Prácticamente lo había criado y es que vivir alrededor de 12 años bajo su tutela por supuesto que hacía que crease lazos fuertes hacia él.

— ¿Alguien quisiera decir algunas palabras? – preguntó el sacerdote budista a cargo de aquel velorio mientras miraba con detenimiento a los presentes.

— Si me permite… – un joven de unos 20 años con cabello negro y anteojos había anunciado su parlar mientras todos lo miraban expectantes. Se posicionó en el lugar que le cedió el sacerdote y comenzó a hablar. – Gin era un buen hombre… Siempre tenía algún tiempo para venir a casa a vernos a mí y a mi hermana Otae. Me llegó a enseñar lo que es el verdadero corazón de un hombre con honores y… era un excelente primo… Gin… espero que estés donde estés… sigas disfrutando de aquellas bromas que a veces me hacías. – había declarado Shinpachi Shimura con una mirada oscurecida y una sonrisa llena de dolor. La ida de Gintoki había afectado a muchos.

Sougo lo observó con detenimiento, ¿Él podría quizás decir alguna palabra para Gin siendo un simple empleado?

— Gintoki Sakata era un esposo excepcional… – y aquella fina voz había interrumpido los pensamientos del castaño. – No… era más que un esposo. Él era un amigo, un hermano y un padre… Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que lo conocí. Aún recuerdo su cara de permanente despreocupación, y que al parecer estaba más pendiente de que su empleado se comportase bien antes que conocer a su propia prometida. – sonrió levemente y dirigió su mirada a Sougo. – Pero él… me dio muchas cosas. Me enseñó cosas que en mi casa nunca hubiera aprendido, me enseñó que la vida tiene mil y un significados y que… el amor puede encontrarse en cualquier lugar. – había recordado las cartas que le hablaban de Tsukuyo. – Él fue un hombre feliz, quizás bromista a veces… Recuerdo esa vez que regresó de Estados Unidos con una especie de planta un tanto alergénica. – Kagura sonreía mientras sus ojos manifestaban nostalgia. – Me dijo "Kagura, ¿vamos a ver a tu familia?", accedí, por supuesto... Cuando llegamos se metió al baño y raspó un poco de la planta en el peluquín de papá... Fue gracioso ver como mi padre se desordenaba la peluca por tratar de rascarse la cabeza. En ese entonces tenía 16 años, nos habíamos casado hace poco… – su sonrisa alegre de repente se estaba convirtiendo en una sonrisa llena de tristeza. – también… recuerdo… recuerdo que estaba triste por separarme de mi familia a tan temprana edad… Generalmente lloraba por las noches y los extrañaba. Me agradaba vivir con Gin, me gustaba mucho, él era como un hermano y bueno… también me agradaba la compañía que me hacía Sougo cuando él estaba de viaje, – el castaño la observó anonadado, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso la bermellón se sentía cómoda con él? – sin embargo, extrañar a mi familia era un hecho. En una de mis noches de llanto, Gin había llegado con una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel. Me dijo que era un presente, para que no estuviera tan triste… también me dijo que Sougo lo había elegido y que siempre podía contar con ellos en cualquier caso… cuando la abrí era una pequeña figurita de vidrio de un inugami. Gin me dijo que podía darle el significado y el nombre que quisiera… increíblemente aún lo estoy pensando, – sonrió para sí misma más que para los demás – pero algún día podré darle un nombre y un significado especial… – y en ese momento, la hermosa joven de cabellos bermellón suspiró largamente para aguantar las ganas de romper en llanto… – Gin… quiero que sepas que, a pesar de cómo nos conocimos, que si bien lo nuestro fue arreglado, yo… Te quise, y te seguiré queriendo. Quizás no de la manera en que nuestras familias esperaban, pero lo hice... – se mantuvo levemente en silencio para dirigir su mirada al lugar donde Gintoki Sakata yacía. – Descansa en paz… peliplateado desaliñado. – Entonces sonrió cálidamente mientras se secaba con su mano una lágrima que comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla derecha.

Dirigió una mirada de compasión al castaño. Cualquiera diría que el joven estaba siendo invitado a decir algo frente a los presentes, y es que lo estaba.

Kagura le sonrió dulcemente a la vez que con los labios le modulaba un leve "Hazlo". Ella sabía que su empleado quería decir algo, más aún porque Sougo había vivido más tiempo con Gintoki.

Solo atinó a mover la cabeza en ademán de "Gracias" para luego carraspear un poco su garganta. Las emociones fuertes hacían que al castaño se le secara la boca.

— Bueno… – miró hacia todos lados. Los ojos de los presentes se clavaban en él y se sintió un tanto intimidado. ¿De verdad estaba bien que un empleado le dedicara algunas palabras a su difunto jefe? Estaba un poco inseguro… Hasta que sus ojos cayeron en aquel hermoso azul mar que le tranquilizaba cual brisa primaveral y fue entonces que al fin se sintió tranquilo, gracias a Kagura. – El jefe fue como mi tutor… Lo conocí cuando tenía 10 años. Recuerdo cuando me recogió de la calle… si no fuera por él ni siquiera estaría vivo… – Y no era porque el castaño no tuviera a donde ir, sino porque su orgullo era más grande que sus ganas de vivir en aquellos momentos de su infancia. – Me dio un empleo y trabajé para él durante 12 años. 12 años en los que logré conocerlo bien y, aparte de saber que le gustaba bromear, también le gustaba enseñar... Recuerdo esa vez en la que recién empecé a ser su empleado. Yo no poseía gran conocimiento sobre libros ni textos, de hecho me costaba un poco leer, pero el jefe comenzó a mostrarme lo maravilloso que era ese mundo, además de inculcarme la música clásica… Hubo una ocasión en la que lo ví practicar la esgrima, me dijo "Oye, Okita. ¿Te gustaría aprender?". Acepté. Apenas tenía 11 años. – Su sonrisa serena estaba presente, sin embargo, aquellos bellos recuerdos estaban siendo disipados por la brumosa nube negra de la muerte de Gintoki… ¿Qué era aquello? Esa nostálgica curvatura de labios comenzó a desaparecer y su mano estaba convirtiéndose de a poco en un apretado puño que amenazaba por golpear algo. Su vista comenzó a perderse y su corazón resonaba en sus oídos. No es que el castaño estuviera teniendo unos latidos más fuertes que lo normalmente establecido, es solo que su sentido se había agudizado tanto en su ser que no escuchaba nada más que aquel palpitar de ese órgano bombeador de sangre. Sangre que le comenzaba a hervir de rabia e impotencia. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en quitarle todo lo que amaba? ¿Por qué la vida le había arrebatado a sus familiares para luego conocer a alguien que se asemejaba a todo lo parecido a un padre y luego volvía a quitarle lo único que tenía de apoyo? Eso era jugar sucio. El destino era sumamente cruel… Y entonces, tratando de buscar una escapatoria en aquella fúnebre habitación, observó de a poco a la gente que lo miraba comprensiva por aquella pausa que se había tomado y que se estaba volviendo bastante larga al estar consumido en su trágico sentir. El nuevo choque con aquellos azulinos ojos se hizo presente… "Kagura…" pensó, y recordó la promesa que le hizo a Gintoki… ¿Que no tenía a nadie más que merecía su cariño? Falacias, él bien que tenía a alguien, a la única persona que amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón y solo por ella no se consumiría en la depresión y desesperación por los arrebatos que le hacía ese destino de mierda que le había tocado. – Jefe… – suspiró pesadamente al poder al fin volver sobre sus cabales gracias a la bermellón. – no… Gintoki. Cumpliré tu promesa, así que, puedes descansar en paz estés donde estés… Nos volveremos a encontrar en algún futuro. – Y dicho esto, sonrió con nostalgia acompañada de aquella cara de convicción que hace poco no tenía.

Todo sea por protegerla a ella y a esa promesa.

* * *

 _*Hitsugi: Ataúd de madera que se usa en las ceremonias fúnebres budistas en Japón._


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13.

12 de Diciembre de 1941.

— Sougo… ¿llévame a la empresa de Gin?

Kagura se hallaba en la sala de estar de aquella gran mansión. Cabizbaja, con claras ojeras y ojos de cansancio, y en su mano unos papeles de suma importancia; era el testamento de Gintoki Sakata. Testamento que había sido leído por un juez hace un día atrás luego del funeral del hombre de cabellos plateados.

La empresa armamentista Sakata había quedado en manos de la dama de azules orbes, quien ahora se dirigía a su nuevo trabajo para conocer y anunciar su próxima jefatura a los empleados de Gin y al mismo tiempo comenzar a adaptarse a ese estilo de vida que para nada tenía antes de que su esposo marchara al otro mundo, y es que podría considerarse que Kagura era casi como una pequeña figurita de conejo blanco de la porcelana china más fina y cara que pudiera existir. Nunca había trabajado en su vida y siempre fue tratada con suma delicadeza. Solo se dedicaba a leer, escuchar música y a estudiar los tantos libros sobre feminismo y finanzas que el peliplateado le enviaba por correo, no por nada Gintoki le había dejado la empresa a ella. Después de todo, haberle enseñado todo lo que debería saber sobre llevar cuentas tenía que tener algún sentido.

Y tampoco es como si la Señora Sakata pudiera hacer grandes cosas. Con una guerra desatándose afuera, ¿con qué seguridad podría salir de su casa para buscar algún trabajo mientras Gin estaba en campo de batalla?

Además, la bermellón no fue la única beneficiada con ese testamento que Sakata había dejado. ¿Acaso le había dejado algo a Sougo Okita? Claro que sí. Le había dejado su más valiosa colección de libros, vinilos y katanas. Todo evaluado a un precio que podría considerarse millonario… Las colecciones de Gintoki Sakata eran grandes.

¿Pero acaso importaba la herencia si el dueño de ésta no estaba con ellos para compartir lo más valioso que tenía? Algo mucho más valioso que las colecciones evaluadas en millones de yenes o que la empresa misma la cual dejaba ingresos sobresalientes… Y ese algo era su simple presencia, esa presencia que brillaba como la plata atrayendo a todos hacia él como si fuera un imán, contagiándolos de su entusiasmo, sus bromas y su sabiduría.

Sougo había hecho caso a la petición de su amada, por lo que se dirigió al patio para encender el auto y así la bermellón pudiera seguirle con paso firme. Abrigada con una chaqueta forrada en piel y una bufanda que envolvía su delgado y blanco cuello, además de unos guantes. Era invierno y estaba nevando.

Antes de que la ojiazul saliera de su casa, el castaño se acercó a ella para extenderle un hermoso paraguas morado que había dejado al lado de la entrada, pero que al estar distraída y absorta en los pensamientos sobre cómo iba a presentarse en aquella empresa y por el reciente luto que guardaba por la muerte de Gintoki Sakata, había olvidado completamente sacarlo.

Observó a Sougo con grandes ojos mientras él la protegía de la nieve que caía. Una sonrisa sincera y cálida logró posarse sobre el ojicarmín.

— Debe cuidarse, no creo que quiera resfriarse.

— Muchas gracias, Sougo – Le respondió ella para alcanzar aquel paraguas y así poder dirigirse al auto.

Se había posicionado en el asiento trasero mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Sougo podía verla por el espejo retrovisor y pensaba que aunque su vista se dirigiera a otros lados, con claro deje de tristeza y su semblante se mostrara opaco, aun así lucia hermosa. Sin embargo, le dolía verla triste.

Si sumáramos el dolor de la partida de Gintoki y el dolor que sentía cada vez que la veía cabizbaja, Sougo Okita ya hubiera caído en una depresión sin escapatoria, pero se mantenía fuerte por ella y solamente por ella.

El ambiente tenso que se presentaba en aquella época hacia que el aire tuviera un olor putrefacto a ceniza y azufre. ¿Qué más se podría esperar si ante sus ojos se presentaba la Segunda Guerra Mundial en esa época, en esos años y en esos instantes?

Las calles se mantenían prácticamente desoladas y nadie se animaba a salir de sus casas, salvó aquellos que se veían en la obligación de hacerlo.

Y en ese entonces, mientras viajaban en aquel auto de época, fue que Kagura pudo divisar a dos niños en la nieve, casi con hipotermia y tratando de tomar calor de donde no había. El escenario devastador de los días de guerra era de lo peor, y es que, seguramente muchas familias estaban en las mismas deplorables condiciones que esos niños. El arroz escaseaba, el dinero no llegaba y solo los que estaban económicamente mejor acomodados podían comprar alimentos para subsistir.

— Sougo, detén el auto – Manifestó ella seria y con un semblante completamente diferente al de tristeza que mantenía hace un rato.

Se bajó del auto. Sougo la vio extrañado hasta que dirigió su mirada al sector donde su amada se dirigía. Él también había bajado con ella.

Y delante sus ojos, pudo ver reflejados el rostro de él y de su hermana cuando eran apenas unos niños en aquellas caras exentas de felicidad. Esos rostros delgados y desnutridos, con ojeras, semblante opaco y claros cuerpos casi raquíticos. Muriendo de frío y esperanzados por algo de comida.

Ella se agachó frente a esos pequeños y les tendió aquel paraguas morado que portaba.

— Hola, ¿no están sus padres cerca? – sonrió cálidamente. Una sonrisa tan cálida que podría abrigar a esos infantes del frío.

El castaño la veía. Esa parte de Kagura que nunca había conocido lo estaba llevando al paraíso. Si antes ya estaba enamorado de ella, ahora sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte cuando su mirada se dirigía a la bermellón.

Los niños habían ladeado su cabeza en modo de negación. Se notaban un poco asustados. Tenían moretones en la cara y algunos restos de sangre en los labios… ¿Acaso había pasado algo con esos dos pequeños?

— ¿Tienen hambre? Los puedo llevar a comer algo – su sonrisa se mantenía intacta y reflejaba un aire de bondad.

Asintieron alegres, como si los hubieran salvado del peor de los mártires. Y cuando Kagura se dispuso a cogerlos de las manos para llevarlos al auto, un hombre corpulento, alto y de aspecto desagradable la detuvo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con estos niños? – le preguntó enojado y con claro repudio.

Kagura tuvo miedo. Era primera vez que alguien le hablaba así, como si fuera a hacer algo malo con los pequeños. ¿Qué mal les iba a hacer? Ella solo quería darles de comer y concederles un poco de abrigo.

— Los iba a llevar a comer algo… – dijo firme, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera un poco insegura.

Sougo miraba atento toda la situación, algo le decía que debía actuar, que el peligro estaba presente en esos momentos.

— No puedes llevarlos a comer. ¿Quién te crees que eres, mujer? Estos niños son de mi propiedad, ¿me entendiste?

— Señor, esos niños están desnutridos y con moretones, ¿acaso no los cuida? Lo siento, pero los atenderé. – Kagura estaba furiosa. ¿Por qué ese hombre decía que esos niños eran de su propiedad? Le parecía repugnante el tono que había usado y ese aliento a licor barato le llenaba las fosas nasales de asco. Fue entonces que ella trató de tomar una de las manos del más pequeño, sin embargo, la gorda y asquerosa mano del hombre se posó en su muñeca, deteniendo lo que iba a hacer.

A Sougo le hervía la sangre de furia y su palma abierta se había convertido en un puño.

— ¡Te dije que son míos, maldita pe…! – el duro puño del castaño había golpeado con tanta fuerza el rostro de aquel hombre que llegó a botarlo al suelo interrumpiéndolo. El labio le sangraba y sus ojos demostraban terror.

— Te crees muy hombre frente a niños y mujeres, pero al final eres solo escoria, bastardo. – Su mirada sádica se había posado sobre él. El mal nacido solo atinó a levantarse y llevarse a los niños a rastras consigo.

La bermellón mantenía la mirada perdida. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué sentía una presión en su pecho al ver que ese hombre se había llevado igual a aquellos desnutridos infantes?

Era normal forzar a los más pequeños y desahuciados a trabajar en esa época, especialmente si la guerra destrozaba la economía del país. Era mano de obra barata después de todo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Mi Señora? – la voz del castaño la había hecho volver en sí.

Parpadeó dos veces y su semblante pasó de ser uno con total confusión y espasmo a otro completamente inexpresivo.

— Sí… vamos. – contestó al fin y se dirigió al auto.

Había entendido que aquellos moretones, esa sangre que se presentaba en la cara de los niños y sus delgados cuerpos descuidados solo podían ser culpa de ese hombre que Sougo había golpeado. Un hombre detestable y desagradable.

El ojicarmín prendió el auto y marchó nuevamente por el sendero que llevaba a la empresa Sakata mientras veía por el retrovisor a Kagura de vez en cuando.

— La guerra es una mierda… – logró decir ella por lo bajo mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana.

Sougo pudo escucharla y se había impresionado por aquello. Nunca la había escuchado decir algún improperio ni manifestar tal tono de voz lleno de rencor.

— Lo sé, Mi Señora. La guerra es una mierda.

Y ella dirigió inmediatamente su vista al espejo retrovisor de Sougo en donde sus ojos se conectaron a la perfección, entendiendo que ese odio por el mundo era compartido, dando cabida así al poderoso mutuo entendimiento entre ellos dos.

Sí, ellos dos sentían rencor por la guerra y por este destino injusto que les había arrebatado lo que más amaban; sus seres queridos.

10:00 horas.

Habían llegado por fin a la empresa Sakata. Sougo la acompañó a entrar. Kagura sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaban las katanas y cómo invitarlo a pasar podría llevarlo a sus días de entrenamiento con Gin, así que no había ningún problema con se paseara con ella por la empresa.

Se dirigieron al despacho que era de Gintoki.

— Buenos días, Shinpachi. – Saludó ella al entrar, el castaño le siguió el saludo con una leve reverencia. Y es que mientras que Sakata estaba en la guerra, el joven de anteojos se encargaba de manejar la empresa como sustituto.

— Buenos días, Kagura, Okita. ¿Cómo han estado?

La dama de azules orbes no contestó. No se animaba a hacerlo. En vez de eso dirigió la mirada hacia otro lugar para evitar el contacto visual con Shinpachi Shimura. Sougo la miraba y sobreentendía la nula respuesta de la bermellón.

— Vengo para hablar con los empleados de Gin. – Manifestó al fin, evadiendo cualquier tema relacionado a su estado de ánimo.

El joven de cabellos negros se levantó de su asiento con un deje de preocupación en su rostro y se dedicó a dirigir a los dos presentes a la sala de reuniones donde los empleados de aquella empresa la esperaban.

Se sentía un poco nerviosa. ¿Hablar en público? No había tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo. La primera vez fue para decir algunas pocas palabras en su matrimonio y la segunda en el velorio de Gintoki Sakata. Pero debía acostumbrarse, sería la jefa de una empresa después de todo, y debía mantener una posición firme como dueña de aquel lugar.

La sala de reuniones estaba repleta. Era grande, pero aun así los obreros se esparcían de esquina a esquina.

Se dirigió al podio y podía escuchar algunos cuchicheos que se asomaban entre los presentes.

" _¿Una mujer?"_

" _Nos iremos a la mierda…"_

" _Para lo único que sirven las mujeres es para cuidar a los niños"_

" _Si esto sigue así voy a perder mi trabajo…"_

" _¿Quieren poner a una mujer de jefa? ¿No les basta con la guerra?"_

" _No me gustaría tenerla de jefa… pero con gusto me la llevo a la cama…"_

" _Ese cuerpo es perfecto para hacerle de todo…"_

" _¿Se imaginan esa blanca piel llena de mordidas y chupetones? Debe ser maravilloso…"_

Estaba aterrorizada, cada improperio y disgusto que le dedicaban la ponían cada vez más nerviosa.

Y entonces recordó lo que había pasado hoy con esos pequeños niños. Dirigió su mirada a Sougo. Se había dado cuenta de que sus manos nuevamente se habían convertido en apretados puños y pensó: "¿Por qué no podría defenderme sola?". Su nerviosismo se fue y tomó valor. Un valor que logro posarse en ella en cuanto entendió que debía hacerse respetar, que debía enseñarle al castaño que ella también podía defenderse. En su mente se posó la repugnante cara de ese repugnante hombre, con su repugnante aliento y sus repugnantes manos. Pensó, quizás, que esos hombres frente a ella, esos empleados de aquella empresa eran iguales a ese mal nacido. Y su boca comenzó a moverse por sí sola.

— No crean que no he escuchado lo que han estado diciendo de mí en susurros. – soltó, sin más, capturando la atención de los presentes. – Sí, soy una mujer, pero eso no me quita ni un grado de importancia en esta empresa.

Mi deber acá es únicamente seguir los pasos de mi difunto esposo, que en paz descanse. Y, para desgracia de ustedes, me ha heredado la empresa. Pero no se alarmen. ¿Acaso creen que me la dejó sin haberme enseñado algo antes? ¿Sin haberme enseñado lo que es manejar cuentas y enormes cantidades de dinero? ¿Sin haberme enseñado algo de liderazgo? No, claro que no. – Su voz sonaba fuerte y clara, algo poco común en las mujeres de la época. ¿Mantenerse detrás de un hombre al caminar por un sendero? No, nunca. Kagura siempre iba al lado, incluso adelante si podía. – Soy igual que ustedes, y eso me lo enseñaron dos personas muy importantes para mí. – Dirigió una leve mirada a Sougo sin que él se diera y prosiguió – ¿Cómo es posible que de tan amable y justo jefe hayan salido empleados tan despreciativos? – Y los presentes agacharon la cabeza avergonzados. ¿Qué tenía ella en su parlar que hacía tomar consciencia de sus actos a esos hombres? – Quiero decirles que esta empresa no se irá en quiebra, nunca. Ni con esta guerra ni con el futuro incierto. Prometo resguardar esta compañía cueste lo que cueste.

Y si hay alguien que quiera objetar algo, soy toda oídos. Si hay algo que quieran enseñarme sobre la empresa, soy toda oídos. Porque soy una persona más, como ustedes, como los demás. No nací sabiendo, pero he aprendido lo suficiente sobre cuentas como para defenderme y he aprendido lo suficiente como persona para aceptar sus gustos y disgustos para así mejorar. Seré su jefa de ahora en adelante. Y espero que puedan aceptarme como tal.

Silencio. Un silencio invadió aquella sala, mas aquel silencio había durado sólo algunos segundos.

Un aplauso, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, y así, el lugar se había llenado del sondeo de las palmas de los empleados, quienes sentían ya una inexplicable admiración por aquella mujer de orbes azules y cabello bermellón.

El ojicarmín la miraba con claro orgullo. Sonreía al verla y ella le correspondía dichosa aquella sonrisa.

Kagura Sakata se había convertido en una líder excepcional.

11:00 horas.

El castaño le abrió la puerta del asiento trasero del auto en cuanto salieron. Ella se subió sin emitir palabra alguna y él se dedicó a sentarse adelante para encender el auto.

— Lo ha hecho bien – la elogió mientras giraba la llave del coche a la vez que la veía desde el espejo.

— Hay que enseñarle algunas cosas a los empleados de Gin. – respondió Kagura mientras miraba por la ventana, haciendo que Sougo esbozara una leve sonrisa.

— Creo que el jefe dejó algunas cosas pendientes. – el auto comenzó a marchar. – ¿Necesita ir a otro lugar?

— Llévame donde mi madre. Tengo ganas de verla.

Y emprendieron marcha a la mansión Sakata. Era un largo viaje. Pero eso no importaba, estaban a buena hora.

12:00 horas.

— Gracias por traerme, Sougo.

— No me agradezca, Mi Señora. Es mi deber. – la miraba por el espejo retrovisor antes de que se bajara del auto. Ya estaban frente a la mansión Yato.

— ¿No quieres entrar? – le preguntó ella con un rostro sereno y una sonrisa cálida.

— No puedo, Mi Señora… debo volver para enseñarle algunas cosas al nuevo cocinero. – sentía una calidez en el pecho al ver esa sonrisa y escuchar aquellas palabras. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un simple empleado y no sentirse a su altura.

Aunque Kagura ya no pensaba lo mismo. De a poco sentía que podía confiar cada vez más en Sougo, convertirlo en su más fiel empleado.

Se bajó del auto con actitud serena y se posicionó al lado de la ventana del piloto.

— Mándale mis saludos al nuevo empleado. Hazlo sentir bienvenido.

Y él sonrió en un ademán de confirmación para luego verla marchar y comprobar que ya había llegado a la entrada de la mansión Yato. Recién, en esos instantes, podía volver tranquilo a su destino.

La ornamentación de aquella casa se mantenía igual de característica. Con esos adornos al estilo clásico oriental y esos shojis con bellos dragones pintados en sus mamparas.

El empleado de los Yato le había abierto la puerta a aquella hermosa joven de cabellos bermellón en cuanto tocó el timbre.

— Señorita Kagura, que grata sorpresa verla por acá – le contestó con elegancia y alegría. La conocía desde su infancia.

— Señor Abuto, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – le preguntaba ella mientras entraba a la gran mansión.

— Bien, señorita. ¿Y usted? ¿Qué la trae por acá?

— Vine a ver a mi madre. ¿Está ella en casa? – miraba con detenimiento esos adornos y pudo sentir un aire de nostalgia con sabor a infancia. No importaba cuántas veces iba a ver a su madre, siempre sentía la misma sensación al entrar.

— Claro. La llamo enseguida. Por favor, pase a sentarse.

Y la esperó sentada en uno de los sofás rojos de la sala de estar.

Hace mucho que no visitaba la mansión Yato. Se mantenía en contacto con su familia mediante cartas, y por este mismo medio se enteraba de los progresos de la empresa Yato.

La empresa iba bien. La venta de pieles siempre era satisfactoria, y claro que tenía que serlo. Kankou siempre viajaba en busca de las más bellas pieles de los animales más estrambóticos y exóticos.

— Kagura – Su presencia era más tranquila que cualquier otra y su rostro representaba una belleza inigualable, claro está que la única que podía igualarse en aquellos preciosos rasgos era su hija.

— ¡Mamá! – se levantó inmediatamente de ese rojo sofá en cuanto la vio entrar por el umbral que separaba la sala de estar del gran salón de fiestas. – ¿Cómo estás? Te ves igual de joven que siempre. – se habían abrazado para completar aquel saludo.

— Gracias, hijita, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? No te veía desde que viniste con Gintoki, y eso fue cuando se habían casado hace poco. Por cierto, ¿no vino contigo? – le sonreía serenamente. Kouka no tenía idea de lo que había pasado y aquel suceso era una de las razones (además de saber cómo se encontraba su madre) de por qué la joven dama de cabellos bermellón visitaba a su progenitora.

— Mamá… – su semblante cambio a uno lleno de tristeza y seriedad. – Gin… falleció en la guerra…

Sorpresa, eso podía manifestarse en el rostro de la mayor.

Sentía un poco de pena por su pequeña. Ella sabía cuán importante era Gin. Estaba consciente de la casi ausencia de Kankou y como Kagura había encontrado esa falta de amor paternal en el peliplateado.

La abrazó. La abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si le estuviera transmitiendo todo el apoyo del mundo para que ella siguiera adelante.

— Lo siento mucho, hija… – le dijo un voz serena y reconfortante.

Kagura se sentía cómoda en el abrazo de su madre, como si no temiera por nada, y de pronto comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas. Era obvio que el luto perduraba y le dolía el corazón de solo pensar en que nunca más podría ver en vida a quien consideraba como su padre.

Y es que, hablando de padres, llegaba aquella casi ausente persona, la que no vivió la infancia de sus hijos ni acompañaba a su esposa en todo momento: Kankou.

Sus ojos se posaron en su ya crecida hija. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser una niña? No la veía desde que recién se había casado, casamiento que él mismo planeó para unir aquellas dos empresas, ¿para qué? Era obvio que era para obtener las mejores armas al momento de cazar animales exóticos.

Sus hijos solo eran un motivo más para efectuar buenos negocios, el caso obviamente no era diferente con Kagura.

Y es que, ¿qué le importaba saber en qué momento había dejado de ser una niña? A él solo le interesaba si seguía bien con su matrimonio arreglado, no debía dejar que aquella unión tan importante para su compañía se fuera al garete.

— ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el hombre con notable calvicie. – ¿Pasó algo con tu matrimonio? ¿Escapaste de casa y viniste acá? Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, no seas irresponsable. – Kagura había dejado de llorar de manera abrupta. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo en esos momentos? El dolor punzante en su pecho en convirtió en unas gigantescas ganas de morder o destrozar algo. ¿Cómo podía ser que no viera a su padre hace prácticamente dos años y de lo único que se preocupaba ese hombre era de saber en el estado de su matrimonio? Eran obvias sus intenciones. Ni siquiera estaba interesado en su hija. – Ya sabes que si tu matrimonio va mal la empresa corre peligro. Ve a hablar con él, ¿eh? De verdad, no te crie para que anduvieras escapando de tu matrimonio.

— Tú no me criaste. – Se había separado de su madre. Había limpiado esos restos de lágrimas que ya hace algunos segundos habían dejado de salir y afrontó a su padre con mirada seria. – No tienes derecho a decir que me criaste. Mamá lo hizo. Tú nunca estabas…

— ¿Acaso no te basta con todos los juguetes y mimos que te daba a ti a tu hermano?

— Gin murió… murió en la guerra. Murió el único hombre al que consideraba un verdadero padre.

Kankou se había quedado callado, y comenzó a analizar nuevamente esa pregunta que se había hecho al ver a su hija ya crecida… ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser una niña? ¿En qué momento esa pequeña e inocente niña se había dado cuenta de que los juguetes y bienes materiales no eran suficientes para que ella lo catalogara como un padre? ¿En qué maldito momento dejó de recibirlo con los brazos abiertos?

Y entonces entendió que aquel matrimonio arreglado no solo era beneficioso para su empresa, sino que también había dictado su propia condena al casar a su hija con alguien tan sabio como Gintoki, alguien que le abriría los ojos con respecto al mundo real y la sacaría de esa burbuja que mantenía aquellas falsas muestras de afecto que le entregaba su padre.

Ya no había más que decir. Kankou había perdido a su pequeña hija sin darse cuenta.

13:00 horas.

— Siento mucho no quedarme a almorzar, mamá…

— Está bien, hija. Espero que puedas visitarme más seguido.

Una sonrisa sincera se había posado en la mayor mientras se despedía de Kagura en la puerta de la mansión.

Abuto la estaba esperando en el auto para llevarla de vuelta a su casa. La bermellón no quería molestar a Sougo con 2 horas de viaje, más aún porque seguramente el castaño seguía viajando.

— Lo prometo, mamá. Vendré a visitarte uno de estos días. – Se despidió de ella con un abrazo y se dirigió al carro de la familia Yato.

Kankou la observaba a lo lejos. Y entonces, en ese preciso instante, otra pregunta logró formularse en su cabeza… ¿Acaso su hija podría controlar ella sola esa empresa armamentista?

15:00 horas.

El auto se había detenido frente a la mansión Sakata.

Kagura se bajó y se despidió de Abuto dándole las gracias mientras le manifestaba una sonrisa alegre.

Siguió el sendero que guiaba a la entrada, sacó sus llaves y comenzó a abrir la puerta. Como era de esperarse, todo estaba en orden. El castaño hacía un buen trabajo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y anunció su llegada, haciendo que el ojicarmín saliera de la cocina para recibirla, anunciándole también que el nuevo cocinero, Saito Shimaru, ya estaba listo para comenzar a trabajar y que, de hecho, ya había hecho el primer almuerzo. Almuerzo que por cierto había quedado delicioso teniendo toda la aprobación de Kagura, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para comer algo.

Ya después de comer, quiso reposar un poco. Había tenido un día agitado. Los viajes cansaban, más aún si con aquellos viajes se le presentaban fuertes sensaciones y drásticos cambios de ánimo.

Se sentó en aquel sofá rojo al lado del mueble de los vinilos. Sofá que había obtenido hace algunos meses atrás por gracia de Gintoki y se dispuso a escuchar la maravillosa colección de música en el gramófono, el cual sería cambiado años más tarde por un tocadiscos.

Y en su más agradable relajación, la aldaba* de la puerta había sido tocada repentinamente en la entrada de aquella mansión, llamando así la atención de la bermellón y el castaño.

— No te preocupes, Sougo. Yo voy – le dijo ella cuando vio que su empleado se acercaba a la vez que le manifestaba una sutil sonrisa.

Se dirigió al pasillo de entrada y abrió la gran puerta de madera para ver de quien se trataba.

Y lo que no se esperaba era que nuevamente un general de alto rango de la milicia estaba frente a sus narices.

— Buenas tardes, señora. ¿Aquí vive Sougo Okita? – preguntó formalmente aquel hombre que portaba lo que parecía ser una carta en sus manos.

— Sí. ¿Para qué lo necesita? – le preguntó mientras sostenía el relieve de la puerta.

— ¿Le podría hacer entrega de esto, por favor? – aquel hombre le había extendido esa carta para que ella la tomara. – Sería un honor para el emperador. – Y dicho esto, el hombre se retiró para subirse en aquel auto de época.

Y es que lo inesperadamente esperado estaba sucediendo.

La bermellón había quedado en silencio, y prácticamente en shock cuando leyó lo que aquella carta manifestaba.

Una carta de reclutamiento con un solo destinatario: Sougo Okita.

 _*Aldaba: Adorno de fierro que se posiciona en la puerta a modo de timbre._


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14.

12 de diciembre de 1941.

15:15 horas.

¿Qué sintió en cuanto leyó aquel nombre en esa carta de reclutamiento? No sabía por qué, pero Kagura comenzó a experimentar un extraño nudo en su pecho.

Maldijo a la guerra, y el emperador no estaba exento de sus maldiciones. ¿Un honor servirle a tal figura pública? ¿A tal "Dios" o "Divinidad"? Patrañas, mierdas y más mierdas. El honor podía metérselo por el culo si quisiera. No podía sentir ningún respeto por alguien que dictara tales órdenes dictatoriales, valga la redundancia.

Tomó el papel con fuerza, prácticamente lo arrugó un poco. ¿Al destino no le bastaba con arrebatarle a su figura paterna, sino que también quería arrebatarle a alguien a quien ya consideraba su acompañante de las más banales conversaciones hasta los más cultos intercambios de opiniones sobre alguna obra que merecía ser apreciada?

Era imperdonable que la guerra ahora quisiera quitarle a su ahora más fiel empleado, a Sougo Okita.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Mi Señora? ¿Se siente bien? – su voz, su cálida voz la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Se había sobresaltado un poco y lo miró un tanto asustada. Ya luego pudo recobrar la calma en lo que podría considerarse unos segundos.

— No es nada… – le mintió. Ocultando aquel papel tras de sí. ¿Pero acaso estaba bien mentirle? ¿Acaso Sougo no corría peligro de igual manera si no se enteraba de que lo estaban reclutando a la maldita Segunda Guerra Mundial?

Los tiempos eran difíciles, especialmente por esa "lealtad" a la guerra que el mal nacido del Primer Ministro había implementado a costillas de las amenazas del Kenpentai*. ¿Qué lealtad podía haber si prácticamente obligaban a los reclutados a participar sí o sí en la guerra? Un sistema de mierda implementado por un hombre de mierda.

Kagura se encontraba ante la espada y la pared. No quería que Sougo fuera a la guerra, pero tampoco quería que las fuerzas de aquella policía militar del Ejercito Imperial Japonés lo tuvieran bajo amenaza.

— No… sí hay algo… – se mordió el labio preocupada dirigiendo su mirada hacia otra dirección, mientras lentamente dejó de esconder aquel papel a sus espaldas para extendérselo a Sougo. No había más alternativa. No había escapatoria.

El castaño lo tomó en sus manos. Leyó con detenimiento cada palabra:

 _Reclutamiento militar._

 _Se estima que mediante la presente, el señor Sougo Okita, nacido el 8 de julio del año 1919, deberá presentarse al reclutamiento y servicio militar lo antes posible._

 _En caso contrario, el individuo será sancionado por obra del Kenpentai y caerá en deshonra por el imperio nipón._

 _¡Honor y lealtad al emperador!_

Sintió que el mundo se le vino encima… que su promesa con Gintoki podría destruirse en cualquier momento. No podía dejar sola a Kagura, y menos en estas circunstancias. Quería protegerla, quería estar con ella, sin embargo, el imperio no perdonaba nada a nadie. Unos completos tiranos sin corazón, belicosos que solo se preocupaban por la guerra que había afuera. ¿Y de qué otra cosa podrían preocuparse? Había que "ganar" después de todo… Pero obligar a alguien jurar lealtad era algo inhumano, inaceptable. Más aún porque debía poner en peligro su propia vida por órdenes del emperador. Todo sea y nada sea por el emperador.

La observó con sus ojos carmesí y apreció ese azul profundo. Pensó entonces que quizás esa ida a la guerra no la haría por aquella poderosa figura parecida a un Dios, según la cultura oriental… sino que la haría por ella y únicamente por ella. Para terminar con la maldita situación que estaba pasando en el país. Batallaría por Kagura, sería su manera de protegerla de ahora en adelante.

Se uniría a las fuerzas del eje por Kagura, mataría a los enemigos por Kagura. Aquella era una convicción más fuerte que la de hacerle honor al imperio.

— Mi Señora… Tengo que hacerlo.

Y ella lo observo. Sus palabras demostraban convicción, pero sus ojos… sus carmesís ojos mostraban el miedo que siente un niño pequeño cuando piensa que hay monstruos bajo su cama.

¿Quién no tendría miedo en una situación así? Por más valiente que fuese el castaño, ir a la guerra le asustaba, más aún por el fatídico hecho reciente que marcaba notoriamente a los dos.

Kagura bajó la mirada y sintió que las manos le tiritaban. Entendió que se quedaría sola, entendió que no tendría con quien charlar en sus ratos libres. Y, por sobre todo, entendió que el destino podría arrebatarle a su más fiel empleado en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.

— Entiendo… – dijo en un hilo de voz, casi imperceptible. – Está… Está bien… – Por poco se escuchaba, y Sougo podía jurar que su voz se iba quebrando. – Cuídate… Cuídate mucho… Por favor… – y es que la firmeza que trataba de mantener no había durado mucho. Terminando de decir aquello, unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Por obra de inercia, el ojicarmín no hizo más que abrazar a su ama, de la misma forma en que la había abrazado esa vez en la que se enteró de que Gintoki había fallecido. Comprendía que estaba sensible, él también lo estaba. No había nada más que hacer más que ofrecer su comprensión y calor en un abrazo.

15 de enero de 1942.

Casi un mes había pasado desde que Sougo partió.

Si antes la casa se sentía un poco vacía, ahora lo estaba completamente sin la presencia del castaño. Y es que los demás empleados no podían llenar aquella soledad que Kagura estaba sintiendo.

Recordaba la promesa que él le había hecho antes de irse, la recordaba a la perfección y deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que aquella promesa se cumpliera.

" _Regresaré, no me pasará nada… Se lo prometo"._

Y se aferraba a ella, todos los días, para no sentir tanta soledad, ansiando el día en que su más fiel empleado volviera. Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué sentía tantas ansias por verlo regresar con vida? Estaba casi segura de que todos esos pensamientos habían aparecido por culpa de la muerte de Gintoki y el miedo de no ver nunca más a aquella persona que la acompañaba en sus ratos libres. Tenía miedo de perder nuevamente a un amigo. Porque para ella, Sougo era eso, un amigo. Sin embargo, nunca se había animado a decírselo.

Fue entonces que la primera carta llego.

Era una sorpresa para ella, no esperaba recibir nada, pero esa carta le había quitado esa soledad que sentía hace algunos segundos:

 _13 de enero de 1942._

 _Mi Señora Kagura,_

 _Quiero decirle que me encuentro bien y espero que usted también lo este._

 _El servicio militar es un tanto duro. Sin embargo he sabido llevarlo a la perfección._

 _Por el momento, aún no nos han llevado a los campos de guerra, nos están ejercitando y preparando para ello._

 _Me han enseñado a usar armas de fuego… Creo que la que más me gusta es la bazuca; puede que sea grande y pesada, pero tiene buen alcance y es perfecta para situaciones en las que se necesite un arma potente._

 _No sé cómo expresarle esto, pero… en cierta manera… extraño trabajar para usted en la mansión._

 _Si bien acá estamos demasiado ocupados hasta como para pensar, por las noches recuerdo la mansión, las cosas que me encargaba hacer y a usted. Y la verdad son cosas que no me están dejando dormir muy bien… Estoy preocupado de que no se sienta mal ni tampoco enferme. Es invierno después de todo y a veces se le olvida usar bufanda o sale sin su paraguas a la nieve. Por favor, Mi Señora, úselos, no querrá enfermarse ahora que maneja una gran empresa._

 _Por cierto, ¿cómo le está yendo con la empresa? Hoy revisando algunas de las armas que usamos acá me di cuenta de que son marca Sakata… Es irónico que la marca de un arma me recuerde también al jefe, ¿no? Por lo que veo, la empresa va bien. Siempre llegan cajas llenas de armamentos que vienen de allá. ¿Pero usted ya se ha acostumbrado? ¿No la han tratado mal, cierto? Espero que no._

 _Me gustaría, y si es posible, que pudiera responder esta carta… No la estoy obligando ni nada, es solo si usted quiere. Solo espero que la carta no haya llegado muy tarde a su hogar._

 _Sé que es un poco tarde, no nos dejaban escribir hasta ahora, pero espero que haya pasado un buen año nuevo y haya brindado acompañada por su familia…_

 _Acá en el regimiento hicieron un pequeño brindis con sake y ya, solo eso. No fue la mejor manera de recibir el año, sin embargo tuvimos que conformarnos con lo que había._

 _Espero que esta guerra termine pronto para volver a trabajar para usted._

 _Se despide su empleado,_

 _Sougo Okita._

Kagura guardó la carta en el sobre donde venía y la dejó dentro de una libreta que usaba de vez en cuando para anotar cosas y fechas importantes.

Había sentido una calidez en su pecho con aquella carta y se sentía feliz de haberla recibido. Al fin tenía noticias del castaño después de un mes, y es que la costumbre de verlo todos los días en su casa se había hecho fuerte.

De vez en cuando lo llamaba para pedirle algún favor, pero luego recordaba que no estaba y se mantenía en silencio por un largo rato, pensando en cómo su presencia había dejado tanta huella en ella y en su vivir diario. Creía que solo era costumbre.

Le escribió una carta, respondiendo a sus preguntas, diciéndole que la empresa iba bien y que ella también lo estaba, además de que no la trataban mal en la empresa y que de vez en cuando Shinpachi la ayudaba en algunas cosas con respecto al inventario de armas, ya que aún no lograba aprendérselo por completo.

También le había mencionado que la casa se sentía sola a veces sin su presencia, y que no se preocupara por lo de año nuevo, porque había brindado con su familia en la mansión Yato.

Y cuando terminó de escribir la carta, la guardó en un sobre y quiso ir directo a la oficina de correos para ir a dejarla. No estaba lejos después de todo. Media hora en auto no era tanto.

Avisó a sus demás empleados que iba a salir y se dirigió al carro.

Se sentó en el asiento del piloto y con sus manos tocó el volante, haciendo que un agradable recuerdo se le viniera a la cabeza.

A sus 17 años, Kagura había aprendido a conducir, y no era gracias a Gintoki. Él estaba muy ocupado para poder enseñarle a la bermellón ciertas cosas más prácticas que teóricas. Sino que fue gracias a Sougo.

El castaño se dedicaba todos los días a darle pequeños cursos de conducir a la ojiazul. Ella escuchaba atenta todo lo que él le decía y miraba concentrada la palanca de cambios cada vez que él la utilizaba.

El terreno donde vivía era grande, así que no había problemas con practicar ahí.

Y entonces, Kagura esbozó una tierna sonrisa cuando recordó una ocasión en la que sin quererlo, y por descuido, había chocado contra el corral de los caballos. Por suerte no les había pasado nada, ni a ellos ni a los caballos.

— L-Lo siento… – dijo tímida mientras escondía su cara en el volante.

Sougo había mirado al frente sorprendido del destrozo que habían dejado, pero en vez de enojarse, comenzó a reír, divertido.

Esa sonrisa… la recordaba a la perfección. Tan pura, tan inocente. Fue la primera vez que había sentido que el castaño le demostraba una confianza de amigos que nunca se había animado a mostrarle. ¿El problema? Aquella demostración solo había sido esa vez. Nunca más volvió a repetirse y de hecho, pudo notar que luego de aquellas carcajadas tan sinceras que había tenido, sintió un poco de vergüenza y había dejado de reír.

Pensó, quizás, que Sougo creía que no podía mostrarse así ante su jefa.

Volvió en sí y encendió el auto pausando aquel recuerdo.

Esperaba volver a ver esa confianza algún día.

16 de enero de 1942.

18:30 horas.

Salió del trabajo y una idea cruzó por su mente. No era tan tarde para ir a la mansión Yato.

Extrañaba a su madre, más aún ahora que se sentía tan solitaria en su gran casa, llena de adornos y colecciones valiosas.

Se dispuso a hacer ese largo viaje. No importaba si llegaba tarde a su destino, de seguro a su madre no le preocuparía.

Hacía frío y recordó entonces que no había traído su bufanda consigo. "Sougo tenía razón" pensó, y sonrió para sí misma mientras abría la puerta del carro para introducirse en él y comenzar a manejar.

Era diferente ser la piloto en un viaje de una hora y media, ya que eso demoraba el trayecto desde su trabajo hasta la mansión Yato.

No podía distraerse mirando el paisaje ni tampoco había nadie con quien conversar mientras el auto seguía su curso. Se aburría y a momentos deseaba que el largo sendero terminara luego para poder descansar.

Ahora entendía como se sentía Sougo cuando iba a buscarla a la empresa, aunque el viaje no fuera tan largo, si era un trayecto solitario.

El sol se ocultaba y la dificultad de la noche se hacía presente. Encendió las luces.

Pudo observar como comenzaba a nevar nuevamente y un mar de pensamientos negativos se le vino a la cabeza.

" _¿Me pasará algo malo?"_

" _¿Iré a chocar por culpa de la nieve?"_

" _La oscuridad no me deja ver bien…"_

" _Espero que ningún animal vaya a cruzar por la carretera…"_

Si bien Kagura había aprendido a manejar, de vez en cuando le daban miedo las posibilidades de chocar en algún lugar. Porque sí, Kagura no era perfecta y tenía algunos terrores comunes que toda la gente posee.

No quiso darle más vuelta al asunto y se armó de valor. No seguiría pensando en cosas negativas.

19:10 horas.

Había llegado al fin y suspiraba aliviada.

Se había demorado un poco más ya que decidió manejar a baja velocidad, por si acaso. Prefería estar segura después de todo.

Se bajó del auto y se acercó a la puerta de la mansión para tocar esa delicada y sutil aldama que adornaba la entrada.

Abuto salió a abrirle, como era de esperarse y se sorprendió al verla.

— Señorita Kagura, no la esperábamos tan tarde.

— Solo vine a ver a mamá. – le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Entró y se dirigió a la sala de estar, en donde su madre se encontraba leyendo mientras tomaba una taza de té verde.

En cuanto la vio, se sintió inmediatamente acompañada. No la había saludado aún, pero ya sentía su cercanía y calidez que solo una madre como Kouka podía tener.

— Hola, mamá – le dijo con serenidad capturando la atención de la mayor. Se sonrieron mutuamente y la invitó a tomar té con ella.

— ¿Cómo estás, hija? Que linda sorpresa.

— Bien, mami. ¿Y tú? ¿No está papá ni Kamui?

— Tu padre anda de viaje, ya sabes. Y Kamui va a llegar más tarde. Tiene que ver unas cuentas de la empresa. – tomó un sorbo de su té para luego seguir hablando. – Oh, hija. ¿Te enteraste? Kamui se va a casar.

Kagura había recibido la noticia con sorpresa y casi se atragantaba con el té que estaba tomando. Por suerte solo había tosido un poco.

— ¿Es en serio? Nunca pensé que mi hermano querría sentar cabeza… – estaba anonadada. No se lo podía creer, y es que no es para menos. Desde que era pequeña que veía a su hermano como un hombre al que solo le interesaba salir con muchas mujeres en menos de un mes. No se imaginaba que algo serio como casarse pudiera salir de él.

— Sí, con Soyo Tokugawa. – dijo tranquilamente Kouka para dar un nuevo sorbo de su té con real parsimonia.

— ¡¿La hermana del emperador?! ¡¿C-Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo la conoció?! – Había dejado la taza de té a un lado mientras alzaba la voz demostrando total sorpresa.

— No grites, hija. Los modales en la mesa. – y su voz serena había hecho que Kagura se tranquilizara por completo.

— Lo siento, mamá…

— Fue hace un mes más o menos que la conoció. – La chica no podía dar crédito a lo que su madre decía. ¿Un mes? ¿Solo un mes? – Fue por un encargo de pieles para los sillones del emperador. Kamui comenzó a hablar con ella y empezaron a "enamorarse", por así decirlo. Fue entonces que le pidió la mano de Soyo al emperador Shige Shige. Aunque estoy segura de que tu hermano solo engatusó a la pobre chica, ya sabes cómo es él. De seguro solo lo hace por negocios. En ese sentido salió igual a tu padre.

La joven de cabellos bermellón había quedado en silencio. ¿Por qué sentía que algo estaba mal cuando pensaba que su hermano solo estaba usando a la pobre chica como mero asunto de negocios? Se lo esperaría de su hermano, pero no le gustaba para nada la idea.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, hija? ¿Cómo sigues con lo de la ida de tu empleado?

Kagura la había mirado impresionada. Era increíble que Kouka aún recordara lo que le había dicho la noche de año nuevo, sobre la idea de Sougo y su reclutamiento en el servicio militar.

— Bueno… Ayer me llegó una carta de él. Está bien. Me contaba un poco sobre lo que le estaban enseñando en el servicio y que aún no salían a los campos de batalla, también… que extraña trabajar para mí… – una sonrisa cálida se posó sobre la menor mientras sus ojos tenían un leve brillo.

Kouka la miraba tiernamente, como si supiera algo que la ojiazul no sabía, aun así, decidió callar. Esperaba que su hija se diera cuenta de todo en algún momento.

— Ya veo. ¿Extrañas su compañía también? – la pregunta que su madre le había hecho hizo que la mirara sorprendida. ¿Extrañar su compañía?

— No… No lo sé. A veces sin querer lo llamo para que me haga algún favor, pero de seguro es la costumbre. Ya sabes, desde que me case con Gin que Sougo ha estado a mis servicios, así que supongo que solo es eso.

La bella dama de ojos turquesa sonrió para sí misma al mismo tiempo que pensaba, quizás, que su hija era muy lenta o solo estaba confundiendo las cosas. Confusión que tendría por largos años.

— ¿Tienes hambre, hija? – le preguntó tranquila a la vez que le cambiaba de tema.

El rostro de Kagura se había iluminado y le asintió con el rostro. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo después de todo.

19:45 horas.

Las dos damas se hallaban comiendo una deliciosa cena cuando sintieron que la puerta de la mansión se abría.

—… Y entonces, eso es lo que pasa con la empresa. Debo hacer algunos cálculos y… – Se escuchaba la voz de cierto hermano entrando a la mansión para luego dirigirse al comedor. Sabía que su madre estaría allí cenando. – Ah, hermanita. No esperaba verte por aquí. – manifestó en su tono cantarín mientras le sonreía.

— Hola, Kamui. – le sonrió de vuelta. En esa época aún no se llevaban mal del todo.

— Que bueno que estás aquí, Kagura. Justo traje a una visita. Me gustaría que la conocieran. – El bermellón se había hecho a un lado para presentar a su hermosa y elegante visita.

Una joven de cabello azabache, tez blanca y ojos cafés se presentaba ante ellos. Con un porte de educación máxima que parecía ser de crianza de alto linaje (y es que lo era) y un hermoso vestido elegante de tono verdoso y sutil el cual traía puesto, haciéndola ver hermosísima.

— Mi nombre es Soyo Tokugawa, un gusto en conocerlas. – había hecho una leve reverencia a las damas presentes, haciendo que se pararan de sus asientos y le saludaran de igual manera.

— El gusto es nuestro. – le respondió la mayor con suma elegancia. – Por favor, tome asiento. ¿Le gustaría servirse alguna taza de té o quizás cenar? – era bien sabido que la Señora Yato era una excelente anfitriona.

— Muchas gracias, con el té estaría bien.

Kouka llamó a Abuto para que le llevara té a la joven Tokugawa.

Mientras, Kamui se sentaba a un lado de su prometida. Sin embargo, eso no evito que comenzara una punzante conversación con su hermana.

— Me entere de que quedaste viuda, hermanita. ¿Qué vas a hacer con la empresa? No creo que Gintoki haya sido tan idiota como para dejarle por completo una empresa armamentista a una mujer, ¿no? De seguro hay alguien que también está a cargo, ¿cierto? – se podía notar aquel tono un poco burlón en sus palabras ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme, Kamui? – dijo ella adoptando un rostro serio. Algo definitivamente andaba mal.

— Digo… que una mujer no puede manejar todo ese dinero. O sea… las mujeres no están para manejar números… Ellas están para esperar a sus maridos con una rica cena y… otras cosas más.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir, Kamui? ¿Qué no puedo hacerme cargo de la empresa yo sola? – su tono había cambiado de serio a uno un tanto furioso. – ¿Cómo es eso de que solo por ser mujer no puedo hacer lo que quiera?

— La única mujer que conozco que podría hacer lo que quisiera es mamá. Y lamentablemente no eres ella. – sonreía con sorna. ¿Acaso le daba lo mismo estar rodeado de mujeres como para insultarlas de igual forma? ¿Le daba la misma mierda que su prometida estuviera sentada al lado de él escuchando todo?

— ¿Eso crees, complejo de Edipo? – Su mirada era como fuego a pesar de que sus ojos eran tan azules como el basto océano.

Kouka se mostraba serena, sin embargo, por dentro podría estar furiosa al presenciar tal pelea entre hermanos, y más aún porque su hijo estaba insultando al sexo femenino sin razón aparente.

— Kamui. – una mirada, una sola mirada le había dedicado la mayor al ojiazul para que este se quedara completamente callado.

La cena ya no fue lo mismo después de aquello.

 _*Kenpentai: Era la policía privada del emperador, algo así como la guardia imperial. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el Primer Ministro Hideki Toujou, utilizó extensamente al Kenpentai para que todos los civiles fueran leales a la guerra, resumiendo así a Japon en un Estado Policial._


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15.

Islas Filipinas.

17 de Enero de 1942.

Si bien hace algunos días se hallaba en arduo entrenamiento militar, donde solamente podía dormir 4 horas diarias y el hambre acompañado de la fatiga eran cosa de todos los días junto a esos casi dantescos ejercicios físicos que lo sometían al cansancio continuo, Sougo Okita ya se encontraba en una tropa de 700 hombres en Islas Filipinas, Bataán, donde había ingresado al campo de batalla.

Debido a un percance en la ocupación de las islas y a un contraataque de la fuerza militar filipina, el llamado a refuerzos para la guerra era necesario. Sin embargo, siendo un completo novato como soldado y a pesar de que no tenía la experiencia necesaria requerida en un campo de batalla, el castaño cumplía con los requisitos necesarios para asistir.

Se adentraron por la derecha de la línea defensiva de Wainwirght, atacando todo a su paso, sin escrúpulos y sin detenerse. El solo hecho de parar aunque sea a descansar o a tomar agua de la cantimplora podía significar un peligro inminente para alguno de los soldados. Y entonces, dentro del arduo esfuerzo por resistir, el ojicarmín sintió lo que nunca había logrado sentir en su vida.

Con fusil en mano, Sougo Okita corría por los terrenos de la isla junto a dos soldados más. Shinnoshin Shinohara de cabello negro y ojos marrón, y Unosuke Harada; calvo, con un pequeño bigote y rasgos pronunciados.

Escuchó un disparo cerca de él, acompañado del sonido parecido al de un saco de cemento desplomándose. Cuando volvió la vista atrás se había dado cuenta de que uno de sus compañeros ya no seguía en pie: Shinohara.

Se escondió tras unos arbustos siendo imitado por Harada, quien portaba un fusil de asalto Arisaka tipo 38 con capacidad de cinco balas al igual que Sougo, sin embargo, ya lo había usado dos veces. ¿Qué podría hacer con solo tres balas? Debía usarlas bien y en el momento necesario. Si bien tenía municiones, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de que su compañero gastara un poco de su armamento también.

Vieron como un soldado estadounidense salía desde arbustos cercanos poniendo en alerta a nuestros dos soldados japoneses.

— Dispárale, Okita. – le decía el hombre calvo por lo bajo mientras el castaño miraba dudoso su arma. – Vamos, no seas cobarde. ¿Viniste aquí a defender tu honor o no?

— Hazlo tú entonces. – le respondió tranquilo el ojicarmín mientras dirigía su vista a aquel soldado, el cual para nada tenía la guardia baja.

— ¿Estás loco? Solo tengo tres balas en el fusil, tú no has usado ninguna. ¡Dispárale ya! Asesinó a Shinohara. ¡Hazlo por el emperador!

¿Por el emperador? Patrañas, él no haría nada por el emperador.

¿Pero acaso era miedo lo que sentía? Nunca había asesinado a nadie en su vida y no sabía lo que podría experimentar. No sabía si podría arrepentirse por aquello. ¿Y si aquella culpa comenzaba a carcomerlo de a poco durante toda su vida? Odiaba la guerra y se sentía inseguro en ella.

El soldado filipino se movió en dirección a ellos. Hubieran pasado desprevenidos si solo Harada no hubiese levantado la voz para decir tal estupidez sobre "hacerlo por el emperador".

Y en eso, Sougo sintió el peligro, un profundo peligro que lo llevó inmediatamente al recuerdo de ella, de Kagura.

Aquella promesa que le hizo. Aquel "Regresaré" retumbaba en su cabeza. Y fue entonces que recobró la compostura.

Si tenía que asesinar por ella para protegerla, lo haría. Si tenía que asesinar por ella para poder regresar como lo había prometido, lo haría.

Apuntó a la cabeza del mal nacido que se acercaba con arma en mano. Y con una puntería perfecta, jaló el gatillo, emitiendo el fuerte ruido de la bala saliendo por el cañón del fusil, y acto seguido, el hombre había caído al suelo con un agujero de bala en su cráneo.

El casco valía mierda en esos momentos. Estaba tan cerca que ni eso podría salvar al soldado que se encontraba en el suelo con un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza.

¿Qué sintió Sougo cuando lo vio tirado? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sintió? Asco, culpa, recelo.

Todos aquellos sentimientos desagradables afloraron en su ser. ¿Y si aquel hombre tenía familia? ¿Y si tenía hijos? ¿Y si tenía a una bella esposa esperándolo en casa? No pudo evitar sentirse mal. No pudo evitar esas horribles ganas de vomitar. Era la primera vez que había matado, sin embargo, debía acostumbrarse… Tenía que llegar sano y salvo a la mansión Sakata, después de todo. Se lo había prometido a ella.

No había alcanzado a reaccionar cuando llegaron más soldados por aquellos lares. Una nueva masacre comenzaba.

No se había acostumbrado aún, pero debía dejar aquellos sentimientos de lado si quería seguir adelante.

Disparó a los que se aproximaban… una, dos… tres veces. Solo le quedaba una bala en su fusil y en su bolsillo; un cuchillo de doble filo.

Veía como los soldados caían y como algunos refuerzos japoneses acudían en su ayuda. Harada se encontraba matando filipinos cerca de él y se escondía de vez en cuando para recargar nuevamente su arma.

Sin embargo, la adrenalina se estaba haciendo presente en el castaño y recargar su arma había pasado a segundo plano.

Tomó su cuchillo y recordó todas aquellas técnicas que Gintoki le había enseñado con la esgrima. Además de los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo que tuvo en el intensivo reforzamiento del servicio militar.

¿Por qué toda esa culpa que había sentido antes se estaba desvaneciendo como si nada? Podría jurar que sonreía sádicamente cada vez que enterraba su arma blanca en la yugular de algún soldado filipino.

¿Podría atribuirse todo esto a esa maldita adrenalina del momento o quizás… a los deseos de volver con Kagura? Aquellos deseos lo hacían disipar toda culpa de su consciencia.

Se movía como todo un profesional de las artes marciales en el cruento campo de batalla y cuando ya quedaba un solo soldado en aquel sector, tomó su fusil y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza mientras el hombre en cuestión se encontraba arrodillado pidiendo misericordia.

— P-Please… Don't do it… I have a family waiting for me… ¡Please! – le decía aquel soldado en llanto y esperando a que Sougo le perdonara la vida.

— I'm so sorry… I don't speak english. – Y mintió para luego disparar sobre la frente de aquel hombre. Sin misericordia, sin culpas y sin molestos sentimientos desagradables, total… lo hacía por ella y únicamente por ella.

23:30 horas.

Si el silencio de la noche no lo dejaba inquieto, quizás sus pensamientos sí, y mucho.

Recordaba el olor de la sangre, sus manos rojas y aquel afilado cuchillo atravesando la piel y carne del bando enemigo. Fue entonces, y en pleno uso de su conciencia, que comenzó a sentir náuseas, las mismas náuseas que sintió con su primer asesinato.

El pecho se le apretaba de mala manera, tratando de expulsar lo poco y nada que había comido en el día.

Se sentía mareado, mal, completamente culpable. Había matado a tantos que quizás tenían familia y había dejado a muchos niños sin padre, tal como él. Sin una figura paternal ni maternal latente y sosteniéndose en su infancia de su único consanguíneo: su hermana.

Ya no aguantó más y comenzó a vomitar estrepitosamente en el suelo. Se tocaba el estómago, sudaba, su cabeza dolía y su pulso podría asimilarse al de alguien con enfermedad de Parkinson.

¿Y es que acaso alguien podía ayudarlo a sentirse mejor en aquella noche posada en la incomodidad de una trinchera? Nadie. Estaba solo, quizás no físicamente, pero sí mentalmente.

Los demás lo veían como alguien débil mentalmente. Un zángano sin futuro en la guerra y que seguramente sería el primero en morir al día siguiente.

Nadie lo iba a consolar, no, ya no era un niño. Era un hombre y debía "comportarse como tal".

Y es que, aquella presión social sobre lo que se es ser "correctamente" un hombre también se cernía en la guerra.

Era común que a un joven débil se le tachara de marica o simplemente especularan que no servía para una dura sociedad invadida por la incertidumbre de la muerte y el sentimiento belicoso. Y es por eso que Sougo se sentía más solo que nunca.

No es que el muchacho fuera un pusilánime, para nada. Pero matar a diestra y siniestra a seres humanos no le era muy grato, en sus inicios claro está. Porque si bien en pleno uso de su conciencia se sentía devastado, todos aquellos remordimientos se iban cuando su arma hacía que algún soldado se desplomara sobre un charco de roja sangre escarlata.

Se estaba volviendo un sádico por ella, y por nadie más que por ella.

Tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que protegerla.

Nuevamente sus azulinos ojos se le vinieron a la mente y su aromático cabello bermellón se impregnó en sus recuerdos de una manera tan tangible que casi podía olfatear el aroma que ella desprendía de su cuerpo. Ese sutil aroma que se confundía con el perfume más caro y que solo él había podido identificar. Sus sentidos se agudizaban cuando estaba con Kagura.

Sus nauseas nuevamente desaparecieron y la culpa también se había disipado.

Si había algo que pudiera mantenerlo en su total, pero inmoral cordura, si había algo que pudiera mantenerlo fuerte en cada momento, era ella. Ni su hermana, ni sus padres, ni Gintoki. Solo ella. Porque era lo único que tenía y lo único que le quedaba.

Se limpió la boca con una mirada seria, la cual poco a poco iba perdiendo su inocencia. Dirigió sus ojos a los soldados aliados que lo acompañaban en aquella trinchera y solo pudo percibir miedo.

¿Qué había pasado con aquellos hombres que lo observaban tan despectivamente? ¿Por qué eran ellos los que ahora estaban actuando fuera de sus cabales? Y es que, la sencilla respuesta se encontraba en sus ojos.

Esos ojos carmesí como la sangre no podían demostrar otra cosa que no sea lo último deseado en su vida… la muerte. Esa muerte que siempre lo perseguía, aquella misma que le había quitado a sus seres queridos la cual ahora era representada en sus exóticos orbes.

Alzó sus comisuras en una sádica sonrisa mientras conscientemente sabía lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza. Y es que quizás su moral se desvanecía de a poco por ella, y puede ser que aquello no le pareciera tan malo después de todo. Sin embargo, los demás soldados lo miraban con terror, como si estuvieran presenciando la existencia del mismísimo Belcebú poseyendo el cuerpo del castaño haciendo que sus ojos se desviaran de aquel muchacho, únicamente y por el simple hecho de no dirigirse a esos orbes carmín que los hacía tener los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina.

Sougo Okita había adoptado la insensible mirada de un asesino.

18 de Enero de 1942.

Tokio, Japón.

— ¿No ha llegado ninguna carta, señor?

— Lo siento, dama. No hay ninguna que corresponda a su dirección.

— Está bien… Muchas gracias.

Kagura Sakata salía con penumbra desde la oficina de correos. La lluvia se hacía presente y su paraguas se elevaba con elegancia sobre su cabellera bermellón sujetada en un elegante moño con adornos dorados. Sin embargo, y aunque el clima no estuviera completamente de su lado, se había dado un tiempo de asistir a susodicho lugar mientras se encontraba en su horario libre en el trabajo.

Y es que, haber recibido aquella carta de su empleado le hacía desear más de sus palabras impregnadas en el modesto y accesible papel bond. Encontrándose ansiosa e impaciente por saber todo lo que fuese posible del estado de Sougo.

Se dirigió a su auto y se dispuso a volver a la empresa, donde la esperaba Shinpachi, quien la estaba ayudando a clasificar algunas cosas del inventario hasta que pudiera acostumbrarse mejor a aquel estilo de vida. Aunque esa ayuda ya no sería tan necesaria del todo, le estaba llevando un buen ritmo a la empresa.

Le hubiera gustado ir a almorzar a la mansión Yato, sin embargo el horario de descanso no era tan extenso y desde su trabajo a aquel lugar era una hora y treinta minutos de viaje. Pensó, quizás, que entonces pasaría a ver a su madre después del trabajo. ¿Para qué llegar a su casa donde estaría sola si podía ir a visitar a su progenitora y ofrecerle su compañía?

Antes de llegar a la empresa había divisado un pequeño local de comida casera en la calle. Lo observó un poco y cayó en cuenta de que nunca en su vida había comido algo en un restaurante común y corriente. Su familia siempre la llevaba a los lugares más caros y finos, llenos de adornos elegantes y manteles blancos puestos sobre las mesas.

Detuvo la marcha y se estacionó cerca de ese establecimiento. Salió del carro con paraguas en mano y se dirigió a aquel "delicias al paso". Se sentó sobre uno de los banquillos frente a la barra y el delicioso aroma a comida casera se posó sobre sus narices.

— Vaya, que señorita más elegante tenemos sentada aquí. – escuchó decir de un hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

Kagura giró levemente su cabeza para identificar de dónde venía aquella voz y en cuanto descubrió de quién se trataba, se sintió ligeramente menos extraña en aquel lugar.

— ¿Abuelo Gengai? – sus ojos se le iluminaron tal como niña perdida que encuentra a sus padres en el mercado.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Kagura. ¿Qué la trae por aquí? – el anciano sonreía amablemente a la joven dama.

— Solo quise probar esta comida… es muy extraño para mí todo esto. ¿Y usted?

— No tenía ganas de almorzar con sus demás empleados, así que vine aquí. Me gusta este lugar. Puedo tomar un buen sake y servirme un buen ramen. ¿Cierto, Otose? – Gengai había dejado de dirigirle la mirada a Kagura para ahora hablarle a la mujer que estaba atendiendo aquel puesto.

Tenía cabello marrón oscuro amarrado en un típico peinado japonés y aún portaba uno esos kimonos que algunas mujeres seguían usando en aquella época, siendo este de color negro. Fumaba un cigarrillo el cual dejaba levemente pintado por culpa de su labial rojo y tenía un rostro de pocos amigos. Se le veía como de unos 60-65 años de edad y no se sentía mucha gracia en su presencia, sin embargo, había percibido una cálida confianza en cuanto la vio.

— Solo vienes a estorbar, viejo. – mencionó Otose mientras daba una bocanada a su cigarrillo y cerraba los ojos con calma.

— ¡ ! Tu buen humor sigue igual que siempre. Dame dos platos de ramen y una botella de sake. – había sonreído haciendo que se le vieran todos los dientes y se le notara aquel faltante. La mujer le dejó en el puesto una botellita blanca de sake y se dispuso a preparar el ramen mientras los dos visitantes miraban como lo hacía.

En esos momentos, Kagura sintió como su boca había echado a andar sus enzimas y preparaba sus papilas gustativas para saborear aquel exquisito plato que estaba a punto de presentarse antes sus ojos.

Otose había observado curiosa y divertida aquel brillo que la bermellón estaba manifestando en sus ojos mientras se deleitaba la vista con la comida.

— ¿Quién es la chica? – preguntó mientras volvía sus ojos nuevamente a su preparación dejando de observar a la ojiazul.

— Ah, mis disculpas. Me llamo Kagura Sakata. Un gusto en conocerla, señora Otose. – la chica había caído en cuenta de que no se había presentado apropiadamente a la propietaria del lugar, pero en cuanto dijo su nombre, los ojos de la mujer denotaron sorpresa.

— ¿Sakata…? ¿Eres la viuda de Gintoki?

— ¿Usted conoció a Gin? – la joven se había impresionado y es que nunca se le había pasado por la mente que Gintoki conociera más gente de la que ya le había presentado.

— Claro que lo conocí. Ese bueno para nada en ocasiones venía a altas horas de la noche a pedirme un plato de ramen y luego se iba sin pagar. Sin embargo… – hizo una breve pausa para sonreír cálidamente y cerrar los ojos con calma – siempre que abría el local por la mañana me encontraba un pequeño presente en la puerta. Un collar, un adorno para el cabello, una cálida bufanda de la lana más fina, entre otras cosas más. Ese hombre sabía cómo pagar sus deudas.

Kagura sonrió al escuchar aquello y en sus ojos pudo manifestar nostalgia. Se sentía tan sola últimamente.

— También me hablaba mucho de ti, – siguió hablando la anciana – y de un empleado que siempre tuvo. Me decía que prácticamente lo había criado. Creo que su nombre era Okita.

— ¿Sougo? – La había mirado extrañada y toda presencia de nostalgia había desaparecido. – ¿Cómo es eso de que lo crió?

— ¿Nunca te lo contó? Que extraño, se suponía que eras su esposa. Me dijo que lo encontró casi moribundo en la calle y que lo había llevado al hospital. El muchacho le había negado la existencia de alguien que lo estuviera cuidando, así que Gintoki se hizo cargo de él dándole trabajo. – le terminó de decir para entregarle al fin el plato de ramen a Gengai y a ella.

— Ah, sí. Yo recuerdo cuando Okita llegó a la mansión. Estaba muy pequeño, creo que tenía unos 10 años. También recuerdo que se habían hecho muy cercanos en poco tiempo. El chico veía a Ginoji como a un hermano mayor. Y no es para menos, si hasta le enseñó a comprender bien la escritura. No es que el muchacho no supiera leer, pero le costaba mucho. – había añadido Gengai mientras Kagura lo miraba atenta.

— Así que Sougo tenía un fuerte lazo con Gin… Pero… ¿Por qué no lo vi sufrir tanto cuando él falleció? Si tenían un lazo tan fuerte… Es extraño que no haya llorado en su velorio ni en su funeral… – Si bien Kagura había sentido unas tibias gotas recorrer su espalda cuando se abrazó a Sougo al recibir la dolorosa noticia, no hallaba explicación lógica para su nulo llanto en días posteriores.

— El muchacho no demuestra mucho sus sentimientos, generalmente se guarda lo que más le acongoja. Ginoji me lo dijo cuándo lo encontró casi muriéndose en la calle. Su hermana había fallecido hace poco y aun así el chico nunca derramó una lágrima frente a él. Ese chico se guarda todo. Solo demuestra sus sentimientos con las personas a las que verdaderamente les tiene confianza.

Entonces Kagura asimiló aquel llanto que Sougo manifestó cuando la abrazaba… ¿Eso significaba que el castaño en verdad le tenía completa confianza? ¿Qué podía contar con ella para lo que sea? ¿O simplemente fue un llanto que no pudo aguantar por más que quisiera? No lo sabía, estaba confundida.

La joven comenzó a comer de su plato de ramen sin poder saborear bien cada bocanada de fideos, después de todo, su mente se encontraba en otro sitio distinto al que se encontraba.

21 de Enero de 1942.

Habían llegado al frente de la isla, y con ello, habían podido capturar por fin a las tropas filipinas. ¿Y los rehenes? No solo eran soldados enemigos, sino también civiles.

Sougo vigilaba a los rehenes con fusil en mano y una mirada seria impregnada en su rostro. ¿Y es que acaso sentía algo al ver a tantos soldados y civiles maltratados y casi moribundos? No, para nada. Su misión no era simplemente vigilar a los rehenes, sino también permanecer con vida, y si las únicas opciones que tenía para poder llegar a salvo a la mansión eran esas, lo haría a como dé lugar. Al fin y al cabo no le importaba nada, no le importaba el emperador ni el ejército, ninguna de esas mierdas nacionalistas. Solo le interesaba su misión inicial presente en toda la guerra.

Sus compañeros lo seguían mirando con desconfianza. Esa mirada asesina nunca se había ido y agradecían a todos los Dioses que Sougo Okita no los había matado esa noche del 17 de Enero. Estaban seguros de que en cualquier momento el castaño les enterraba su cuchilla en la yugular. Ya habían visto como él peleaba y por nada del mundo les gustaría ser enemigos del ojicarmín.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que los demás soldados y rehenes pensaran de él, Okita se encontraba cansado, fatigado… Se sentía solo y extrañaba cada vez más a Kagura.

Nunca supo si aquella carta que le había enviado había sido contestada, lamentablemente la correspondencia llegaba siempre al cuartel general ubicado en Japón. Y mandar la correspondencia desde Japón a Filipinas tardaba otros días más. Esperaba con ansias que ella le hubiera contestado y poder escuchar el "Sougo Okita, tienes correspondencia" que tanto anhelaba en unos días más… Cómo la extrañaba.

Mientras, solo se limitaba a ver cómo los rehenes sufrían. Con algo debía divertirse después de todo.

18 de Abril de 1942

15:00 horas

* * *

 _13 de abril, 1942_

 _Mi señora Kagura._

 _He podido escribirle recién una carta porque no hemos tenido nada de tiempo en el campo de batalla._

 _Le aviso que sí me llegó la respuesta que me mandó hace más o menos tres meses atrás. Y estoy feliz de que se encuentre bien._

 _Yo no sé si podría decir lo mismo. Para serle sincero hemos estado pasando un poco de hambre y hace un calor insoportablemente seco. La verdad es que no logro acostumbrarme a este clima. Me he sentido a ratos deshidratado y fatigado, sin embargo, puedo sobrevivir con todo esto._

 _¿Ha visitado a su madre? Recuerdo cuando a veces me contaba de su madre y aún se me viene a la mente la última vez que fui a dejarla a la mansión Yato, ¿no lo ha olvidado? Sé que no tiene nada de especial haberla llevado, pero espero poder seguir manejando para usted en lo que llegue de la guerra._

 _Supongo que debe estar haciendo un poco más de calor allá. Ya es primavera, ¿cierto? Aun así, recuerde que las noches a veces son frías, así que no olvide nunca su abrigo si es que va a salir._

 _Sé que ha estado manejando para ir al trabajo, bueno, lo supongo. Creo que fue bueno que le haya enseñado a manejar, solo maneje con cuidado y no se ponga nerviosa al volante. La conozco y sé que a veces se pone nerviosa._

 _Espero que esté comiendo bien y que el cocinero sea de su agrado. De seguro está pensando que parezco un hermano sobreprotector o algo así por decirle estas cosas, pero debe cuidarse, mi Señora._

 _Espero que pueda responderme esta carta como lo hizo anteriormente y se siga encontrando bien._

 _Se despide su empleado,_

 _Sougo Okita._

* * *

Kagura dobló la carta mientras sonreía con parsimonia para poder guardarla en su libreta. Al fin había obtenido noticias de su empleado y aunque estaba preocupada por su estado de salud, sentía una gran gratitud por él de darse el tiempo para escribirle.

Se dispuso a escribir la respuesta para el castaño no sin antes tomar un papel blanco con extrema elegancia y mojar su pluma en un pequeño frasco con tinta china.

Era día sábado, así que se encontraba tranquila en el escritorio de su habitación.

Sin embargo, en cuanto iba a impregnar el papel de su bella caligrafía, un temblor detuvo su acción y asustada salió a toda velocidad de su habitación para dirigirse al primer piso y salir de su casa. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

A kilómetros de su mansión que se encontraba a las afueras de Tokio, Kagura Sakata podía presenciar el infierno mismo.

El negro humo se hacía presente en el azulado cielo mientras a lo lejos podía divisar arduas llamas apoderándose del paisaje y sobre su cabeza volaban aviones B-25 del ejército norteamericano.

Y es que, lamentablemente, su mente solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, la cual, con un gran dolor en su pecho, reconocía que era cierta.

Tokio estaba siendo bombardeado y aquella carta que planeaba escribir nunca llegaría a su destino.


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16.

Filipinas. 18 de Abril de 1942.

18:30 horas.

Solo tres palabras bastaron. Tres palabras para que aquel castaño de ojos carmín se sintiera en el fin del mundo, en la destrucción. En la desesperación de no saber qué mierda estaba pasando, o mejor dicho, sí lo sabía, pero no quería asimilarlo.

"Han bombardeado Tokio".

Sí, sentía como el pecho se le quemaba y las ganas de gritar no se hacían esperar. Tres simples palabras, que a la vez mortíferas, hacían que el mundo de Sougo Okita se viniera abajo.

"¿Ella está bien?".

"No le ha pasado nada, ¿Verdad?".

"No… no puede pasar esto… ella… ella tiene que estar bien, ¿Cierto?...".

"Kagura…".

Sus ojos perdían brillo, su mueca manifestaba un dolor que físicamente no sentía, pero que psicológicamente podría asimilarse al dolor de parto de una mujer.

Le dolía, le dolía la incertidumbre, le dolía pensar que algo le había pasado a ella, a la mujer que amó desde el primer momento en que la conoció y que por simple respeto, nunca le había manifestado tal cariño.

Un amor prohibido, pensaba. Él siendo un simple empleado y ella una dama de la alta sociedad. ¿Acaso pensar en un posible amor entre ellos era meramente una utopía?

Y su sonrisa se le vino a la mente. Aquella sonrisa que pocas veces le mostraba, aquella que tanto se asemejaba a la de su hermana. Aquella que lo había enamorado.

Nuevamente, se sumió en la desesperación. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía que sacar aquello que guardaba en esos precisos instantes.

— Por favor, Comandante. Lléveme a Tokio. – trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, pero su voz sobreactuada lo delataba. Esa voz que parecía que en cualquier momento quebraría, que en cualquier momento tartamudearía por el nerviosismo.

— Lo siento, Sougo. No podemos mover un batallón entero solo porque quieres ir a Tokio. – le respondió aquel comandante de aspecto fuerte y rasgos marcados. Poseía una cicatriz larga entre sus ojos marrones. – Todos tenemos familiares en Tokio, pero aun así no debemos dejar nuestros puestos. Estamos en la guerra, muchacho. Métete eso bien en la cabeza. – Y es que a pesar de usar palabras un poco fuertes, su voz se escuchaba serena y comprensiva.

— ¡Por favor, Comandante! ¡Necesito ir a Tokio! – había comenzado a perder los estribos. Su paciencia no se encontraba en el mejor de los momentos que digamos. Cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea, lo desesperaría hasta el punto de descontrolarse.

Isao Kondo sentía como esas temblorosas manos le sujetaban de la ropa. Sin embargo, aquel temblor acompañado de nerviosismo manifestaba fuerza. Aquella fuerza que pocos tenían y que podría ser culpa de la simple adrenalina, del no saber qué hacer en esos precisos instantes de impotencia.

Trató de calmarlo. Lo tomó de los hombros con aire paternal y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Sougo no podía evitar pensar que aquella sonrisa era igual a la que Gintoki le dedicaba cuando recién lo conoció y le había dado un lugar donde vivir.

— Todo estará bien, hijo.

Sí… todo estaba bien. ¿Realmente todo estaba bien? No, nada estaba bien. Su mente no estaba bien. Su incertidumbre no estaba bien. Todo estaba completamente mal. Las palabras de consuelo no le funcionaban. Mucho menos le funcionaba que aquella sonrisa le recordara a Gintoki. Su dolor se incrementaba. Su nostalgia se hacía presente.

Ya no aguantaba. No lo soportaba. Sentía que iba a morir de nervios, sentía cómo el sudor frío pasaba por su espalda sola y únicamente por la desesperación.

Tomó el cuchillo que siempre guardaba con recelo en su bolsillo y quiso amenazar al comandante parado frente a él. Sin embargo, un golpe en la nuca lo había detenido, cayendo al suelo inmediatamente e inconsciente.

— No tenía por qué hacerlo, Oficial Yamazaki. – reprendió Isao a uno de los soldados, Sagaru Yamazaki. Un hombre de aproximadamente unos 30 años, de cabello negro y ojos marrones. El mismo quien había sido el encargado de entregar las cartas de defunción de antiguos soldados. El mismo quien había le avisado a Kagura del fallecimiento de Gintoki. Ciertamente, el mundo era un lugar muy pequeño.

— Lo siento, Mi Comandante. Si no lo hubiera detenido, usted en estos momentos estaría en peligro. – le dijo mientras le entregaba un saludo marcial.

— Descanse, soldado. – el hombre hizo caso y deshizo aquel saludo para luego tomar una posición erguida. – Puede retirarse.

En cuanto el Oficial Yamazaki se había retirado, Isao Kondo había tomado uno de los brazos de Sougo para que este le rodeara la espalda y, de esa manera, poder llevarlo a algún lugar donde pudiera residir mientras seguía inconsciente.

19:00 horas.

— Sougo…

Escuchaba la voz de su amada, el cómo ella clamaba su nombre con ternura. Una ternura que nunca le había demostrado antes.

— Oye, Sougo…

Volvía a escucharla. Música para sus oídos.

Su vista, la cual se mantenía nublada, de a poco volvió a recobrar ese majestuoso brillo y nitidez, y entonces, delante sus ojos, podía ver aquellos orbes azules tan penetrantes que llegaban de lleno a su ser.

— Volviste, Sougo…

Sentía como unas suaves manos envolvían sus mejillas, acariciándolas y llenándolas de calor. Se sentía tan bello, tan tranquilo.

— Te extrañé tanto que ni siquiera te lo imaginas, Sougo… Necesitaba de ti, necesito tenerte aquí… conmigo…

Y podía ver cómo aquellos rosados labios se iban acercando de a poco a él, cómo esa sensación de cercanía se hacía cada vez más latente.

Cerró sus ojos esperando a que aquel ósculo se hiciera presente. Sin embargo, esas cálidas manos que estaban en sus mejillas comenzaron a quemar como el fuego y el aroma que podía sentir de ella se transformaba de a poco en un putrefacto olor a carne calcinada.

— Ayúdame, Sougo….

Abrió sus ojos y delante de él podía ver como el fuego consumía la tersa piel blanca de Kagura. Como el calor creaba llagas sangrientas en su cuerpo y como su expresión manifestaba un dolor indescriptible. Era la imagen del mismísimo infierno.

— ¡Ayúdame, Sougo!

Y entonces despertó.

Había despertado de golpe sentándose inmediatamente sobre el lugar donde descansaba, sudando de sobremanera haciendo que las gotas recorrieran su frente y cayeran en sus piernas. Respiraba agitadamente, tiritaba y sentía escalofríos en su espalda.

— Fue un sueño… – se decía para sí mismo.

Sí, era un sueño. Una pesadilla. Y aunque eso lo sabía perfectamente, no podía quitarse esa horrible imagen de su mente.

Estaba preocupado por ella. Lo estaba en demasía, y por supuesto, ese sueño no lo había dejado para nada tranquilo.

Se quedó un rato inmóvil en aquel lugar. Parecía ser parte de la base militar, mas eso no le importó. No había nada a su alrededor, solo oscuridad, según él claro está.

Y es que a pesar de que estuviera anocheciendo, aquel lugar no estaba completamente oscuro, las luces y velas se mantenían encendidas, pero Sougo Okita no las veía, ni tampoco sentía ninguna clase de ruido provenir de afuera.

Estaba absorto en sí mismo. Podía escuchar con nitidez el palpitar de su corazón seguido de un pitido en su oído que solo él percibía.

— Guerra…

Fue la única palabra que había salido de su boca, o él creía que había salido. Porque lo cierto es que Sougo Okita se encontraba en silencio, sin murmurar, ni siquiera su respiración lograba escucharse dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban. Estaba perdiendo total cordura.

¿Y si ella ya no estaba, de que servía vivir? Pensó, quizás, que la mejor opción era morir pronto en la guerra, ¿pero y si ella seguía viva? Era el único pensamiento que lo detenía de la muerte y el único que le daba esperanzas. Sin embargo, vivir con incertidumbre no es sano y él bien que lo sabía.

Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, en serio lo necesitaba. Cubrir sus pensamientos con alguna otra cosa, con alguna otra distracción.

Volvió a la realidad y observó detenidamente la habitación. Se había dado cuenta de que algunas armas se encontraban a su alrededor y entre estas un lanzallamas.

Se levantó de aquella colchoneta en donde se encontraba, con total tranquilidad, como si el tiempo de todo el mundo estuviera disponible para él.

Sentía sus movimientos lentos, sin embargo, solo él los sentía así. Y a pesar de no tener nada que pudiera reproducir música cerca suyo, ni siquiera una radio o una vitrola, podía escuchar perfectamente la bella melodía de Piano Sonata No.16 in C Major de Mozart.

Que elegancia la que podía escuchar en su mente. Comenzó a sonreír y a tararear aquella hermosa pieza mientras salía de la habitación con lanzallamas en mano.

Cruzaba por el oscurecido terreno como si nada mientras se hallaba un poco feliz en comparación a como estaba hace unos segundos. Había descubierto una buena forma de distraerse.

Se dirigió al almacén donde yacían los rehenes filipinos y abrió despacio la puerta de este, encontrándose con los civiles y soldados casi desnutridos.

— Buenas tardes. ¿Qué tal un poco de música? – les dijo en un tono cantarín mientras los observaba y preparaba su lanzallamas para luego seguir tarareando.

Sí, seguramente sería una buena manera de distraerse.

Prefectura de Gunma. Japón.

19:30 horas.

— Mamá. Te lo juró. ¡Era como ver el mismísimo infierno!

— Lo bueno es que estás bien, Kagura. Estaba demasiado preocupada por ti.

La joven de cabellos bermellón se encontraba sentada frente a Kouka mientras tomaba una taza de té blanco y sus manos le tiritaban de nerviosismo. Nunca había visto algo así en su vida.

Había visto cómo los aviones volaban bajo y bombardeaban todo lo que estuviera a su paso. La oficina de correos, las tiendas comerciales, algunos bancos, hospitales, algunos restoranes, entre otros. A pesar de todo, los daños no habían sido fatales y gracias al cielo poca gente había quedado afectada, sin embargo, lo que envolvía a la sociedad japonesa era algo meramente psicológico.

Habían descubierto que en esta guerra no eran intocables. Sí, en cualquier momento la guerra podría cobrarles caro, demasiado caro.

Kagura había vuelto a entrar a la mansión Sakata para sacar algunas cosas sumamente necesarias como víveres y abrigo, simplemente para salir de ahí a como le diera el cuerpo.

Se había encargado de decirle a sus empleados que evacuaran y antes de que se dirigiera al pasillo principal, la chica de cabellos bermellón divisó aquella figurita de vidrio que representaba al Inugami. No pensaba perderla por nada del mundo y la echó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo envuelta en papel periódico que había dejado anteriormente en el sofá.

Salió finalmente de la casa, nerviosa y con la adrenalina a flor de piel y es que, no sabe cómo ni en qué momento, ya se hallaba en la carretera manejando camino a la mansión Yato en Gunma.

Y fue que, gracias a esa adrenalina, podía encontrarse en esos momentos con su madre tomando un té blanco para calmar un poco sus nervios.

— ¿Y si algo le pasa a la mansión? ¿Y si cuando vuelva está completamente destruida? Madre, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Dónde viviré? Cómo… ¿Cómo podré recibirlo cuando él regrese…?

Kouka la observaba. Sabía perfectamente a quien se refería y había notado aquel deje de tristeza que sus ojos habían manifestado cuando se acordó de él.

— Hija, estoy segura de que nada pasará. Los dioses siempre han estado de nuestro lado. – le sonrió con cariño mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Kagura para poder tranquilizarla.

La joven de cabellos bermellón y ojos azulados solo pudo acercarse a su madre para abrazarla y sentir aquella compañía que tanto le hacía falta. No había nada más gratificante que resguardarse en los brazos de una madre.

21 de Abril, 1942.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el ataque a Tokio y aun así Kagura no se animaba a volver a la mansión Sakata. Seguía con su madre en Gunma, y se sentía segura allí.

Tampoco había ido a trabajar, y es que no es que el trabajo haya pasado a segundo plano, es solo que por seguridad le había dado la semana libre a sus trabajadores. De seguro perdería ganancias en la empresa y quizás, años más tarde, aquello podría costarle.

Dedicaba su tiempo para hablar con su progenitora. Hace años que no la veía tan seguido y se sentía feliz, como si volviera a ser una niña viviendo con sus padres. Desayunaba con ella, almorzaba con ella y cenaba con ella.

Té en las tardes, lecturas nocturnas, música para disfrutar con su madre. Kagura Sakata realmente sentía como si volviera en el tiempo para recordar cómo era ser Kagura Yato y estaba cómoda así.

Sin embargo, y aunque la mayoría de las veces estaba contenta de estar con su madre, su mente se oscurecía para volver a experimentar un dolor inexplicable en su pecho.

"¿Sougo estará bien?" Pensaba. Y es que, a pesar de que el día anterior aprovechó la oficina de correos de Gunma para mandar su carta de respuesta, ella no sabía cuándo llegaría aquella carta o en qué momento él podría responderle. Bien sabía que las respuestas no eran instantáneas, más aún por la situación en la que se encontraba su empleado.

— ¿Qué tienes? – Le preguntaba la hermosa mujer de cabellos bermellón y ojos turquesa a su hija, quien se encontraba sentada al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa estilo oriental mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té verde.

— No es nada… – había tomado una leve pausa a la vez que observaba su té verde como si en cualquier momento pudiera salir algún tesoro de ahí y luego continuó su hablar. – Mamá, a veces, cuando papá sale de viaje, ¿te preguntas cómo debe estar? Si está bien o si le falta algo… – Kouka podía notar ese deje de preocupación en los ojos de su hija y llegó a la conclusión de que continuamente pensaba en Sougo.

— Para serte sincera, nunca me he preocupado así de tu padre. – La joven de cabellos bermellón miraba incrédula a su madre mientras dejaba la taza de té en su respectivo platillo. – Porque él nunca ha ido a la guerra. – y la mayor sonrió a su hija como quien mueve de manera satisfactoria su alfil en el ajedrez, dejando en Jaque al pobre rey. – Estás preocupada por tu empleado, ¿cierto? – y diciendo esto último, pudo notar como el rostro de incredulidad de Kagura cambiaba a uno de completa sorpresa. _"Jaque Mate"._

— Él me ha estado enviando cartas. Bueno… no son muchas, no tiene mucho tiempo de escribirlas. Pero he notado que no lo está pasando muy bien al parecer. Me ha dicho que se siente fatigado y cansado, además… lo noto en su letra… No está teniendo esa caligrafía tan elegante que antes tenía… Su trazo está muy… quebradizo… – comenzó a mirar nuevamente su taza de té mientras sus manos se calentaban estando alrededor de esta.

Kouka tenía sospechas de lo preocupada que podía estar Kagura y su respuesta había confirmado todas las dudas que tenía.

Y es que, además de estar preocupada, se había dado cuenta de que su hija notaba detalles que nunca pensó que llegaría a notar. ¿Quién podría darse cuenta de cómo es la letra de su empleado? Claramente, Kouka ni siquiera había visto alguna vez cómo era la letra de Abuto. Le tenía gran estima, sí, pero no a tal punto de conocerlo a la perfección.

Se sentó más cerca de ella y la abrazó para acariciar levemente su cabeza. Sentía como ella tiritaba un poco y se demostraba tan pequeña y asustada como en las noches de tormenta eléctrica cuando ella era apenas una niña.

— Hija… estoy segura de que él está bien. La guerra es muy dura, ¿sabes? Aun así, él se dio el tiempo para escribirte, así que debe de estar bien… No te preocupes tanto, Kagura. No es sano…

Y es que no, no era sano preocuparse en demasía. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer si no? Ella tenía incertidumbre. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si Sougo estaba bien, no sabía si su casa seguía intacta y sentía como aquellas palabras de apoyo de su madre no le estaban ayudando mucho.

Y sin embargo, tratando de encontrar consuelo y aferrándose a algo que la ayudara a salir adelante, correspondió aquel abrazo con fuerza, como si estuviera aguantando un dolor que simplemente no podía quitarse.

— Quiero que Sougo regrese a salvo… – terminó de decir en un hilo de voz mientras cerraba sus ojos y lograba encontrar, aunque sea, un poco de tranquilidad en los brazos de su progenitora.

La dama de cabellos bermellón y ojos turquesa seguía acariciando el cabello de su hija mientras comenzaba a tararear delicadamente una hermosa nana, como cuando era pequeña y los truenos atacaban el oscuro cielo. Y es que, a pesar de que esos truenos no se presentaban ante ellas, la tormenta de emociones que Kagura sentía en su interior era suficiente para sentir angustia y terror, no obstante, de alguna manera, aquel cántico que la mayor le dedicaba ayudaba a que las nubes se disiparan un poco de su mente.

Terminó por quedarse dormida en los brazos de su madre, tal como una pequeña infante.

22:00 horas.

Había despertado mágicamente en la habitación donde se estaba hospedando. Sin embargo, no llevaba su pijama puesto, incluso, seguía vestida. Pero eso no era lo que importaba en esos momentos.

Sentía una sensación extraña cerca de sus ojos, como si algo se estuviera secando alrededor de ellos. Tocó aquella zona con sus dedos y pudo descubrir que su mejilla se encontraba humedecida.

— ¿Agua…? – se dijo a sí misma. Pero no, no era agua.

Kagura había estado llorando en sus sueños, sin embargo, no recordaba nada. No sabía que había soñado antes de despertar ni podía acordarse siquiera de lo más general. Lo único que recordaba es que todo estaba oscuro.

Comenzó a rememorar la conversación que había tenido con su madre antes de quedarse dormida, y sus preocupaciones volvieron a venir.

Se sentó en la cama con la vista hacia abajo y miró sus manos con la poca luz que había en la habitación. Lo único que podía iluminar aquel cuarto era la luz de la luna.

— La guerra es una mierda… – terminó por decir, y se bajó de la cama para salir a buscar su pijama, que seguramente estaba en el cuarto de lavar. Lo había dejado ahí en la mañana para que estuviera limpio en la noche. Los empleados se encargaban de lavar todo lo que llegara a esa habitación.

— Despertaste. – escuchó decir de su madre quien se encontraba cerca cuando ella estaba cruzando la sala de estar.

— Mamá, ¿qué haces tan tarde aquí?

— Solo tenía ganas de fumar, me relaja a veces. – había dicho mientras daba una bocanada de su cigarrillo el cual venía acompañado de un largo y elegante filtro. – Supongo que nunca has fumado.

— Nunca lo he intentado – le dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá cerca de ella.

— ¿Quieres probar? Es bueno para relajarse. Además, creo que ya estás en edad de probarlo. – le dijo para extenderle aquel peculiar utensilio con el tabaco en la punta mientras le sonreía cálidamente. – Hazlo despacio, puedes ahogarte.

Kagura tomó el filtro y se lo llevó a la boca para dar una delicada bocanada de aquel cigarrillo. Lo hacía despacio para no ahogarse. Sin embargo, no sintió nada.

— ¿Esto en realidad te relaja, mamá? – inquirió curiosa y ella sonrió divertida ante tal pregunta.

— El efecto funciona después de un rato. Aunque a veces tu padre me trae otro tipo de cigarrillos mucho más relajantes siempre que va a China. Sin embargo, con todo lo que ha sucedido, no va hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué tipo de cigarrillos?

— Es un secreto. – le dijo sonriente mientras le quitaba el filtro de las manos y le daba una nueva bocanada a su tabaco.

Kagura pensaba que quizás sí era verdad que aquella cosa podría servir para relajarse. Más tarde volvería a considerarlo.

Las dos sintieron que abrían la puerta principal de la mansión, y es que, aunque fueran las diez de la noche, Kamui se hallaba de ánimos como para entrar ruidosa y alegremente al lugar.

— ¡Madre, traje visitas! – advirtió en su tono cantarín mientras entraba a la sala de estar con un peculiar visitante detrás suyo.

— Buenas noches. Siento interrumpir. – Kagura lo observó y no podía creer quien estaba delante sus ojos.

Aquel amigo que siempre jugaba con ellos y con el que siempre compartía gratos momentos en su infancia. Un joven de aproximadamente unos 20 años, con cabello azulado y rasgos toscos.

La chica de cabellos bermellón fue la primera en darse cuenta de quién era, y ¿cómo no?, el muchacho no había cambiado ni un poco.

— ¿Dai…?


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17.

Filipinas, 18 de abril de 1942.

20:00 horas.

Sougo Okita se encontraba frente a aquel almacén al que había entrado anteriormente mientras seguía con el lanzallamas en mano. Admiraba como las poderosas llamas se alzaban por obra y gracia de los Dioses y como aquellos acojonantes y ahogados gritos y llantos hacían que en su rostro se formara una hermosa y sádica sonrisa, la cual en cualquier momento podría convertirse en una risa macabra y oscura.

— ¿Q-Qué… hiciste…? – Isao Kondo se encontraba cerca de él. Había llegado hace poco a tal catastrófica escena mientras algunos soldados se acercaban rápidamente para apagar el fuego y así evitar que se propagara.

— Señor Kondo… – Okita se dio media vuelta y observó a Isao directamente a los ojos mientras las llamas seguían alborotándose en el almacén que se encontraba a sus espaldas. – Estamos en la guerra, Comandante. Métase eso bien en la cabeza. – Y con las mismas palabras que el mayor le había dedicado anteriormente, el castaño de ojos carmín comenzó a sonreír mientras le entregaba el lanzallamas al pelimarrón de la cicatriz y se alejaba de allí silbando aquella melodía de Mozart que tan pegada tenía en su cabeza.

Isao Kondo se había quedado inmóvil ante tal comportamiento.

Gunma, 21 de abril de 1942.

22:10 horas.

— ¿Dai? – Kagura observaba a aquel joven parado al lado de su hermano. Seguía igual que siempre.

Con esos ojos que lo hacían ver como si estuviera eternamente enojado, aquel cabello azulino y extraño y su cuerpo gordo como cuando era un niño.

— Kagura… – él la observó y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se había puesto. En cómo ese cabello tomado en un grácil peinado hacia que las facciones de su rostro resaltara aún más su pulcra belleza. — ¿Cómo estás? Hace años que no te veía.

— Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú, Dai? ¿Cómo están tus padres?

— Dai heredó la fortuna de la empresa vinícola de su padre. Falleció el año pasado. ¿Qué te parece, hermanita? – dijo Kamui antes de que el peliazul dijera cualquier palabra. Ya tenía claras intenciones de a dónde quería llegar con traer de vuelta a Dai en la vida de Kagura.

Ellos fueron amigos de la infancia. Se llevaban bien y no había un sólo día en el que la bermellón no jugara con el muchacho de facciones pesadas. Se entendían a la perfección y tenían clases de literatura juntos. Aunque eso había sido hace más de 8 años.

Cuándo Kagura se había enterado a los 10 años de que tenía que casarse con Gintoki, había perdido total contacto con Dai por culpa de su padre, Kankou. Él temía que el amigo de su hija comenzara a verla como mujer y por parte de Kagura también temía lo mismo. Aunque eso nunca iba a pasar.

— ¿Que qué me parece? Pues… es muy triste. Lo siento mucho, Dai. – le dijo con pesar mirando con tristeza a su amigo.

— Tranquila, estoy bien. ¿Cómo has estado? Me enteré de que te casaste hace dos años.

Los recuerdos vinieron a ella y su vista se nublaba. Recordó a Sougo, porque Gintoki era el conducto directo para recordar a su empleado. Y es que, aunque haya quedado viuda hace poco, lo que más se le venía a la mente en cuanto le mencionaban algo relacionado al peliplateado, eran los intensos ojos carmín y el sedoso cabello castaño de Okita. Lo recordaba a él, y se preocupaba de cómo estaría ahora en un lugar tan desconocido como Islas Filipinas.

— Yo… enviudé hace cuatro meses. Gin falleció en la guerra.

— L-Lo lamento mucho… – el joven había notado aquel deje de tristeza en los ojos de Kagura – de seguro lo querías bastante…

— Mucho. Él era como un padre para mí. Y bueno… gracias a él conocí a… – se mantuvo en silencio un rato y sus ojos dejaron aquel aire de tristeza para convertirse en preocupación – a Sougo… – dijo al fin para levantarse de dónde estaba y dirigirse a la escalera que encaminaba a su temporal habitación. – Discúlpenme. Debo retirarme… Dai, fue un gusto volver a verte. Hasta luego. – Y se alejó de allí ocultando un poco su rostro tras su bermellón flequillo.

Dai había quedado extrañado con tal escena. Aquella pequeña niña que se alegraba siempre al verlo ya no estaba y solo podía notar preocupación en ella. ¿Acaso de verdad había cambiado tanto como le había mencionado Kamui?

— Madre. Dai se quedará un tiempo con nosotros. – Le dijo el chico de cabellos bermellón a la dama de orbes turquesa. – Lamentablemente perdió su casa en el bombardeo de Tokio y no tenía donde quedarse. Ser hijo único es difícil, ¿no, Dai? – Terminó por decir mirando al joven peliazul a la vez que le tomaba el hombro con su mano. – Además, tampoco tienes muchos amigos, ¿o sí? Con esa cara que tienes de seguro espantas a medio mundo. – Confesó riendo con sorna a la vez que su madre le miraba disgustada por tratar a su invitado así.

— No seas maleducado, Kamui. – Le dijo a su hijo para luego dirigirse al otro joven. – Bienvenido, siéntete como en casa. – Terminó por decir en una sonrisa antes de levantarse también de su asiento.

— Muchas gracias, Sra. Yato.

La dama de cabellos bermellón hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a su aposento para descansar. Era tarde después de todo.

Filipinas, 23 de abril de 1942.

06:00 horas.

— Carta para Sougo Okita.

¿Había escuchado bien? Sintió que el alma se le vino al cuerpo en cuanto esas dulces palabras pasaron por su oído para llegar a su cerebro y asimilar aquello de la mejor manera posible.

Tenía carta, sí. Y solo una persona en este mundo podría mandarle una carta en tiempos de guerra, y esa persona era Kagura.

— Muchas gracias. – Le dijo al soldado encargado de la correspondencia y tomó con cuidado aquel sobre de papel impregnado de la hermosa letra de su amada.

" _Para: Sougo Okita_

 _De: Kagura Sakata"._

Y es que el solo leer aquellas dos líneas lo llenaban de una felicidad inigualable. Se sentía en el centro del universo. Sentía que los Dioses le sonreían y ¿qué importaba la gente que había matado hace unos días? A él ya no le importaba, estaba feliz de tener una carta de ella. Tampoco se lamentaba de haber incinerado los cuerpos de inocentes. Le había ayudado para despejarse un poco después de todo. Sí, sonaba despiadado, pero en un contexto como lo era la guerra, lamentablemente cualquier cosa valía.

La abrió con un pequeño cuchillo que tenía a su lado y la leyó con detenimiento.

 _19 de abril, 1942._

 _Sougo,_

 _He recibido gustosa tu carta y quiero decirte que me encuentro bien. En estos momentos he decidido quedarme con mi madre en Gunma._

 _Me hubiera gustado responderte en cuanto recibí tu carta, sin embargo, sentí aquel bombardeo que atormentaba Tokio y solo atiné a escapar de allí. Tomé el auto y manejé con cuidado, aunque ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya casi estaba llegando a la mansión Yato._

 _No sé qué decirte con respecto a la mansión Sakata… Solo me fui de allí y no he vuelto para verificar su estado… No sé si estará intacta o en cenizas. Quizás algún día de estos vaya a revisar._

 _He decidido tomarme la semana libre. También les he dicho a los trabajadores de la empresa que no vayan a la compañía por seguridad. No sé si vuelva a haber otro ataque, pero prefiero que mis trabajadores no sufran las consecuencias de la guerra mientras están trabajando bajo mi mandato._

 _Por otro lado… ¿estás bien? La última carta que me mandaste… tu letra… Sougo, por favor dime, ¿necesitas algo? Cuando leía todo lo que escribiste… sentí que algo estaba mal… No estás herido, ¿cierto? Me tienes preocupada… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tu mente está bien? ¿Tu cuerpo está bien? Por favor, trata de responderme a la brevedad. Cada vez que me acuerdo de ti una incertidumbre me atormenta. Recuerdo lo que pasó con Gin y no quiero que te pase lo mismo._

 _Solo espero que esta guerra acabe pronto._

 _Extraño tus conversaciones tan interesantes y escucharte silbar música clásica cada vez que estás contento haciendo algo que te gusta._

 _Solo espero que estés bien y que todo lo que estoy pensando sean imaginaciones mías…_

 _Se despide con cariño,_

 _Kagura Sakata._

Los labios de Sougo mantenían una hermosa curvatura, tan cálida como el ambiente tropical de Filipinas, y observaba esa carta en sus manos.

¿De verdad ella lo conocía tan bien hasta el punto de saber su estado solamente a base de su letra? No quería mentirle. De verdad no quería decirle que realmente no se encontraba bien, que estaba fatigado, cansado y que a veces su mente perdía los estribos. Por suerte no estaba herido, pero sí hambriento, y cada día que pasaba las municiones y víveres se iban acabando. Sin embargo, no quería preocuparla. No quería hacerle ver que la estaba pasando mal, (aunque sonara un poco inverosímil porque estaban en la guerra después de todo) él no deseaba que ella se preocupara tanto. Sougo estaba feliz con saber que Kagura estaba viva y bien. Solo eso bastaba.

Guardó la carta en su bolso militar entremedio de las hojas de un gastado cuaderno que usaba para anotar sus bitácoras al final del día y se dispuso a usar una hoja del mismo lugar para poder responderle aquella carta. Lamentablemente no podría usar ese blanco y típico papel bond que usaba siempre. Si apenas tenía para comer, mucho menos tenía para escribir cartas.

Trató de cuidar lo mayor posible de su letra, no quería ser notado nuevamente por el agudo sentido de deducción de su ama, y se dispuso a escribir su respuesta.

En cuanto había terminado de escribir, cerró aquel sobre con la carta dentro y se la entregó al soldado encargado del correo en la base Filipina.

Al fin podía estar un poco más tranquilo.

Mar el Coral, 8 de mayo de 1942.

— ¡Fuego! – Gritaba Kondo en aquel navío japonés mientras veía que los aviones norteamericanos se acercaban para atacar sus portaviones.

Hace ya algunos días habían puesto en marcha la campaña "MO", tomando las Islas Salomón, abriéndose paso a su nuevo objetivo: Papua, Nueva Guinea.

Los japoneses planeaban ocupar en su mayoría las islas del Océano Pacífico, y con esto claro está, Australia también estaba dentro de sus planes. Necesitaban recursos naturales después de todo. El petróleo peligraba y la economía del imperio nipón decaería.

Y por supuesto, para poder llegar a Papua, el ejército japonés planeó una entrada por Mar el Coral, con Isao Kondo al mando. El mismo Comandante que dirigió el ataque a la base norteamericana de Pearl Harbor.

El 7 de mayo de aquel año, el portaaviones japonés "Shoho" fue localizado por la fuerza aérea estadounidense, bombardeando su cubierta con 13 bombas, hundiéndose a las horas después en el tormentoso mar del Océano Pacífico. La flota estadounidense los había recibido con una cálida bienvenida.

Y ahí estaba Sougo Okita, observando como aquella batalla aéreo naval se desataba mientras se mantenía tras los cañones tratando de alcanzar aquellos cazas estadounidenses que amenazaban con hundir todos los navíos a su paso.

— ¡Comandante, hemos detectado un portaaviones enemigo en el radar! – Le gritaba Yamazaki desde la cabina de comunicaciones del barco.

— ¡Envía a los zero caza! – Le dijo para luego dirigirse a los soldados posicionados en los cañones y ametralladoras. – ¡No dejen que los bastardos de los norteamericanos toquen nuestra flota! ¡Disparen!

Se sentía el sonido de las metralletas y los cañones disparar. El humo de las explosiones se presentaba antes sus ojos. Soldados cayendo al mar, siendo heridos por los bombardeos en los navíos cercanos. Gritos de guerra. Rezos a los Dioses para que los ayudaran a combatir los malditos aviones del enemigo. Sin embargo, el castaño de ojos carmín poco a poco se sumía en sí mismo hasta el punto de no escuchar nada a su alrededor, solo un pitido en su oído. Ese maldito pitido que ya había escuchado anteriormente.

Su mente había quedado casi en un blanco tan puro como ella, y es que, hablando de pureza, solo una imagen podía rondar en su cabeza. La hermosa imagen de Kagura. Aquellos ojos azules como el profundo mar y ese cabello bermellón como las llamas se presentaba en sus recuerdos.

¿Por qué repentinamente ella venía a su mente cuando sabía que su vida estaba peligrando? Simple. Y es que, para Sougo Okita, y como se había mencionado anteriormente, ella era la única persona en el mundo que podía motivarlo a vivir, sin importar como fuese.

Inhaló por la nariz, exhaló por la boca, y antes de poder recobrar la consciencia bajo ese mar de estrepitosos ruidos de armas, había echado abajo un avión caza estadounidense con el poderoso cañón que estaba manejando. Si derribar bombarderos como moscas lo ayudaba a sobrevivir para poder volver a verla, pues gustoso lo hacía.

Las horas avanzaban y la batalla seguía en pie.

Fue entonces que uno de los portaaviones japoneses había sido atacado, el Shoukaku. Sin embargo, no había sufrido grandes daños y luego de unas horas pudieron apagar los incendios que se estaban creando en la cubierta del portaavione.

Cuando se solucionó todo, Isao Kondo envió bombarderos a la flota estadounidense.

Los bombardeos japoneses eran incesantes, y junto con esto, dos portaaviones enemigos sufrieron daños: el USS Yorktown y el USS Lexington.

Japón estaba ganando la batalla por una clara ventaja. Estados Unidos había perdido demasiados bombarderos gracias a la defensa de la flota japonesa y el USS Lexington ya no podía casi utilizarse. Había sufrido más daños que el USS Yorktown. Y es que esta guerra aéreo naval lo que buscaba era desabastecer al enemigo de sus portaaviones: el mayor núcleo de ataques entre ambos bandos.

Peligro inminente. El batallón estaba perdiendo soldados. Pocos eran los que alcanzaban a salvarse de los navíos en llamas. Mientras que el bando japonés seguía disparando cañonazos y ametrallando a los aviones enemigos, tratando de sobrevivir y defender el honor nipón.

Sougo Okita disparaba su cañón derribando ahora no a uno, si no que a dos, incluso tres bombarderos enemigos. Se sentía feliz.

Celebraba su puntería perfecta como quien celebra su suerte al ganar el billete de la lotería, o quizás estaba más feliz que eso.

— Norteamericanos hijos de perra. – dijo con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro mientras apuntaba su mira en el próximo avión que se acercaba para así disparar el cañón y que le diera en el blanco.

Cerca de las 12:30 de la madrugada, el USS Lexington terminó por explotar con varios aviones y soldados dentro.

Japón había ganado la batalla de Mar el Coral.

Tokio, 12 de mayo de 1942.

Kagura ya había vuelto a su mansión. Agradecía que todo estuviera intacto, y es que ella no vivía exactamente en el centro de Tokio, sino en una zona medio rural a las afueras de la ciudad.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasaba, seguía sintiéndose sola en aquella gran casa. Hace una semana solamente que había vuelto, pero todo se sentía tan vacío, como si hubiera estado sin compañía por años, porque los empleados tampoco le ofrecían la misma compañía que él le ofrecía.

Estaba sentada en el sillón rojo a un lado de la vitrola mientras escuchaba Nocturno Op.9: No.2 de Frédéric Chopin. Comenzó a invadirla la melancolía a la vez que sentía que su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado.

— A Sougo le gustaría escuchar esto… – se dijo a sí misma en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de imaginarse el cómo su empleado disfrutaría y comenzaría a silbar aquella pieza musical. Comenzó a sonreír hasta que pudo reconocer aquel hermoso silbido de él.

— Mi Señora… ¿No cree que esta pieza es bellísima? – escuchó en su cabeza mientras se encontraba sola en la sala.

— Claro que sí, Sougo. Es preciosa. – se sentía confundida, sin embargo estaba consciente de todo y se respondió en voz alta. De alguna manera, responderse a sí misma la hacía sentir menos sola.

Su imaginación se hacía cada vez más fuerte y pudo materializar aquellos ojos carmín tan característicos de él, ese sedoso cabello castaño. Su masculino rostro, su cuerpo y su buen porte.

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba él, o quería pensar que allí estaba, al frente suyo. Sentado en el sofá del otro extremo con aquella camisa blanca, los pantalones negros y esos suspensores que siempre llevaba puestos.

— ¿Se siente bien? – le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa al verla un poco más pálida y delgada de lo que ya era. – ¿Ha estado comiendo bien?

— Últimamente la comida no me sabe a nada… No deberías preocuparte por mí, Sougo. Yo estoy bien… Tú… ¿estás bien…?

— ¿A qué se refiere, Mi Señora? ¿No me ve? Estoy aquí, con usted. Estoy bien.

— Tu última carta… la escribiste en un papel amarillento y desgastado. Dijiste que estabas bien, pero… yo no creo que lo estés… Sougo, ¿estás bien?

Estaba hablando sola. Comenzó a pensar que estaba delirando y su imaginación se interrumpió por unos segundos para quedar en completo silencio. Sin embargo, él seguía allí.

— ¿No le gustaría una copa de vino? En el sótano hay una botella que me gustaría que degustara, Mi Señora. – le dijo elegantemente mientras se paraba de aquel sofá y ella le seguía con la mirada.

— No te vas a demorar, ¿cierto? Volverás, ¿cierto? – le preguntó preocupada mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Okita. Claramente aquella pregunta no se dirigía solamente al viaje al sótano.

— Volveré, Mi Señora. Se lo prometo… – y se retiró de allí… Aquella imaginación tan vivida se había retirado. Veía como a cada paso que daba al sótano él se esfumaba y ella quedaba nuevamente sola.

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se tocó la cabeza. Le dolía, comenzaba a dolerle demasiado. Su anhelo por volver a verlo, por saber de él, había hecho que su mente trabajara más de lo que esperaba.

La música se detuvo en aquella vitrola, dejando solo aquel corto sonido blanco que quedaba después de que el disco terminara y cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

— Lo prometiste… Sougo… – se dijo para sí misma en una voz casi quebrada a la vez que respiraba profundamente para tratar de detener aquello que amenazaba por salir de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas no son fáciles de controlar.

Midway, 4 de junio de 1942.

— Sigan así, muchachos. Esta batalla ya es casi nuestra. – Se admiraba el Comandante y Almirante Isao Kondo al ver lo satisfactorio que estaba resultando todo.

A pesar de estar en la maldita disyuntiva de si atacar a la flota enemiga que se acercaba o atacar directamente a la base terrenal de Midway con bombarderos que aún no llegaban al portaaviones para ser recargados, o más bien, algunos bombarderos que lamentablemente habían caído como moscas gracias a la defensa de la base estadounidense, y sabiendo que el tiempo y municiones no era suficiente para atacar aquellos dos puntos, el batallón del imperio nipón llevaba una leve ventaja. Y es que, Estados Unidos tenía su flota aérea casi destruida gracias a la defensa de la marina del País del Sol Naciente. Lo único que faltaba era atacar aquellos dos puntos tan decisivos para el final de la batalla de Midway.

Sin embargo, se confiaron.

— ¡Comandante! ¡El bombardeo a la flota enemiga no está dando resultados! – le llamaba Sagaru Yamazaki.

Sougo lograba escuchar todo aquello.

Si bien habían logrado ocupar Papua en la batalla de Mar el Coral, nadie les daba la certeza de que pudieran ganar esta batalla.

El castaño había derribado entre cinco a siete aviones enemigos en lo que llevaba del día, siendo alrededor de las 09:20 de la mañana. El ataque había empezado cerca de las 04:30 de la madrugada.

Y fue entonces que los japoneses fueron sorprendidos con una monstruosa fuerza aérea estadounidense.

En cinco minutos, en tal solo cinco minutos, el enemigo había reducido a cenizas 3 portaaviones del ejército nipón.

Isao Kondo nuevamente había mandado bombarderos a que trataran de derrocar la fuerza militar estadounidense, llegando así al USS Yorktown. Si en la última batalla no pudieron hundirlo, ahora sí que podrían.

Aquel portaaviones norteamericano finalmente había sido destruido, sin embargo, un nuevo portaaviones japonés era atacado, y esta vez, había afectado directamente a Sougo Okita.

La explosión de aquel portaavione que se encontraba demasiado cerca del barco en donde se encontraba, había hecho que un trozo de fierro volara hasta incrustarse en el hombro del castaño de ojos carmín.

— M-Mierda… – dijo, aún consciente, para luego tirarse al suelo. Por suerte no se había dañado ninguno de los órganos vitales.

Se ocultó tras unos sacos rellenos que servían de protección y se tocó el hombro para tratar de sacarse ese pedazo de fierro de unos 30cm aproximadamente, sin embargo el dolor era demasiado y cada vez que trataba de sacarlo, su mano se llenaba más y más de sangre.

— ¡¿Soldado Okita?! – Isao Kondo se había acercado a él para ver su estado. Notó aquel escombro incrustado en su cuerpo y llamó inmediatamente a un soldado para que un avión de la Cruz Roja pudiera llevarlo a algún lugar seguro junto a otros soldados que también habían sido afectados.

Sougo Okita sentía que perdía cada vez más la consciencia. Quizás el dolor era muy fuerte o quizás estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, sin embargo, él no estaba preocupado. No iba a morir, se lo había prometido a la joven de ojos azules y cabello bermellón.

Su vista se nublaba mientras Kondo le decía que resistiera. Pero él ya casi no escuchaba nada.

" _Tranquilo… vas a vivir, me lo prometiste, ¿no?... Sougo…"_

Escuchó la tierna voz de su amada dentro de su cabeza y solo entonces, pudo cerrar los ojos para descansar un rato.

Estaba fatigado después de todo.


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18.

Las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en esos momentos eran inexplicables.

Podía sentir un leve peso que se cernía sobre su cuerpo a la vez que seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados y la consciencia difusa.

—… Sougo… – pudo escuchar cómo una sensual voz se posaba demasiado cerca de su oído, haciendo que su piel se erizara con solo oírla. – Ya es hora de volver… ¿no?... te extraño tanto… – sintió las caricias de una delicada mano que comenzaba a tocar su pecho, y él no podía evitar suspirar un poco ante aquel toque.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fueron esos ojos azules demasiado cerca de su rostro y aquel cabello bermellón que caía con gracia por el blanquecino cuello de la mujer que estaba encima suyo.

— ¿M-Mi Señora…? – mencionó él un poco sorprendido por la cercanía de ella y porque sobre su cuerpo solo traía puesta una pequeña braga roja con encaje, para arriba no llevaba nada.

Sus senos se aprisionaban contra el cuerpo de Okita, haciendo que sin querer comenzara a dolerle el hombro.

— Nngh… – gruñó cuando sintió aquel dolor que no lo dejaba dormir bien.

— ¿Te duele…? – ella lo miró con una sonrisa lasciva y comenzó a acercar sus labios a la herida que el castaño tenía, y con un poco de delicadeza comenzó a lamer alrededor de los puntos que le habían puesto.

Sentía como los pechos de Kagura rozaban ligeramente sus tetillas, haciéndolo estremecer y sentir una maravillosa calidez en su entrepierna.

— Kagura…

— Sshh… No hables tanto… Estás muy débil… – ella dejó de lamer aquel dañado lugar para ahora alzar su rostro y encontrarse con los orbes carmín de su empleado. – Cuidaré bien de ti… – y terminando de decir aquello, comenzó rozar delicadamente los labios de él con los suyos a la vez que abría sensualmente su boca para juguetear un poco con aquella apetecible y carnosa zona. Sougo sentía que no aguantaba más, necesitaba la lengua de ella junto a la suya.

Le siguió aquel jugueteo y comenzó a besarla fogosamente a la vez que sus lenguas se juntaban fuera y dentro de sus cavidades, llenándolos de saliva y suspiros entrecortados. Sus manos comenzaron a buscar su cintura haciendo que delineara cada curva de su cuerpo y tocara esa piel tan blanquecina y delicada.

Kagura dejó de besarlo para bajar lentamente por su mentón y luego a su cuello plantando delicados besos húmedos por aquella pequeña senda. Sougo podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se mojaba con aquel recorrido, y sensaciones electrizantes aparecían en su médula espinal. Ella siguió bajando por su pecho, su estómago… hasta que se detuvo en ese lugar tan cercano a su intimidad para mirar picaronamente al castaño de ojos carmín.

— Vuelve pronto… pero no te vengas tan rápido… Sougo… – le dijo en una sensual voz a la vez comenzaba a bajar aquellos calzoncillos que llevaba puestos. El chico sintió como su pecho comenzaba a arder y el calor lo invadía de sobremanera, preparándose para lo que venía.

Fue entonces que sintió el agua fría de un balde caer en su cabeza.

Despertó asustado y agitado, además de estar levemente molesto. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Lo habían interrumpido en la mejor parte del sueño.

Seguía en Filipinas, aunque ahora se encontraba recostado en una camilla de una de las carpas de la Cruz Roja y a su lado se encontraba Harada con un balde vacío.

— Oye, has estado durmiendo durante dos días. Mira que no fue tan grave lo que te pasó, ¿eh? El Comandante quiere hablar contigo.

Y es que, efectivamente, el castaño no había despertado ni una sola vez desde que había perdido la consciencia en la batalla de Midway.

Tenía un hambre incontrolable y sentía que necesitaba un baño, sin embargo, no le hizo caso a sus necesidades básicas y se levantó de aquella camilla para ir a ver Isao Kondo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que tenía una venda recorriéndole el hombro y parte del brazo, y en este mismo, un pequeño parche que indicaba el uso de algún tipo de aguja en él.

" _Seguramente me inyectaron suero..."_ pensó. Se puso alguna camisa que lo pudiera cubrir mejor y finalmente salió de la tienda en donde estaba.

Islas Filipinas, 6 de junio de 1942.

12:30 horas.

— ¿Me llamaba, Comandante?

Sougo Okita había entrado a aquella carpa la cual usaba Isao Kondo como una especie de oficina, en donde tenía un pequeño escritorio y alrededor de este, algunos mapas y artilugios de cartografía.

Estaba sentado en una silla mientras revisaba unos papeles y llevaba puesta una camisa que dejaba sus brazos descubiertos, hacía calor en esos momentos después de todo.

— Siéntate, quiero hablar contigo. – le dijo en un tono serio mientras seguía revisando aquellos papeles. Sougo le hizo caso y se sentó frente a él en ese desordenado escritorio. – Primero que todo, perdimos la batalla.

No le podía importar menos. Desde el comienzo que a Sougo Okita le parecía que la guerra era una mierda, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era que por milagro seguía vivo y podía cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Kagura. Las batallas bélicas solo eran un motivo de diversión y distracción en donde podía matar norteamericanos sin que nadie le dijera nada porque, bueno, estaba permitido.

— Ya veo… – respondió como si nada y con claro desinterés, haciendo que Kondo se impresionara. Sin embargo, no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

— Soldado Okita. Si sigues vivo no es por milagro, es porque necesito saber algo que hiciste hace casi dos meses atrás. Así que, como agradecimiento, contesta esta pregunta. – le dijo, fuerte y claro. El hombre no se iba con rodeos.

En ese entonces, Okita pudo ver que en el brazo izquierdo del Comandate había un pequeño parche, simbolizando que una aguja también había intervenido allí.

Sí, Sougo Okita había perdido mucha sangre y la única manera de salvarlo era con una transfusión.

No lo pensó más y se dispuso a atender las dudas del pelimarrón. Le tenía que estar agradecido después de todo. Seguía vivo para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su ama.

— Lo escucho.

— El 18 de abril, el día en que bombardearon Tokio… ¿Por qué asesinaste a toda esa gente del almacén? ¿Sabes que eso puede significar una sanción por hacer algo sin recibir órdenes explícitas de tus superiores?

El castaño había quedado en silencio un momento. No sabía muy bien qué contestar. Hasta que se le ocurrió al fin una respuesta.

— Comandante, estamos en guerra. Ellos bombardearon Tokio, yo solo contraataque.

— Lo sé, pero eso no…

— Comandante, – lo interrumpió – creo que usted es demasiado blando con el enemigo.

— ¡Esa era gente inocente! – le había gritado y había golpeado levemente la mesa. Sin embargo, el joven de orbes carmín no se había inmutado ante tal acto.

— Si sigue pensando que todo el mundo es gente inocente, nunca ganaremos esta guerra, Comandante. – su expresión no había cambiado. Seguía teniendo la misma cara de indiferencia que tuvo cuando entró a aquel lugar. Y no es que le importara la guerra, solo quería sacarse esa molesta pregunta de encima. ¿En serio lo estaban regañando por aniquilar civiles enemigos? – Creo que ya he respondido su pregunta. – mencionó cuando notó que su superior no tenía nada más que decir y se levantó de su asiento. – Con su permiso. – fue lo último que dijo para salir de allí.

No podía explicarse lo que había pasado. ¿De verdad se había quedado sin palabras ante un simple soldado? ¿O es que quizás no era un simple soldado como él lo creía? Algo en los ojos de Sougo Okita le había dicho que no siguiera preguntando más cosas ni tratara de contradecirlo. No sabía lo que era, pero seguramente, el castaño tenía algo a lo que llaman "liderazgo" quizás, o simplemente era elemental miedo al contemplar los verdaderos ojos de un asesino despiadado.

Isao Kondo era demasiado blando con sus subordinados. ¿Hizo bien en dejarlo con vida?

Tokio, 15:30 horas.

Era día sábado, así que Kagura había ido un rato al cine. Necesitaba distraerse un poco después de todo.

Tenía ganas de ver alguna película, cualquiera que rodaran en esos momentos estaba bien.

Se sentó en una de las butacas de la platea alta, ya que tenía dinero suficiente para tener tan privilegiado lugar, y se dedicó a observar la tela blanca en donde proyectarían la película. Sin embargo, en vez de un largometraje para entretención, comenzaron a proyectarse las noticias.

" _¡EXTRA EXTRA! ¡JAPÓN HA PERDIDO LA BATALLA DE MIDWAY!"_

Leyó en aquella gran pantalla mientras el locutor daba la noticia y algunos detalles más, sin embargo, a Kagura se le había helado la sangre de simplemente leer el enunciado e inmediatamente Sougo se le vino a la mente, lo demás no importaba y ya no podía escuchar nada de lo que seguía del comunicado.

¿Ir al cine para distraerse? Le había hecho peor.

Se puso nerviosa, comenzó a entrar en pánico. Tiritaba, sudaba y sus manos se encontraban inquietas.

— ¿Sougo está bien….? Está bien… debe estarlo… está bien… está bien… – se repetía constantemente, como si hubiera perdido todos los estribos.

" _Se rumorea que se han perdido alrededor de 3.000 vidas de soldados japoneses"_

— ¿3.000 vidas? Eso es bastante, ¿no, Mi Señora? – escuchó decir en la butaca de al lado. Aquella voz masculina que tan conocida se le hacía se presentaba ante ella. – La veo un poco tensa. ¿Está bien?

— ¿Q-Qué…? – dirigió su mirada al lugar de procedencia de aquella voz, sin embargo, él no estaba. Era obvio, ¿cómo el castaño de ojos carmín podría estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?

Kagura decidió salir de allí y se dirigió a la oficina de correos (la cual hace poco había vuelto a funcionar). Le había escrito una carta a su empleado esa misma mañana y antes de ir a dejarla quiso pasar al lugar en donde se encontraba.

Si antes estaba preocupada, ahora estaba más afligida y tensa que nunca. Su rostro sumamente blanquecino, más blanquecino que otras veces. Su cara se veía delgada y sus ojos tenían leves ojeras que indicaban que hacía tiempo que no podía dormir bien.

Dejó la carta en el buzón y pensó en ir a la mansión Yato. ¿De qué servía ir a su casa a las afueras de Tokio? Se sentiría demasiado sola y no había quien le hiciera de comer cuando a ella se le antojara. Lamentablemente Saito Shimaru también había sido reclutado para la guerra.

Se subió al auto con real cansancio, estaba exhausta, y se dispuso a hacer ese largo viaje para ir a ver a su madre.

16:00 horas.

Estaba en medio de la carretera, sus ojos pesaban y su cuerpo también. Quizás no había sido una buena idea hacer tan largo recorrido en aquellas condiciones. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía jaquecas insoportables. ¿Por qué mierda se le había ocurrido hacer ese viaje?

— Se ve cansada, ¿no quiere dormir un poco? Puedo manejar por usted si lo desea.

Y otra vez ahí estaba. Escuchando su voz, diciéndole lo que quería oír, haciendo que lo extrañase. Detuvo su auto al costado de la carretera y mantuvo sus manos en el manubrio, observando el paisaje que se presentaba frente a ella.

— Eso es imposible. No estás aquí. – le contestó normalmente, como si Sougo Okita en realidad estuviera a su lado en el asiento del copiloto. Cerró los ojos y echó levemente su cabeza hacia atrás para poder apoyarla en el respaldo del asiento del auto. – Por favor dime que no eres un fantasma… Por favor dime que solo eres parte de mi imaginación...

Ella estaba consciente de lo que le ocurría, podía separar su imaginación de la realidad y agradecía de sobremanera poder hacerlo. No se estaba volviendo tan loca después de todo. Sin embargo, el no saber si aquella aparición era realmente su imaginación o algún suceso paranormal la ponía realmente enferma, mal, y con una incertidumbre que se la comía lentamente, tal como un niño que lame su dulce sin masticarlo para que aquel caramelo dure más de lo que debería durar.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos y se dio ánimos para seguir adelante. Echó a andar el auto y continuó por aquella desolada carretera con dirección a Gunma. No podía seguir con esto, debía relajarse de la forma que fuera, quizás su madre tendría alguna solución a sus problemas.

Gunma, 17:35 horas.

Llegó al fin a la mansión y estacionó el auto cerca de esta. Lo común: se bajó del carro, llamó a la puerta, Abuto salió a abrirle y ella entró gustosa a la casa de su infancia.

Su madre estaba en la sala de estar fumando un poco de tabaco mientras leía una novela de romance sobre un hombre que hacía todo por la mujer a la que amaba y hasta daba su vida por ella.

Estaba concentrada en la lectura y conmocionada con cada palabra de aquel libro, hasta que sintió la voz temblorosa de su hija.

— Mamá… – la dama de ojos turquesa dirigió su vista a la joven y se levantó enseguida de su sillón al verla temblorosa, pálida y delgada. – Ma… Mamá… – fue entonces que Kagura la miró con ojos llorosos, tal como una niña pequeña, y rompió en llanto.

— ¡Kagura! – soltó con brusquedad aquel libro y corrió a abrazar a su hija menor mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello.

— Ja… Japón perdió la batalla de Midway… Hubo… Hubo 3.000 muertos… – La mayor ya sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Kagura y entendía la preocupación que estaba soportando. Lo notaba en su cara, en su cuerpo y en lo temblorosa que estaba. Las claras ojeras y el llanto que salía sin aviso de sus ojos solo le podrían indicar dos cosas. ¿Acaso Sougo Okita estaba muerto o simplemente su hija tenía demasiada incertidumbre guardada en su ser hasta el punto de que ya no podía controlarla? – ¿Y si él está entre esos 3.000…? – La respuesta se la había dado de inmediato. Era incertidumbre.

Kouka tomó a su hija de los hombros para acariciarlos como solo una madre podía hacerlo y la guio a uno de los sillones de la sala de estar para que se sentara. La miraba con ojos de preocupación y con suma empatía lograba ponerse en sus zapatos para poder comprenderla.

— Tienes que estar tranquila, hija… ¿Quieres que te prepare un tazón de leche? Ayudará a que te calmes un poco. – le sonrió cálidamente al terminar de decir esto.

Kagura tenía razón. Solo su madre podía tener el remedio perfecto para ayudarla a calmarse. Atinó a asentirle con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas y trataba de relajarse un poco.

Kouka se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle ella misma aquella leche tibia que iba a darle para que se calmara, sin embargo, no era simplemente leche. Kankou había llegado de uno de sus viajes y pudo traerle aquella hierba que tanto la relajaba. Pensó que sería perfecta para dársela a su hija y así apaciguar sus nervios.

Ya pasados unos diez minutos, la leche estaba lista y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala de estar para acercarse a Kagura con tazón en mano.

— Ten, te va a relajar. – le afirmó en una sonrisa cálida a la vez que le entregaba la pequeña jarra con el líquido logrando que la bermellón de ojos azules tomara la leche con parsimonia. Fue entonces que la mayor se sentó a su lado y comenzó a fumar un poco.

— Tiene un sabor extraño… ¿esta leche no está caducada, mamá? – le preguntó curiosa la menor.

— Le eché algunas cosas para que te relajaras. Una hierba, para ser exacta. – Confesó con una sonrisa divertida mientras le daba una nueva bocanada a su cigarro. – Así que el sabor que tiene ahora es normal.

— ¿Qué… hierba…? – le preguntó pausadamente. Sabía que podía confiar en su madre, pero le daba curiosidad lo que le había dado.

— Marihuana. – Kagura sintió como se le heló la sangre, ¿Y si aquello le hacía mal? ¿Y si se enfermaba por ello? Sin embargo, se estaba comenzando a sentir más relajada y no quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Kagura Sakata sabía que su madre podría darle solución inmediata a sus nervios. – No te pasará nada malo, tranquila. – Le dijo para luego dar una larga pausa y volver a retomar su tema. – Kagura… No estás bien, ¿cierto? Estás tan delgada y pálida… puedo ver tus ojeras desde lejos. – terminó por decirle mientras la observaba preocupada.

La bermellón guardó silencio y se quedó un rato viendo su tazón de leche. Si bien estaba más calmada para contestarle a su madre, eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal cada vez que recordaba por lo que estaba pasando.

— No he comido mucho. El apetito se me ha disminuido, y tampoco puedo dormir por las noches. A veces pienso en que él debe estar herido, pasando frío o hambre… Y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… Quiero ayudarlo, y no puedo… Él me ha ayudado tantas veces, mamá, y simplemente no puedo devolverle el favor.

Kouka se levantó de su asiento y se colocó al frente de su hija para luego hincarse y poder verla a los ojos. Tomó suavemente su cara y trato de hacer que la observara, ya que la joven se había perdido en aquel tazón de leche.

— Hija, mírame. – Kagura la observó con los ojos pesados y sin ánimos, con falta de brillo y ligeramente rojos del llanto. – Creo que la mejor manera de ayudarlo es que cuando él vuelva te vea bien, con esos hermosos ojos que tienes y esa sonrisa tan elegante que siempre portas. – Le dijo con una dulce voz y luego siguió. – ¿No piensas que quizás él también lo único que quiere es ver tu estado? ¿Ver si estás bien? Quizás se vaya a sentir culpable al verte tan preocupada y delgada. Se va a sentir mal por dejarte tanto tiempo sola, Kagura. – le sonrió cálidamente para acariciar despacio la mejilla de su hija con su pulgar.

— Mi Señora. Pienso que se sigue viendo igual de hermosa que siempre. Por favor, déjeme cuidar de usted. – Escuchó decir desde detrás de su madre y alzó rápidamente la mirada. ¿Acaso era normal que se lo imaginara incluso cuando estaba acompañada?

— Sougo… – dijo la menor en un leve susurro que prácticamente no se escuchaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la dama de orbes turquesa al ver que su hija se ponía en alerta, fue entonces que miró hacia atrás para ver qué era lo que la impresionaba, sin embargo, no había nada.

— Ah… nada… solo estoy cansada… – se refregó los ojos para aclarar su vista y quitar aquella alucinación que estaba teniendo. Cada vez eran más seguidas.

Kouka se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse en el sofá al lado de Kagura para fumar tranquilamente mientras pensaba que quizás la hierba que le había dado era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Se sentía un poco culpable. Sin embargo, no hallaba explicación para la actitud que tuvo la ojiazul en esos momentos, tampoco era como si le hubiera dado una cantidad exuberante de droga, solo había echado una minúscula porción a la leche con el único fin de calmarla.

— Mamá… ¿Puedo contratar a uno de tus cocineros? – habló por fin la más joven llamando la atención de la Señora Yato.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Mi cocinero tuvo que ir a la guerra también, así que el que cocina es el abuelo Gengai ahora, pero su comida no es tan deliciosa. – le confesó a su madre mientras se hundía de a poco en el sillón. La leche estaba surtiendo efecto.

— Llamaré a la agencia de cocineros si gustas. – Miró de reojo a Kagura mientras daba una bocanada de su cigarro. – ¿No quieres ir a dormir?

— Mamá, ¿cómo conociste a papá?

Kouka se había impresionado del repentino cambio de tema. ¿Acaso su hija quería mantenerse despierta a pesar de lo cansada que se encontraba?

— Nuestro matrimonio fue planeado. No lo conocí hasta el omiai* y me parecía que era un chico bastante nervioso, sin embargo, siempre me decía cosas demasiado directas. Por todos los Dioses, era un dolor de cabeza. Al tiempo después nos casamos y tuvimos a Kamui.

— Nunca… ¿Nunca te enamoraste de él? – preguntó impresionada Kagura. Kouka solo atinó a demostrarle una dulce sonrisa.

— Claro que sí. Amo a tu padre, a pesar de todo. Puede que no sea el mejor hombre del mundo, pero creo que es el mejor para mí.

— ¿Por qué…? Papá es tan… materialista. Solo le interesa la empresa…

— Hay veces en las que las personas simplemente se enamoran sin encontrar alguna razón. Aunque creo que te falta conocer un poco más a tu padre. – Terminó por decirle sonriendo cálidamente a su hija, dándole a entender que había más de lo que ella podía ver a simple vista. Kagura solo la miraba en silencio para luego ver de nuevo su taza de leche, la cual seguía con aquel líquido, aunque ahora hasta la mitad. – ¿No quieres dormir un poco? Sigues viéndote cansada.

— Si… eso estaría bien. – Fue entonces que la menor se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la habitación donde se estaba hospedando la semana en la que había huido de Tokio. – Perdón por la intromisión, mamá.

— No tienes que disculparte, siéntete como en casa – le terminó de decir en una sonrisa cálida y ella le respondió de la misma forma para al fin retirarse de la sala.

Kouka sintió unos ruidos que se aproximaban desde la cocina, sin embargo, no se asustó ni nada parecido. Sabía perfectamente quién era.

— Creo que no entiende cómo fue que me enamoré de ti, Kankou. – Admitió mientras daba una bocanada de su cigarro y veía cómo su esposo se asomaba por la sala de estar con dos tazas de té.

— No la culpo. Ella misma lo dijo, me preocupo mucho de la empresa. ¿Pero era necesario que le dieras marihuana, Kouka? ¿Y si le hubiera hecho mal? – le dijo preocupado el hombre de ojos negros.

— Pero no le pasó nada, solo se relajó. Lo necesita. – Confesó sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrazar tiernamente a Kankou. – Y no sigas preguntando más cosas, te quedarás más calvo de lo que estás.

— ¿Quién dijo que soy calvo?

— Ya supéralo, querido. Tu calva brilla tanto como el sol.

Y entonces él sonrió divertido para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su esposa.

De seguro más tarde Kagura se enteraría de que su padre seguía en la mansión Yato.

* * *

 _*Omiai: Costumbre japonesa en la que se presentan a dos jóvenes desconocidos entre ellos con la idea de concretar un matrimonio. Los padres están presentes en esta reunión._


	19. Capítulo 19

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sougo Okita!_

* * *

Capítulo 19.

Islas Filipinas, 10 de junio de 1942.

 _6 de junio, 1942._

 _Sougo,_

 _¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? La última carta que me mandaste estaba escrita en un papel desgastado… ya no queda papel, ¿cierto? ¿Tienes comida? Envié un poco de papel con la carta y también deberían haberte llegado algunas latas con alimento. Lamentablemente no dejan enviar cosas como carne o verduras y fruta. Estoy haciendo lo posible para ayudarte… a veces pienso que estas sufriendo mucho allá… Por favor dime que estás bien y son solo imaginaciones mías._

 _Por otro lado, ya volví a Tokio. Estuve una semana en Gunma y durante esa semana me reencontré con un amigo de la infancia, Dai. ¿Recuerdas que te conté de él y de lo bien que nos llevábamos antes de mi compromiso con Gin? Sigue igual que siempre. Se está quedando en la mansión Yato mientras reconstruyen su casa en Tokio._

 _Creo… Creo que estoy bien, no sabría muy bien que responderte… La empresa va bien pero, últimamente, me siento tan cansada y sin apetito. No puedo dormir mucho por las noches y hay veces en las que despierto con pesadillas._

 _Pienso mucho en ti cuando escucho música o leo un buen libro, siempre discutimos sobre esas cosas y extraño esos detalles._

 _Como me gusta ponerte al día con algunos detalles, quiero decirte que el Señor Shimaru tuvo que retirarse. También lo llamaron a la guerra, así que por el momento el abuelito Gengai hace las comidas. Creo que quizás es por eso que he estado perdiendo el apetito, a veces le falta sazón a sus platillos._

 _Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que te fuiste… es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no? Temo que esto dure por años y años…_

 _En fin. Espero que realmente estés bien y no hayas cambiado tu forma de escribir solo para no preocuparme, no puedes engañarme, Sougo. Te conozco hace años y he pasado más tiempo contigo que con Gin, puedo saber cuándo estás mintiendo, así que… no lo hagas más… ¿sí? No me gusta que me mientan…_

 _Por favor, cuídate._

 _Se despide con cariño,_

 _Kagura Sakata._

 _P.D: Perdón por mostrar una letra tan apresurada, pero acabo de salir del cine y me enteré de que perdieron la batalla de Midway. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? Por favor, respóndeme lo antes posible, porque la incertidumbre me está consumiendo._

Guardó la carta en su libreta y se dispuso a ver la lata de comida en conserva que su ama le había enviado junto con otras que en esos momentos tenía a su disposición, fue entonces que sonrió.

Ciertamente moría de hambre, hasta tal punto de que su visión se dificultaba y a ratos se sentía sumamente mareado. Los víveres se habían acabado y la isla no tenía mucho que ofrecerle. Estaba delgado, desgastado, con claras ojeras. Sus pómulos se alzaban en su rostro dejando en claro aquella falta de alimento que estaba teniendo.

Sacó el cuchillo que guardaba en su bolsillo y como pudo abrió la lata que poseía en sus manos. No le importaba cual fuera su contenido, cualquier cosa estaba bien y cualquier cosa tenía un sabor parecido a las cosechas bendecidas divinamente por la gran Diosa Amaterasu*.

La abertura de la lata tenía un corte irregular, sin embargo, a él no le importaba. No tenía servicios tampoco con los que comer, mas seguía sin importarle. Juntó sus labios con la tajadura que había hecho y comenzó a degustar la comida. Le dolía un poco el estómago, hace mucho que no comía, por lo que trató de hacerlo tranquilamente.

"A la mierda el dolor". Pensó, y dejó atrás esa parsimonia para comer un poco más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo, descuidándose de lo irregular de la lata y cortándose de inmediato el labio superior, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a brotar por esa herida.

— Mierda… – Se lamió un poco y se dio entonces cuenta de que hasta la sangre le sabía deliciosa en aquellos momentos de inanición.

Sin que se diera cuenta, ya se había acabado la primera lata de comida. Se sentó con la pared más cercana como respaldo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba tan cansado, tan fatigado. Solo quería volver a casa. Con ella.

Claro… ella. Fue entonces que recordó algo peculiar en aquella carta.

— Así que… Dai, ¿eh? Un amigo de la infancia… – dijo para sí mismo, haciendo que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro, sin embargo, esa sonrisa no era una amigable exactamente.

Apretó los puños y sintió algo que simplemente no sentía cada vez que Gintoki se le acercaba a Kagura: Celos.

¿Por qué nunca había sentido celos de él si incluso estaba casado con ella? Simple, se había resignado a aquella situación, y ciertamente, nunca vio al peliplateado acercarse de manera lasciva a la chica de cabellos bermellón. Ella misma lo decía en su carta, Kagura pasaba más tiempo con Okita que con Sakata.

Sin embargo, ella ahora era viuda, era libre de elegir a quien quisiera para casarse, y encontrarse con aquella llegada de ese amigo de la infancia del cual habló con tanto esmero la primera vez que le mencionó sobre su existencia, lo llenaba de celos, y quizás temor.

— Quizás sea lo mejor… Ella no se interesaría en un empleado como yo, ¿verdad? – Su sonrisa se había borrado y dejó esa posición que había adoptado para ahora dejar su vista gacha haciendo que sus cabellos, los cuales habían crecido bastante, taparan su rostro. – ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo en estos momentos…? – soltó en casi susurro mientras sentía como el corazón se le aprisionaba.

Era lo que le faltaba. Tenía hambre, tenía sed, estaba cansado, exhausto, fatigado, no podía dormir, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, y para colmo, ahora sentía inseguridad, sentía miedo de perderla, de perderla sin haber aún tenido su oportunidad con ella.

No sabía lo que era, puede que estuviera sensible de tan cansado que estaba, pero sentía cómo las cálidas lágrimas mojaban su rostro, claramente lágrimas de impotencia.

— No, por favor… No quiero que estés con él… – maldijo a los Dioses, maldijo a la guerra, maldijo al destino, y por sobre todas las cosas, maldijo al tal "Dai".

¿Cómo un bastardo que llegaba de la nada hacía que se sintiera completamente amenazado? Ni siquiera lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía cómo era, pero seguramente ella reviviría aquellos sentimientos de amistad con él, y ¿quién sabe?, esos sentimientos podrían llevar a otras cosas.

Tomó su fusil, guardó su cuchillo en sus bolsillos, ató su cabello en una pequeña coleta y se dirigió al sector en donde los rehenes se encontraban trabajando para el ejército japonés. Fue entonces que divisó a un joven, seguramente de su misma edad, que estaba completamente desgastado y sucio por la tierra y el trabajo forzado.

— Tú, ven. – apeló el castaño, haciendo que el pobre filipino acudiera a su llamado.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a uno de los almacenes vacíos que estaban en la base militar japonesa. En cuanto llegaron, hizo que el hombre se sentara en una silla y lo ató de pies a cabeza, haciendo que sintiera miedo de lo que le harían.

— Vamos a ver… vamos a jugar un juego, ¿qué te parece? – le dijo, en una completa sonrisa sádica y ojos asesinos mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cuchillo. – Tu nombre será Dai, ¿bien? ¿Quieres saber en qué consiste el juego? – el joven lo miraba confundido, no sabía que mierda le estaba diciendo, no sabía qué mierda estaba pasando, después de todo, el pobre desgraciado no sabía japonés. – Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo duras vivo mientras te arranco la piel y te desangras, ¿qué tal, querido Dai? No puedes jugar con Mi Señora Kagura si mueres, ¿quieres intentarlo? – le preguntó con los ojos repletos de sed de sangre mientras volvía a lamerse aquella herida que se había hecho en el labio por la lata de alimento. – ¡Oh! Que torpeza la mía, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Obvio que quieres intentarlo, Querido Dai!... Comencemos.

Y fue entonces que comenzó a cortar de a poco la piel de su rehén, deslizando aquel cuchillo tan filoso que pareciera que en vez de tejido dérmico estuviese cortando con un cuchillo caliente la mantequilla para luego untarla en el pan de cada mañana, el cual añoraba con ansias desde que había comenzado la guerra.

Ah… un desayuno caliente, recién hecho, para él y Su Señora. Era uno de sus sueños sentarse a su lado para desayunar.

El hombre comenzó a gritar de dolor, mientras que Sougo asemejaba cada grito con las hermosas notas de una bellísima pieza musical. Cerraba los ojos y respiraba tranquilamente atesorando cada momento en el que cortaba la piel de su víctima. Nunca creyó sentirse tan vigoroso.

Podía ver el tejido muscular del muchacho y el escarlata líquido que recorría lo poco y nada que le quedaba de piel.

Su víctima se retorcía de dolor mientras, capa por capa, el castaño descubría el interior de un cuerpo humano.

— Vamos a ver… Creo que nunca he visto unos buenos órganos vitales. – Le dijo y entonces abrió su estómago de un tajo para meter su mano en el viscoso interior del rehén y comenzar a sacar sus largas tripas mientras se llenaba las manos de sangre. – ¡Wojoh! No sabía que esto pudiera caber dentro de una persona. ¿No, Dai? – se estaba divirtiendo, se divertía demasiado mientras que con una gran sonrisa veía a su moribunda víctima, botando sangre por la boca y con los ojos mojados en lágrimas. Respiraba con dificultad y ya casi no tenía pulso. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te estás divirtiendo? Divertirse solo es aburrido, Dai. Veamos qué puedo hacer por ti. – Y tomando nuevamente su cuchillo, le cortó las comisuras hacia arriba haciendo que en su boca se formara una sonrisa sangrienta y tenebrosa. Y es que, ni siquiera eso era una sonrisa, era una boca cortada hasta casi llegar a los pómulos de sus mejillas. – Así está mejor.

Y miró entonces al muchacho que ya no respiraba ni tenía pulso arriba de un charco de sangre carmín como sus ojos, atado de pies y manos en una silla vieja y desgastada de madera, con un lúgubre escenario en un oscuro y sucio almacén de aquella base militar japonesa en Islas Filipinas.

Sougo ya se sentía más tranquilo y sonreía de satisfacción. Ahora sí podía contestar tranquilamente la carta de su amada.

Gunma, 5 de julio de 1942.

— ¿Tu empresa quebró? – Kagura se encontraba frente a su amigo de la infancia tomando un delicioso té de Oolong mientras estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor de la mansión Yato. Dai seguía hospedándose en aquel lugar después de todo.

— Sí, desde que falleció mi padre que la empresa estaba decayendo, al parecer a no mucha gente le gusta el sake que creamos. Me iré a la bancarrota… aunque puedo sobrevivirr unos años más con todo lo que he ahorrado. – Su mirada se hallaba preocupada y Kagura solo lo observaba con lástima. A ella también le dolería perder la empresa que con tanto esmero había perdurado por generaciones en la familia Sakata.

— Tsk… ¿o sea que ya no tienes dinero? No sirves como pretendiente de nadie, ¿qué mujer te querría si solo eres un pobre diablo? – Kamui había entrado en escena. Había aparecido desde el arco que guiaba al comedor con una copa de vino blanco en su mano. Tenía una cara burlesca, como siempre, y caminaba con arrogancia hacia la mesa en donde su hermana y su amigo se encontraban.

— No digas esas cosas, Kamui. Hay mujeres que no solamente se fijan en el dinero. No sé cuál será la situación contigo, pero si dices aquello es porque seguramente nunca has conocido a alguien que te quiera de verdad. ¿No? – Kagura sonreía triunfante mientras tenía aquella taza de té cerca de sus labios y lo observaba de soslayo.

— Pero, hermanita. Hay una diferencia entre nuestro querido Dai y yo. Tan solo mírale la cara. Por lo menos si tuviera dinero con él, ese rostro tan neandertal pasaría desapercibido para las mujeres. Lamentablemente ustedes se centran solamente en dos cosas: Belleza y dinero. No es mi culpa estar rodeado de tantas zorras, ya ves, cumplo con esas dos características al pie de la letra. – A Kamui no le importaba decir todas esas idioteces teniendo a su prometida, Soyo, en la sala consiguiente mientras tenía una amena plática con su madre, ni mucho menos le importaba que Dai estuviera cerca de ellos dos.

El pobre chico de cabellos azulados solo atinó a sonreír nervioso y haciéndolo pasar todo por broma, se podría decir que era una especie de autodefensa. Ya sabía desde siempre que él era el objeto de las burlas de Kamui desde que eran pequeños. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Todas las personas preferían jugar con el chico de cabellos bermellón que con él, a excepción de Kagura. Kagura siempre jugaba con Dai y él se había sentido siempre cómodo con ella.

Se había sentido tan triste el día en que ella se alejó por su compromiso y se había sentido tan feliz cuando pudo volver a verla hacía un corto periodo de tiempo atrás.

— ¿Ni siquiera tienes respeto por tu prometida? – le refutó la bermellón con claro enojo en sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano hablara así de las mujeres sin mostrar ningún ápice de arrepentimiento? – Ni siquiera ves el contexto, Dai está aquí, ¿y lo tratas así?

— Está bien, Kagura – había hablado al fin el chico de rasgos toscos y marcados. – Estoy acostumbrado a las burlas de tu hermano.

— No deberías acostumbrarte, Dai. Además, no le hagas caso. De seguro algún día encontrarás a la mujer que te quiera por lo que eres. – le terminó por decir en una amable y cálida sonrisa para que el muchacho no se sintiera mal.

El corazón del joven de cabellos azulados dio un pequeño brinco y sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba un poco al ver tan detenidamente aquella sonrisa que la bermellón le dedicaba. Lamentablemente, él no entendía que ese gesto solo era de compasión.

Dai se había enamorado de ella.

Islas Filipinas, 8 de julio de 1942.

Sougo Okita se había impresionado al ver que una nueva correspondencia le había llegado, sin embargo, no fue la carta lo que lo había dejado estupefacto, sino una preciosa arma de filo inigualable con una brillante hoja y un mango con decoraciones tejidas en hilo carmín, como sus ojos. Era la katana más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Abrió la carta que le había llegado y leyó con atención cada palabra.

 _5 de julio, 1942._

 _Sougo,_

 _Espero que esta carta con este presente haya llegado exactamente para tu cumpleaños._

 _Me gustaría estar contigo para felicitarte y que festejemos con un poco de vino tinto, ese que tanto te gusta (aunque a mí también me gusta), mientras escuchamos un poco de Mozart, porque sé que es tu compositor favorito, y conversamos sobre la última novela policiaca que hayas leído. Sé que amas esas novelas, siempre lo veo en tus ojos, me parece tierno cuando hablas de ellas como un niño pequeño._

 _Espero que te encuentres bien y por favor, dime cuando se acaben tus reservas de comida. Te envié suficientes latas para un mes entero la vez pasada, pero no estoy segura de cuánto comas durante ese periodo…_

 _La empresa va bien y he ido constantemente donde mi madre para no sentirme tan sola en casa. ¡Ah! Y mamá me ayudó a conseguir una nueva cocinera, se llama Nobume Imai. La conocerás cuando vuelvas de la guerra. Cocina bien y es servicial. Es bastante amable, aunque a veces se preocupa de cosas de las que no debería preocuparse._

 _En fin, espero que puedas responder esta carta pronto para saber de ti y saber si te gustó la katana, es de la empresa Sakata, así que es de la mejor calidad que hay en Japón._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sougo!_

 _Se despide con cariño,_

 _Kagura Sakata._

Sougo tomó la katana en sus manos, la guardo en aquella saya tan elegante con la que venía y se la ató a la cadera. Estaba perfecta. El porte, el peso, todo. Solo faltaba probarla y comprobar su maravilloso filo.

Caminó por algunos lugares de Islas Filipinas para ver si podría probar su katana en algún árbol o algo parecido, pero lo que vio cuando llegó a cierto sector cerca de la selva tropical lo motivaba a practicar aún más la esgrima.

— ¡NO! ¡PLEASE! ¡STOP, PLEASE! – escuchó gritar de una voz aguda y desgarrada.

En aquel lugar, entre los matorrales, entre la maleza y sin nadie cerca, una joven cercana a los 15 años de edad más o menos, se encontraba con las ropas rasgadas, llorando de dolor mientras un mal nacido la sometía con fuerza y sin nada de delicadeza. La estaba violando, y el escenario, para Sougo Okita, era simplemente repulsivo. Puede que fuera un mal nacido de primera en cuanto a asesinatos se tratase, pero el simple hecho de ver cómo violaban a una pobre chica lo llenaba de asco.

El castaño se acercó sigilosamente a la escena en cuestión y con katana en mano, hizo un largo corte al hombre que se encontraba cometiendo actos ilícitos a la pobre niña. Estaba contento de comprobar que la katana tenía un excelente filo.

— ¡Aaaaah! – grito para luego moverse de donde estaba y quedar de estómago en el suelo.

— Harada, no deberías hacer estas cosas… ¿Qué pensaría tu esposa de ti para cuando vuelvas de la guerra? Digo… si es que vuelves… – le mencionó al hombre calvo mientras lo miraba con real sonrisa sádica y ojos asesinos.

— Okita hijo de… – no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería ya que una fuerte patada le había llegado en la boca, haciendo que comenzara a sangrar por la pérdida de algunos dientes y ahora quedara de espaldas en el suelo por la prominente fuerza que había puesto el ojicarmín en su pie.

Sougo miró de soslayo a la chica que estaba siendo abusaba, quien veía horrorizada toda la escena mientras trataba de cubrirse con la ropa que tenía rasgada. Y con un tono de voz fuerte y preciso, el castaño le advirtió a la muchacha que se fuera, que huyera, pero que no le dijera a nadie lo que acababa de pasar y que no volviera a asomarse por allí nunca más. Claro está, que Okita se lo dijo todo en inglés para que ella entendiese. La chica hizo absoluto caso a lo que le dijo el hombre que se estaba apiadando de su alma y huyó despavorida de aquel lugar.

— Sabes, Harada. – Volvió a tomar atención al hombre que se retorcía de dolor bajo sus pies. – Hace mucho tiempo que no llegan víveres, ¿no? – le dijo para luego enterrar su katana en el estómago de ese bastardo mal nacido. – Y, bueno, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿La carne asada o la cocida? – le terminó de decir en una sádica sonrisa llena de sed de sangre. El calvo solo atinó a mirarlo con horror y miedo.

— ¡B-Bastardo! – le decía apenas mientras soportaba el dolor que le creaba la katana del castaño enterrada en su estómago. – ¡S-Somos del mismo bando…!

— ¿Bando? ¿De qué bando me hablas? – enterraba aún más su espada en las vísceras de Harada. – Estamos aquí para matar a hijos de puta, ¿no? A mí me pareces un hijo de puta.

— Hijo de… ¡Aaaaaaah! – gritó al sentir como esa espada ya no se enterraba simplemente en él, sino que ahora le rajaba el estómago.

— ¿Sabes? Hace un tiempo yo vivía felizmente en la mansión Sakata, ¿Se te hace conocido ese apellido? – Harada asentía entre tanto dolor, no sabía a qué quería llegar, pero pensaba que lo mejor era responderle. – Trabajo para la viuda de Gintoki, Kagura. Y bueno, antes de que el jefe muriera me dijo que debía cuidar a Mi Señora cueste lo que cueste. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? – nuevamente había rajado otra parte de su estómago haciendo gritar al calvo hasta perder las fuerzas – que debo llegar sano y salvo para seguir cuidándola. Ella me envió unas latas de comida las cuales, extrañamente, se acabaron antes de que acabara el mes, y yo no como mucho… – alzó la katana que se encontraba en el estómago de Harada para ahora clavarla en su hombro – dime… ¿Estuviste comiéndote mis reservas? Un hombre necesita comida para sobrevivir, dime, ¿estaba rico? Oye… dime… No te quedes callado, hijo de puta. – el hombre debajo suyo lo miraba con horror mientras intentaba articular una sola palabra, una simple palabra que aunque la dijera o no, era imposible su salvación.

— S-Sí…

— Jo… que mal, ahora por tu culpa tengo mucha hambre, pero ¿sabes?, puede que ahora, irónicamente, me ayudes a saciar esa hambre. La carne tiene las proteínas suficientes para que una persona pueda recuperar sus fuerzas, ¿lo sabías? – la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro era tan insana, de tal demencia, que el calvo gritaba y se quejaba de solo ver aquella expresión en el rostro del castaño. – Vuelvo a preguntarte… ¿Prefieres la carne asada o cocida, Harada?

— ¡Q-Qué planeas hacer…! ¡A-Animal…! – gritaba como podía, le dolía todo, estaba al borde de la muerte, pero trataba de no perder sus fuerzas.

— ¿Animal? ¡Oh, cierto! Los humanos somos animales. Algunos animales se comen… Los cerdos… – con su katana logró cortar el brazo derecho de Harada para luego dirigir su arma al otro brazo mientras escuchaba los gritos del calvo. – las vacas… – con cada nuevo animal mencionado, el castaño daba un corte limpio a alguna de las extremidades del hombre bajo sus pies. – los pollos… – Harada gritaba, sin embargo, sus cuerdas vocales ya no daban abasto, estaba quedando afónico. –… y los humanos. – Terminó de decir al fin mientras veía como su compañero de guerra se desangraba y manchaba los verdes matorrales de rojo escarlata. Al cabo de unos segundos había muerto.

Terminó de cortar las extremidades necesarias para deshacerse de aquellas que, obviamente, en su vida nunca iba a comer.

— Ya no necesitas esto. – le dijo a ese cuerpo inerte en el suelo mientras cortaba su miembro viril y lo hacía a un lado para luego desecharlo junto con otras partes de su cuerpo. Seguramente el mar sería su cómplice más fiel en esos momentos.

19:00 horas.

El atardecer se hacía presente y una fogata se alzaba en medio de las tiendas de los soldados japoneses. El increíble aroma a carne que se cocinaba los había hecho salir de sus carpas para acercarse al sector en donde Sougo Okita se encontraba.

Se había desecho de los restos de Harada tirándolos al mar junto con su mochila de equipamiento. Si alguien pensara en él, seguramente todos estarían de acuerdo en que el mal nacido decidió hacer una pequeña excursión por el bosque y, quien sabe, creerían que se perdió o lo mordió alguna serpiente venenosa, o que, incluso, había tenido un accidente cayéndose al mar desde un risco. Sí, seguramente el mar era el mejor cómplice del castaño en esos momentos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste la carne? – Y allí estaba la primera pregunta de un soldado que se acercaba a él, maravillado por el aroma.

— Ah, estuve caminando un rato por la selva y vi un animal salvaje. Me acerqué sigilosamente a él y le rajé el lomo con la katana. Hay que comer algo después de todo.

Sougo le compartió un pedazo de carne al primer soldado, luego al segundo que se acercaba, al tercero, y así. Todos se agasajaban de la maravillosa comida que estaban degustando.

— ¿Y esa katana? – Kondo se había asomado al lugar de los hechos, también le había llamado la atención el aroma.

— Me la envió la Señora Sakata por mi cumpleaños.

— ¿La viuda de Gintoki Sakata?

— Exactamente – le respondió el castaño antes de dar la primera bocanada de carne. En cuanto la probó sintió que le sabía asquerosa, sin embargo, los demás la degustaban como si fuera realmente carne de un vulgar animal. Seguramente el remordimiento había comenzado a consumirlo nuevamente, o quizás era porque se había acordado de Kagura y pensaba que si ella se enterara de todo esto, se alejaría por completo de él. – Es ella…

— No sabía que conocías al Señor Sakata…

— Fue mi tutor desde que tenía 10 años.

Kondo había quedado en silencio mientras su rostro reflejaba completa incomodidad y quizás culpa. Si no hubiera ordenado el ataque a Pearl Harbor, nunca habría tenido pérdidas como la del valioso soldado que era Gintoki Sakata. De cierta manera, Isao Kondo seguía siendo demasiado blando para este trabajo. El castaño tenía razón, así nunca ganarían la guerra.

— La carne está deliciosa. – Soltó finalmente el pelimarrón mientras comía gustoso aquel pedazo de presa que Sougo había cocinado.

— Disfrútela. – le contestó el ojicarmin mientras una sonrisa sádica se posaba sobre su rostro y el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. – Isao seguía comiendo cuando le dijo esto con la boca llena.

— Gracias, Comandante.

Sí, Sougo Okita se había divertido bastante aquel día. Además de poseer en sus manos ahora una hermosa katana, había satisfecho su sed de sangre matando a un bastardo hijo de puta, y como broche de oro, comía carne como si tuviera mucho dinero bajo su poder.

Que buen cumpleaños había tenido.

* * *

 _Amaterasu: Diosa del Sol del sintoísmo. Es una de las mayores divinidades que existen en Japón. Se dice que es antepasada de la Familia Imperial._


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20.

23 de marzo de 1943. Gunma.

Esa persona aun no volvía a su casa, pero ¿por qué?

Era sencillo, era fácil. Y es que, la chica de cabellos bermellón seguía yendo seguidamente a la casa de su madre y Dai no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. ¿Acaso podría verla si no fuera de esa forma?

Había atrasado los preparativos de los arreglos para la reconstrucción de su hogar en Tokio con tal de quedarse en Gunma y poder ver más seguido a Kagura, y esto no solo tenía una explicación, sino varias.

Además de que se había enamorado de ella, necesitaba que la chica volviera a entablar esa bella amistad que tenían cuando eran unos pequeños niños. Sí, lo necesitaba. Quería que estuviera cerca de él de cualquier forma.

Además, el "amor" que tenía por ella no era exactamente el único que lo llevaba a estar a su lado, sino también su falta de dinero.

El tiempo había pasado desde que su empresa vinícola quebró y el dinero que había ahorrado ya no le alcanzaba para subsistir. Estaba sin trabajo por el hecho de que la situación era difícil en Japón en esos momentos. ¿Dónde podría conseguir un trabajo estable si la guerra había hecho de la economía algo tan escaso? Kagura era la única opción y, aprovechando que estaba viuda, podría intentar casarse con ella y así al fin poder vivir con más dinero del que tenía.

Al fin y al cabo, quizás el amor era meramente una excusa.

Sin embargo, le estaba costando recuperar su confianza. La había intentado cortejar incontables veces desde hace casi un año atrás y no había caso. La chica no entendía sus indirectas ni mucho menos tenía tiempo para entenderlas. Era una mujer ocupada y preocupada.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con la empresa, Kagura? – le había dicho el joven de cabellos azulados a la vez que tomaba un té a su lado en el comedor de la gran mansión.

La chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, prácticamente no lo había escuchado y miraba a la nada como si estuviera viendo el espectáculo cirquero más maravilloso del mundo, o peor, como si estuviera viendo las muertes de incontables soldados japoneses durante toda la guerra.

Sus ojeras no habían desaparecido ni un poco desde que Sougo se había ido y estaba en constante preocupación. De nada le servían las cartas que recibía del castaño, simplemente no podían tranquilizarla.

— ¿Por qué…? – había susurrado por lo bajo, en una voz casi imperceptible para el hombre de facciones toscas que se encontraba acompañándola.

— ¿Kagura? – trataba de llamarle la atención. Sí, tantas veces había tratado de llamar su atención, no obstante, él no estaba al tanto de lo que ella realmente estaba sintiendo. Solo pensaba en cortejarla y obtener su dinero. ¿Sobre sus preocupaciones? Sinceramente le valía una mierda, mientras ella se enamorara de él y se casaran, todo estaría bien, y si por eso tenía que fingir preocupación, lo haría. – ¿pasa algo?

Se mantuvo en silencio. Hace mucho que ella solo guardaba silencio. Por lo menos, cuando con él estaba.

No tenía problemas con la empresa, era la única distracción que tenía y siempre que trabajaba lo hacía de maravilla, sin embargo, el verdadero problema llegaba cuando su mente estaba absenta de preocupaciones laborales y divagaba entre la soledad de su hogar y la falta de compañía de alguien tan culto e interesante como lo era Sougo Okita.

Después de todo, ya habían pasado 2 años desde que se había ido.

Ella se veía de cierta forma más adulta, ya tenía 19 años y en Noviembre cumpliría los 20, además, el peso laboral se hacía notar a su corta edad, mostrándola más madura que antes.

Su cuerpo tenía un poco más de curvas que cuando Sougo se fue a la guerra y usaba un maquillaje leve desde que entró a la empresa. Sin dudas se había vuelto hermosa, pero su mente solo se concentraba en dos cosas: El trabajo y la guerra.

— El té se va a enfriar – le decía de simulando simpatía, tratando de tener algún tema de conversación con ella. Sin embargo, Kagura seguía en silencio.

— Discúlpame… – le dijo ella levantándose de su asiento y dejando el té en la mesa para dirigirse al segundo piso.

Dai solo la observaba, estaba un poco harto de la actitud que tenía ella. ¿Por qué no le hacía caso como antes? No estaba aguantando mucho.

13:00 horas.

Kagura se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Yato. Estaba reorganizando algunos papeleos de la empresa ya que tenía que entregárselos a Shinpachi, quien visitaría la mansión a eso de las 13:30 horas. Ella le dijo que se encontraría ahí en esos momentos.

— Sigues exhausta, ¿cierto? – su madre había entrado tranquilamente a la habitación mientras daba una bocanada de su Kiseru(1). – Quizás debas tomarte algunas vacaciones. ¿Qué te parecería viajar?

— No puedo pensar en eso ahora, mamá. No es como si la guerra y la empresa permitieran darme tal lujo. – le respondía Kagura a la vez que seguía ordenando sus papeles.

— La esposa de tu hermano vino con él, quizás debas bajar a hablar con ella. Puede que te ayude a despejar un poco tu mente. Se llevan bien, ¿no? No es como cuando Dai se te acerca, puedo notar tu incomodidad con su presencia. Me llama la atención que él no lo note.

La muchacha de cabellos bermellón había sonreído ante tal aseveración de su madre. Sinceramente, no estaba muy a gusto con la compañía del chico, pero se pegaba a ella como musgo en la roca y no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima. Ya no se llevaban tan bien como cuando eran niños.

— Está bien, iré a saludarla. – la miró a los ojos para sonreír forzadamente. No tenía muchos ánimos en esos momentos.

13:25 horas.

— Mi esposo dijo que volvería cerca de las 17:00 horas. Tiene que ver algunos asuntos de la empresa. ¿Hasta qué hora se quedará, Señora Sakata? – Soyo estaba cómodamente sentada en la mesa del comedor mientras degustaba un exquisito platillo de pescado con arroz de acompañante. El almuerzo estaba servido y con ella, se encontraban, obviamente, Kagura, Kouka y Dai.

— ¿Señora Sakata? Soyo, no me trates con tanta formalidad, no soy yo la hermana del emperador. ¿Y qué es eso de "mi esposo"? Antes no le decías así a Kamui. – La chica de cabellos bermellón le había respondido amablemente mientras tomaba con sus palillos un trozo de su comida.

— Perdóname… Es solo que él dijo que debía referirme a las personas con respeto y que no podía pronunciar su nombre en su ausencia…

Kagura había fruncido el ceño de manera notoria y había dejado de lado sus palillos chinos. ¿Que no podía pronunciar su nombre en su ausencia? ¿Se creía acaso alguna especie de ser todopoderoso o algo parecido? Patético… Pensaba que era un hombre completamente patético. ¿Por qué le prohibía tales cosas a Soyo?

— No le hagas caso a mi hermano. Eres libre de tratar a la gente como se te dé la gana y eres libre de pronunciar su nombre en cualquier lugar que quieras. Soyo, él no tiene que manejar la forma en la que tienes que hablar o comportarte. Eres una mujer poderosa, eres la hermana del emperador Shige Shige. ¿Por qué él debería de estar mandándote? Inclusive, aunque fueras una mujer de bajo linaje, común y corriente, él no debería de perturbar tu forma de ser, ¿me entiendes? Se tú misma. – Su voz sonaba fuerte y clara, impresionando un poco a Dai y haciendo que una leve curvatura de labios se depositara en su madre.

Soyo había quedado en silencio ante tales palabras y solo había atinado a mirar hacia abajo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té verde. Quizás Kagura tenía razón.

Y era obvio que, luego de eso, un silencio se formara en aquella mesa. No obstante, ese silencio fue de inmediato interrumpido por el sonar de la puerta.

Abuto se había dirigido a abrir para luego volver de inmediato al comedor.

— Señorita Kagura. – dijo el hombre de cabello desarreglado. – El Señor Shimura ha venido a verla.

— Está bien, dile que pase y que me espere, iré a buscar los papeles.

Kagura se había levantado de la silla para ir a buscar los papeles que estaban en la sala, mientras Shinpachi Shimura se adentraba al comedor para encontrarse con los presentes almorzando.

— Buenas tardes, y buen provecho – dijo con una sonrisa educada y sincera.

— ¿Cómo estás, Shinpachi? ¿No te gustaría tomar algo? ¿Almorzaste? – Kouka era reconocida por ser una buena anfitriona y hacer que la gente entrara rápidamente en confianza cuando estaba presente.

— Bien, muchas gracias, Señora Yato… La verdad muero de hambre. Mi hermana hizo tamagoyaki(2) así que no pude almorzar antes de venir. – sus ojos se cerraban y mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa. La mala fama de cocinera que tenía Tae Shimura era bien sabida por todos.

Kouka hizo una señal a Abuto para que trajera un nuevo platillo y le dijo al pelinegro que se sentara cerca de Soyo, quien aún tenía su vista gacha mirando su té verde.

Él comenzó a observarla, preguntándose quién era y qué hacía allí.

Sin muchas divagaciones, le habló. Después de todo, el joven de ojos café era bastante sociable.

— Disculpe… Nunca la había visto antes, ¿es usted amiga de Kagura?

La chica de negros cabellos había reaccionado al amable tono de voz del muchacho y le dirigió la mirada. ¿Podía responderle? Sería descortés no contestar a su pregunta, pero Kamui le había dejado bien en claro que ella no podía hablar con otro hombre que no fuera él. No obstante, recordó las sabias palabras de su amiga hacia unos momentos atrás y mandó por la borda las "reglas" que le había impuesto su marido.

— Sí, nos conocimos hace un tiempo. Mi nombre es Soyo Yato. Un gusto en conocerlo, ¿señor…?

— Shinpachi Shimura – una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. – Me dijo que su apellido es Yato, ¿cierto? Está casada con el hermano de Kagura, entonces.

— Ciertamente, llevamos casados un año. Nos conocimos cuándo él fue a ver unos asuntos de negocios al palacio. – respondió la pelinegra con total normalidad.

— ¿Palacio…? – ¿Había escuchado bien? Su mente comenzó a maquinar varias ideas. ¿Quién, aparte del emperador, podría haber vivido en un palacio? Pensó que aquella chica quizás algo tenía que ver con la realeza, pero no, descartó toda idea. ¿Por qué alguien de tal linaje se casaría con un comerciante?

— Sí, perdón. No me presenté correctamente. Soy la hermana del emperador Tokugawa.

— ¿Eh? – se había impresionado demasiado, ¿En serio sus sospechas eran ciertas? – P-Perdóneme usted, me he dirigido a su persona con tal irrespetuosa normalidad. – Shinpachi le hacía una leve reverencia con su cabeza mientras se mostraba bastante nervioso.

— No se preocupe, señor Shimura. Perdí mi calidad de princesa cuando me casé, así que tratémonos normalmente, ¿está bien? – la joven de cabellos azabache le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa al joven que estaba a su lado. De seguro estaría en problemas si Kamui la viera sonreír tan deliberadamente, pero ella a eso no le importaba en esos momentos. Había aprendido algo con Kagura esa tarde, y es que nadie podía decirle qué hacer y qué no hacer, aunque por el momento, sería difícil llevar esa teoría a cabo cuando su esposo estuviera presente.

— No hay problema. – le respondió alegremente a la vez que veía esa bella y delicada sonrisa en los labios de la azabache. Pensó que se veía muy linda sonriendo.

Kagura había llegado al comedor con los papeles en mano y se dedicó a saludar a Shinpachi para darle las instrucciones de trabajo y demás, y decirle que a eso de las 17:30 volvería a la empresa para ver otros asuntos que tenían que ver con las armas en stock.

Todo ya estaba listo y Shinpachi podía retirarse en cualquier momento, pero decidió quedarse ahí para llevar a Kagura a la empresa, o quizás, para estar conversando un poco más con la agradable joven de cabellos azabache. ¿Quién sabe?

26 de octubre de 1944, Golfo de Leyte del Mar de Filipinas.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que aquella tormentosa batalla había comenzado el 23 de octubre.

Japón estaba en decadencia, ya no quedaba la suficiente fuerza aérea, sin embargo, los buques de guerra en esos momentos se veían notablemente favorecidos entre navíos de escolta estadounidense.

Los acorazados y buques más grandes enemigos se encontraban fuera del Golfo y esta sería una oportunidad ventajosa para el Imperio del Sol Naciente.

Sougo Okita, quien ahora se había convertido en el Capitán de la Primera División de la Marina Japonesa, se encontraba liderando el "Yamato", el acorazado con mejores cañones que podrían encontrarse en un buque de guerra.

— ¿Se necesitan refuerzos, Capitán Okita? – le había dicho uno de los soldados a la vez que aquel apellido llamaba la atención de otro marino que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

— No es necesario, los superamos notoriamente. Ve a alistar los cañones de combate. – su voz se escuchaba poderosa, no como la que tenía cuando había entrado recién a la guerra. Ahora portaba un cargo y todo gracias a su perspicacia y su cruda forma de pensar. No necesitaban a alguien débil liderando todo. Y él, gracias a Kagura, no se convertiría nunca en alguien débil.

El joven que hace un rato le había hecho aquella pregunta se había retirado y Sougo miraba el fiero mar desmesurado mientras la recordaba a ella.

— No esperaba encontrarte aquí. – escuchó decir de una familiar voz.

El castaño se dio media vuelta para identificar de dónde venían aquellas palabras. Aunque ese timbre le sonara familiar, no podía imaginarse de quién sería. Hace muchos años que no escuchaba una voz así.

— Y pensar que te convertirías en Capitán. Veo que has crecido bastante. – No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Realmente esa persona estaba ahí parada frente suyo y no solamente era una ilusión por la falta de sueño que estaba teniendo?

— ¿Hijikata…?

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sougo. – le dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa ladina y un cigarro entre sus labios.

— ¿Qué haces acá? – había recobrado la compostura, trataba de no mostrar sorpresa en su mirada, no obstante, sentía como el sudor caía por su frente.

— Creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta es muy obvia. – tomó una leve pausa para luego continuar. – Y pensar que después de tantos años, te vuelvo a ver simplemente por casualidad y en el escenario más cruento posible. Es gracioso, ¿no?

— Si no nos encontramos antes fue porque no seguiste buscando, Hijikata. Pensé que te esforzarías un poco más por la promesa que le hiciste a mi hermana, pero al parecer, desististe muy rápido de tu búsqueda. ¿Y si hubiera muerto? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? – una sonrisa desafiante y altanera se posaba en Sougo mientras mantenía su vista fija en los azules ojos del pelinegro con flequillo en "V".

Hijikata bufó al escuchar aquello dejando confundido al castaño, quien sujetaba su cabello en una larga coleta.

— ¿Si hubieras muerto? No intentes hacerme sentir culpable. No creo que viviendo en la mansión Sakata hubieras muerto, Sougo. De seguro estuviste mejor allí que viviendo conmigo. Después de todo ellos tienen más dinero y podían darte un buen hogar. – cerró sus ojos un segundo mientras sentía como la brisa marina se posaba sobre su cabello revoloteándolo un poco.

— Tú… ¿lo sabías? – Okita ya no podía ocultar su sorpresa. ¿O sea que todo este tiempo Hijikata sabía que él estaba bien? ¿O sea que él siempre lo cuidó, de cierta forma, al darle una mejor opción para vivir?

— Él llegó a mi casa un día. Me dijo que estuvo preguntando en las estaciones de policía si alguien estaba buscando a cierto niño de ojos carmín y cabellos castaños, así que le dieron mi dirección. Me sorprendí al descubrir de quién se trataba, pero me sorprendí más aún con su petición. – tomó una pausa introductoria y dirigió su mirada a los orbes de Sougo. – "Déjame cuidarlo"... Y le pregunté, por qué alguien como él querría cuidar a un mocoso que encontró en la calle, fue entonces que me dijo que aquel mocoso le había dicho que no tenía familia ni lugar al que volver, y que, por eso, ese día él me pidió legalmente si podía cuidarte. Entendió quizás que yo no era el mejor para hacerlo, y simplemente acepté al ver que él podía ofrecerte mucho más de lo que yo podía ofrecerte en esa época.

— Con él te refieres a…

— Gintoki Sakata.

Sougo se había dado cuenta de que el corazón del hombre que prácticamente lo crio era más grande de lo que él pensaba, ¿cuidar a un niño del cual no debía ni tenía por qué hacerlo ya que sí tenía un lugar dónde volver? En cierto modo, Gin entendía que Sougo no quería estar cerca del que sería su tutor en esos momentos y prefirió cuidarlo él mismo.

— ¡Capitán, un navío estadounidense se acerca hacia nosotros a gran velocidad! – uno de los grumetes había alertado del próximo ataque a los presentes, interrumpiendo completamente la conversación que estaban teniendo en esos momentos.

— ¡Comiencen a disparar los cañones! ¡Todos a sus posiciones! – Okita había comenzado a moverse rápidamente para tomar su puesto, sin embargo, Toushiro Hijkata lo detuvo desde la manga de su uniforme militar.

— Sougo. No sé qué pasará de ahora en adelante, así que, por favor respóndeme algo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres, Hijikata?! ¡Estoy ocupado, maldición! – se notaba nervioso y enojado con aquel hombre que detenía su andar.

— ¿Por qué no entraste primero a ver a Mitsuba? – Sougo paró en seco. La pregunta lo había sorprendido. – Ya te contesté el por qué no seguí buscándote, creo que te toca darme una respuesta.

— Tantos años han pasado… ¿Y aún recuerdas eso? Bueno, no es algo que se olvide fácilmente… – escuchaba el sonar de los cañonazos tratando de dar en el acorazado enemigo que se avecinaba. – No quería que la última cara que viera mi hermana fuera la tuya. No merecías tal privilegio, bastardo. – y lo miró con desprecio, con ese mismo desprecio con el que lo miraba cuando era un niño, cuando veía que su hermana sonreía más con ese hijo de puta que con él, cuando notaba que su hermana estaba siendo separada de a poco de él por culpa del pelinegro. Y cuando su hermana confió más en ese bastardo que en él cuando le contó sobre esa horrible enfermedad que la llevó a su muerte. – No entiendo por qué mi hermana nunca me contó lo que le estaba pasando… – su mirada se había retirado de los ojos de Hijikata para ahora mirar el suelo. – ¿Por qué confió más en ti que en su propio hermano?

— Ella quería protegerte… no quería distraerte de tus labores. Ella quería que fueras a la escuela como un chico normal, Sougo. – le había soltado del brazo para dirigirle una mirada seria con sus azules orbes. – Entiéndela, por favor.

— Amé mucho a mi hermana, la sigo amando, pero… siempre creí que ella confiaría más en mí que en cualquier persona… Creo que por eso siempre te he odiado, Hijikata. – Sonrió amargamente para dirigirle su mirada a Toshirou. – Tú te robaste el amor de mi hermana.

— Te equivocas. – le dijo inmediatamente. – Mitsuba te amaba mucho. Ella solo quería protegerte. No quería preocuparte. ¡Entiéndela, por favor! ¿No te lo acabo de decir? Ella lo único que quería en su lecho de muerte era verte. No seas estúpido, Sougo. Fuiste lo más importante para Mitsuba hasta en sus últimos días. ¿Acaso no entiendes el sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien a costa tuya? ¿No tienes a nadie importante en tu vida? Si lo tienes, deberías estar familiarizado con todo esto.

Sougo lo observaba silencioso mientras seguía escuchando los cañonazos tras su espalda y los miles de gritos de soldados japoneses tratando de sobrevivir en la guerra.

¿Alguien a quien proteger? ¿Alguien por quién vivir? Por supuesto que lo tenía y a pesar de los años, de todo el tiempo en el que no la había visto, su rostro seguía intacto en su memoria y su aroma no se alejaba nunca de su olfato. El atardecer le recordaba a su bermellón cabello y el mar a sus azules ojos.

Todos los días, una poesía se formaba en su mente al ver el paisaje, y todos los días a ella la recordaba. Sí, él lo entendía. Dar la vida por esa persona y hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona. En eso solo podía parecerse a Mitsuba.

— ¡Capitán, se acercan los cazas enemigos!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el venidero ataque aéreo. Ordenó disparar con todo lo que podía: metralletas, cañones y lanzallamas si es que un avión volaba muy bajo.

Se puso en marcha, Hijikata también lo hizo y se dispusieron a atacar los navíos y aviones enemigos.

— ¡¿Dónde está el Comandante Kondo cuándo más se le necesita?! – gritaba Hijikata mientras tomaba una de las metralletas del acorazado.

— ¡¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de que no está aquí acaso?! ¡Está en el portaviones Zuikaku! ¡¿No confías en mí en esta batalla?! – le respondió Sougo quien seguía disparando a los aviones, sin embargo, no lograba dar con ninguno.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que voy a morir por tu culpa! ¡Ni siquiera hay suficientes aviones para contraatacar. La mayoría se volvieron kamikaze! – guardó silencio por un momento para concentrarse en los ataques. – ¡Concéntrate y dispárale a algún avión, bastardo! – El sonido de las turbinas de los aviones y los cañonazos hacía difícil el escuchar las palabras que Toushiro le dedicaba al ojicarmín, sin embargo, lograba escuchar casi todo lo que le decía.

— ¡No me des ordenes, maldito Hijika…! – Y sintió una explosión cercana a él para luego salir volando lejos y tener una leve sordera de unos minutos.

Cuando Sougo abrió los ojos notó que parte del Yamato se incendiaba y no habían restos de Toushiro Hijikata.

Sangraba de la cabeza y aún no recuperaba la audición. Lo poco y nada que podía escuchar se oía ahogado, borroso, como si estuviera bajo el agua.

— ¡Ca… n…!

¿Por qué se había impresionado de no encontrar a Hijikata? Seguramente esa explosión se lo había llevado.

— ¡Ca… tan…!

¿Desaparecido? ¿Desapareció tan rápido? ¿Al fin se había deshecho de él? Pero no, algo andaba mal. El que se deshizo de él fue el enemigo, no el castaño.

— ¡Ca… pitán! ¡Reaccione! ¡Capitán!

Pero, Hijikata había desaparecido. De seguro ya estaba muerto. ¿Por qué no se sentía satisfecho?

— ¡Capitán, por favor! ¡Levántese, la guerra sigue!

Y al fin había recuperado la audición.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a uno de los cañones para seguir disparando. Sin embargo, el ataque aéreo era amenazante y el Yamato no podía seguir mucho en pie.

Sintió un nuevo estallido cerca de él. Por primera vez, en muchos años, estaba sintiendo miedo. El miedo de morir, el miedo de no poder volver a verla, de no poder estar a sus órdenes, ni tampoco hablar con ella. No quería morir, no podía morir, se lo había prometido a Kagura.

Finalmente, y en un segundo, sintió otra explosión y su consciencia había desaparecido.

28 de Octubre de 1944. Lugar desconocido.

Sintió como un balde de agua fría recorría su cabeza y cómo este mismo lo había hecho despertar de golpe en un lugar un poco estrecho y oscuro, con un suelo sumamente frio y paredes de metal.

—Hey, get up. My captain wants to see you.

Se sentó sobre sí y se dio cuenta de que estaba atado de manos con una cuerda tan ajustada que hacía que las muñecas le dolieran. Su ropa estaba manchada con sangre seca, su frente también, y su castaño cabello ya no se encontraba sujeto en una coleta, sino que reposaba sobre sus hombros y su espalda. ¿Dónde estaba?

— Hurry, damn Asian! – El soldado que parecía ser estadounidense lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a rastras a una de las habitaciones del lugar desconocido en dónde se encontraba.

Se sentía extrañado y sorprendido. Hace unos días atrás podría haber jurado que estaba muerto, pero al parecer, su momento aún no había llegado.

El soldado estadounidense lo tiró en una de las habitaciones, la cual parecía ser la del centro de comando y radares, y cayó en cuclillas frente a unas botas bien lustradas seguidas de un uniforme militar. Frente a él se encontraba el Capitán de aquel lugar.

— What's your name? – preguntó el Capitán con altanería mientras levantaba la barbilla de Sougo con su bota militar. – What's wrong with your hair? You're a girl? – Se había burlado de él asemejando su largo cabello con el de una señorita, sin embargo, el chico retiró con brusquedad su cara de la vista del Capitán y con mirada amenazante decidió responderle.

— I'm Sougo Okita, Yankee bastard.

El Capitán se le quedó mirando sorprendido y a la vez ofendido. Tomo un cuchillo y lo acercó a Sougo a la vez que uno de los soldados soltaba sus manos

Miró indiferente aquella arma blanca y entonces escuchó algo que simplemente no se lo esperaba: "Hazte el harakiri"

¿Suicidarse frente al enemigo y sin haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Kagura? Nunca en su vida, ni en cien millones de años se suicidaría. ¿En serio aquello era un acto de honor? No pensaba hacerlo, y si lo obligaban, se defendería como sea. Por suerte, aún llevaba su katana roja en la cintura.

El Capitán podía observar esa mirada de lucha de Sougo en sus ojos y retiró el cuchillo de sus narices para dejarlo cerca de uno de los mesones. Había descubierto que era el primer japonés que no pensaba suicidarse en honor a su país. Algo en sus ojos se lo había dicho.

"Denle un poco de ropa y pónganlo a trabajar"

Escuchó decir y sintió como nuevamente lo tomaban del brazo para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones y prestarle un poco de ropa vieja que servía para limpiar algunos sectores de aquel lugar.

Durante toda su instancia en la guerra, todo lo que le habían dicho y todo lo que había aprendido indicaba que los estadounidenses eran los enemigos que debían ser eliminados a como dé lugar. Sin embargo, nunca hubiera pensado que estos mismos enemigos se habían compadecido de él y le habían perdonado la vida. Que le hubieran dado una oportunidad más para poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Kagura, pero… ¿algún día volvería a ser libre?

Durante los años que quedaban de guerra, Sougo Okita se había vuelto un prisionero a bordo del submarino "Flying Fish".

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1)Kiseru: Pipa alargada oriunda de Japón.

(2)Tamagoyaki: Tortilla de huevo japonesa.

* * *

Notas de autor:

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Se que es raro que ponga nota de autor en un capítulo de Us pero... recuerdo haberles dicho en el primer cap que lo haría cuando la situación lo meritara y bueno, lo merita.

Quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de que este fanfic este siendo bien recibido y que les guste, de verdad me vuelven la persona más feliz del jodido mundo -inserte corazoncito- sin embargo, debo decirles algo que me da mucha mucha tristeza.

Este lunes vuelvo a clases después de un paro de casi 4 meses en mi universidad, y la verdad, se viene una tormenta dura, por lo que, con el dolor de mi alma, tendré que entrar a un semi-hiatus, y en el peor de los casos, a un Hiatus total... Me duele más a mi que a ustedes, lo sé, lo presiento ;-;

Durante los pocos días que me quedan, trataré de actualizar todos mis longfics (Sí, todos, incluyendo FCA).

Espero que cuando vuelva me sigan dando todo su lindo apoyo, porque los amo mucho muchito -inserte otro corazoncito aquí-

Nos leemos, gente hermosa. Hasta la próxima :'(


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21.

13 de noviembre de 1944. Tokio.

No necesitó mucha explicación en cuanto le hicieron entrega de una carta bastante similar a otra que hacía unos años atrás había recibido de parte del cuerpo militar japonés.

El mismo hombre que antes le había informado sobre la tragedia de su difunto marido, ahora le anunciaba sobre una noticia que no se esperó ni quería esperar ser escuchada.

"El Capitán Sougo Okita ha desaparecido en acción"

Esa sola oración hizo que un dolor punzante se posara en su pecho. Sintió su mundo caer, su cabeza dar vueltas, su presión bajar. Su sudor se enfriaba, sus manos tiritaban y sus piernas no podían sostenerse.

Kagura se afirmó rápidamente del marco de la puerta sintiendo como las manos se resbalaban de aquella madera y que el agarre de nada servía, porque al tocar sus rodillas el suelo, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía cómo sostenerse de tal noticia.

— Lo siento mucho, Señora Sakata… – fue lo último que dijo tal soldado para retirarse y dejar a la joven de cabellos bermellón y ojos azules en cuclillas al umbral de la entrada.

Sus ojos se volvían llorosos, se estaban cristalizando. Su barbilla temblaba y el nudo en la garganta se apoderaba de ella.

Cerró sus párpados con fuerza y comenzó a suspirar pesadamente mientras apretaba aquella carta en su mano y con la otra había dejado de sostener el marco de la puerta para taparse levemente la cara, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran, pero no podía.

— P-Prometiste que regresarías, Sougo… – decía, con la voz entrecortada y el pecho apretado. Estaba triste, no sabía cómo sentirse. No quería sentirse traicionada, no, él aún podía regresar, estaba desaparecido, él podría volver algún día. Sin embargo, la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa y su mente solo podía ser invadida por una nube negra de pesimismo y aflicción.

— Regresaré, estaré aquí cuando menos lo espere, Mi Señora. – Escuchaba aquella voz familiar detrás suyo mientras su llanto no cesaba y se mantenía en el umbral de esa puerta. Sintiendo el frío del crudo invierno tocar sus mojadas mejillas y experimentando un calor inexistente al notar que aquella voz posaba sobre sus hombros un abrigo que se presentaba invisible para los demás, pero palpable para ella. – Entre. Tiene que estar sana para mañana ir a trabajar.

Su voz era lo único que podría reconfortarla por breves instantes en aquellos momentos eternos en los que él no estaba. Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que se había ido y lo único que podía acompañarla era esa imagen de Sougo que solo ella podía ver y escuchar. El trabajo no era lo único que la ayudaba a posar sus pies sobre la tierra. Aunque sonara contradictorio, su alucinación la mantenía cuerda.

Se aferró a esa promesa. Él se lo dijo, en esos instantes en los que le ofreció aquel abrigo: Iba a regresar cuando menos lo esperase.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó de aquel umbral. No podía seguir así por mucho tiempo.

Dio la media vuelta y pudo verlo, con una taza de té en la mano y con un kiseru en la otra.

— Los necesita. – le dijo en su cálida y varonil voz.

Sí, necesitaba esa taza de té, necesitaba una bocanada de ese kiseru. Después de todo, al fin comprendía el por qué su madre fumaba y el por qué le decía que aquello podría relajarla. No podía dejar de lado la necesidad de tabaco cada vez que pensaba en Sougo. Tenía que calmar sus ansias de alguna forma.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, aun con las manos temblorosas, la presión en el pecho y los ojos hinchados, porque obviamente, seguía preocupada, seguía triste. Sabía que todo aquello que veía, que sentía en esos momentos de alucinación era un simple autoengaño para dejarla más tranquila, para aferrarse a algo que no existía.

— Gracias, Sougo – le respondió tratando de parecer serena mientras tomaba aquella taza de té y aquella pipa que estaban posicionadas en una mesa. No obstante, ella imaginaba que las había recibido de manos del ojicarmín de cabellos castaños.

Tomó asiento en su sillón cerca de la vitrola y se dispuso a fumar. Okita se sentó frente a ella.

— ¿Ya está más tranquila, Mi Señora? – Podía ver como una cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro… Una sonrisa que no existía.

Las manos de Kagura comenzaron a temblar nuevamente haciendo sonar aquella taza de té que tenía en sus manos arriba de un platillo pequeño. Su pecho volvía a apretarse, volvía a dolerle como si algo estuviera clavándose en lo profundo de su ser.

Su garganta acumulaba lágrimas que luego saldrían por sus ojos y una mueca de frustración se posó en su cara.

Tomó la taza con decisión e inhaló fuertemente aire por su nariz llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y manteniéndolo en su lugar para luego exhalarlo en tres simples palabras.

— ¡GUERRA DE MIERDA! – gritó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba aquella taza de té en dirección a la alucinación de Sougo, esfumándola al instante y con ello, quebrando esa fina porcelana manchando de cuajo el sillón frente a ella.

Se tomó la sien con los dedos de su mano, frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras sentía que su pecho ardía y no podía aguantar sus quejidos y suspiros. Le costaba respirar y saboreaba las saladas lágrimas que recorrían por sus labios cada vez que abría su boca.

— ¿Por qué…? – decía en lamentos en la soledad de aquella sala con una vitrola silenciosa, porque ni ánimos tenía para escuchar la música que tanto a Sougo le recordaba. La furia la invadía, la tristeza se apoderaba de ella, y su corazón era un torbellino de emociones que hacía mucho se estaba aguantando y simplemente no podía dejarlo salir. Se estaba ahogando en sus propias penas y al mismo tiempo, temía de aceptar la realidad, porque sus fantasías eran lo único que podía darle aunque fuera un deje de esperanza en esos momentos. Sin embargo, el destino hacía lo imposible para hacerla sentir cada vez peor, como si estuviera jugando con ella y con su corazón. Como si no le hubiera bastado con quitarle a quien consideraba un padre, ahora trataba de quitarle a quien consideraba un compañero de días y días, de las más banales conversaciones hasta los más cultos temas. Un amigo en el que había comenzado a depositar hace años su confianza y al cual añoraba verlo rondando por la gran mansión en donde vivía.

Apretó su puño con fuerza y junto a este arrugaba la acolchada tela de la codera de su sillón. Fue entonces que su ira ya no se depositaba en la guerra, sino en algo que era latente, que era potente en esos tiempos en Japón. Algo que todo japonés con sentido patriótico amaba, pero que ella, por las circunstancias, no podía hacer nada más que odiarlo: El Imperio.

Sí, el Imperio le estaba quitando todo. Si no fuera por ese sentimiento nacionalista del Primer Ministro (porque el emperador era mera pantalla), la guerra quizás no se hubiera efectuado. No habrían dado nunca el primer ataque. Gintoki no habría muerto, Sougo no habría desaparecido, y ella estaría en esos mismos instantes con los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, a quienes veía como a una familia.

— Maldito Imperio… – decía con llantos de ira, porque pena ya no tenía. Era injusto todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal desgracia? Ya no aguantaba, necesitaba algo para afirmarse, necesitaba a alguien para sostenerse. Requería con ansias a alguien que la comprendiera. Quería que Sougo estuviera con ella, no obstante, él no estaba.

Pensó en su madre. Su madre siempre estaba para ella, para consolarla y para abrazarla.

Se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se levantó decidida de aquel sillón rojo.

Tomó el abrigo escarlata que colgaba del perchero y se lo puso elegantemente sobre su vestido burdeo para luego salir de la mansión y dirigirse a su auto. La única manera en la que se despejaba era yendo a Gunma.

— Por favor, maneje con cuidado. – escuchó decir en cuánto se subió al asiento de piloto y echó a andar el motor.

— Tan solo preocupate de volver – dijo, y movió la palanca de cambios para comenzar a manejar.

18:15 horas. Gunma.

Había llegado a la gran mansión Yato y ya se había instalado en la mesa del comedor para hablar con su madre mientras ella le convidaba una de esas leches que tanto la relajaban. No es que Kouka se la haya ofrecido. Fue la misma Kagura quién le pidió un poco de esa mezcla entre una planta verdosa de dudosa procedencia con aquel líquido blanquecino que tan suave se sentía en su paladar. Necesitaba relajo a como dé lugar.

— Kagura, relájate. Puede que aún esté con vida. Solo ha desaparecido. – decía la dama de ojos turquesa mientras sonaba comprensiva y acariciaba la mejilla de su hija a la vez que trataba de secar las lágrimas que bajaban por su blanquecina piel.

— ¡Cómo voy a relajarme! ¡Este… Este país de mierda! ¡Por culpa de esta bazofia de imperio es que Gin ya no vive, y ahora Sougo está perdido! Madre… ponte en mi lugar… por favor… ¿Nunca haz sentido lo que es perder a alguien importante? – Kagura la miraba con dolor en sus ojos mientras sentía como las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas del llanto.

Kouka le dirigió una mirada llena de empatía. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía su hija, o por lo menos, podía experimentar un aproximado.

— Claro que lo sé… – su voz era cálida y serena – Me costó mucho poder tenerlos… a Kamui y a ti.

Kagura cesó su llanto como por obra de magia y sus azulinos sorprendidos se posaban en los turquesa de su madre. ¿Qué significaba aquello? No entendía lo que trataba de decir Kouka y mucho menos entendía el por qué justamente se lo decía en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? – estaba confundida y pensó que quizás su madre tenía algo más importante que decir en esos momentos que escuchar las múltiples quejas que tenía su hija con respecto a la guerra y al Imperio, quejas que por supuesto, eran completamente válidas.

— Cuando estaba embarazada de tu hermano – le contestaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la menor y le dedicaba una sonrisa dolorosa – tuve muchas complicaciones… Fue difícil tenerlo, y en más de una ocasión, tuve hemorragias… pensé que lo perdería. – tomó una leve pausa para limpiar un resto de lágrimas que había quedado en la mejilla de su "pequeña", porque para ella seguía siendo su niña. – No sabes cuánto lloré… sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era tener a mi hijo.

— Si Kamui supiera todo lo que pasaste por tenerlo, no se comportaría así… – dijo Kagura mientras apretaba su puño con ira. No podía creer que su hermano le pagara de esa manera a su madre, si antes estaba enojada con el Imperio, ahora perfectamente su odio podría depositarse en su consanguíneo

— Contigo no fue muy diferente, Kagura… me hubiera gustado darte un hermanito menor o una hermanita, pero después de que te tuve… mi cuerpo ya no podía más. – le sonrió amargamente mientras volvía a repasar las mejillas de su hija con sus dedos.

La chica había quedado impresionada y de cierta manera se comenzó a sentir un poco culpable. ¿Por culpa de ella su madre ya no podía tener más hijos? ¿Por qué ocurrió eso? No lo entendía, ¿acaso su madre no estaba sana? ¿Por qué en aquellos dos embarazos tuvo tantas complicaciones?

— Madre, yo…

— No te sientas culpable – la interrumpió, sabía cómo su hija se sentía. – Mis complicaciones fueron a causa de mi salud. El doctor me dijo que no podía tener muchos hijos y que seguramente sería hereditario… Lo siento mucho, hija… por mi culpa probablemente tu…

Ella la observó. Kouka no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería que su hija supiera, pero la menor entendía perfectamente aquello.

— No te preocupes, madre… Si aquel es el destino que me tocó, lo afrontaré… tampoco es como si quisiera formar una familia. No tengo ningún pretendiente ni tampoco pretendo a nadie.

La mayor la observó, de cierta forma podía ver que en sus ojos había una mentira que ni siquiera su misma hija había notado. ¿Se estaba mintiendo a sí misma?

— Creo que sí hay alguien, hija. – le dijo en una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Quién? ¿Dai? Dai no me interesa, madre. Deberías saberlo.

— No, alguien por quién guardas tanta preocupación que llega a abrumarte.

Kagura entendió perfectamente la indirecta y el rostro de Sougo pasó inmediatamente por su mente, sin embargo, ella no sentía tales cosas por él, o eso es lo que creía. ¿Enamorarse? No, ella veía al castaño como parte de su familia, como si fuera su amigo o su hermano. Adoraba compartir cosas con él, pero nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente algo más que una amistad. Además, la joven sentía que el castaño solo la podía ver cómo una hermana o una amiga, tal como lo hacía ella. Se lo había dicho en sus cartas.

— Él es como mi familia.

Fue lo único que pudo responderle, en un semblante tan serio que cualquiera pensaría que estaba diciendo la verdad, cualquiera menos Kouka.

Ella sabía que su pequeña se estaba mintiendo a sí misma, pero ¿por qué lo hacía? Era obvio, con los ejemplos que le daban los hombres que conocía, no podía confiar mucho en ellos. Su hija tenía miedo de salir herida, de salir lastimada. Sabía que el único hombre en el que había confiado había muerto, y sabía también que el único del que podría estar enamorada había desaparecido. Tenía que mentirse para no seguir hundiéndose más y poder seguir adelante con la empresa que su difunto marido le había dejado. Kouka pensaba que solo el tiempo podría ayudarla a darse cuenta de las cosas y que ella no podría hacer nada por apresurar los verdaderos sentimientos de su hija.

— Kagura. – la miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de conectarse con ella como solo una madre podía hacerlo. – Más adelante lo entenderás… por ahora, cuídate ¿sí?. No estés triste, me costó mucho traerte a este mundo como para que sufras tanto. Tu padre, Kamui y tú son lo más importante que tengo. – terminó por decirle en una cálida sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza demostrándole todo el apoyo que en esos momentos podría darle.

Kagura le correspondió afirmando sus blanquecinas manos a la espalda de su madre. No supo en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente. Si bien aquella muestra de afecto la tranquilizaba, al mismo tiempo las ganas de llorar volvían a manifestarse en ella, sin embargo, esta vez aquellas lágrimas existían para disminuir un poco más su tristeza.

— Te amo, mamá… Muchas gracias…

— También te amo, hija.

Kagura se quedó toda esa tarde junto a su madre, realmente la necesitaba.

12 de agosto de 1945. "Flying Fish"

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que lo tomaron como prisionero de guerra y lo habían sometido a incontables trabajos forzosos, lo habían tratado como esclavo y a veces no le daban nada para comer, sin embargo, nunca quisieron matarlo y eso era algo que Sougo Okita agradecía enormemente.

Él volvió a tener la apariencia de cuando ingresó recién al cuerpo militar japonés, había vuelto a usar el cabello corto, mas su rostro seguía delgado. Y es que, ¿cuál era aquella diferencia que había en él, descontando el leve cambio físico? Sus ojos. Sus ojos carecían de brillo y podían demostrar un deje de pesimismo que hacía bastante tiempo que comenzó a sentirlo desde que había dejado de recibir información de Kagura.

¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Estará comiendo sano? ¿Pasará frío por las noches? … ¿Se habrá casado de nuevo?

Sí, esta última pregunta era la que más acongojaba al castaño de ojos carmín. ¿Casarse? Él creía que ella perfectamente podría hacerlo. Quizás se habría enamorado de Dai durante el tiempo en el que no pudieron escribirse e incluso, se la imaginaba hasta con niños jugando a su alrededor, hermosos niños de ojos tan azules como los de ella. Esos pensamientos eran los que lo acongojaba y cada tarea que le mandaban a hacer en ese horrible submarino, la hacía como si estuviera muerto en vida.

A veces sentía que quería morir, pero muy dentro de sí, algo le decía que no podía hacerlo, que no importaban las circunstancias, él debía seguir respetando esas malditas reglas que los norteamericanos le daban para, quizás, poder salir de allí con vida. Esa promesa que había hecho con Su Señora lo ayudaba a seguir manteniéndose en pie.

¿Y qué si ella estaba casada y tenía hijos? Sougo le había prometido volver, y no quería faltar a su palabra por ninguno motivo. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, hasta velar por esos hijos que no eran suyos, ver en cada momento cómo otro hombre dormía en la cama de su amada, y cómo la tomaba de la mano a la hora del desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena.

De solo pensarlo le dolía el pecho, se llenaba de angustia y esperaba no perder los estribos si es que su teoría fuera cierta. Porque prefería ver a Kagura feliz y con otro hombre antes que asesinar al hijo de puta que estuviera con ella y verla triste por siempre.

Y con esos ojos carentes de brillo, limpiaba lo que sería la cubierta de aquel submarino mientras los soldados norteamericanos discutían sobre ciertas bombas que hace algunos días habían lanzado a Japón. Sougo escuchó todo perfectamente y el pecho comenzó a apretarle a la vez que sus manos se volvían puños y trataba de aguantar esas ganas de golpear algo o alguien.

"¿Crees que Japón ya va a rendirse con lo que pasó?". En esos momentos, Sougo consideraba que saber inglés y poder entender todo lo que decían aquellos soldados era un arma de doble filo. Si bien estaba agradecido de saber al menos lo que ocurría a su alrededor, también sufría por darse cuenta de que esos ataques aéreos pudieron haber afectado de cierto modo a la joven de cabellos bermellón, o peor, la pudieron haber matado.

— Guerra de mierda… – decía para sí mismo y en voz baja, ya que el nudo en su garganta no dejaba que su voz se alzara, y en silencio, sentía como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Quería dejar de trabajar para esos hijos de puta, quería salir de ahí, quería volver a casa, quería ver a Kagura…

3 de septiembre de 1945.

La guerra había terminado.

Japón finalmente se había rendido de manera oficial y los prisioneros habían sido liberados, sin embargo, el territorio Nipón seguía siendo un territorio enemigo para los estadounidenses, así que no podrían dejar a los cautivos en su respectivo país, y tampoco es con si quisieran hacerlo.

A Sougo lo habían abandonado en Midway, una isla casi desierta. ¿Salir de ahí sería un problema? Maldecía a los norteamericanos por dejarlo la deriva en un lugar como ese, pero a la vez les estaba agradecido por no arrebatarle la vida, y es que tampoco podían hacerlo si el chico nunca opuso resistencia. Okita no era idiota y sabía que si cumplía con todas las órdenes, su vida sería perdonada.

Caminó por la playa del lugar buscando alguna alternativa para salir de ahí, necesitaba llegar a Tokio cuanto antes.

Sentía cómo la brisa marina acariciaba su rostro y cómo su estómago rugía de hambre. Llevaba su antiguo uniforme puesto, un poco desgastado y roto por culpa de las batallas y el tiempo.

Divisó a lo lejos algo parecido a un bote, no podía distinguirlo, estaba tan cansado que hasta sus ojos le fallaban, sin embargo, al acercarse lo suficiente pudo corroborar que efectivamente era un navío pesquero. Por suerte el capitán de tal nave se encontraba enrollando sus redes de pesca, al parecer se disponía a salir a mar.

— Excuse me… – dijo, rogándole a los dioses que por favor ese hombre hablara inglés para poder comunicarse de alguna manera con él.

— ¿Yes? ¿You need something? – "¡Hurra!" Pensó en cuanto lo escuchó.

Le mencionó que la guerra había terminado y que era un prisionero japonés, por lo que debía dirigirse a Tokio inmediatamente para poder avisar a su familia que se encontraba bien.

El pesquero se veía como un hombre de buena fe, entendió inmediatamente la situación del castaño y le dijo que lo llevaría hasta Japón. Sin embargo, esto tenía un costo, y es que, aunque Okita no tuviera dinero para pagarle, el marinero le dijo que lo ayudara a pescar como una buena forma de pago. Después de todo, mientras más peces, más dinero.

Obviamente accedió, no podía perder una oportunidad como aquella. Al fin llegaría a Japón y al fin podría ver a su amada después de tantos largos y tortuosos años.

Antes de partir, el hombre le había ofrecido una ducha y un poco de comida, después de todo no había recibido una correcta higiene ni alimentación en su facultad de prisionero.

El viaje demoraría 5 días para llegar a Tokio.

8 de septiembre de 1945. Tokio.

Kagura se había enterado de que la guerra había terminado y ese mismo día en el que tal información había llegado hasta sus oídos, le había dado dos semanas libres a sus empleados para que pudieran ver a sus familiares quienes llegarían de la batalla cruenta.

La dama de cabellos bermellón se encontraba sola en casa, y además de eso, estaba ansiosa.

" _¿Va a llegar? Todo esto se acabó, se supone que ahora es cuando debería volver, ¿cierto?"._ Pensaba a la vez que caminaba de allá para acá en la sala de estar. Aun mantenía las esperanzas de que Okita estuviera vivo y las bellas melodías de Mozart podían escucharse con claridad desde la vitrola. Si iba a llegar, tenía que esperarlo con su compositor favorito. Aquellos vinilos eran lo único que escuchaba desde que Japón había alzado la blanca bandera de rendición.

Se notaba que había crecido, ya tenía 21 años. Su cabello lo llevaba largo y suelto, cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros y espalda. Vestía un vestido tan blanco como la pureza misma y unos zapatos de bajo tacón de color marfil.

Sujetaba un costado de su pelo en un adorno con forma de casquillo, blanco al igual que su vestido, y con adornos dorados que se presentaban como sutiles ondas alrededor de la pequeña circunferencia del centro de donde sobresalían algunos hilos también dorados.

Se veía tan preciosa como una Cala en pleno funeral.

Fue a la cocina a prepararse un poco de té para calmar sus nervios y fue entonces que sintió como tocaban la aldaba.

Su corazón se aceleró y sintió como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de puras ansias y en su rostro comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

A paso apresurado se fue acercando a la entrada. Los tacones sonaban preciosos y precisos en cada pisada que daba y en cuanto agarró el pómulo de la puerta, la abrió esperanzada creyendo saber de antemano quién estaría esperando afuera y esa cálida sonrisa se presentó en sus pensamientos junto con una bella frase que desde hace años quería escuchar: _"He vuelto, Mi Señora"._

— ¡Bienvenido, Sou…! – se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado y su sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo. – … ¿Dai…?

— Al parecer no era yo. – escuchó decir detrás de sí. Nuevamente se había imaginado la voz del castaño, aunque impresionada no estaba, ya se había acostumbrado.

— Buenas tardes, Kagura. – dijo nervioso ante la presencia de la chica. Dai sujetaba con fuerza y entre sus manos un sombrero negro de alas cortas.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? – respondió seca, no estaba de humor en esos momentos, inclusive, se sentía un poco decepcionada. Ella se esperaba al castaño de hermosos ojos carmín, no al peliazul de toscos ojos negros.

— Yo… es importante… ¿Puedo pasar? No me gustaría decírtelo aquí afuera, hace un poco de frío. – su rostro mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco incómoda, no se esperaba un recibimiento tan hostil de parte de la chica de cabellos bermellón.

Kagura hizo caso a las súplicas de su amigo de infancia y lo invitó a pasar a la sala. Le ofreció un poco de té, sin embargo, el chico desistió y prefirió ir directamente al grano.

— Kagura, este… vaya, estoy muy nervioso por lo que diré… – seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos y cada vez más sujetaba su sombrero.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Ella estaba cruzada de brazos. Realmente no le interesaba mucho lo que podría provenir de los labios de Dai. Hace tiempo que ya no sentía esa amistad que tenía antes con él, de hecho, había algo a su alrededor que le incomodaba, sin embargo, no sabía lo que era.

— Para empezar, bueno… te ves muy linda hoy…

— Ve al grano, Dai.

— Kagura… – tomó aire y luego de una pausa continuó. – ¿Te casarías conmigo?

16:00 horas.

Finalmente había pisado tierra. Luego de 5 días de viaje era inevitable no sentirse un poco mareado.

Caminó por Tokio y se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que había dejado la guerra.

Calles sucias, algunas con cuerpos inertes y sin vida en el suelo. Hombres echando esos mismos cuerpos al vertedero como si animales fueran. Principalmente eran vagabundos y niños que habían perdido a sus padres… Sí, niños.

Recordó entonces a los dos pequeños que Kagura había defendido en la calle hace años atrás, cuando él aún no iba a la guerra. Odiaba que sus recuerdos concordaran con todo lo que veía.

Delante sus ojos, yacían esos infantes, en estado deplorable, delgados, y sin vida botados a la ladera la berma.

Sintió como el corazón se le apretaba de lástima. ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos? La guerra había sido una mierda, él bien lo sabía. Aunque ciertamente se había divertido asesinando a estadounidenses hijos de puta, no podía evitar sentir lástima por quienes habían salido desfavorecidos de tal situación bélica.

Apuró el paso y buscó la manera de poder llegar a la mansión Sakata. No tenía dinero y era un camino largo. Buscaría a alguien que pudiera llevarlo. Si tuvo suerte de ir desde Midway a Japón, seguramente también tendría suerte de poder ir a las afueras de Tokio.

Efectivamente un auto había atendido a su señal. Sougo se sintió feliz e ilusionado con esa suerte de maravilla que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Y en cuanto vio de quién se trataba, sentía que los cielos estaban a su favor.

— ¿Shimaru? – preguntó en cuanto vio al chico de frondosa cabellera al volante.

— ¡Señor Okita! Que gusto que esté bien. Por favor, súbase. ¿Va a la mansión Sakata, cierto? – se notaba alegre. Él había vuelto de la guerra hace unos dos días y ya se encontraba en condiciones de poder conducir su automóvil.

— ¿Vas para allá también?

— No, no. Cuando volví, fui a la mansión y la Señora Sakata me dijo que me tomara unos días libres. Voy a otro lugar un poco más lejos de las afueras de Tokio, pero tomo el mismo camino para llegar hasta allá, así que puedo encaminarlo.

— Por lo visto estás muy hablador. – le decía a la vez que se subía al asiento del copiloto. – Generalmente no dices gran cosa.

— Es que me siento muy contento de poder ver a mi familia después de tanto tiempo, no puedo evitarlo. – Había dado marcha nuevamente al motor y se disponía a comenzar su recorrido. – La Señora Sakata estará muy feliz de verlo. Antes de que me fuera a la guerra, noté que se sentía sola. Nunca lo decía y trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo en el trabajo, pero nosotros, sus empleados, sabíamos que algo le faltaba. Seguramente ese algo era usted, Señor Okita. – le decía mientras sonreía al volante y miraba hacia al frente.

Sougo no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente al escuchar aquello. Ella realmente lo extrañaba, aunque le acongojaba el pensar que haya sufrido tanto por su ausencia.

— Estoy feliz de poder volver. – fue lo único que respondió haciendo que Saito lo viera de reojo y su sonrisa mostrara calidez.

16:15 horas.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Que si quisieras casarte conmigo… – Dai necesitaba que ella le diera el "sí". El dinero en sus bolsillos había desaparecido y apenas le alcanzaba para alimentarse en el día. Estaba prácticamente en la ruina y la fortuna de Kagura le vendría muy bien a su billetera.

La ojiazul se quedó en silencio un rato, sin embargo su rostro no manifestaba expresión alguna. Seguía cruzada de brazos y piernas en aquel sillón rojo al lado de la vitrola.

— Lo siento, no estoy interesada. – su respuesta única y su tono de voz neutro.

A Dai esa afirmación le llegó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Que no estaba interesada? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ni en sus más banales pensamiento se le cruzaba por la mente quedarse en la mierda y ciertamente no quería trabajar en nada que no fuera prestigiado. ¿El problema? No sabía ningún oficio, prácticamente era un "hijo de papá" y si la empresa se había ido al carajo era simplemente por su culpa.

— ¿No…? – sintió cómo su pecho emanaba furia y trató de hallar alguna respuesta lógica. – Es por tu empleado, ¿cierto? – Kagura abrió los ojos impresionada y comenzó a mostrar un poco de atención, sin embargo, se quedó callada. – Entonces sí es por ese hijo de puta.

— ¡No lo llames hijo de puta!

— ¡Me importa una mierda el cómo lo llame! – se levantó furioso del sillón y se acercó rápidamente a la bermellón. – ¡¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?! ¡Ese bastardo ya está muerto!

Kagura sintió como su mano se movía por puro impulso y marcó su palma en la mejilla de Dai. Le había dado una cachetada que resonó en toda la sala opacando la hermosa música de Mozart.

El pelizul le lanzó una mirada fulminante y tomó sus muñecas con fuerza, presionandolas contra el sillón y evitando que ella hiciera movimiento alguno.

— ¡Suéltame, hijo de ramera! – le gritó mientras forcejeaba con el malnacido.

— ¡No te soltaré! ¡Ya verás que tu cuerpo y tu dinero serán míos y no de ese bastardo que tienes por empleado!

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Su dinero? ¿Su cuerpo? Así que era eso. Solo por eso la quería, solo por eso la buscaba. El hijo de puta simplemente buscaba un lugar en donde resguardarse él y en dónde guardar su supuesta "hombría".

Se sintió decepcionada. Si bien ya no se llevaba tan bien con Dai como antes, ella aún tenía esa esperanza de que su amabilidad no había cambiado desde que eran niños, sin embargo, todo era una falsa imagen y una mentira.

En su mente se posaron tantos hombres de mierda que había conocido. Ella solamente podía pensar que eran escoria, que eran de lo peor.

Su hermano con su machismo.

Su padre con su materialismo.

Los hombres de la empresa con su incesante deseo de lujuria, ella lo notaba en cada mirada que lanzaban. ¿Era respetada? Sí, por muchos, pero por otros, solo era vista como objeto sexual.

Recordó a ese hijo de puta que tenía cautivo a esos pobres niños, con moretones y desnutridos.

Sus sentidos comenzaron a irse de sí y no pudo responder nada ante lo dicho por Dai.

— Si te dejo embarazada seguramente te verás obligada a casarte conmigo. ¿Cierto? – le había lanzado una mirada lasciva a la vez que se relamía con asco sus labios, haciendo que la bermellón recobrara un poco sus sentidos y tratara de soltarse de su agarre.

Comenzó a acercarse a su cuello y lo lamió de manera depravada. Kagura no aguantaba, quería escapar, no quería que nada le pasara. Su mente comenzó a nublarse y pensó nuevamente que los hombres eran asquerosos, que eran escoria. Sentía que perdía la consciencia de sí misma y de su alrededor, y en sus tantas divagaciones, se dio cuenta de que no todos eran iguales. Que Gin no era igual, y Sougo tampoco lo era… su imágen se apareció ante ella, su mente estaba débil y necesitaba a alguien que la sostuviera por ella.

— Mi Señora… solo debe hacerlo. – le dijo indicándole un adorno de piedra que se encontraba a su lado. Nunca pensó que su único sostén la motivara a hacer tal cosa, sin embargo, no se sentía del todo mal.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, logró soltarse del agarre de Dai a la vez que sentía un nudo en el pecho; seguramente era la adrenalina, el temor, la ira…

Tomó el adorno con una de sus manos y golpeó al hijo de puta en la cabeza haciéndolo sangrar de inmediato y botandolo al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Kagura ya no respondía, sus ojos mostraban un sadismo único, capaz de asustar a cualquiera que la viese. Se acercó a Dai y de un movimiento, pisoteó su entrepierna con el tacón bajo de su zapato color marfil.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritaba de dolor en el suelo mientras ella pisaba cada vez más fuerte, moliendo su miembro hasta casi hacerlo reventar. El dolor era inexplicable y no podían evitar salir lágrimas de los ojos del peliazul, los cuales demostraban temor y una retrospectiva de su vida la cual demoraría cerca de un segundo.

La dama seguía con aquella figurilla de piedra en su mano, y con un movimiento rápido, comenzó a golpear la cara de ese hijo de puta de manera brutal, rompiéndole los dientes en el acto, quebrándole la mandíbula y hundiendo su nariz hasta que el hueso del tabique llegará a su cerebro, perforándolo inmediatamente, llevándolo a una muerte instantánea. Mas ella seguía golpeando su rostro con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, manchando de rojo escarlata su hermoso vestido blanco.

Sougo había encontrado la puerta entreabierta de la mansión Sakata en cuanto llegó a esta. Le parecía extraño. ¿Acaso Su Señora había adoptado alguna especie de mala costumbre mientras él estaba fuera?

No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y se adentró a la mansión hasta llegar a la sala. Escuchaba algunos golpes tortuosos y acuosos dentro de la casa, además del sonido de algunas cosas quebrándose, podía jurar que eran huesos. Después de tantos años en la guerra y matando malnacidos, sus oídos se habían agudizado.

En cuanto llegó, vio una escena que simplemente no se esperaba.

Ahí estaba ella, con su blanco vestido manchado de sangre, machacando la cara de un hombre que se encontraba irreconocible. Golpeándolo una y otra vez con esa figurilla de piedra, esparciendo la sangre por las paredes, los sillones y la vitrola.

El rostro de su amada mostraba una expresión simplemente inexplicable. No sabía si era terror, sadismo o adrenalina, pero en cuanto la vio quedó en shock y cayó en cuenta de que si bien la guerra no le había causado daños físicos ni materiales… su mente no estaba bien. Mas eso no era motivo de decepción, sino de preocupación. Veía como seguía machacando a ese mal nacido. Por su mente pasó la loca idea de que era Dai, y con solo pensarlo, se llenó de satisfacción. Había conocido una nueva faceta de Kagura que le había encantado, no obstante, debía detenerla. No quería que sus bellas manos fueran mancilladas con sangre.

Kagura no sabía cómo, ni tampoco se había dado cuenta, cuando sintió que algo detenía sus golpes con una fuerza superior a la suya.

Observó el suelo cubierto de rojo y unos bototos militares posados sobre aquel charco. Siguió subiendo su mirada hasta toparse con unos hilarantes ojos carmín que la miraban con atención y a la vez preocupación.

¿Una de sus alucinaciones? Sí, debía ser eso. Era imposible que fuera el castaño, no lo había sentido llegar…

— Mi Señora… – le dijo en tono preocupado a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse.

— ¿S-Sougo…? – no podía creerlo, ¿realmente era él? Palpó su rostro corroborando su sospecha y en en esos momentos manchó sus mejillas de escarlata.

— Estoy en casa… – le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que Kagura comenzara a soltar lágrimas de emoción. Sí, era él, había vuelto. Al fin había cumplido su promesa.

Lo abrazó mientras sollozaba y finalmente, después de tantos años, pudo sentir su cercanía.

— Todo… estará bien… – Sougo no sabía que había pasado, y solo lo descubriría si Kagura decidía decírselo. Sin embargo y sin importar qué, él estaría a su lado apoyándola, cueste lo que cueste, y si aquel costo era convertirse en su cómplice y en su fiel confidente, lo haría, porque por ella todo hacía, por ella vivía y para ella vivía.

Fue entonces que Okita beso la frente de la chica de cabellos bermellón, indicándole que él sería el único que podría protegerla de todo.

— Bienvenido, Sougo...

Al fin Kagura se pudo sentir acompañada en esa cruenta sala con la hermosa música del compositor favorito de su empleado fiel.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

8 de septiembre de 1945.

16:45 horas.

Se abrazaba a él con una fuerza descomunal, haciendo notorio el largo tiempo que estuvo esperándolo y cuánto había sufrido en su ausencia. Parecía que estaba en un cuento de hadas del que no quería despertar. Sin embargo, en cuanto sintió las manos del castaño recorrer su espalda, se separó inmediatamente de esa cálida caricia como si algo la asustara o como si por su mente se hubieran depositado momentos desagradables.

Aquellos toques la llevaban inmediatamente al episodio tan traumático que hace algunos minutos había vivido. Ella sabía que Sougo no tenía la culpa, que él nunca le haría nada, no obstante, aquellas sensaciones que experimentaba al sentir una mano ajena sobre ella la llenaban de asco y temor, por lo que, por simple inercia, lo único que atinaba a hacer era separarse de aquellos brazos que solo querían protegerla.

— ¿Mi Señora…? – le llamó con ojos comprensivos y la cara manchada de la sangre que ella había depositado en sus mejillas.

Kagura retiró la mirada por vergüenza. No sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Qué clase de bienvenida le estaba dando a su más fiel empleado? Por un lado se sentía culpable, pero por otro se sentía vulnerable. El malnacido de Dai seguía viviendo después de su muerte y comenzaba a atormentar sus pensamientos y emociones. Estaba confundida, se sentía atrofiada.

— Perdóname… – le dijo ella en un hilo de voz casi inentendible, llevándose las manos a su pecho y entrelazándolas como si quisiera ocultar algo.

¿Era culpa de él que estuviera de ese modo? Sougo así lo creía. Había llegado tarde para socorrerla. No sabía que había pasado, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que la mujer de sus sueños había asesinado a alguien con sus propias manos. ¿Acaso ese repentino alejamiento se debía a su tardío y prácticamente nulo rescate?

Sentía cómo su corazón latía fuertemente y cómo su pecho comenzaba a doler un poco de la angustia que llevaba. ¿La había hecho sufrir? No la había cuidado del todo, había roto su promesa con Gintoki y le había fallado a Su Señora. No pudo protegerla, no pudo defenderla.

— Mi Señora… – agachó la cabeza dejando que su cabello tapara sus ojos tristes. – le he fallado… Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo, sus blancas manos… no estarían llenas de sangre…

Kagura pudo notar como la voz de Sougo se iba quebrando de a poco. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Se sentía terrible, había hecho sentir culpable a quien tanto estimaba y por quién había estado esperando por tantos años su regreso.

Se acercó a él nuevamente y trató de encontrar esa mirada carmesí que mucho extrañaba y que incontables veces veía en sus alucinaciones. Sin embargo, el castaño mantenía los párpados cerrados intentando aguantar el sufrimiento que se depositaba en su pecho.

— No es tu culpa… abre los ojos, Sougo… – Okita hizo caso y miró esos orbes azules como el mar.

La culpa no era suya, la culpa no se podía atribuir a ninguno de los dos, solo a ese mal nacido que había venido a perturbar la tranquilidad de la mansión Sakata y las ansias que tenía Kagura por ver a Sougo.

— No pude protegerla…

— Sougo, no sigas… – la dama de cabellos bermellón depósito una mano en la mejilla del castaño, necesitaba tranquilizarlo. – Ahora es cuando necesito tu apoyo…

— ¿Mi apoyo? Sabe que siempre la apoyaré en todo lo que quiera, Mi Señora. – Sougo observaba expectante a Kagura, asimilando qué cosa podría pedirle.

Ella se alejó nuevamente de él con el rostro serio y sereno a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos esa figurilla de piedra que le había servido para cometer su homicidio.

— ¿Ves al bastardo que está en el suelo?

El castaño se había impresionado un poco del lenguaje que estaba usando, solo la había escuchado decir palabras tan fuertes una vez en su vida. No cabía duda de que la dama depositaba cierto rencor en su corazón.

— Sí, Mi Señora.

— Es Dai, él intentó abusar de mí… – apretó con fuerza la figurilla que tenía entre sus manos y prosiguió – No tuve otra opción…

¿Era cierto lo que había escuchado de los propios labios de su amada? Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y se volvió a depositar un nudo en su pecho, aunque esta vez era de impotencia.

No podía creerlo, y de hecho no quería creerlo. No quería creer que un hijo de puta estuviera a punto de arrebatarle la pureza a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, que la obligara a hacer algo que no quisiera. Tenía rabia, quería mandar a ese bastardo a la mierda, quería destrozarlo con sus propias manos, incluso después de muerto.

— Entierra el cuerpo – fue la primera orden que ella le había dado – destrózalo, que no quede nada de él en esta casa. Hazlo sufrir incluso más de lo que ya está sufriendo en el infierno… – Kagura tomó una pausa para aclarar un poco su mente. Sougo la observaba atento y manteniendo aún ese nudo en la garganta, sin embargo, ahora sentía la satisfacción de hacer lo que se le plazca con el cuerpo inerte de Dai. – dáselo a los cerdos…

Una pequeña sonrisa sádica escapó de los labios del castaño. ¿Dárselo a los cerdos? ¿Que comieran su asquerosa carne llena de grasa? Por supuesto, era una orden maravillosa.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, Mi Señora – le dijo a la vez que se llevaba su mano al pecho y hacía una pequeña reverencia.

— Y Sougo… – Sus zafiros se depositaban en los espinelas de su empleado. – Que esto quede entre nosotros.

— Esté segura de que esto nunca escapará de mis labios, Mi Señora.

Kagura lo miró tomando una pequeña pausa. Al fin podía observarlo detenidamente.

Algo en él había cambiado, sin embargo, no sabía qué. Su aspecto lucía casi igual a cuando se fue a la guerra, salvo que ahora sus hombros y su espalda eran más anchos y su rostro estaba ligeramente más delgado, sin embargo, ella suponía que esto último era por el innegable hambre que debió haber pasado mientras estaba en servicio.

No obstante, esa diferencia iba más allá de lo físico. Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos de antes, ahora se mostraban un poco más frívolos, aunque se depositaran en ella con fervor indicando cuanto él la había extrañado.

Era difícil de explicar, era una sensación rara la que Kagura estaba experimentando.

— Déjame acompañarte. – le dijo ella saliendo al fin de su lapsus en cuanto vio que Sougo comenzó a tomar el cuerpo de Dai para llevárselo a un lugar más cómodo.

— Por favor, Mi Señora, déjeme este trabajo, no quiero que sus ojos sigan viendo estas cosas tan horribles. – respondió en sonrisa serena. Tan serena que podía tranquilizar hasta al mismo demonio.

— No estoy siendo justa… acabas de llegar después de tantos años, debes estar cansado…

— El cansancio no existe cuando su voluntad se convierte en la mía, Mi Señora.

Y esa frialdad que antes podía ver en sus ojos dejó de existir en cuanto la observó detenidamente a sus orbes azules, manifestándole confianza y fidelidad, haciendo que el corazón de Kagura diera un extraño brinco y se sintiera penetrada por esos escarlatas que tanto parecido tenían con la sangre.

Un agradable calor recorrió su pecho y bajó la mirada, entendiendo que Sougo la cuidaría y que se haría cargo de todo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía que cargar con su culpa? Él no había hecho nada malo, solo tuvo la mala suerte de llegar en el momento preciso. Kagura pensaba que si Sougo hubiera llegado antes esto no pasaría, pero también pensaba que si hubiera llegado después, ella perfectamente podía encargarse del cuerpo. Entonces ¿por qué le había ordenado tal trabajo? ¿Acaso se sentía bien compartiendo su responsabilidad convirtiéndolo en su cómplice? Después de tantos años en los que se encontraba sola, necesitaba compartir algo con el castaño, y en la medida de lo posible, por supuesto que era capaz de hacerlo partícipe de su homicidio.

— Gracias… – fue lo único que pudo responderle antes de dirigirse a su habitación, necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.

Él la vio partir. En el fondo estaba feliz de que Kagura lo hubiera convertido en su secuaz y lo hubiera dejado encargarse del cuerpo de Dai. No obstante, en el fondo sentía que algo estaba mal. Ella ya no era la misma, y por más que tuviera la sospecha de que lo extrañaba, la sentía lejana, la sentía fría.

Trató de no pensar mucho en eso, entendía que estaba así por razones obvias y seguramente en un tiempo más volvería a sonreír como antes, solo debía ser paciente y esperar, solo debía ayudarla y acompañarla como un fiel perro que nunca se separa de su ama.

Él la protegería, se lo prometió a Gintoki y a sí mismo.

Volvió a tomar el cuerpo de Dai y lo arrastró hasta la cocina. Lo miraba con asco y repulsión, y no era porque su rostro estaba destrozado hasta ya parecer solo una masa de carne y huesos, sino por la mierda de persona que era, por lo bastardo y mal nacido que llegó a ser. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba sin haberlo conocido desde antes.

Sin embargo, otro sentimiento, además del asco, florecía dentro de él. No podía creer que la sangre recorriera su rostro de forma tan magnífica, nunca pensó que llegaría este día en el que finalmente podría despedazar al verdadero Dai y no a una burda imitación Filipina que él mismo había creado para llenar su sed de sangre. Sentía un deseo de satisfacción inigualable.

Tomó uno de los bien afilados cuchillos que se hallaban en la cocina, el que se usaba para cortar carne para ser exactos, y entonces sus oídos bien dotados lograron escuchar la bella melodía de un vinilo de Paganini que Gintoki le había dejado de herencia. El hermoso violín de "La Campanella" se depositaba sobre sus oídos y vibraba hasta su pecho, aumentando aún más sus ganas de realizar tan maravillosa y satisfactoria labor.

Y en el salón, con una mano en la vitrola subiendo gradualmente el volumen, se encontraba Kagura, esperando a que aquella música le ayudara a menguar tal brutal trabajo. Ella sabía cuánto amaba la música clásica y no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo disfrutaba cuando logró escuchar el silbido campante de Sougo siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía. Sintió inmediatamente como un agradable escalofrío recorrió por su espalda al reconocer que aquel silbido era real y no un producto de su imaginación.

Sougo estaba ahí, en la misma mansión que ella, y lo que es mejor, estaba feliz.

Volvió a dirigirse a su habitación, si su empleado no dejaba que lo acompañara con su tan sutil mandato, por lo menos ella querría entregarle un poco de música como agradecimiento.

Y vaya que lo agradecía.

Le hizo honor a ese violín y con la misma fineza y ahínco con el que las cuerdas sonaban, comenzó por despellejar la dermis del bastardo que yacía frente suyo. La verdad no se había demorado mucho, lamentaba que no estuviera vivo para poder escuchar sus gritos. Despojarlo de su piel era algo tan banal como cuando sacaba el cuero de los cerdos para poder alimentar a Su Señora con un buen filete. No había ninguna diferencia. El entusiasmo que depositaba en cada corte era el mismo, después de todo, lo hacía por órdenes directas de ella.

¡Ah, qué maravilloso era recibir una orden así de peculiar desde los labios de Kagura! Estaba en su nube de felicidad, se sentía emocionado, excitado. Su respiración se agitaba y su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más notoria, más retorcida.

El cuchillo ya no le servía, había despojado toda la piel de ese malnacido.

— La carne humana es asquerosa, Dai – le comentaba mientras tomaba el machete que estaba próximo a la mesa en donde cortaba al hombre – ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? – notó su reflejo en la fulgurante hoja y luego volvió a mirar la cara deformada del hijo de puta – porque en la guerra me convertí en un maldito cerdo. – Con fuerza se dirigió a uno de los brazos y lo cortó hasta el hueso haciendo que la sangre salpicara sobre su rostro. Lamió un poco del líquido escarlata que había quedado aledaño a su labio para luego volver a sonreír mostrando sus blancos dientes. – Eres repugnante, tendremos suerte si ellos quieren comerte.

Seguía cortando y mutilando. Lo decapitaba mientras apreciaba como la sangre se manifestaba en magnífico rojo vivo junto con la carne brillando en todo su esplendor. Era un escenario que le fascinaba, necesitaba ver más y más.

Sus sentidos se incrementaban. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón cerca de sus oídos al mismo tiempo que imaginaba gritos de horror de parte del finado.

¡Magnífico, glorioso! Su satisfacción se alzaba hasta su pecho hinchándolo de orgullo, estaba cumpliendo las maravillosas órdenes que Su Señora le había dado. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Era un recibimiento más allá del que se esperaba. Estaba castigando al hijo de puta que intentó mancillar el cuerpo de su preciada Kagura.

Ya cuando había cortado cada extremidad de su ser tal como se cercenan los pollos, se dispuso a despojar de los huesos la grasosa carne y dejar cada viscoso y repulsivo trozo en un balde que usaba para dejar los restos de comida que le daba a esos peculiares animales gordos y rosas.

Sobre el mesón un gran charco de sangre se extendía hasta el suelo y había ensuciado las botas militares de Sougo. Aunque poco le importaba, eran innumerables las veces en las que sus zapatos se manchaban de la sangre de sus enemigos y esta no era la excepción. Llegó a pensar que Dai era un verdadero enemigo, no estaba realizando tales actos por órdenes de superiores de guerra o para satisfacer su sadismo, ahora era algo mucho más que personal.

"Es por nosotros" pensó mientras una sonrisa tenue se formaba en su rostro a la vez que se imaginaba una vida en rosa y tiraba los huesos de Dai a un saco de patatas, tomando con la otra mano el balde con la carne y así dirigirse al patio donde yacían los cerdos.

— Será algo nuevo para ustedes – le dijo a los porcinos mientras ellos le atendían con su sonido característico. –, pero es necesario. No hablan y comen cualquier cosa que se les dé – se agachó un poco y acarició la cabeza de uno de esos animales. – son los mejores cómplices que podemos tener en estos momentos. – y depositó los trozos de carne en los recipientes de la comida de los cerdos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que las sucias bocas degustaban con ahínco la asquerosa carne humana. – Buen provecho… – una mirada altanera y satisfecha se mostró en sus ojos y pudo comprobar lo que hace un rato había pensado.

Su Señora se pondría contenta con la reacción de sus fieles cerdos.

17:55 horas.

Ya había terminado de limpiar toda la sangre que quedó en la cocina. Se había dado una ducha rápida para desprenderse de ese olor a muerte y se había cambiado aquel uniforme que servía para ser manchado tanto en la guerra como en su hogar, además de darle tantos recuerdos como años vividos.

Aun sentía esa satisfacción de hacer añicos el cuerpo de Dai y una sonrisa se dibujaba inconscientemente en su rostro, indicando que lo había pasado de maravilla como si hubiera ido a ver la última película de moda que estaban pasando en el cine.

Predispuesto a dar aviso de la labor finalizada a la dama de cabellos bermellón, se dirigió a la gran habitación de Kagura. Suponía que estaba allí y tocó la pulcra madera barnizada dos veces con sus nudillos, despacio, sin prisa.

— ¿Mi Señora? – Preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta que seguía sin ser abierta.

— Pasa. – le contestaron desde dentro y el cumplimiento de esa simple orden no se hizo esperar.

Giró despacio el picaporte y entró en el cuarto donde ella yacía sentada frente al espejo con un vestido diferente al que llevaba puesto. Él se acercó y se posicionó justo detrás de ella, haciendo posible que su reflejo sea visto.

— He finalizado, Mi Señora, está todo listo.

Kagura lo miró satisfecha y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado su ropa. Portaba ahora una de sus tantas camisas blancas que tan varonil lo hacían ver y sonrió ladinamente mientras lo observaba desde el espejo.

— Veo que cambiaste de atuendo. – le dijo para luego ver como su empleado asentía con la cabeza. – Te ves bastante apuesto.

Kagura se levantó de su asiento para ahora quedar frente a él. Lo miraba a los ojos con intensidad, como si quisiera decirle algo.

Sougo se había puesto nervioso. La cercanía que estaba teniendo ella era sumamente peligrosa.

— Sabes, Sougo... Me gustaría agradecer este favor que hiciste por mi… – posó sus manos en el pecho del castaño a la vez que desabotonaba sensualmente su camisa – de una manera que nunca olvidarás… – comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del ojicarmín a la vez que sus orbes los repasaban con anhelo de comisura a comisura, tratando de averiguar a qué sabían y si eran tan suaves como se veían.

El castaño no daba crédito a lo que estaba a punto de pasar y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos esperado impaciente por ese beso que Kagura le daría.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Escuchó decir después del sonido de una puerta abriéndose. La voz de Su Señora lo había hecho despertar de su sueño y logró toparse con esos orbes azules que en vez de dedicarle una mirada sensual y ficticia, le estaban regalando una llena de angustia y real.

— Mi Señora… Ya he cumplido con mi deber. – le dijo con parsimonia, tratando de sonar tranquilo después de todo lo que había imaginado.

Antes de responderle, la ojiazul tomó una leve pausa. Seguían bajo el umbral de la puerta, ni ella salía, ni él entraba.

— Sougo, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le dijo al fin invitándolo a pasar a su habitación.

Obviamente él entró y lo primero que llamó su atención fue ver aquel vestido lleno de sangre perfectamente estirado sobre la cama, como si mereciera la atención que recibe una pintura en plena exposición de un museo.

— ¿Sobre qué necesita hablar? – inquirió curioso.

— Toma asiento – le dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón aledaño a la cama y le ofrecía acomodarse en una orilla libre de la cama matrimonial. – necesito preguntarte algo.

— Es libre de preguntar lo que desee, Mi Señora.

— Sougo… ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez en la que le arrebataste la vida a alguien? – aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Si bien eran obvias las razones para preguntar y saber sobre tal tema, después de todo, Kagura había manchado sus manos de sangre, el que fuera tan directa con ello lo hizo pensar que la chica había perdido un poco de tacto durante el tiempo en el que no se habían visto o quizás no estaba de ánimos para tener tacto alguno luego de haber asesinado a alguien, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo estaría?

— Mi Señora, yo… – no sabía qué responderle. No sabía si decirle que había disfrutado ver como esa bala se introducía en el cuerpo de uno de los soldados americanos o que luego de pensarlo bien, había tenido un momento de asco y culpa por haber asesinado a alguien. La primera opción lo hacía ver como un maldito enfermo y la segunda… era bastante más realista. – sentí un poco de asco… – dijo, tomando una pausa para luego mirarla a los ojos. – pero si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera podido cumplir mi promesa de volver…

— ¿Asco…? – le preguntó un poco nerviosa. Ella no había perdido el tacto porque había asesinado a alguien, no, ella lo había perdido porque disfrutó ver cómo le destrozaba la cara a ese hijo de puta, ver cómo cada músculo facial se contraía del dolor y el cómo la sangre recorría sus mejillas, cómo sus dientes se rompían y cómo su nariz se hundía. – Y-Yo… no sentí asco… – ocultó su rostro tras su flequillo y agachó su mirada para ver cómo sus manos jugueteaban inquietas. – ¿E-Estoy enferma…? – Sougo se le quedó mirando sorprendido y se arrepintió tanto de haber pensado que disfrutar de un asesinato era algo enfermo. ¡Absolutamente ella no estaba enferma, no podía estarlo! Era Su Señora, el amor de su vida. Ella era perfecta, ella era maravillosa.

— Jamás, usted no está enferma. Es normal, Mi Señora. Lo hizo en defensa propia, es normal que no sienta asco ni culpa. – Tomó una pausa tratando de buscar los azules ojos de Kagura que seguían escondidos tras su bermellón cabello. Quería alzar su mirada poniendo sus dedos en la blanquecina barbilla de la ojiazul, sin embargo, evadió cualquier toque que pudiese darle. Entendía perfectamente el asco que ella experimentaba al sentir las yemas de un hombre sobre su piel y prefería ahorrarle cualquier sentimiento desagradable. – Sé que no debería darle ningún tipo de orden en mi posición y pido perdón de antemano por esto, pero, por favor… me gustaría que pudiera mirarme a los ojos por unos segundos. – Alzó su azulina vista expectante y atónita, mirando por fin los carmines ojos de su empleado. – Usted no está enferma… Usted es la mujer más pura que he conocido.

Y con esas últimas palabras una sonrisa cálida se formó en su rostro, dándole a Kagura el confort que necesitaba y sintiendo que, de alguna manera, Sougo la entendía a la perfección.

¿Quién en su sano juicio disfrutaría de un asesinato? Ellos, obviamente, no estaban en su sano juicio.


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23.

9 de septiembre de 1945.

03:30 horas.

El sudor recorría su frente y sentía que su pecho se hinchaba por cada respiración que daba. Se sentía agitada y movía sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo manchando de sangre su vestido por culpa de las salpicaduras que le otorgaba aquella figurilla de piedra.

Subyacía bajo ella un cuerpo inerte, con el rostro deformado, hecho trizas. Y mediante la complicidad que su empleado le confería, lo miró con rostro decadente que, a ojos de su acompañante incluso tocando en lo más profundo de su poca cordura, aquella expresión le parecía de lo más normal y hermosa del mundo.

— Ahora sí, Sougo — le expresaba con una sonrisa demacrada — Nunca más volverá a molestarme, he asesinado a Dai. Lo he hecho, lo he hecho. — repetía incesantemente, como si necesitara reiterárselo para mantenerlo claro en su mente, para lograr asimilarlo.

Okita la miró con una sonrisa tranquila. Se sentía subyugado por ella, completamente enamorado, sin embargo, sabía que había cometido un error.

— ¿Está segura, Mi Señora, de que aquella persona a quien acaba de asesinar es Dai?

¿Cómo no iba a estar segura? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Pero, sin menoscabar esa observación que su cómplice le había confiado, encauzó su vista hacia donde estaría el cuerpo de su víctima.

— ¿Qué…? — titubeó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. — N-No es posible esto… — tartamudeaba, ¿qué había ocurrido? El cuerpo de Dai había sido suplantado por otra persona que nunca en su vida quiso lastimar.

— Usted quiere hacerme daño, ¿cierto? — le manifestó en un tono sereno. — ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque me fui a la guerra?

— ¡NO, NO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTO NO DEBIÓ OCURRIR! — se levantó y tiró a un lado aquella figurilla de piedra mientras observaba ese cuerpo depositado en el suelo.

— ¿Ya no confía en mí, Mi Señora?

— ¡BASTA, BASTA! ¡NO QUERÍA, NO QUERÍA HACERLO! — se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El nudo se depositaba con fervor en su garganta hasta el punto en que su voz ya no podía salir de sus rosados labios.

— ¿Por qué me has asesinado, Kagura? — el cuerpo inerte que permanecía en el suelo había tomado la voz y la forma de Sougo Okita. ¿Qué había hecho?

— ¡Mi Señora, por favor! — escuchó decir levemente, esa dulce voz la había despertado de golpe provocando un salto en ella. Estaba sudada y asustada. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha tenido una pesadilla?

Kagura lo observó. ¿Ya no era un mal sueño? ¿Estaba viviendo la realidad o nuevamente Sougo se había manifestado en su mundo onírico? Lo miró incrédula a los ojos y como si no le importara nada le preguntó con total frialdad:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí… — Y ciertamente, se encontraba a solas con un hombre en su habitación. ¿Acaso no podía sentir un poco de miedo? Claro que sí, los hombres eran bestias sexuales. ¿Sougo era igual? Quería creer que no, sin embargo, ese pensamiento injustificado hacia su empleado de que posiblemente todos los hombres eran iguales — incluyéndolo claramente— seguía apoderándose de ella, dejándola intranquila e insegura. Se tapó el cuerpo lo más que pudo con las sábanas de su cama y se alejó levemente de la presencia del castaño.

— La oí gritar desde mi habitación y creí escucharla clamando mi nombre. Acudí de inmediato a socorrerla y en cuanto entré a su cuarto, noté que se movía demasiado mientras dormía. ¿Ocurrió algo, tuvo una pesadilla?

Era increíble que incluso después de haberlo tratado con cierta frialdad, sus ojos aún manifestaban preocupación por ella. Kagura no entendía qué ocurría y de cierta manera se sentía un poco mal por haber sido tan vana con él hace unos instantes.

— Yo… Lo siento… no quise… te lo juro… no quise…

— Mi Señora — le manifestó — la entiendo, sé lo que ocurrió, sé que ese bastardo quiso dañarla, por lo que respeto su espacio personal… Entiendo que se sienta insegura con un hombre a su lado… usted puede tratarme como le estime conveniente. — y entre palabras, podía escucharse un "Soy su fiel perro" que aunque no lo dijo, lo pensó. Y no le importaba serlo, le encantaba ser el can que lamiera sus pies e hiciera lo que a Su Señora le diera la cantada gana. Estaba a su total y completa disposición después de todo.

— Perdóname…

— No se disculpe, ya le dije que no hay de qué preocupar…

— Te he asesinado… — interrumpió en tono sepulcral dejando atónito a Okita.

— Espere… ¿cómo…?

— Soy la causa de tu muerte, Sougo. — él solo la observaba incrédulo. ¿La causa de su muerte? Se pellizcó la mano para ver si todo lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño o una especie de purgatorio para ver si en realidad estaba muerto o no. Todo le parecía tan surrealista, como sacado de un libro de fantasmas o de fantasía. Él estaba vivo, pero Kagura afirmaba que ella lo había asesinado.

— Sigo sin entender lo que ha estado tratando de decirme…

— Soñé contigo. Soñé que te asesinaba… Es mi culpa… si no te hubiera inmiscuido en todo esto… no te habría asesinado… perdóname, Sougo. Perdóname por hacerte cargar con todo esto que llevo a cuestas. — escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, las sábanas y su cabello bermellón.

— No… Mi Señora, estoy aquí, estoy vivo. No se sienta culpable por compartir conmigo su carga, para mí es un honor. Tenga por seguro que en ninguno momento me he sentido agobiado por usted, ni mucho menos asesinado. No me ha restado nada de la vida que me queda, es más, siento que le ha añadido algún sentido a mis años. Por favor, no se aflija. Solo era un sueño, una pesadilla.

— Sougo… — mencionó en voz minúscula luego de haber retirado su rostro de sus piernas y alzar su mirada a los ojos carmesí de su empleado.

— ¿Desea algún vaso de agua? Ha sudado mucho, de seguro debe estar sedienta. — le sonrió tranquilamente, haciéndole ver que todo estaría bien.

— Por favor…

Sougo se retiró de aquella habitación de escasa iluminación —ya que solo disponía de la luz de una lámpara de noche al costado de la cama y arriba de un velador— y dejó a Kagura sola, tomando aire de manera silenciosa y tranquila, pensando en todo lo que había soñado y el cómo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, su empleado se mantenía tan fiel como antes, incluso más que antes.

¿Cómo era posible que Sougo no se sintiera inmutado por aquel asesinato y aquella complicidad? Era como si todo le pareciera de lo más normal del mundo. Kagura mantenía presente ese pensamiento en su mente.

12 de septiembre de 1945.

10:00 horas.

Si algo incomodaba a Sougo Okita, era esconder ese mortífero secreto sobre el sabor que tenía la carne humana. Si bien era algo que había necesitado para subsistir, el solo pensar en lo que podría decir Kagura si llegara a enterarse de tal atrocidad lo llenaba de miedo y de una represión que no podía negar ni aunque quisiera. Cada vez que la observaba, desde que había llegado de la guerra, un nudo en el estómago se le formaba al imaginarse su reacción, o más bien, estaba experimentando una especie de paranoia leve, por lo que, mientras menos le preguntara Kagura sobre las cosas que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir, mejor.

A ratos se detenía a verla a lo lejos — sin que ella se diera cuenta — mientras leía algún libro, escuchaba música, o reordenaba papeleos de la empresa. Trataba de disimular. Podía podar los múltiples bonsáis que yacían dentro de la sala mientras observaba cómo pasaba atenta cada página de los libros que leía. Libros de tapa roja y lomos dorados, tan elegantes como ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sougo? — llamó la atención del castaño mientras seguía con sus ojos en la lectura. ¿En qué momento se había dado cuenta de que la estaba viendo?

Okita dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

— Nada, Mi Señora. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? — le decía a la vez que rodaba sus ojos a uno de los bonsái que cuidadosamente estaba podando.

— Me has estado mirando hace un buen rato — terminó por decir haciendo que su empleado diera un corte en falso al bonsái y despojara de él una de las tantas ramitas. Una pequeña pero inofensiva palabra zafia escapó de sus labios susurrantes y ocultó aquel tallo en uno de sus bolsillos, esperando a que Kagura no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello.

— No es por nada en especial, Mi Señora — dijo al fin volviendo sus ojos al rostro níveo de su ama.

— En ese caso, — dejó de tomarle atención a su lectura y miró directo a los ojos de Sougo desde su sillón posicionado a unos pocos metros de distancia de él. — ¿por qué cortaste el bonsái?, ¿estás nervioso por algo en específico?

Admiraba la capacidad que tenía Su Señora de leerlo tan fácilmente. Si podía tener una leve sospecha de su estado en la guerra mediante su letra temblorosa, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora que lo tenía frente suyo?

— No creo que sea bueno decírselo…

— ¿Es porque te hice cómplice de un asesinato? — soltó venenosa, sin embargo, ese veneno no iba dirigido a él. ¿Acaso él tenía alguna culpa? Claro que no. Aquello se lo auto recriminaba.

— No, no piense eso. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Es otra cosa…

— ¿Tiene que ver con la guerra? — El hilo había dado en el punto exacto de la aguja, sin rodeos y sin segundos intentos. Sougo comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre diera en el clavo? Algunos malestares atestaban su estómago y unas repentinas náuseas aparecieron en él, sin embargo, tragó fuerte por la garganta para no tener que lidiar con ellas y dejó a un lado las tijeras que estaba usando para podar.— ¿Ocurrió algo allá?

— Señora Sakata… — aquella formalidad extrema había descolocado a la dama de cabellos bermellón. ¿Señora Sakata? No le decía así desde que había contraído nupcias con Gintoki. — Hice algo horrible…

— ¿Algo horrible? — decía incrédula. ¿Qué es lo que podría ser tan horrible? Estaba en la guerra, era obvio que podía cometer atrocidades, matar gente inocente, hacerse de armas de fuego para rostizar a sus enemigos. ¿Qué pudiera haber de horrible en la guerra si es que no lo era todo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo de lo cual se sentía tan asustado?

— Fui un monstruo… — se acercó más a Kagura e inclinó su cuerpo frente a la bermellón, quedando de rodillas y tocando con su frente el suelo. — Por favor, perdóneme… — su voz se iba cortando. ¿Exactamente por qué había comenzado a lamentarse tanto?

— ¿Sougo? — se levantó de su sillón demostrando sorpresa, aunque no exagerada. Su ceño se fruncía dudoso. — ¿Qué hiciste?

— Yo… tuve que comer… — de solo recordar el sabor sentía un asco tremendo – carne humana… para sobrevivir… — comenzó a llorar temiendo por la reacción de Kagura.

La dama abrió un poco sus labios sorprendida. Quizás aquello era algo que no se esperaba. ¿Comer carne humana? ¿Por qué? Llegó a pensar en la casualidad de que si no probaba ese morboso y asqueroso sabor, quizás llegaría a morir de inanición.

Y de la sorpresa que había tenido, pasó a la culpa, a la recriminación… ¿Acaso no recordó el sabor de la carne humana cuando estaba cortando en pedazos a Dai? ¿No recordó cómo tuvo que matar y despellejar a esa persona para poder comerla? Se mantuvo en silencio un momento, realmente no sabía qué decir. Quizás ella era la causante de que su empleado comenzará a recordar aquel episodio tan horrible de su vida. Y de la nada, comenzó a disminuir lo que le había pasado. Empezó a comparar su vivencia en la guerra con la de Sougo. ¿Acaso tenía sentido haber sufrido tanto cuando su empleado lo estaba pasando peor que ella? Ella tenía comida, agua, abrigo, pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal, tan depresiva cuando Sougo no estaba? De toda esa comida que tenía, no quería comer nada. Se la pasaba fumando y tomaba más copas de vino que de costumbre.

— Antes de que diga algo… — prosiguió al notar el incómodo silencio que le entregaba Kagura — Quizás no sea lo correcto excusarme, pero… ese cerdo se lo merecía…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — inquirió entre sorprendida y dudosa, queriendo saber más. Las palabras de Sougo habían llamado su atención.

El castaño levantó levemente la cabeza y clavó sus mojados ojos carmín en los azules de su amada.

— Robó la comida que usted me había enviado y lo capturé violando a una mujer… ¿No es motivo suficiente para poder asesinarlo, Mi Señora?

La mirada fulgurante y facinerosa había provocado en Kagura una suerte de calor en su pecho que quería escapar por su garganta. No en forma de grito ni de queja, pero sí como si un remolino de emociones se depositara allí. Como la emoción de un niño al tener un juguete nuevo. Y entendió al fin el por qué Sougo actuaba tan normal después de cortar a Dai en pedazos. Él hallaba el placer culpable y fascinante de hacer justicia con sus propias manos. Él se parecía a ella.

— Sí, se lo merecía — dijo serena, ya sin sorpresas y sin titubear. Su empleado había hecho bien en matar a un mal nacido. Sobre la carne humana no pensaba en discutirle nada, debía vivir, se lo había prometido y estaba consciente de ello.

Tomó la barbilla de Sougo entre sus manos alzando un poco más su cabeza mientras sentía en sus dedos el resto de lágrimas que se habían desbordado por las mejillas del castaño.

— Hiciste bien… — una mirada sería aparecía en su rostro y sus labios demostraban expresión nula. Se sentía dichosa, se sentía acompañada. — No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo. Ahora ponte de pie, Sougo. — le sonrió con parsimonia cuando vio que su empleado le hizo caso. — No te juzgaré por nada que hayas hecho. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Y en su ancha espalda sentía que un peso había disminuido, ella era perfecta.

21 de diciembre de 1947.

Luego de algunos años desde que había vuelto de la guerra, las cosas se habían apaciguado en la mansión Sakata.

Sougo, quien siempre demostraba fidelidad a su amada, volvió a obtener su confianza y ya no había miedos de parte de ella. Volvía a ser como antes y de vez en cuando le mostraba una sonrisa de agradecimiento por la gran labor que él hacía como su empleado.

Kagura, por su parte, había recibido una noticia que podría poner en jaque a su empresa.

En vista de que el fracaso del imperio nipón en la guerra había dejado sus consecuencias, se había decidido una ley la cual prohibía el uso de armas militares, y con esto, la fabricación de las mismas.

Por el momento no se había preocupado y pensaba que de alguna manera podría arreglárselas más adelante. En su mente existía la posibilidad de fabricar armas solo para civiles o simplemente de ornamentación. Las katanas se veían bellas como adorno en una sala de estar.

— ¿En qué está pensando, Mi Señora? — había sido interrumpida por la voz de su empleado, alejándose inmediatamente de la ventana, de sus pensamientos y de los supuestos planes a futuro.

— Solo estaba pensando en lo que podría hacer ahora con la empresa. Esa ley no nos beneficia en nada. — la nieve caía a las afueras de la mansión Sakata dándole un fondo blanco y puro, el cual podía verse perfectamente desde el vidrio de la ventana y combinaba de manera sutil con la piel nívea de Kagura.

— ¿Ya lo ha decidido? — inquirió dudoso, expectante de la respuesta que le daría la bermellón.

— Creo que sería una buena idea confeccionar armas ornamentales… ¿Qué te parece, Sougo?

— Me parece estupendo, Mi Señora. — le dijo sonriente, adoraba que volviera a ser de a poco la misma de antes.

— Claro que sí — sobre los labios de Kagura se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa entre armoniosa y confianzuda. Estaba segura de que todo iba a resultar bien, eso era lo que creía.

6 de abril de 1952.

Algunas veces, las noches primaverales podían ser frías, por lo que era menester cortar leña durante las tardes, y Kagura ciertamente adoraba ese espectáculo.

Una vez a la semana, Sougo Okita se acercaba al hacha que yacía cerca de la puerta exterior de la cocina y se disponía a cortar madera para poder echarla a la chimenea de la gran sala de la mansión Sakata.

Era protocolar arremangarse las mangas de la camisa y dejar ver sus fuertes brazos bajo el sol primaveral. Sin embargo, ese día el calor era exasperante y decidió, por ende, despojarse de su camisa para estar más cómodo.

Kagura, quien se apoyaba sutilmente bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba de la cocina al patio, lo observaba sigilosa, expectante de cada acción y movimiento que hiciera el ojicarmín.

Aquellos músculos que se contraían, esa espalda ancha llena de cicatrices en la cual, cada vez que levantaba sus brazos, sus omoplatos se marcaban y dejaban entrever el brillo de su piel por reacción de la luz solar, el sudor que recorría por su cara marcando su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios al mismo tiempo que su piel se enrojecía por la fuerza que efectuaba. Todo aquello componía el ansiado espectáculo que Kagura esperaba ver cada semana de primavera.

Con su mirada recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y de su piel descubierta, y sin saber por qué, sentía un calor en su pecho cada vez que lo hacía para terminar siempre en sus carmines ojos. La expresión de Sougo al cortar leña era exquisita, varonil. De vez en cuando, y sin que se diera cuenta, la bermellón se mordía aquellos rojos labios cual carmín y comenzaba a respirar un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Y sus reacciones tan ansiosas aumentaban más siempre que veía que Sougo se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo, despegando el flequillo castaño de su sudorosa frente, desordenándolo un poco y volviéndolo deseoso.

Ella no entendía aquella sensación que albergaba en su pecho, sin embargo, era algo que le encantaba.

— Veo que estás cansado — le dijo en cuanto volvió en sí y notó que el castaño dejaba de prestarle atención a su frente para dar un suspiro pesado y mantener sus ojos en la leña cortada.

— Mi Señora, no la había visto. — respondió un poco sorprendido cuando la escuchó haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera a Kagura a la vez que tomaba su camisa y volvía a colocársela. Él siempre deseaba estar presentable cada vez que ella necesitaba de su ayuda. — solo un poco.

— ¿Quieres un vaso de limonada? Está fría. — preguntó expectante mientras se acercaba a él para hablar cómodamente.

— No se preocupe, Mi Señora, puedo traerlo yo mismo. La cocina está a unos pasos.

— ¡Shimaru! — llamó hacia adentro ladeando un poco la cabeza en dirección a la cocina para luego volver a los ojos de Sougo — Shimaru se encarga.

Sougo había sonreído un poco ante tal acción. Kagura le había parecido, en esos momentos, de lo más tierna y oportuna. ¿Aparecer justo en el momento en el que se encontraba sediento? ¡Era maravilloso! Solo que el castaño no sabía que ella lo estaba vigilando de hace un rato.

— ¿Dígame, Señora Kagura? — Saito Shimaru había aparecido al lado de ella con un paño en una mano y un recipiente de ensaladas en la otra. Seguramente estaba ocupado en la cocina.

— Tráeme un vaso de limonada para Sougo.

— Entendido.

— Ah, y antes de que te vayas, dile a Nobume que vaya a comprar los ingredientes para la cena. — le dijo reteniéndolo levemente por el brazo.

— Sí, Señora Kagura. — y con esto, el muchacho de peinado estrafalario se retiró un poco a prisas para alcanzar a tener limpia y ordenada la cocina para la hora de hacer la cena.

— Sabe usted que yo podía ir a buscarme un vaso de limonada y pedirle a Nobume aquello, no debió haberse molestado. — decía mientras se termina de abrochar la camisa y su mirada se dirigía al movimiento de sus manos y a los botones.

— Sougo. — una llamada seria se había depositado en sus labios, haciendo que el castaño tomara suma atención a lo que le diría. — Necesito hablar contigo. Cuando termines ve a mi habitación, te estaré esperando.

Y al terminar de decir esto, ella se retiraba lentamente del lugar dejando impaciente al castaño, ¿qué quería decirle? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Hizo una retrospectiva de todo lo que había hecho en la mansión y creyó recordar que no había dejado ningún rincón sin limpiar. La casa estaba impecable y tampoco le había fallado como su cómplice.

Shimaru finalmente le había llevado el vaso con limonada, le dio las gracias y dejó que siguiera con sus labores. Solo quería terminar todo lo que debía hacer para dirigirse a la habitación y saber qué era lo que necesitaba Kagura.

17:00 horas.

Dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de la Señora Sakata bastaron para saber que el solicitante era Sougo.

— Pasa — le indicó una voz femenina desde dentro haciendo que abriera la puerta y se posicionara en el umbral de la habitación — puedes cerrar la puerta cuando entres.

— ¿Está segura? — el castaño no había estado a solas con Kagura en su habitación desde que se habían vuelto cómplices, le pareció extraño que le permitiera aquel lujo.

— Sí, claro que lo estoy — le sonrió serenamente y con un poco de felicidad. Él seguía preocupándose por ella. — No quiero que nadie nos escuche.

— Como usted diga. — terminó por entrar y cerró tras de sí acercándose al cómodo asiento posicionado frente al espejo en donde se encontraba Kagura. — ¿De qué quería hablar?

— Sougo, esto no está funcionando.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— La empresa está decayendo de a poco. He tenido que despedir personal y eso no me agrada, odio tener que dejar a gente sin trabajo. El asunto de las armas ornamentales no está dando frutos. — su mirada seria no se despegaba del espejo que tenía en frente. Sougo sentía la preocupación de su amada y mojo sus labios pensando en cómo podría ayudarla. — No estés de pie, siéntate, por favor.

— ¿Qué planea hacer? — dijo sentándose en una de las sillas disponibles de la habitación.

— No lo sé… es tan difícil. — Comenzó a reírse burlonamente para sí misma — No es como si pudiera llamar a gente rica y matarlas para obtener su dinero. — terminó por decir en forma jocosa, como si de una broma se tratase. Sin embargo, Sougo Okita no lo vio de esa forma.

— No tiene por qué ensuciarse las manos… — dijo serio, captando la atención de Kagura. Él era el único que no reía en aquella habitación. — Ese trabajo puede encargármelo, ya sabe, mis manos se ensuciaron en la guerra. No me importaría ensuciarlas una vez más si es para servirle, Mi Señora.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo…? — se había sorprendido. ¿De verdad se había tomado tan en serio aquello?

— No es una mala idea… Ya me convertí en su cómplice una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

Algo la había conmovido, algo hizo que en su pecho floreciera un calor agradable. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Aquel servicial acto de matar por ella? No sabía por qué, pero de solo escucharlo sentía que en su interior comenzaba a crecer algo que no conocía, que no sabía que existía. Eso la emocionaba y reía maquiavélicamente al pensar en las posibilidades.

Ya estaba hecho.

— Esto quedará entre _nosotros_... — le confirmó ella, con una mirada altanera y estratega, como si pudiera dominar cualquier cosa en el mundo. De alguna manera u otra, Sougo la hacía sentir poderosa.

— Eso no lo dude, Mi Señora. — se sonreían mutuamente, como si hubieran planificado la mejor estrategia de sus vidas. Ya no les importaba nada, ellos tenían el universo en sus manos.

3 de octubre de 1952.

El día recurrente de esa tarde nublada de octubre era como todas. En pleno otoño era normal que hiciera un poco de frío y que los cielos se infestaran de un gris amenazante de lluvias.

La aldaba de la puerta había sonado tres veces ese día. Sougo, como de costumbre, había asistido aquel llamado, topándose con un hombre, un poco más bajo que él, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdosos.

— Buenas tardes. He venido por el anuncio del periódico.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, le dijo amablemente que esperara y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde estaba su amada.

— Mi Señora

— Dime, Sougo — la bermellón se encontraba leyendo uno de las tantas novelas que le gustaban mientras se encontraba sentada en su característico sillón rojo.

— Un hombre la busca. — le informó serenamente mientras sus ojos no demostraban expresión alguna.

Kagura sonrió ladinamente ante tal noticia y observó intensamente los ojos carmín de su empleado. Sabía exactamente lo que había que hacer y estaba ansiosa de que todo ocurría.

— Hazlo pasar — le dijo en tono seguro a la vez que posaba sus manos en los brazos de su sillón y cruzaba sus piernas de manera confianzuda.

— Sus deseos son órdenes, Mi Señora — Sougo ahora mantenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro a la vez que dirigía su vista a los azules ojos de su amada.

Un choque entre aquellos zafiros y esos espinelas solo podían significar una cosa: Es hora de alimentar a los cerdos.


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24.

13 de octubre de 1952.

Las estocadas entraban y salían de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera por completo y su espalda se arqueara.

El sudor recorría sus frentes y se besaban desenfrenadamente entre gemidos y suspiros que penetraban de lleno en la habitación.

Las sábanas blancas mojadas y arrugadas. Disfrutaban llenando cada centímetro de esa cama. No poseían tapujos, ellos eran libres en aquel aposento.

— S-Sougo… A-Aah… — Su cabello bermellón se desplegaba por las masculinas manos de su amante y por el colchón fino. Tocaba el castaño cabello con sus delgados y blancos dedos, acariciándolo y tirándolo por inercia.

Sus ceños fruncidos y sus labios mordiendo y saboreando más allá de lo absoluto. — M-Me encanta…

— ¿T-Te encanta? N-Ngh… — sus labios entrabiertos saboreaban cada gemido. El aroma a flor de piel invadía sus fosas nasales y se disponía a rozar cada centímetro de su tez con esa suave boca y aquella mojada lengua.

— S-Sí… M-Más… M-Más fuerte, Sougo… — Sus uñas se aferraban a esa fuerte espalda con cicatrices a la vez que sentía que su amado aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad de sus penetraciones.

Gemía a más no poder. Su frente sudaba y mordía el hombro masculino con vehemencia.

— ¡A-Ah…! ¡A-Aah…! ¡M-Me encantas…! — por su mente se presentaban esas facciones tan masculinas y esas expresiones tan apetecibles que había visto cuando Okita disfrutaba de ver cómo los cerdos se agasajaban y degustaban a Nobume — ¡S-Sougo…! ¡A-Ah! E-Esa… f-forma… de matar… ¡E-Es perfecta…! — volvió a besar sus labios para luego morderlos de manera pasional, aprisionando sus piernas contra las caderas de su empleado. Quería tenerlo más y más adentro.

— K-Kagura… — se le complicaba el hablar, su frente emanaba gotas de sudor que caerían por sus mejillas haciendo que sus cabellos se pegaran a su piel, y su ceño se fruncía en una mueca de placer incontrolable. — T-Tú haces que… t-todo sea perfecto… N-Ngh…

Las mordidas en los hombros, el sabor del sudor. Las pieles mojadas, sus interiores fogosos y placenteros. La sangre les hervía y su presión estaba por las nubes.

— V-Voy… V-Voy a… ¡A-Ah, Kagura…!

— M-Más… M-Más… A-Ah… — No podían cerrar sus bocas, no podían dejar de respirar tan agitadamente. No aguantaban más, estaban a punto de acabar aquel acto de amor desenfrenado y pasional, aquel acto que los llenaba de lujuria. Ese que podía llevarse a cabo perfectamente con el solo choque de sus miradas. ¡Y es que cuánta pasión podían desbordar ellos dos, cuánta sensualidad y cuánto deseo! Se amaban, se amaban desenfrenadamente como si no hubiera un mañana. Los roces de sus pieles, el seno sublime y precioso de Kagura moviéndose y chocando con el pecho fornido y masculino de Sougo. Las manos intranquilas, los ojos cerrados. Todo era tan perfecto, tan sensual, tan erótico.

— ¡S-Sougo…! — Gritó su nombre al sentir que no podía más, al despojar el polen de su pistilo. Se abrazó a él con fuerza a la vez que sentía como el candor la llenaba completamente hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

— ¡K-Kagura…! — la sensación tan exquisita también lo había hecho pronunciar aquel nombre que tanta alegría le daba, tanta felicidad. Aquel que hacía que su vida se sintiera completa y satisfecha.

Se mantuvieron un buen rato, juntos y abrazados. Él arriba de ella, descansando sobre su cuerpo y ella gustosa de recibir aquel amor que él le profesaba. Sus respiraciones aún se mantenían agitadas y comenzaron a mirarse directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Crees que alguno de los empleados se despertó con todo el ruido que hicimos? — preguntó él divertido, haciendo que Kagura riera dulcemente ante tal ocurrencia de su amante.

— Si no se despertaron con los gritos de Nobume, dudo que lo hayan hecho con los nuestros. — la bermellón llevó sus manos al rostro del castaño y comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura. — Es increíble que después de todo sigas a mi lado.

— No es increíble, Kagura. — tomó una de las manos que lo acariciaba y la besó suavemente mientras sus carmines seguían chocando con los azules de su amada — Esto es real. Nunca me iré de tu lado, nunca. — era una promesa irrompible. Él nunca se iría, él nunca la dejaría sola. Si hizo lo posible por volver con ella después de la guerra, haría lo posible por estar con ella durante toda su vida.

— Te amo tanto, Sougo. Estuve ciega durante muchos años… Siempre fuiste el amor de mi vida y nunca me había dado cuenta…

— Kagura… — plantó un tierno beso en sus labios y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos — La espera fue larga, pero valió la pena… Te he amado desde la primera vez que nos vimos — cerró sus párpados y juntó su frente con la de ella a la vez que rozaban sus narices — Tu sonrisa me dejó cautivado… y cuando comencé a conocerte más a fondo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Eres perfecta, Kagura, eres demasiado perfecta. Te amo, te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar. Daría mi vida por ti y quitaría vidas por ti.

— Aunque lo último ya lo haces — sonrió sincera. El ambiente entre ellos dos era tan armonioso, tan pacifico. Nada podría molestarlos. Se sentían únicos en el mundo, extraños en la sociedad. Solo ellos podían comprenderse, estaban locos. Loca por él, loco por ella.

Sougo terminó por besar dulcemente los labios de su amada, sintiendo aquella suavidad de su carne, de su piel.

Ellos dos, solos, en aquella habitación era lo único que importaba.

14 de octubre de 1952.

13:00 horas.

— Señor Okita.

— ¿Mmh? — La cocina era el lugar común entre Shimaru y Sougo, siempre que se encontraban solos, podían conversar libremente de cualquier cosa. De asuntos triviales como la situación del país, el precio de las verduras, o el clima de esos momentos.

— ¿Sabes algo de Nobume? — preguntó mientras cortaba la carne para el almuerzo. — Ayer cuando desperté no estaba en ningún lado, ni tampoco sus cosas.

— La despedí — dijo tranquilamente mientras terminaba de aliñar y revolver algunas ensaladas.

El chico de frondosa cabellera mantuvo silencio por un rato. ¿Despedirla? ¿Por qué? No lograba asimilarlo. Tenía entendido que Nobume nunca había cometido una falta como empleada, a excepción de lo que había pasado hace unos días atrás en la cocina. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, ella nunca se iría sin despedirse.

— ¿Despedida…?

— Supongo que quieres saber la razón. — le dijo y sin esperar respuesta, prosiguió. — Fue despedida por negligencia.

— Pero ella siempre ha sido cuidadosa con las cosas de La Señora Kagura… — pensó Shimaru en voz alta, haciendo que Sougo lo escuchara.

— Esta vez no, fue muy descuidada diría yo. Algunos descuidos como esos pueden costarte el trabajo. Así que espero que no cometas el mismo error, Shimaru. No es bueno meterse en los asuntos de tus superiores. — dio una pequeña pausa al sentir como Saito ya no emitía palabra alguna. Podía presentir que algo le incomodaba de todo esto, pero sabía que nunca indagaría más allá. Él sabía que su subordinado era una persona inteligente. — ¡Bien! Ya está lista la ensalada. — mencionó alegre rompiendo ese pequeño silencio incómodo que hubo entre los dos. — Shimaru, llama a Nobume para que venga a buscar… ¡Ah! Que torpe, la despedí. A veces pienso que estoy en las nubes. — comenzó a reír divertido, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. — No hay más remedio, tendré que llevarla a la mesa yo mismo. — dirigió su vista a la cara afligida de Shimaru. Aún no podía asimilar la noticia de que su amante se había ido. — Vamos, Shimaru. Cambia el rostro. Hay más peces en el mar, ¿cierto? — Se distanció de la cocina y cuándo ya estaba suficientemente lejos susurró — Después de todo, Nobume era el peor de los peces…

13:30 horas.

Sougo subía las escaleras de la gran mansión dispuesto a dar aviso a Kagura de que el almuerzo ya estaba servido.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación de su amada estaba abierta y ella se encontraba divertida viendo aquellos pendientes de cuarzo rosado que él le había regalado.

— Kagura — le llamó haciendo que la bermellón le tomara ligera atención. — el almuerzo está servido.

— Me impresionas, Sougo — le decía riendo dejando confundido a Okita. — ¿En serio la excusa de que Seita tuvo que irse por ir a dejarle el collar a una prostituta fue la mejor que se te ocurrió? Lo empeñaste y con ese dinero me compraste estos pendientes, ¿no? Usaste el dinero que debería ir a la empresa. Eso no está bien. — No borraba nunca aquella sonrisa de su rostro. No tenía nada en contra de que haya usado el dinero del collar para algo que no fuera la empresa, simplemente le agradó molestarlo un poco.

— No sé de qué te quejas, Kagura. Cuando te los entregué te gustaron tanto que hasta podríamos haber tenido sexo en el auto. — Le devolvió una sonrisa altanera y socarrona. De cierta manera él tenía razón.

— ¿Ah sí? — la joven se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Sougo quedando frente a él con una sonrisa coqueta. — ¿Y por qué no tuvimos sexo? — En cuanto el castaño escuchó aquello, cerró la puerta tras de sí con sus pies a la vez que tomaba la cintura de Kagura con pasión y acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

— No hay problema con eso… podemos tenerlo ahora… — le mencionó en voz ronca y seductora y en cuanto la iba a besar, Kagura se alejó de él aun sonriendo con burla y divertida.

— Y pensar que hace unos días te aguantabas tanto y ahora con solo acercarme te vuelves tan seductor. — Soltó una pequeña carcajada y prosiguió — No podemos, querido. Hay que almorzar. Aunque luego… — se acercó nuevamente a él y le plantó un beso en los labios — no habría problemas…

— ¿No te bastó con hacerme esperar 15 años? — le soltó en una sonrisa ladina.

— Si pudiste esperar tanto tiempo, seguramente podrás esperar hasta más tarde, ¿no? — se alejó un poco de él y abrió finalmente la puerta de su habitación — Basta de juegos, Sougo. Es hora de comer. Si no bajas, me comeré tu ración del almuerzo — estaba feliz, estaba maravillosamente feliz. Se le notaba en su forma de hablar, en su forma de comportarse. Sougo no la veía así desde que la conoció. Él sonreía tan bellamente al verla así. Se sentía tan bien, tan tranquilo.

Adoraba haber devuelto aquella sonrisa a ese bello rostro.

27 de octubre de 1952.

Kagura tenía que ir a la empresa, era algo común después de todo.

Ella se encargaría de ir a trabajar y Sougo se encargaría de ir a depositar el dinero que había conseguido de las victimas al banco a la vez que empeñaba y vendía las pertenencias que habían quedado de ellos. Con ello se sustentaban y ayudaban a que la empresa surgiera.

No hubo mucho movimiento desde que Ittou Kamotarou fue asesinado. Por el momento nadie se presentaba en la puerta de la mansión Sakata. Sougo había descansado de los asesinatos por esos días y podía estar con Kagura todo el tiempo que quisiera y sin que nadie lo interrumpiera.

— Sougo — le dijo la bermellón mientras buscaba uno de sus abrigos para salir al trabajo — ¿Deberíamos comprar un televisor?

— ¿Un televisor? Creí que habían dejado de hacerse durante la guerra. — Okita se encontraba ordenando algunas blusas y camisas en uno de los cajones de la habitación de Kagura.

— Sí, ¿pero sabes? El año pasado comenzaron a fabricarlos de nuevo, y están tomando un poco de popularidad. El otro día llamé a mamá y me dijo que compraron uno, aunque no cualquiera puede acceder a ellos.

— Puede que sea una buena idea. Pero recuerda que el dinero tiene que ir a la empresa y no hacer gastos innecesarios. ¿Cómo piensas pagarle a los empleados?

— Tsk… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan correcto? — le dijo sonriendo más para sí misma que para él. — Oye, Sougo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — inquirió dudoso y acercándose a ella.

— No encuentro mi abrigo rojo. Ayúdame a buscarlo.

Comenzaron a buscar por varios cajones de la habitación, mas el abrigo no aparecía. La bermellón pensó que quizás se encontraría en el cuarto de su empleado, después de todo pudo haber guardado sin querer aquel abrigo entre su ropa, los errores eran normales.

La dama se dirigió a lo de Sougo y comenzar a buscar entre sus cajones hasta que al fin logró encontrarlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás! — dijo feliz alzando aquella prenda roja entre sus manos. No obstante, al levantarla se topó con algo muy peculiar que se encontraba bajo esta. Dudosa y curiosa tomó aquello en sus manos y se sentó en la cama del ojicarmín para observarlo con detenimiento.

— Kagura, ¿ya encontraste el…? — se detuvo lentamente en el umbral de la puerta y observó como Kagura observaba y acariciaba con sus dedos su uniforme de guerra. — ¿Qué haces? — se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado con rostro sereno.

— No sabía que aún lo tenías… — acariciaba los relieves de aquella placa que indicaba el rango de su amado. — Capitán… ¿eh? Seguramente llegaste muy lejos. — mostraba una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, recordando cuando había regresado y el cómo había detenido sus manos llenas de sangre. — Esto… me trae muchos recuerdos…

— A mí también — le dijo al fin, rompiendo ese pequeño monólogo que Kagura estaba teniendo. — Me recuerda a mi ingreso al campo de batalla, cuando maté a mi primer enemigo, cuando me dieron aquella medalla de Capitán, pero lo que más me recuerda y que, de hecho, es lo más importante, es el cuánto me esforcé para cumplir aquella promesa… Y volver a ti, a tus brazos. Tú me mantuviste vivo, Kagura. Sin ti, hubiera muerto en la guerra. Eres mi única razón de existir. — acariciaba su mejilla y sus cabellos mientras la observaba con ternura y una sonrisa en su rostro. Plantó un tierno beso en sus labios el cual estaba lleno de amor y deseo.

Kagura terminó por abrazarlo dejando el uniforme en su regazo y ocultando su cabeza en el pecho masculino de su amado.

— Nunca más te vayas de mí.

— Te prometí que no lo haría. — correspondió aquel abrazo con fuerza y se mantuvo así por un largo rato con ella. Acariciaba su espalda con cariño y sus cabellos con vehemencia.

— Sougo…

— ¿Sí? — preguntó al ver que ella se alzaba nuevamente y lo miraba a los ojos.

— Quiero que hagamos un trato…

— ¿Qué trato?

— Si mueres antes que yo, quiero que me lleves contigo.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Por qué dices estas cosas de repente, Kagura? — estaba un poco confundido. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que ella le diría algo como eso.

— No podría soportar un día más sin ti, estuve muy mal en tu ausencia, te necesitaba.

— Está bien… — sonrió tranquilo — en ese caso, si mueres antes que yo, también llévame contigo. Dudo que pueda vivir un minuto sin ti.

— Sougo…

—Es un trato, es una promesa — le plantó un casto beso en los labios y la miro con serenidad. — Estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad.

31 de octubre de 1952.

22:00 horas.

Era de noche. Kagura ya había vuelto hace unas horas de su trabajo y se encontraba en su habitación revisando algunas viejas cartas que tenía guardadas entre sus libretas y papeles. No las había visto hace mucho, pero sabía cuánto significado tenían.

Estaban un poco deterioradas por el tiempo, sin embargo, recordaba cada una de ellas como si las hubiera leído ayer, tanto las de Gintoki como las de Sougo. La guerra seguía trayéndole recuerdos que nunca iba a despejar de su mente.

— Kagura, ¿se te ofrece alguna taza de té? — la voz tranquila de su empleado la había tomado por sorpresa y dio un pequeño brinco en su cama donde yacía sentada.

— Oh, no… no… Estoy bien. Quizás algo de vino.

— Claro — Cuando Sougo iba dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, la voz de la bermellón lo detuvo.

— Sougo, espera.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Alguna vez te hablé de Tsukuyo? — Okita la miraba dudoso. ¿Tsukuyo? No recordaba ese nombre de ningún lado.

— No… creo que no.

— Claro que no… — sonrió para sí misma y continuó — Gin quería hablarte de ella personalmente para cuando volviera. Pensó que era importante presentártela en persona en vez de hablarte de ella por medio de cartas, así que me pidió que no te lo dijera… Aunque esa petición no creo que siga vigente. — Lo miró a los ojos e hizo un ademán con su mano para que se acercara. — Ven, siéntate a mi lado. — Okita se acercó e hizo caso a la petición de su amada, por lo que se sentó suavemente en la cama. — Quiero presentarte a Tsukuyo… Quizás no de la forma en la que Gin esperaba hacerlo, pero él me dejo esta carta para ti si aquello no se cumplía…

El castaño tomó aquel sobre en sus manos. Ya estaba abierto, sin embargo, eso no le importó, era normal, su amada era quien recibía las cartas de Gin después de todo y ella le comunicaba el cómo se encontraba el hombre de cabellos plateados.

La abrió con delicadeza causa del leve deterioro que tenía y se dispuso a leerla.

* * *

" _Querida Kagura,_

 _Junto con saludarte espero que estés bien y que ese mocoso de Okita te esté cuidando correctamente._

 _Bueno, quiero contarte que yo también estoy bien, te he hablado antes de Tsukuyo, ¿no? Cada vez que la conozco más, más me enamoro de ella. Es muy hermosa, me encanta su cabello rubio y sus ojos amatista. Además, es muy amable y cordial, tan segura de sí. A veces me recuerda a ti, es muy adelantada a su época._

 _Kagura, me gustaría que no le contaras de ella a Sougo hasta que se la presente… ¡Te juro que la llevaré a la mansión y podrás conocerla! Seguramente podrás verla como una hermana mayor, ¿qué te parece?, nunca has tenido una hermana mayor, se va a sentir genial, te lo aseguro. Okita también podrá verla como tal, aunque creo que para él será un poco más difícil… Ya sabes el por qué._

 _Oh, sí, una cosa más. Dudo que me pase algo acá, pero si llegara a pasarme algo o si dejara e existir, quiero que le muestres esta carta a Sougo. De ser así, te ruego que se la muestres cuando hayan pasado ya algunos años. Estoy seguro de que mi posible muerte le afecte tanto a él como a ti, así que hazlo cuando te sientas más cómoda o simplemente cuando lo recuerdes. Sé que a veces eres un poco olvidadiza o lenta._

 _Bien, ¡Esto va para el mocoso, eh! Así que no lo leas…"_

* * *

Sougo se había quedado un rato viendo la carta para luego dirigir su mirada a Kagura quien tenía los ojos en la letra de Gintoki.

— Prosigue… — le dijo serena — realmente no he leído nada desde ese punto.

Volvió a dirigir su vista a la carta y continuó.

* * *

" _Sougo,_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy en este mundo y quizás no haya una forma más adecuada de presentarte a Tsukuyo._

 _Primero, déjame explicarte quien es… Es la chica más hermosa que puedas conocer, su cabello es rubio como el sol y sus ojos son amatista como la flor de la lavanda, puedo verme reflejado en ellos y eso me llena de alegría. Es tan sincera y tan cariñosa. A veces es un poco bruta (pero solo cuando quiero sobrepasarme con ella), ya sabes, en ocasiones las mujeres son un poco… "tsunderes", y otras veces ella es la que quiere sobrepasarse conmigo (especialmente cuando ha tomado más de una copa de vino), sin embargo, la amo con todo mi ser._

 _Sé que estoy casado con Kagura, y sé que tú crees que yo nunca le sería infiel, pero no lo soy. Ella acepta esta relación porque sabe que la quiero como a una hermana pequeña, como a una hija. Kagura me ha enseñado lo que es el amor fraternal, algo que nunca aprendí con un padre y una madre que solo estaban interesados en el dinero y en la empresa Sakata, por eso, cuídala mucho, no sé qué haría si llegase a pasarle algo._

 _En fin, Sougo, espero que algún día, por azares del destino, puedas conocer a Tsukuyo y quererla como a una hermana, eso me haría realmente feliz incluso en el más allá._

 _Se despide con cariño,_

 _Gintoki Sakata_

 _30 de noviembre de 1941"_

* * *

— Esto es… Lo escribió una semana antes de su muerte… — Los ojos de Sougo se encontraban llorosos tras leer aquella emotiva carta de Gintoki — Entonces… el jefe…

— Tenía una amante.

Sougo se le quedó mirando impresionado. ¿Realmente tenía una? Él siempre había pensado que Gin hubiera preferido divorciarse de Kagura antes que tener una amante en otro lugar.

Había quedado sin palabras. Si lo hubiera sabido antes… quizás se hubiera confesado a Kagura mientras el peliplateado se encontraba en la guerra. Pero… ¿Y si Kagura lo rechazaba? No sabía con certeza si ella estaba enamorada de él en aquel entonces como lo estaba ahora.

¿Algo hubiera cambiado si Gintoki le hubiera dicho desde antes a Sougo que tenía una amante?


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

31 de octubre de 1952.

22:10 horas.

El silencio en la habitación de la viuda Sakata era sepulcral. No podía negarse que, aunque su callado empleado mantenía un semblante dudoso e impresionado de permanencia inexacta — ya que el tiempo corría rápido pero a la vez lento para ellos — Kagura no dudaba en atisbar cada movimiento o mueca que el castaño podría entregarle en bandeja en esos instantes.

Sus ojos plegados sobre un punto fijo y muerto le indicaban que la noticia de la amante de Gintoki había caído sobre él como un balde de agua fría y, dadas las circunstancias, la dama de cabellos bermellón no entendía el porqué de la sorpresa de su dulce amante.

— ¿Sougo **?**

Dos pestañeos de sus ojos carmines fueron suficientes para comprender que él la escuchaba perfectamente y se encontraba mentalmente en esa habitación.

— ¿Hay alguna razón…? ¿Por qué ahora…?

— ¿Pasa algo? — no discernía absolutamente nada. — Pareciera como si murmuraras palabras muertas.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Gintoki tenía una amante? ¿Sabes que todo hubiera sido diferente si me hubiera enterado desde antes?

— ¿A qué te refieres con diferente?

— Kagura, — su tono tomaba cada vez más seriedad. — ¿En qué punto exacto comenzaste a enamorarte de mí?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Sus ojos reflejaban inocencia, se hallaba dubitativa como si no entendiera nada, ¿a qué punto quería llegar Sougo con todo esto? El castaño chistó su lengua y dirigió la mirada un segundo hacia otro lado. Se sentía inseguro, esa carta lo había hecho sentir inseguro. ¿Por qué Kagura no se la mostró antes? Siempre creyó en la confianza que ella depositaba en él. Que le hubiera ocultado algo de tal calibre solo lo hacía pensar que lo que la chica de cabellos bermellón sentía no era amor, sino un simple interés por ser él su maldito perro que en todo le hacía caso.

— Es curioso, ¿no? que tu amor por mi haya comenzado con el trato que hicimos. ¿Acaso esta es una forma de pagarme? — soltó venenoso, la inseguridad lo estaba cegando. ¿Qué rayos le estaba diciendo a la mujer de sus sueños? Se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Sougo, ¿qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Acaso crees que podría pagarte con esto? ¡No es una forma de pago!

— ¡Entonces, dime! — alzaba la voz, hasta él mismo se sorprendía de hacerlo. Pensó que no sería una buena idea, por lo que comenzó a recobrar un poco la calma. — ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de mí? ¿Acaso no pensaste en entregarme esta carta en cuanto la recibiste del Jefe? ¿No te sentiste un poco más libre de aquel lazo matrimonial que tenías con Gintoki al enterarte de que tenía una amante?

— Nunca sentí ninguna especie de lazo matrimonial, ni tampoco me sentí aprisionada. Además, él mismo dijo que te la entregara en unos años más.

— ¡Han pasado 11 años desde aquello, Kagura! ¿Te parece eso "algunos años más"? — mantenía sus ojos carmines clavados en los azules de su amada, tratando de hallar alguna respuesta que disipara la molestia en su pecho. Realmente no entendía la lentitud de Kagura.

— Puede que yo no me haya sentido aprisionada por ese matrimonio, pero tú sí, Sougo. ¿Qué importancia tiene que Gintoki haya tenido una amante? Él desde siempre fue un hombre libre. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? — desde que se habían confesado, él se sentía con aún más libertad al hablarle, sin embargo, no podía evitar recriminarse por hacerle una escena de ese tipo, mas debía aclarar sus dudas. — Si hubiera sabido desde antes… yo… hubiera tratado de conquistarte. Me valdría mierda el respeto que sentía por el matrimonio que tuviste con Gintoki.

— ¿En serio eso era lo único que te detenía? Realmente nunca estuviste enamorado de mí, ¿cierto?

— ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Kagura, más de lo que podría desear! Pero tú no estuviste enamorada de mí en ese entonces, ¿cómo me iba a acercar a ti, siendo un simple empleado al que solo veías como si fuera tu familia? — la chica entendió perfectamente lo que él le profesaba, sin embargo, eso no era del todo cierto. —Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. Ya no podríamos tener charlas como antes si algo salía mal.

— Nunca te animaste a intentarlo.

— Te digo que…

— Es tu culpa. — soltó serena. Sougo la miró incrédulo.

— ¿Mi culpa?

Kagura sacó una de las tantas cartas que había guardado con remitente "Sougo Okita", y recordando cuál era con exactitud la fecha de entrega, como si se hubiera clavado en lo más profundo de su pecho, se la entregó a Sougo, quien impresionado veía que ella aún guardaba esos escritos con recelo, transformándolos en algo sumamente importante. ¿Necesitaba más pruebas de su amor verdadero?

— Lee cada palabra como si estuvieras masticándola, como si estuvieras catando un buen vino. Saborea cada concepto y entenderás que yo no fui la culpable de verte como a alguien de la familia. — Se encontraba decidida. Aquella carta la había dejado en una duda casi eterna durante muchos años. El día en que había decidido que estaba enamorada de Sougo se vio profundamente interrumpido por Dai. La suerte nunca estuvo a su favor y mucho tiempo había pasado para que volviera a sentir la confianza y amor profundo que sentía por su empleado.

En sus manos se hallaba dichosa prueba, con fecha estipulada el 13 de abril de 1942. ¿En que podría aclarar algo ese papel escrito con su fina letra?

Comenzó a leer detenidamente cada párrafo, cada palabra que se le cruzara por su rango visual, hasta que se detuvo en cierta parte que le dio la razón a Kagura.

" _Espero que esté comiendo bien y que el cocinero sea de su agrado. De seguro está pensando que parezco un hermano sobreprotector o algo así por decirle estas cosas, pero debe cuidarse, Mi Señora"._

Sougo tragó fuerte, ¿en serio había cometido un error al no ser más directo con Kagura? Pero… ¿y ella? ¿No era culpable también de ese miedo que Sougo sentía por tratar de ir más allá con ella?

— No soy el único culpable. ¿Acaso crees que podría hablarte como un joven enamorado sabiendo que quizás nunca me ibas a corresponder? ¡Para qué tomarme las molestias! Nunca me diste indicios de que sentías algo por mí, Kagura.

— ¿En qué momento? Cuando te fuiste solo tenía 18 años. ¡Recién estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por ti! Y ni siquiera sabía lo que era… Era una niña, Sougo, y cargaba con la inmensa responsabilidad de la empresa de Gin sobre mi espalda. Tu carta me hizo creer que lo que sentía por ti era solo cosa de amor fraternal, y tu trato tan amable conmigo me hizo pensar que solo era por cumplir tu rol de empleado y defender la promesa que hiciste con él.

— Espera… ¿cómo sabes de esa promesa?

— Lo escuché el día en que Gintoki se fue para siempre de casa. Pensé que había escuchado mal, pero reafirmé mis dudas en su funeral. Dijiste que ibas a cumplir su promesa, la de cuidarme. ¿Cómo iba a saber si tal cuidado era por hacerle un favor a Gin o porque realmente querías hacerlo? — tomó una pausa y luego siguió — Me costó mucho desprenderme de esa idea. Me negaba a la existencia del amor y me cegaba a ello pensando que quizás no sería correspondida. No me eches la culpa, Sougo, los dos somos igual de culpables en esto.

— Entonces… ¿siempre tuviste dudas?

— No creas que fue fácil. Decidí finalmente que me había enamorado de ti el día en el que asesiné a Dai. No me enamoré porque me estés haciendo un favor ni porque eres mi cómplice, esta no es una forma de pagarte. Cuando por fin superé mi trauma por lo de Dai, volvieron a aflorar en mí esos sentimientos que creía extintos. Comencé a verte con deseo, Sougo — Okita se sonrojó un poco por lo directa que había resultado Kagura al decirle aquello. —Podía devorarte con la mirada cada vez que no me notabas, cuando cortabas leña, cuando limpiabas algún estante, cuando me llamabas de manera tan servicial… Aún recuerdo cuando posé mi cabeza en tu pecho y pude escuchar como decías mi nombre en un susurro… con tu voz tan ronca y varonil... No tienes idea de cómo me estremecí en esos momentos. Y no sabes lo molesta que me sentí cuando ese mal nacido de Katsura nos interrumpió.

— Sí… Sí lo noté. No sueles ser muy grosera con los invitados.

— ¿Y me pides más pruebas? ¿Por qué tengo que dar excusas de algo que no debería? — Kagura se sentía exhausta, nunca había confesado tantas cosas al mismo tiempo… después de tantos años, hablar de amor le seguía pareciendo un tanto inverosímil, sin embargo, lo sentía tan real como la sangre que corría por sus venas y el aire que respiraba. — No me eches la culpa por no mostrarte esa carta desde antes, no le eches la culpa a Gintoki por no confesarte que tenía una amante. No sirve de nada mirar al pasado y arrepentirse de cosas que podrías haber hecho. Si hubieras tenido la iniciativa, habrías intentado cortejarme sin necesidad de esperar la aprobación de ese azucarado peliplateado. No tienes fundamentos para enojarte conmigo.

— Kagura… yo…

Un silencio volvió a invadir la habitación. De cierta manera, Kagura tenía razón. La culpa no era de alguien en específico, era de algo que atiborraba a los dos y eso eran sus inseguridades, quizás más por parte de Okita que de la Señora Sakata.

Si bien ella había superado al fin aquellas dudas, su suerte no la dejaba avanzar, ni a la distinguida dama ni al ejemplar empleado. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que un intento de violación ocurriría el mismo día en que ella había por fin aclarado su mente para luego llenarla nuevamente de una bruma oscura e injusta que no dejaba a dos amantes profesar su amor cómo debían? Sougo no podía tocarla y Kagura no quería ser tocada. En el peor de los casos, la paciencia era lo único que podía estar de su lado.

El semblante triste de la bermellón calaba profundamente en el castaño. Se sentía mal ¿por qué había comenzado esa escena? ¿Por qué estaba dudando del amor que ella le profesaba? La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, no quería soltarla, se sentía culpable de haber borrado por unos instantes ese semblante tan radiante que Kagura tenía con él.

Y entonces recordó las miradas que ella siempre le dedicaba y esas sonrisas que eran exclusivamente dirigidas hacia su persona. ¿Qué más pruebas quería? Kagura lo amaba.

— Perdóname… Por favor perdóname, Kagura… No debí dudar de tus sentimientos. Soy un idiota… — le decía mientras olfateaba el aroma a flores y miel que su cabello bermellón desprendía.

Kagura sonrió al escucharlo, sonrió serena. No estaba enojada con él, las dudas e inseguridades existían, y ella lo comprendía, lo comprendía muy bien. No eran expertos en esto, eran como adolescentes en el amor a pesar de ser unos adultos, pero ¿cómo iban a saber sobre ello si nunca se habían enamorado antes?

Lo abrazó con más fuerza y podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se llenaba de serenidad.

— Sí, — le respondió parsimoniosa — eres un idiota. — se separó un poco de Okita y lo miró a los ojos, estaba claramente un poco enfadado por ese ligero insulto. — Pero aun así te amo.

Sougo borró aquel semblante molesto de su rostro y sonrió con ternura. El beso entre ellos dos no se hizo esperar, un beso dulce que correspondía a los sentimientos de cada uno.

Se separó ligeramente de ella y la miraba tiernamente a los ojos, como si esperara encontrar el océano mismo dentro de esos zafiros tan azules e hipnotizantes.

— Kagura, — le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla — ¿Alguna vez viste **Born to Dance**?

— Dios mío, Sougo, esa película es más antigua que mi matrimonio. — le decía divertida.

— Oye… No es tan antigua, cuando la vi tenía 17 años.

— Sí, y yo tenía 13, pero ahora tú tienes 33 y yo 28. ¿Lo ves? Es antigua.

— El punto es — siguió, tratando de ignorar los detalles de la edad — que hay una canción en esa película que cada vez que la recuerdo, tu apareces en mi mente. — Su mirada se posaba en ella con ternura y tomó sus manos alzándola de la cama, dejando que estuviera de pie junto a él.

Tomó su cintura con delicadeza y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — ella sonreía. Quizás un pequeño rubor se posó en sus mejillas y el castaño ya había dado cuenta de esto.

— Mi Señora, ¿le gustaría bailar esta hermosa canción conmigo? — su resplandeciente rostro no desaparecía y adquiría ese juego de roles tan característico de ellos dos.

— Pero no está sonando ninguna canción, Sougo — le respondió curiosa mientras aceptaba ese acercamiento que su amado le brindaba.

— _I've got you under my skin_ — comenzó a cantar con alegría mientras la mecía al compás de sus tarareos. — _I have got you, deep in the heart of me_ — Kagura reía divertida y dulce, nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que Sougo tuviera tales ocurrencias.

— Estás loco — le decía, mientras seguía bailando con él.

— Claro que sí, tú haces que mi locura florezca. — la había guiado para darle una suave vuelta y atraerla nuevamente a su cuerpo — _So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me._

 _I've got you under my skin…_

La alzó en sus brazos y tocó su nariz tiernamente con la suya. Los dos sonreían radiantes y el castaño no quería soltarla.

— Me voy a caer, Sougo — reía, reía mucho. Estaba muy feliz y él también.

— _I'd tried so, not to give in_ — seguía cantando ignorando las advertencias de su amada. La tomó en modo de princesa y dio una vuelta sobre su eje, haciendo que la bermellón se afirmara de su cuello — _And I said to myself this affair it never will go so well._

— Cantas horrible — le decía bromeando para que la bajara un instante de sus brazos, tenía miedo de caer, pero moría de ternura y carcajadas.

— _But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well_ – dio una última vuelta y la depositó con dulzura sobre la cama, acercándose lentamente a sus labios y susurrándole — _That I've got you under my skin…_

La besó sintiendo su suavidad y manchándose con un poco del labial de Kagura.

— Tienes labial — le decía sonriendo y limpiando con sus dedos la pequeña mancha que había quedado.

— Si ese es el precio por besarte, entonces puedes pintar todo mi cuerpo, Kagura. — su sonrisa se mostraba pícara y astuta.

Kagura tomó su rostro con ambas manos y volvió a depositar un beso en sus labios, esta vez más duradero y pasional. Comenzó a sentir aquella lengua juguetona entrando a su boca, haciendo que su respiración aumentara y abrazara con sus piernas las caderas de su amado que yacía arriba de ella.

— Sougo… — le dijo, deteniendo aquel beso y mirándolo lascivamente. — Aún no te he castigado por tu descuido con Nobume, ¿cierto? —su voz se mostraba sensual, rozando a lo que sería un susurro mientras acariciaba el pecho del castaño y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con castigo? —le preguntó con ojos deseosos, acariciando sus labios, esperando más besos de parte de ella.

Con destreza, Kagura se movió repentinamente sorprendiendo a Sougo y se posicionó arriba de él tomando sus manos y acorralándolo contra el colchón.

— Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, podrías pagarlo caro algún día… — acercó su boca al masculino cuello de Okita y mordió suavemente su piel logrando arrancar un suspiro de esos deliciosos labios. — Me encanta escucharte gemir… — lamía suavemente cada sector de su garganta hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

Sougo sentía que estaba cumpliendo una de sus fantasías más descabelladas. Que Kagura sea la que llevara aquel acto le encantaba.

— K-Kagura… — decía, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada beso y lamida que ella le daba. Sentía como era despojado de su camisa y sus hombros eran tocados suavemente por aquellas finas manos.

Ella recorría su pecho con delicadeza, deteniéndose en cada parte de su ser, rozando sus pezones y su estómago.

Daba pequeños besos por toda su piel, sentía como sus mojados labios hacían que su corazón latiera fuertemente y su entrepierna comenzara a molestar de a poco.

— Tu cicatriz… — le dijo observando detenidamente aquella marca de guerra que había quedado cerca de su hombro por la batalla de Midway. — Debió doler mucho… — acercó su boca y comenzó a dar excitantes lamidas en el sector.

Kagura estaba cumpliendo uno de los sueños más húmedos de Sougo, pero con una sola diferencia: aquí nadie lo iba a despertar con un balde de agua fría.

El castaño comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amada a la vez que lo soltaba, dejando que las hebras bermellones se depositaran por sobre su torso desnudo y bien formado. El sudor hacía que su piel brillara bajo la luz de la lamparilla de noche al lado de la cama de tal hermosa y lasciva dama. Fue entonces que sintió una fuerte mordida en su cicatriz, lo que lo hizo gemir y tomar con fuerza los mechones de Kagura.

— ¡A-Ah…! ¿P-Por qué…? — dijo con la voz entrecortada. Le había dolido, sí, pero era un dolor sumamente exquisito, grato, demasiado placentero para ser cierto.

— Es tu castigo… — le dijo con sonrisa ladina y mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.

Comenzó a bajar por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones. Con la punta de su lengua hacía movimientos circulares en ellos, mojándolos y llenándolos con el calor de su saliva. Sougo se estremecía, sentía que estaba en el cielo… ¿Acaso cualquier movimiento que ella le daba podía convertirse en algo placentero? Se excitaba demasiado con esa tan sensual presencia, con su toque, con sus besos. La amaba a más no poder y quería sentir más de lo que podría otorgarle.

Siguió bajando por su cuerpo y se detuvo un segundo en sus pantalones. ¿Qué era lo que veía? Un bulto había crecido y esperaba con ansias salir de allí. Con la mano traviesa, la dama de cabellos bermellón comenzó por delinear su entrepierna con sus delicados dedos a la vez que lo veía con deseo y mordía sus labios para luego lamerlos lentamente.

Sougo atisbaba ansioso cada movimiento de su amada. Amaba ese atrevimiento de ella. Sus deseos la cegaban, su comportamiento tan tranquilo y sereno era inmediatamente destruido cuando ellos estaban solos en la habitación, dejando de lado esa actitud de señorita de la alta alcurnia que siempre poseía.

No aguantó mucho y desabrochó el pantalón negro de Sougo.

— Me pregunto qué es lo que sentirás si hago esto… — le decía en tono libidinoso mientras acariciaba cerca de su entrepierna y despejaba esos molestosos bóxer de aquel apetitoso lugar al que quería llegar.

— K-Kagura… ¡A-Ah…! — soltó en cuanto sintió la cálida lengua de su amante sobre su glande.

Acariciaba su falo de arriba hacia abajo para luego meterlo con sensualidad en su boca. Sougo sentía un cosquilleo demasiado agradable en tal zona. Tomaba las sábanas con fuerza y su tórax se levantaba por cada respiración entrecortada.

— N-Ngh… — su masculina voz se escuchaba demasiado lujuriosa por cada chupada que la ojiazul le daba.

Comenzó a mirarlo a sus rojizos ojos para poder ver todas esas expresiones sublimes que le otorgaba. Él estaba temblando por el cosquilleo tan delicioso. Parecía un regalo de los más grandes dioses del **Shinto**.

Daba movimientos circulares a su falo y trató de meterlo todo lo que podía llegando hasta su garganta. El castaño podía sentir cuán apretado estaba entre las amígdalas de su amada Kagura. Era demasiado exquisito. Si ella continuaba así, podría venirse en cualquier momento. Aquel placer lo llevaba a las nubes.

— O-Oh… D-Dios… — gemía mientras alzaba su cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos revoloteaban el cabello de su amada — K-Kagura…

Lo sacó de su boca y comenzó a lamerlo con sensualidad, disfrutando cada sabor que podía serle dado, devoraba ese miembro con lujuria y estaba completamente sonrojada. No dudó en llevar su lengua a sus testículos para comenzar a lamerlos y chuparlos.

¡Dios, si antes Sougo podía sentirse en las nubes, ahora juraba que había ascendido a los cielos! Su espalda se curvaba y gemía con su ronca voz de manera exquisita y sensual. Revoloteaba el cabello de Kagura despeinándola más de lo que ya estaba. Cómo amaba verla sonrojada y con sus juguetones cabellos bermellón revoloteando por sus mejillas.

— Veo que te gusta… — le dijo entre cada lamida para luego volver a su glande y jugar con él. Su lengua se movía de manera circular y Sougo ya no podía aguantar. Se afirmaba a las sabanas como podía y cerraba sus ojos esperando no venirse en esos momentos. Quería hacerlo dentro de ella, escucharla gemir, llenarla de placer.

— S-Sí… ¡A-Ah…! N-No aguanto… Kagura… — Sougo la detuvo un instante y la tomó del brazo, tirándola y llevándola inmediatamente bajo suyo. Había sido un poco rudo, pero eso, inexplicablemente, le había sacado un delicioso y sonoro gemido a la bermellón. — No quiero ser el único disfrutando este momento. — la miró con sus ojos completamente cegados por el placer y comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo. Aún llevaba su vestido puesto, pero no le costó nada levantar sus faldas para lo que tenía planeado hacer.

— Espera, Sougo. Se supone que el castigo era para t… ¡H-H-AH…! — gimió en cuanto sintió la lengua del castaño juguetear con su clítoris. ¡Por todos los cielos, que sabor más sublime estaba probando! — ¡A-Ah…! ¡S-Sougo…!

Lamía cada vez más rápido de arriba a abajo y masajeaba el resto de su vulva con sus dedos. No demoró en darse cuenta el cómo Kagura movía sus caderas en vaivén para ayudarlo a llegar a todos los lados posibles.

— S-Si lo haces muy rápido me voy a… A-Ah… ¡S-Sí…! — Sougo había metido su lengua en la cavidad vaginal de ella. Podía sentir aquellas paredes tan apretadas y mojadas. El sabor un tanto salado invadía su paladar pensando que era el deguste más exquisito del mundo. _"Oh, Dios, Kagura. Eres deliciosa"._ — ¡M-Más…! — pedía incesantemente.

Okita acariciaba las piernas y los glúteos de su amada para darle aún más placer, escucharla gemir era música para sus oídos _"Kagura… Oh, Kagura…"._ Sus labios y su lengua estaban muy ocupados como para pronunciar su hermoso nombre.

La bermellón se afirmaba de la sábana mientras acariciaba el castaño cabello de su empleado y su espalda se arqueaba de manera involuntaria. Su calor era sofocante y desabrochó un poco su vestido para poder aguantar toda esa candidez.

Sougo sacó la lengua y era increíble el cómo ese hilo de aquel exquisito jugo se extendía de la vagina a su boca para luego desvanecerse por la lejanía que iba adoptando.

Miró sus azules ojos con picardía y se acercó a sus labios para besarla pasionalmente sin dejar que recobrara por completo la respiración.

—M-Mmh… — suspiraba por lo bajo. El ojicarmín estaba acercando su miembro a la feminidad de su amada, tocándola sin aún penetrarla. — ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas demorarte…? — le dijo ella sensual entre besos y jadeos. Comía y saboreaba aquellos labios con fervor y esperaba ansiosa ese momento tan exquisito.

No lo dudó más y comenzó a embestirla con pasión. La cama se movía hasta que las patas chirriaban y se desenfrenaban como dos fieras enjauladas.

Odiaban hacerlo con tanta ropa, pero estaban desesperados.

Sougo se alzó y la tomó de las caderas mientras ella seguía acostada para seguir penetrándola con fuerza. ¡Pero, por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué aún seguía vestida? Solo unos cuantos botones había desabrochado de su vestido. ¡Él quería ver su blanca piel, vaya que lo quería!

Con torpeza y rapidez, comenzó a desatar los botones restantes mientras Kagura lo ayudaba. Los dedos se movían desesperados. Quería verla en toda su plenitud.

En cuanto al fin aquel vestido rojo escarlata había librado esos senos tan perfectos, otro problema se presentó de por medio. Kagura usaba un hermoso sostén negro de encaje, sin embargo, no le importó. Alzó aquella prenda y todo se había solucionado.

Sougo comenzó a besar esas hermosas montañas de nieve con lujuria mientras seguía penetrando a su amada. Las besaba con pasión y cerraba los ojos para sentir cada centímetro de su piel y sus poros.

— ¡A-Ah… A-Ah…! — Kagura gemía y movía sus caderas al compás de las estocadas. ¡Joder, se sentía delicioso! _"¡Tócame todo lo que quieras…!"_ Siempre era una entrega absoluta aquel acto de pasión desenfrenada.

— E-Eres preciosa… Oh, Dios… Eres tan hermosa… — comenzó a besar sus labios y a tomar sus cabellos para jalar de ellos levemente.

— S-Sougo… — lo abrazaba desde el cuello y sus piernas seguían rodeando sus caderas. Tomó un poco de fuerza y se puso nuevamente sobre él, cabalgando sobre su miembro como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si fueran al compás del rock & roll más rápido que hubieran escuchado.

El castaño acariciaba su cuerpo con pasión y deseo. La abrazaba rodeando por completo su espalda, sintiendo sus senos tan cerca de su cara. Los lamía, los besaba. Saboreaba cada gota de sudor que corría por ellos, sumergiéndose en un mar de **orquídeas rojas** que lo embriagaban con su aroma dulce y sensual. Evocaba la gloria y el deseo.

El cielo azul como sus ojos, las estrellas brillantes como sus labios, su piel tan cálida como el sol y a la vez tan blanca como la luna, Kagura lo tenía todo, Kagura era todo, su todo.

Ella seguía moviéndose, se sentía tan exquisito tenerlo dentro, tan cálido y placentero. Se sentía en las nubes. Los cosquilleos no cesaban y apretaba cada vez más su interior sacando gemidos de los hermosos labios de su amado.

Alzó su rostro con sus delgadas y finas manos para volver a besarlo. ¡Y es que amaba demasiado besarlo! Sus labios eran exquisitos, suaves, como el primer café con leche de la mañana. Se mantenían siempre dulces como esas exquisitas fresas que de vez en cuando compraba para acompañarlas de crema en un postre de mediodía. Los saboreaba, los mordía… Ah… morderlos, morder esa suave carne era lo más sublime de toda su existencia, y a saber que 28, casi 29 años de vida era bastante camino recorrido.

Ya no aguantaba, ninguno aguantaba. Se afirmaron de sus cuerpos con fuerza y se dejaron florecer, salir de aquellos capullos y volar como mariposas. La sensación de aquellos rayos de tormenta veraniega los invadió y soltaron esos gemidos de euforia que tanto añoraban salir.

Sus nombres, como un sonoro canto de Ruiseñor, se presentaron en la calurosa habitación.

Se abrazaron por un momento, recuperando un poco la respiración y sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

— Eres increíble… — le decía ella al oído con una voz sensual, mordiendo un poco el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

— Se supone que me ibas a dar un castigo… pero esto no me desagradó para nada… — la nariz de Sougo se hundía en el cuello de su amada capturando su delicioso aroma de amapolas.

Ella comenzó a sonreír y apresuradamente, dirigió su boca a la cicatriz de Sougo y lo mordió sin delicadeza ni sensualidad alguna.

— ¡Agh! ¿Pero qué…? Eso dolió, Kagura. — se quejaba a la vez que llevaba su mano al sector que su amada había dañado para poder sobarlo. Sougo había captado la diferencia notoria entre una mordida y la otra.

— Ahí está tu castigo — se separó levemente de él y lo miró a los ojos — No vuelvas a cometer más errores, ¿eh? Te lo advierto, Sou — su tono se mostraba divertido y cantarín, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su hermoso rostro. — Iré a ducharme. No me sigas, se lo pervertido que eres.

— ¿Quién dijo que soy un pervertido? No lo soy — él también sonreía. La situación le parecía de lo más cómoda y divertida.

— Claro que sí, querido. Puede que a los demás los engañes con esa carita tan dulce que tienes. — Le tomó la barbilla con las manos y le plantó un beso en los labios — Pero a mí nunca me engañarás. Te conozco tan bien como a la palma de mi mano. — Retomó su camino a la ducha y prosiguió — Así que no lo hagas.

Sougo quedó completamente solo en la habitación. Se recostó sobre la cama con las manos tras la cabeza y miró el techo como si miles de cometas y estrellas fugaces pasaran sobre él, seguramente ese cielo era más interesante de lo que parecía.

Suspiró levemente esperando a que su amada saliera de la ducha. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso en todo? Al parecer, era difícil desprenderse de aquel rol de empleado. Después de todo, 15 años de subordinación no pueden sacarse de encima tan fácilmente.

3 de noviembre de 1952.

20:30 horas.

No era algo estrafalario ni con muchos lujos, pero ese día la mansión Sakata se veía más brillante y animada que de costumbre.

Con las mesas llenas de copas con un buen vino, champagne, ron y ginebra. Adornadas con flores y manteles blancos.

La sala de estar se había convertido en un armario de abrigos en cada perchero mientras que el gran salón —el cual se usaba solo para ocasiones especiales— se había abierto mostrando un lugar iluminado de manera esplendorosa. No era tan grande como el de la mansión Yato, pero sí lo suficientemente hermoso como para causar solemnidad entre los seleccionados invitados que había.

— Tiene un salón muy bello, Señora Sakata — un hombre de unos 40 y tantos años acompañado de su hermosa esposa de la misma edad que Sougo —y prima de Gintoki—se presentaron con elegancia ante la fiesta de cumpleaños de la dueña de la mansión.

— Muchas gracias, Señor Kondo. ¿Cómo ha ido el asunto policial últimamente? — Isao Kondo era el jefe de policías de Tokio y se posicionaba en un puesto bastante honorable en la sociedad.

— Bastante bien. Tenemos un buen avance con el asunto investigativo. Hace algunos años llegó un hombre que se convirtió de a poco en uno de los mejores detectives de Japón, así que tenemos prestigio entre las comisarías de cada prefectura.

— Además — su esposa le siguió el ritmo de la conversación — mi esposo está ganando muy buen dinero, es necesario para el hijo que estamos esperando.

— ¡Oh, Señorita Otae! Eso es una muy buena noticia, muchas felicidades. ¿Ya es su segundo retoño, no es cierto? — la voz calmada y educada de Kagura siempre se hacía presente en las reuniones.

— Claro que sí. Nuestro primer hijo se quedó en casa con una de las empleadas. Ella lo está cuidando. — agregó Kondo a la conversación. Sin lugar a dudas parecían una familia bastante distinguida, y aunque aquel matrimonio en un principio había sido arreglado —Y la señorita Otae no se llevaba bien del todo con su esposo— se notaba un amor profundo entre ellos que lograron establecer al pasar de los años.

— Supongo que Shinpachi vino con ustedes — conjeturó la bermellón para luego dar un sorbo de su copa de vino.

— Ya sabe que siempre nos acompaña, Señorita Kagura — aclaró la de cabellos cafés — especialmente si se trata de su cumpleaños. Desde que usted se casó con Gintoki, él le ha tomado mucho cariño.

— Ya veo, de seguro debe estar hablando con alguno de los empleados. — la bermellón se hallaba muy segura al decirlo. Y es que no había que buscar pruebas. El chico de cabellos negros y anteojos estaba amenamente charlando con su empleado, Sougo Okita.

— Señor Okita, ¿alguna vez ha pensado que trabajar para Kagura es un poco duro? En la empresa es comprensiva, pero nunca ha dado su brazo a torcer y le gusta lo correcto. Usted, como empleado en su mansión, ¿no ha sentido lo mismo? No es que yo me vea frustrado por su modo de liderar la empresa, a mí no me afecta, estoy para ayudarla en lo que respecta a cuentas, pero he visto que con el personal es un poco frígida. — Shinpachi Shimura era un fiel amigo de Kagura, sin embargo, pensaba que de vez en cuando ella era una especie de tirana en el rubro de la empresa Sakata. No perdonaba a nadie que llegará tarde y le descontaba medio día si lo hacía. No perdonaba faltas de respeto hacia su persona ni tampoco equivocaciones en el trabajo.

— Nunca me he visto en esas circunstancias, Señor Shimura. — Sougo estaba vestido perfectamente con un traje negro y usaba una corbata estilo pajarita del mismo color que su saco. Debía verse presentable para servir a los invitados — supongo que lo hace porque es lo correcto. Nadie quiere trabajadores irresponsables en su empresa.

— Sí, lo sé, pero… Quizás esté siendo muy dura…

— Señor Shimura, no creo que sea lo correcto hablar a sus espaldas en su cumpleaños y en su propia casa. De hecho, ninguno de los días del año debería hablar a sus espaldas. ¿La señorita Otae no le ha enseñado modales? — su voz era fuerte, clara y decidida. Si bien le caía bien el amigo de su amada, no aguantaba que alguien hablara mal de ella, de lo que podría considerar correcto y lo que no. — Usted mismo me ha dicho que no le ha tratado así, supongo que porque no ha cometido errores en la empresa, pero hay empleados que sí, me lo ha dicho, y pienso que todo lo que hace ella sobre las leyes que pone en su trabajo están justificadas. — el brillo en sus ojos al hablar de ella era notable, demasiado. Su voz se escuchaba emocionada y su cara se iluminaba como un cuarzo.

— Tiene razón… — Shinpachi se encontraba dudoso de la reacción de Sougo, y si… — Señor Okita, ¿usted está enamorado de Kagura? — Sougo abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido. No quería que nadie se enterase de lo que pasaba entre la chica de cabellos bermellón y él. ¿Y si aquello perjudicaba su estatus social?

— Buenas noches, Shinpachi. No te había visto. ¿Estás a gusto charlando con Sougo? — ¡Alabada sea Kagura! Había interrumpido aquella conversación evitando que su empleado contestara y que el pelinegro insistiera.

— ¡Ah, Kagura! Feliz cumpleaños — le decía alegre mientras le entregaba un presente que luego sería abierto. — Justo estábamos hablando de ti y de tu trato con los empleados de la empresa. ¿No estás siendo muy dura con ellos?

— Para que algo funcione bien, tienes que saber mover tus piezas, Shinpachi. Así como en el ajedrez. ¿No es así, Sougo? — lo miraba ladinamente notando que su empleado tenía un claro rostro de _"Gracias, Kagura. Me has salvado"_.

— Claro que sí, Mi Señora. — Dio una leve pausa y prosiguió — Iré a buscar el pastel, si es que no le molesta.

— Por supuesto que no, ve. Estaré ansiosa por probarlo. — le dirigió una leve sonrisa Y el castaño se retiró de escena para que Shimaru y Gengai lo ayudaran a preparar todo.

— Kagura — le dirigió la palabra Shinpachi en cuanto Sougo se fue — Creo que tú empleado está enamorado de ti.

— ¿Eso crees? — sonrió y observó a sus espaldas, Sougo estaba hablando con sus subordinados. Ya luego volvió a mirar a Shinpachi — Pues sería interesante.

— Sería muy bueno para ti, hace años que Gintoki ya no está. Sé que con mi primo la relación no era netamente romántica, él me lo comentó. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo enamorarte de tu empleado? No hay nada de malo en que dos personas se enamoren, independiente de la edad, el género o el cargo. — le decía sonriendo con ese aire tan fraternal que siempre tenía. Shinpachi era como una especie de hermano para ella. Si bien no lo veía siempre, podía contar con él en muchas instancias — Tendrías mi apoyo.

— Eres igual a tu hermana — dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino y prosiguió — la verdad es que Sougo es muy apuesto, ¿no crees? Me entiende muy bien y compartimos cosas que nunca he compartido con nadie… — sonrió más para sí misma que para su amigo — Y bueno, aquí entre nos… llevamos una relación hace poco. Pero, ¿cómo descubriste que está enamorado de mí?

— Cuando hablaba de ti se le notaba muy animado y te defendía demasiado.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Estuviste criticándome? — sonreía amistosa mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa.

— Solo quería ver cómo reaccionaba. Cuando llegué vi que te miraba mucho y quería corroborar algo.

— ¿Ahora eres detective?

— Ja, ja… no es eso. Solo me sentí un poco celoso — Kagura lo miró extrañada. ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? — debe ser lindo tener a la persona que amas tan cerca de ti.

" _Ah… así que era eso"._ Sonrió segura y comprensiva. Entendía perfectamente lo que trataba de decir con aquello.

— Hablando de eso, Shinpachi — dirigió su vista a la chica de hermoso cabello azabache que venía acercándose — Soyo ya llegó. — El joven de cabellos negros dio media vuelta y se mostró sumamente nervioso. Soyo venía acompañada de Kankou y Kouka. Ellos la habían escoltado hasta la mansión Sakata.

— Señora Yato — se dirigió a Soyo y dio una reverencia torpe. — que gusto volver a verla. Ha pasado un tiempo.

— Señor Shimura, el gusto es mío — le sonrió levemente — Y… por favor, no me diga Señora Yato. De ahora en adelante dígame Señorita Tokugawa.

— ¿Y eso? — Preguntó extrañada Kagura.

— Me separé de Kamui luego de lo que sucedió… por suerte mi hermano me recibió con gusto en el palacio imperial. Decía que me extrañaba. — su voz no se mostraba del todo feliz, pero sí aliviada — ¡Oh, que torpe! No te he saludado, Kagura. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — la abrazó y le dio un presente.

— Gracias Soyo — le sonrió cálida — ¿Me acompañan? Tengo que ir a dejar los regalos a la mesa que está allá, — dijo indicando un mesón de mantel blanco que estaba al lado del bar. — luego iré a saludar a mamá y a papá.

— Kagura, debo decirte algo — le hablaba Soyo mientras caminaba junto a ella. — es sobre Kamui…

— ¿Pasó algo con él? — preguntó dudosa pero sin dirigir la mirada a su lado, estaba atenta de la mesa con regalos y que Sougo llegaba desde la cocina para ayudarla a depositar allí los presentes.

— Kamui, bueno. Es algo delicado… — El castaño alcanzó a oír a la amiga de su amada y escuchó atento lo que quería decir — Está en el manicomio.

—… ¿Qué? — la primera palabra salió de sus labios teñidos de rojo carmín, su tono impresionado había llegado hasta los oídos de su empleado. Él se encontraba de igual manera que ella, aunque no tan afectado como su amada. ¿Cómo podría? Pensaba que se lo merecía, siempre trató a su hermana con desdén. No podría nunca obtener su misericordia. — ¿Por qué?

— Cuando le dijiste aquellas palabras a Kamui, la gente comenzó a hablar de él… la verdad es que los escuchó, pero después… oía insultos en lugares donde no había… — comenzó a aclarar la azabache — tenía pesadillas donde era seguido por la gente, dónde le decían que era un mal nacido. Pero no solo eso… durante el almuerzo, en la noche, incluso en cualquier hora, tenía delirios… decía que lo querían matar por ser así, " _un maldito pelafustán, un misógino de mierda_ " era lo que me contaba. Decía que escuchaba la voz de la Señora Yato diciéndole cosas como _"¿Qué hice para merecerte, Kamui?"_.

» Ya no comía… ni dormía… las voces no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño. Se volvió loco. Tuve que llevarlo a un psicólogo… lo derivaron a un psiquiatra y ahora está internado en un manicomio… Puede que siempre te estuviera molestando, pero creo que en el fondo cualquier cosa que le dijeras calaba muy profundo en él. Quizás su orgullo lo cegaba y no lo dejaba decirte las cosas de manera correcta. De cierto modo, eres importante para Kamui, Kagura.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso un monólogo insulso solo para hacerla sentir culpable? Era imposible que Kagura fuera importante para Kamui, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Trató de humillarla en esa fiesta en la mansión Yato, ¿eso era alguna muestra de cariño acaso? ¡Hubiera sido sarcasmo puro! Imposible, ella no creía en esa posibilidad. Lo otro podía creerlo, que Kamui tuviera delirios por ver su autoestima dañada iba a resultar obvio, conocía a su hermano. Lo puso en su lugar justo como quería.

¿Se impresionó con el resultado? Claro que sí, nunca pensó que todo podría llegar a tal extremo y de cierta manera sus sentimientos de pena desaparecieron y afloró una satisfacción divina en su ser. El hermano de mierda que tenía estaba en tratamiento e iba a curar esa maldita lengua venenosa que poseía. Eso era lo más importante.

— Vaya… eso es impresionante…Espero que salga pronto de allí. No puedo hacer nada por él — aclaró la bermellón mientras reordenaba los presentes que estaban en la mesa. — en fin… iré a saludar a mamá. Shinpachi — apeló a su amigo — ¿podrías quedarte con Soyo un momento? — le sonreía triunfante. Había movido otra pieza de manera satisfactoria en su tablero de ajedrez.

— Claro, me quedaré con la Señorita Tokugawa.

Kagura se retiraba de allí haciendo una leve seña a Sougo para que dejará a Shinpachi y a su amiga solos. Quizás sería bueno para ellos hablar un rato.

Okita acompañó a su amada hasta Kouka y se decidió a saludarla cordialmente cómo lo hacía siempre cada vez que la veía.

— Señora Yato, es un gusto saludarla. — le hizo una leve reverencia demostrando ese porte tan elegante propio de él. — ¿Cómo se ha encontrado?

— Buenas noches, Sougo. Muy bien, gracias. — Se dirigió a Kagura y se le acercó para susurrarle — Tienes un empleado muy amable, Kagura. Espero que siempre se mantenga así — sonreía feliz de que su hija tuviera un acompañante tan distinguido. Volvió a su tono normal y se dirigió al castaño — ¿Y usted, Sougo? ¿Ha cuidado bien de mi hija?

— No podría faltarle nunca a su hija, Señora Yato. — mostraba una leve sonrisa en su rostro en señal de confianza y Kouka había aceptado tal gesto gustosa. Su hija estaba en buenas manos y no necesitaba que Kagura le dijera algo para descubrir que ha había algo entre ellos dos. Sus miradas lo decían todo.

Kagura lo observaba sonriente y con un brillo singular en sus ojos. A ratos chocaban miradas intensas que indicaban lo mucho que se amaban y ansiaban estar a solas. ¡Vaya, su hija había sacado un muy buen partido!

— Mamá, ¿y papá? — interrumpió la bermellón llamando la atención de la mayor.

— Ya sabes, está allá. En cuanto llegó se dirigió inmediatamente al banquete. Tu hermano sacó esa misma mala costumbre que él, la diferencia es que Kamui no está acá. Ah, por cierto, tu padre aprovechó de dejar tu regalo en el mesón de los presentes. Feliz cumpleaños, hija — le dijo esto último tiernamente mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente.

— Gracias mamá… hablando de Kamui, me enteré por Soyo que lo internaron en… Ni siquiera puedo decirlo… la noticia ha sido muy fuerte para mí… — mentía, mentía lo necesario para quedar bien con su madre — ¿Se va a mejorar…? Por todos los dioses, espero que mejore pronto… — _"No, espero que no lo haga"._

— Es un asunto muy delicado. El doctor dijo que va a tomar un tiempo su recuperación. No es como un resfriado simple, esto conlleva un tratamiento… Pero — dio una pausa y miro a su hija — es karma. Kamui siempre fue desagradable contigo y traicionaba a Soyo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en el karma.

" _Mamá está de acuerdo conmigo…"_ Kagura había hecho desaparecer ese falso semblante de tristeza, ¿es que acaso no podía ocultar el cuán satisfecha se sentía? Dirigió su mirada a Sougo y este le sonrió triunfante. ¡Él se sentía tan bien cuando veía que su amada conseguía lo que quería! _"Lo has hecho bien, Kagura… ¿Debería darte ya tu regalo de cumpleaños?"._ ¡Es que lo tenía dibujado en toda la cara! Esa mirada intensa que le dirigía y que ella le correspondía con coquetería solo podía significar una cosa.

— Quizás si haya sido el karma… — jugueteaba con sus dedos impaciente de lo que quería hacer. — ¿Me esperas un momento, mamá? Necesito ir al baño… — miró a Sougo de soslayo y sonrió levemente.

— No hay problema.

Salió del salón para ir a uno de los baños más cercanos, quizás el que estaba a un pasillo de la sala de estar y esperó allí a que pasará lo que tenía que pasar.

Sougo llegó unos segundos después que ella y cerró con pestillo la puerta. La arremetió contra una de las paredes y comenzó a besarla con pasión. ¡Cuánta desesperación había entre ellos dos! Tomaba sus piernas y las apretaba tratando de darle todo el calor posible. Recorrió todo ese femenino y curvo cuerpo con sus manos.

— Ah… Sougo… recuerda que no podemos estar mucho rato… N-Nh… — había recibido una leve mordida en su cuello.

— Tranquila… lo tengo calculado...— volvió a besarla y mordió sus labios para luego dirigirse nuevamente a su cuello — Kagura, me encanta tu cabello… tu peinado me recuerda a cuando te conocí… — bajó por su cuerpo se inclinó y alzó su falda — Será algo rápido…

Bajó su ropa interior y comenzó a besar su vulva con morbosidad y lujuria.

— N-Nnnh… A-Ah… Es… E-Es exquisito… — mordía sus labios y cerraba sus ojos. Toda la gente afuera podría escucharlos y eso la excitaba más todavía.

El castaño movía su lengua de manera rápida, haciendo que Kagura arqueara su espalda y gimiera cada vez más fuerte. Metía sus dedos y estimulaba demasiado su clítoris. Si no se detenía podría venirse en cualquier momento, la pasión era demasiada.

— ¡Ah…! ¡N-N-N-Ah…! ¡E-Espera… voy a… es muy…! ¡A-Aaaah…! — terminó por gemir y sentía como su vagina palpitaba. Dios, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? Amaba el como él la tocaba y la hacía estremecer.

— Ya te viniste… — le dijo mientras sacaba el resto de líquido de sus labios con su lengua. — ¿Debería intentarlo...? — se levantó y se acercó lascivamente a sus labios mientras los miraba con deseo y comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Kagura lo abrazó del cuello y dejó que hiciera el trabajo. Era su cumpleaños, merecía ser atendida.

Introdujo su falo y comenzó a penetrarla rápidamente. ¡Dios, se sentía tan bien!

— K-Kagura…. M-Mmnnnhh… — depósito una mano sobre la muralla y la otra afirmaba la cintura de la chica. — Se siente tan bien…

— A-Ah… más… M-Me encanta…

Si bien se suponía que nadie debía andar por esos lados en esos momentos, ya que cerca de la sala de eventos había un baño disponible, Shinpachi se hallaba inocentemente buscando a Kagura, ya era hora del pastel y la cumpleañera debía estar presente.

Pero, quizás no era el mejor momento para estar allí.

— _¡Más…! ¡A-Ah…! ¡R-Rápido! ¡O-Oh Sougo… Sougo…! —_ Demonios, él no tenía por qué haber escuchado eso. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, si Kagura se entera que estuve aquí me mata"_ Pensaba y trató de escapar de allí, sin embargo, cuando quería alejarse, Soyo lo detuvo.

— Ah, Señor Shimura. ¿Qué hace aquí…? — el pelinegro tapó rápidamente la boca de la chica y la arrastró hasta a una pared. ¡No tenía que decir su nombre! ¡No, no, no!

Mala idea.

La chica de ojos café lograba escuchar también cada gemido que salía de ese baño tan alejado de todo.

— _¡K-Kagura… A-Ah…! —_ ¡¿Qué era lo que escuchaba?! Comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Un hombre le estaba tapando la boca mientras escuchaba todo aquello.

— Por favor, no hagas ruido. — le decía Shinpachi. ¿Qué clase de pervertido era que la estaba reteniendo allí como si realmente quisiera escuchar? _"¡Mierda! Debe estar pensando que soy un depravado"._

La chica de cabellos negros comenzó a aumentar su respiración y empezó a sentir calor. Escuchar esos gemidos realmente la ponían muy incómoda. Más aún con el cuerpo de un hombre tan arraigado al suyo.

— S-Shinpachi… — le dijo en un hilo de voz, estaba completamente roja — N-No quiero estar aquí… — su respiración estaba caliente y sus ojos miraban todo el tiempo hacia abajo.

No podía ser cierto, ¿cuán atractiva se veía en esos momentos? _"No, ¿está excitada? Eso es imposible…"_

— Claro, perdón… vamos al salón… — Soyo lo detuvo de su saco en cuanto se quería ir y lo observó con timidez fingida.

— Tampoco quiero ir al salón… — lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Su lengua se introducía en la boca del pelinegro y jugueteaba hasta que sus comisuras se llenaban de saliva.

Shinpachi no podía estar más impresionado. ¿Realmente Soyo era así y no una chica tímida como siempre lo había parecido? ¡Ahora le gustaba más aún!

La tomó de las piernas y la llevó hasta la habitación de huéspedes del segundo piso. ¿Y el pastel? ¿Y la fiesta? ¡Al carajo todo eso! Debía aprovechar su oportunidad.

En cuanto Shinpachi cerró la puerta de huéspedes, Sougo y Kagura abrieron la del baño y se arreglaron como pudieron. Suspiraron satisfechos y se dirigieron al salón de eventos.

— Ufff… creo que nadie nos escuchó. — decía Kagura en susurro y segura de lo que decía.

— Espero que así haya sido. — Sougo sonreía travieso, le encantaba complacer a su dama en cualquier instancia y que ella no se opusiera a aquello. ¡Era tan perfecta!

Kagura se dirigió a su madre y Sougo a la cocina. El resto de la noche pasó gratificante, sin mucho problema. Ella había tenido un buen cumpleaños.

25 de noviembre de 1952.

¿Había algo que lo pusiera tan nervioso como a un niño? Sí, lo había.

Hace algunos días que Sougo Okita estaba planeando algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, ¡Uh! Sí que sudaba en frío cada vez que lo pensaba. Incluso más cuando compró ese pequeño pero gran regalo que iba a dar paso a sus planes.

Pero, ¿y si no aceptaba? No, imposible… ¡Eso era completamente impensable! Ella le había demostrado que lo amaba, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no aceptaría?

Ese día fue a buscarla al trabajo. Justo semanas atrás había empeñado uno de los vinilos que Gintoki le había heredado, uno que casi nunca escuchaba y que estaba evaluado en una suma importante de dinero, además había recibido el pago que Kagura le daba todos los meses por su servicio.

La chica de cabellos bermellón se subió al auto y saludo a Sougo con un casto beso en los labios.

— Bien, vamos a casa, Sougo. — le decía sonriendo mientras abrochaba su cinturón.

— Oh, no, eso no podrá ser — Tomó aire nervioso y se achicó de hombros mientras lo hacía para luego relajarse. — Te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Un motel? — río divertida y picarona mientras veía a su amado a los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay en tu cabecita? Después yo soy el pervertido. — Echó a andar el auto mientras sonreía para luego tomar la mano de su amada.

— ¿A dónde vamos entonces?

— Ya te dije, es una sorpresa.

20:30 horas.

La bajó del auto con delicadeza y tomó su mano tal caballero. Se habían estacionado cerca de uno de los restaurantes más finos en todo Tokio. ¿Y esto? ¿Qué significaba?

— ¿Comida italiana? — sonreía incrédula. ¿Por qué la había traído?

— Kagura, tengo que decirte algo… pero entremos. Puedes ordenar comida deliciosa. — la tomó nuevamente de la mano y la dirigió a la puerta del local.

El joven de cabellos castaños había reservado una mesa exclusiva para ellos dos y había ordenado explícitamente que decoraran ese florero de centro con hermosos tulipanes y peonías. Todo debía ser perfecto.

Se sentaron —uno frente al otro—, ordenaron la comida y cenaron tranquilamente mientras conversaban temas triviales —nada fuera de lo común, debían mantener apariencias—.

— Sougo, ¿pasa algo? — hace un rato que Kagura había notado su nerviosismo. — Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo.

— Kagura… — tragó saliva y la miró directamente a los ojos. Repasaba todo su rostro, su cabello, su piel, sus labios. ¡Diablos, era tan hermosa! Sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se decidió al fin, tenía que impresionar a su amada.

Abrió el cofrecillo negro de terciopelo frente a sus ojos mostrando una hermosa argolla plateada con un zafiro tan azul y bello como los ojos de Kagura.

— S-Sougo… esto es… — estaba impresionada, su boca se encontraba un poco abierta y no sabía que decir. Un pequeño calor invadió su pecho y presentía que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas.

— Kagura, ¿te casarías conmigo?

* * *

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _ **Born To Dance:**_ _Película de 1936 en la que aparece la canción_ _I've got you under my skin_ _, interpretada por Virginia Bruce. Esta misma canción fue interpretada posteriormente por Frank Sinatra en 1956._

 _ **I've got you under my skin:**_ _Para aclarar un poco más lo que dice la letra (y para los que no comprenden inglés) el fragmento que puse en el fic va así:_

 _Te tengo bajo mi piel_

 _Te tengo en lo profundo de mi corazón_

 _Tan profundo en mi corazón_

 _Que realmente eres parte de mí._

 _Te tengo bajo mi piel_

 _He tratado de no ceder_

 _Y me dije:_

 _Este romance no funcionará._

 _Pero, ¿por qué debería resistirme_

 _Cuando, nena, sé perfectamente_

 _Que te tengo bajo mi piel?_

 _ **Shinto:**_ _(O sintoísmo) Es la religión nacional de Japón._

 _ **Orquídeas rojas:**_ _Simboliza el placer y el deseo intenso de querer hacer el amor con alguien._

* * *

 _10._


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

¿Estaba bien que le haya pedido matrimonio?

Miraba ese anillo de zafiro maravillada mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su cerebro le decía _"Esto… ¿podría perjudicarte en algo?"._

El plan se vería interrumpido si daba el _Sí_ , pero sus latidos le indicaban que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas casarse con él y llevar su apellido. ¡Cómo deseaba llevar su apellido! _"Señora Okita…"_ ¿Acaso no se escuchaba dichoso? Incluso más elegante que el tan famoso Señora Sakata.

" _Kagura Okita"_

" _Okita Kagura"_

Dijera como lo dijera se escuchaba esplendoroso. ¡Era una combinación perfecta y sublime!

Pero, ahí estaba el problema.

Era bien sabido que los pretendientes de Kagura llegaban a su casa porque ella era viuda, porque pedía explícitamente en ese anuncio de uno de los periódicos de Tokio que estaba dispuesta a casarse para tener un heredero que se quedara con la empresa Sakata. Si llevaba el apellido Okita ya no tendrían a quien sacarle dinero para la empresa.

— ¿Pasa algo, Kagura? Estás muda…

Sí, muda, completamente muda. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado observando ese anillo.

¿Fue una buena idea? Sougo se la replanteaba. ¿Y si ella aún no estaba preparada para casarse? ¿Y si llevaban muy poco tiempo…? ¡No! Era imposible que fuera eso. ¿Acaso 15 años de conocerse era poco? ¡Patrañas! La situación era otra.

— Perdóname, Sougo… es… es solo… — Ahí estaba, su intento fallido de querer casarse con ella. Pero no perdía las esperanzas. — La situación, ya sabes…El plan…

" _Ah… era eso"_. Sougo comenzó a sonreír. ¿Por qué no lo había previsto antes? Había sido un idiota, ¿pero en qué más puede pensar un idiota cuándo está enamorado? Seguramente habría una solución a todo sin que el plan se viera atrofiado.

— Kagura… quiero estar unido a ti, no solamente como algo simbólico. Quiero ser legalmente tu esposo… Con que solo lo sepamos nosotros, está bien… nadie más tiene que saberlo — la miraba a los ojos con dulzura mientras le tomaba de la mano y le sonreía tiernamente — No hay nada de malo en un matrimonio furtivo.

Sí, no había nada de malo con eso. Japón era un lugar donde casarse era sumamente fácil, una firma en un documento lo solucionaba todo, absolutamente todo.

El rostro afligido de Kagura había cambiado como por arte de magia. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡Y qué bella sonrisa era! Llena de felicidad, de orgullo.

— ¿No me vas a poner el anillo? — lo miraba a esos ojos escarlata con emoción. ¡Claro que le pondría el anillo! Estaba sumamente feliz. En una escala del uno al diez, Kagura desbordaba más allá del cien con esa alegría que sentía en esos momentos.

Sougo expresó una pequeña risilla a la vez que le ponía el anillo y podía jurarse que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente.

— ¿Y bien? — sabía la respuesta, pero aún así quería escucharla explícitamente de sus labios.

— Sí, Sougo. Me encantaría casarme contigo. — No solo sus labios sonreían, sus ojos también lo hacían. ¡Se veía tan dulce! Incluso más dulce que la primera vez que Sougo la vio. Nadie pensaría que esas sonrisas inocentes que esos dos amantes se dedicaban guardaban un oscuro secreto, pero… ¿A quién le importaba? Las apariencias engañan.

Sougo se levantó de su asiento tomando a Kagura de la mano, alzandola y abrazándola frente a todo el mundo. ¿Una muestra de cariño en un lugar público? ¡Estaban locos! Para la sociedad japonesa, claro está.

La besó cual beso de película. _"Siempre tendremos París"_ como decía un film de la Segunda Guerra, pero ellos no necesitaban tener París, ellos eran París.

— Te amo, Kagura — Oh, Dios. Se escuchaba tan lindo, tan dulce.

— También te amo, Sougo — volvió a besar sus labios y se abrazó a su cuello. ¡Qué espectáculo! Los comensales los miraban maravillados, con sonrojo en sus mejillas. No era común ver a una pareja manifestando su amor. Desbordaban cariño, se veían realmente enamorados, eran perfectos.

15 de noviembre de 1952.

" _Es tan hermoso…"_

Se encontraba en su oficina admirando aquella piedra preciosa mientras suspiraba como toda una adolescente enamorada. A sus costados habían algunos papeleos con las cuentas de la empresa. No es que los hubiera dejado de lado, solo se dio un pequeño tiempo para admirar el regalo que el dueño de su corazón le había dado. ¿Casarse? No lo podía creer, sentía como si fuera la primera vez que se unía en matrimonio con alguien, incluso estando viuda.

— Que lindo anillo, Kagura — se acercó Shinpachi con un poco más de papeleos, la diferencia es que estos ya estaban resueltos y eran cuentas y estadísticas sobre la empresa.

— Shinpachi, no te escuché entrar. — lo miró feliz a los ojos. Nada ni nadie podía perturbar su estado de ánimo. — Me lo regaló Sougo — Decírselo a Shimura estaba bien. Kagura se había cerciorado de que ninguno de sus conocidos ni familiares tuvieran como preferencia el periódico donde publicó ese aviso. Fue solo una mala suerte que su hermano haya visto ese enunciado y haya ventilado aquel secreto en la fiesta. Pero Shinpachi no estaba en esos momentos, él no tenía idea de nada.

— Al parecer tienen una buena relación — sonreía para luego tomar asiento frente a la bermellón en el escritorio.

— Sí, es una linda persona… — otra vez esa mirada de enamorada. ¡Es que ni siquiera quería pasar desapercibida! — ¿Cómo está Soyo?

Shinpachi se heló. ¿Por qué preguntaba por Soyo? Era cierto que después de la fiesta había comenzado a verla más seguido, ¿pero cómo lo sabía ella?

— ¿Soyo…?

— No te hagas el desentendido, Shinpachi. De un momento a otro desaparecieron en mi cumpleaños. No los vi cantando ni celebrando. Al rato, cuando volvieron, estaban despeinados. Soyo tenía su maquillaje corrido. ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? — se posó sobre ella una sonrisa pícara. ¡Con las manos en la masa! Shinpachi se veía acorralado.

— Yo… Bueno, ella está bien… — no podía mentirle. La había visto esa misma mañana antes de ir a trabajar.

— Eso es bueno. Cuídala mucho… es una pena que haya perdido a su bebé.

Soyo le había confesado a la bermellón, antes de irse de su cumpleaños, que el impacto que tuvo fue tan grande y fatídico que el embarazo de alto riesgo que llevaba se había visto afectado. Y es que era obvio que después de ver toda esa sangre manchando su blanco vestido, ese bebé iba a pasar a mejor vida.

Kagura lo lamentaba, sí, pero por otro lado pensaba que si ese hijo hubiera nacido, no hubiera vivido feliz. ¿Cómo podría serlo con un padre como Kamui? Seguramente viviría su misma suerte. Alimentado de cariño a base de cosas materiales y casándolo con alguien a quien no quiera como amante.

— Ha ido superándolo de a poco. Soyo es más fuerte de lo que parece — su rostro lleno de orgullo al hablar de ella se notaba.

— Eso lo creo. — tomó una pausa y prosiguió — ¿Cómo van las cuentas de la empresa?

— Oh, sí. De eso quería hablarte, Kagura. — de un momento a otro la dama sintió que su sangre se helaba levemente — Hay cifras que no corresponden a las ventas… la cantidad de productos que vendemos no son equivalentes al dinero que estamos adquiriendo. La economía de la empresa ha subido, pero… no me explico el por qué.

— Oh, — su mente se iluminó en el momento que su compañero le hablaba — no te preocupes. Mi padre ha estado ayudando con algunas cosas. Se me había olvidado comentártelo.

— ¿El señor Kankou? Creí que tenías una mala relación con él.

— No, no. Verás… ya nos arreglamos hace algún tiempo. Por eso lo viste en mi cumpleaños. — había un poco de verdad en su mentira.

Hace un tiempo atrás, luego de la fiesta que había planeado Kamui en la mansión Yato, Kagura logró contactarse con su padre. De cierta manera no podía serle indiferente. Siempre veía que él era sumamente cariñoso con Kouka y sintió que aquel cariño que nunca le dio a sus hijos, por lo menos se lo daba a su esposa. Debía perdonarlo y hacer las paces con él, lo necesitaba.

— Debiste habérmelo dicho antes, Kagura. Me asusté. Pensé que estabas robando o algo así. — reía socarrón. Él estaba bromeando, pero ella sabía que se acercaba a la realidad.

— ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacer algo así? — sonreía para ocultar su nerviosismo. ¡Por Dios! No quería tomar cartas en el asunto con su mejor amigo. La mentira fue lo mejor que le hubiera dicho en años.

— En fin, es bueno saberlo. Solo venía a eso. — se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta — sigue deleitándote con tu anillo — una sonrisa inocente se posó en su rostro y una, no tan inocente, y de hecho falsa, se mantuvo en el rostro de Kagura.

Ya sola en su oficina, acariciaba su hermoso anillo de zafiro mientras mantenía su mirada en un punto muerto.

¿En serio estuvo a punto de ser descubierta?

Se había equivocado, solo una cosa podía sacarla de su estado de ánimo, y eso era su nula inocencia.

Tenía que hacer algo, no quería verse envuelta en problemas, no ahora que iba a casarse con Sougo, no ahora que quería llevar una vida tranquila con quién amaba. ¿Pero qué podría hacer?

1 de diciembre de 1952.

Estaban solos, completamente solos en la mansión Sakata.

Los empleados se habían tomado el día libre y ellos se encontraban frente a frente, tomados de las manos y con un papel en el mesón al lado de ellos.

Habían abierto el gran salón de eventos, era una situación importante. Muy importante para los dos.

— Sougo… — vestía un hermoso traje matrimonial japonés. Querían algo sencillo, no esperaban arreglos ostentosos como en las ceremonias occidentales. Querían algo para ellos mismos, para unir sus almas en matrimonio hasta que los separe la orgullosa muerte. — estoy nerviosa…

— Tranquila. — le acarició la mejilla y la miraba con cariño — solo somos nosotros… no hay que aparentar nada, somos solo dos personas enamoradas a punto de casarse. — se veía impecable con ese kimono ceremonial, más apuesto que de costumbre. — Quiero… decirte algo… — Kagura lo miró expectante, con ese sonrojo tan notorio en sus mejillas y sus ojos tan grandes y hermosos — Esto nos mantendrá unidos por siempre, más allá de las clases sociales, de edades o de la eternidad misma. Ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos porque somos eternos, Kagura. Eternos como el aire, perennes como las hojas de los pinos. Tan inmortales como las rocas y los dioses. El destino siempre nos mantendrá en un lazo inquebrantable… tan inquebrantable como el horizonte que sostiene el mar y el cielo. Yo soy tu mar… si tú te oscureces, yo también lo haré. — El castaño insertó con delicadeza un anillo de matrimonio en el dedo de ella.

— Sougo… — estaba a punto de llorar. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sentía una emoción incontenible en su pecho — Soy tu cielo, te llevaré conmigo a donde sea y reflejaré en ti la belleza del sol y la luna. Tocaré todos los rincones de nuestro mundo junto a ti y me fundiré en tus aguas tal como lo hace la noche en el vasto océano. Llevaré mi promesa de amarte siempre atada a mi corazón y nos encontraremos en otras vidas, compartiendo nuestro mutuo sentimiento de amor. Nunca te fallaré y nunca dejaré de amarte en lo que queda de mi, ahora, maravillosa existencia junto a ti. — cometió la misma acción que su amado e insertó aquel anillo en su dedo para mirarlo a los ojos con dulzura.

— Entonces… — Sougo se irguió orgulloso y dichoso, y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo — Nos declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedo besar a la novia. — Kagura sonreía y acercó sus labios a los de su amado a la vez que cerraba los ojos, siendo imitada por él.

La besó con toda la dulzura y amor que su ser terrenal le permitía y se separaron nuevamente para verse a los ojos.

Sus rostros habían cambiado para ellos. Se veían tan inocentes y bellos, tan dichosos y orgullosos. Con una paz serena que todo lo calma y regocija.

— Te amo — se dijeron al unísono, haciendo que sus voces se mezclarán y crearán el sonido más hermoso del universo.

Firmaron con calma los papeles de matrimonio y volvieron a besarse, ahora con un abrazo, tan fuerte, tan latente. Se embriagaban de amor por el otro y no necesitaban nada más que a ellos mismos para disfrutar su boda.

— Deberíamos brindar con Champagne — Kagura acariciaba su rostro mientras seguía abrazada a él.

— Justamente aquí la tengo — Se había agachado un poco y debajo de la mesa la sacó de entre una cubeta con hielos.

— ¡Perfecto, Sougo! Sabes cómo complacerme — tomó una copa y esperó pacientemente a que su esposo —Dios mío, qué hermosa sonaba esa palabra— abriera la botella.

— Conozco los gustos de Mi Señora Okita. — le sonrió coqueto a la vez que sonaba el _¡Pop!_ del corcho disparándose en el salón. Sirvió la bebida burbujeante en la copa de su esposa para luego servirse él y dejar la botella en el mesón — Brindemos por nosotros.

— Por una vida larga y próspera como esposos. — mostraba sus blanquecinos y bellos dientes en una fina curvatura de labios.

— ¡Salud! — dijeron al unísono, cruzaron sus copas y dieron un sobró de su champagne sellando finalmente aquella unión entre los dos.

Inexplicablemente, esa bebida les sabía más deliciosa que de costumbre. ¿La marca? ¿La forma en la que la hicieron? Sus paladares saboreaban cada gota. ¡Realmente era un elixir fabricado por los dioses! Y no, no era la marca o la fabricación lo que la hacía más deliciosa. Era su felicidad, era la situación tan bella que estaban teniendo. ¡En cualquier momento podrían tocar los cielos y con cualquier cosa! Nada los sacaba de su estado eufórico y maravilloso.

— Mañana llevaremos los papeles al registro civil. — Le sonrió él a la vez que tocaba la mejilla de su amada — Estoy tan feliz, Kagura.

— Yo también lo estoy. — Depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

— Oh, te tengo una sorpresa. — Le mencionó feliz mientras se alejaba de ella y traía consigo un carrito con una bandeja. — Le pedí a Shimaru que cocinara algo especial.

— Vaya, eso se escucha interesante. — la tomó de la mano para dirigirla a una mesa y ayudarla a sentarse en la silla que allí había. Todo estaba preparado, los cubiertos, los vasos y el sake. — Vamos a cambiar la champagne por lo que veo.

— Lo que vamos a comer no puede acompañarse de una champagne, sino de un buen sake. — le respondió a la vez que tomaba asiento y abría la bandeja para mostrar lo que había dentro — ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Ramen? — rió un poco por la sencillez del platillo. — ¿Por qué?

— La última vez que ibas a comer ramen… lo dejaste enfriar hasta el día siguiente — su mirada lasciva le indicaba a qué era lo que se refería exactamente. — Creí que te gustaría probarlo al fin. Le pedí a Shimaru que lo hiciera exactamente como la última vez.

— Se ve delicioso. — sonreía por las ocurrencias de su esposo. Era tan dulce y siempre la sorprendía con cada mínimo detalle.

— Tu también eres deliciosa — le dijo embobado y perdido en ella antes de que diera la primera probada de su ramen. — Quiero decir… — se retractó en cuanto sintió la mirada divertida de Kagura sobre sus orbes carmín. — Que también pienso que se ve delicioso.

— No te pongas así, Sougo. Estamos cenando… — su pie se había despojado del elegante zapato blanco que tenía puesto y con sensualidad comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Sougo por debajo de la mesa. — ¿O Acaso quieres… que el ramen se vuelva a enfriar…? — lo miraba con pasión y comenzó a tocarse los labios con sus dedos para luego morder uno levemente. ¿Cuánta lujuria poseía hasta el punto de tentarlo con esos movimientos tan lascivos?

— No sería una mala idea… — le sonrió coqueto y en cuanto se iba a levantar para ir al lado de su amada, Kagura detuvo su erótico juego y se dirigió netamente a su plato con ramen.

— Pues es una pésima idea porque tengo mucha hambre ahora. —Hizo un mohín como toda una niña pequeña y comenzó a comer finalmente la tan ansiada cena — ¡Está delicioso! — sus ojos se encendieron como dos luceros. Se vería realmente tierna.

— Al parecer ese apetito es algo que nunca vas a cambiar — Apoyaba su mejilla en su palma y la observaba divertido — Es muy cruel al dejar a su esposo con las ganas, Señora Okita.

— ¿Y usted no sabe que la hora de la cena es casi sagrada, Señor Okita? —Sougo se le quedó mirando un rato mientras degustaba su comida. ¡Esa sonrisa de bobo no se le quitaba con nada!

— Eres muy especial, Kagura — soltó de la nada, llamando la atención de la bermellón. — Nunca pensé que podría casarme con alguien como tú. Creo que he sido bendecido por los dioses.

Ella sonrió sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un bello rosa tal como el de las flores de cerezo. Realmente se sentía muy juvenil y dichosa al lado de su amado. Podía ser tan dulce como una niña y se ilusionaba tan rápido como una adolescente. Él la hacía retroceder en el tiempo y experimentar aquellas mariposas en el estómago que nunca había podido conocer antes.

El que calla otorga, como dice el dicho, y el silencio que Kagura le daba al no saber que responderle por tal halago le había causado demasiada ternura al castaño.

— Resulta que cuando te digo cosas lascivas me contestas, pero cuando te digo algo romántico te quedas callada como toda una niña tímida. — Comenzó a molestarla, había algo en él que lo motivaba a molestarla a veces. Anhelaba ver alguna reacción divertida en ella, o que simplemente le siguiera el juego.

— Ni siquiera me has dado el tiempo de contestar, esposo mío. — sonreía orgullosa y altanera. — Es obvio que fuiste bendecido por los dioses al permitirte estar con una mujer como yo. — limpiaba sus labios grácilmente con una servilleta, pero lo que él no sabía es que el uso de esa servilleta era para evitar que se notaran las ganas de reír que tenía Kagura al decir eso.

— Oye, eso es un poco egó…

— Pero — le interrumpió, ahora mirándole en serio y con una leve sonrisa — los dioses también me han bendecido por tener a un hombre como tú a mi lado.

Okita sonrió tiernamente, ciertamente adoraba que bromeara con él de vez en cuando.

— Hubieras visto tu cara — le dijo ella divertida tratando de aguantarse una carcajada. — Cuando me ibas a decir que era una ególatra… ¡Pffff! ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡LO SIENTO! — reía mucho y de manera muy sonora. Hace tiempo que no reía así, se le podía ver como unas lagrimitas escapaban de sus ojos — ¡REALMENTE LO SIENTO, ES QUE… JA, JA, JA! — se calmó un poco y respiró profundamente mientras se limpiaba la lágrima del ojo — Realmente te creíste ese ego. — le dijo en carcajadas más serenas. — Eres muy dulce, caes demasiado rápido con las bromas. ¿Realmente te crió Gintoki?

— Es un grado de inocencia que no puedo hacer desaparecer — le dijo cerrando los ojos y fingiendo enfado para luego comer un poco de su ramen. Aunque su seriedad no duró mucho, comenzó a reírse también. — Creo que el jefe influenció bastante en ti.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte, esposo mío? Él me enseñó muchas cosas. — su sonrisa de diversión de a poco pasó a una nostálgica. — Hablando de eso… ¿qué diría Gin si nos viera así?

— ¿Casados? ¿O siendo asesinos? — ¿Es que acaso esa sonrisa inocente no podía ser menos acertiva? Ellos lo veían como algo normal. ¿Asesinos? ¡Realmente lo veían como un juego! Nadie podría entender cómo es que podían hasta bromear de manera tan familiar con eso.

— Si nos viera como asesinos… no estoy muy segura de su reacción. — soltó una pequeña risa jocosa y prosiguió — Hablo de nosotros, como amantes.

— ¿Cómo amantes? No creo que haya afectado mucho, después de todo él se acostaba con una de las enfermeras del cuerpo militar.

— Creo que él estaría feliz… Antes de irse a la guerra la última vez que nos vimos, me habló sobre eso, sobre esa relación que tenía con Tsukuyo. Me dijo que el amor era algo bello, que lo sentías aquí — direcciono su dedo a su pecho — como si floreciera, como si quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona amada. Me lo explicó… para luego decirme que ojalá yo también pudiera encontrar a esa persona especial y sentir aquello que tan hermoso se manifiesta. — Tomó un sorbo de su sake para aclarar un poco su garganta. — Él hubiera estado feliz de vernos juntos, Sougo. De seguro nos mira desde algún lado sintiéndose orgulloso por nuestra relación.

— Y porque su empresa va bien — sonrió armoniosamente a su amada y comenzó a acariciar su blanquecina y femenina mano. — Seguramente nos está viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Quién demonios pensaría que alguien podría ponerse orgulloso de dos asesinos despiadados? ¡Es que estaban locos! Quizás su relación fuera lo más hermoso que existe en este mugroso planeta, pero eso iba más allá, más de lo que podría entender la gente común, gente que no pensaban como ellos, que respetaban el nombre de la Ley, por eso, su secreto era tan grande y su complicidad tan sincera. Eran únicos a su modo.

Siguieron cenando entre conversaciones cotidianas, gustos sobre libros o música. Por allí un _"¿Conoces a Doris Day?"_ O un _"Billie Holiday es una buena cantante"._

" _¿Prefieres el blues o el jazz?"_

" _Prefiero a Mozart"._

22:10 horas.

Habían terminado de cenar. Ciertamente todo estaba delicioso y el postre se componía de una macedonia de frutas con crema.

No había mucho que hacer. Sougo se ocuparía de la limpieza al día siguiente junto a Shimaru. Gengai no podía ayudarlos, su vejez se lo impedía y ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas de antes.

— Señor Okita, ¿qué es lo que procede luego de la exquisita cena? — le lanzó con mirada coqueta y reposando su mentón en sus manos.

— No se adelante, Señora Okita. Es una sorpresa. — en una sonrisa llena de felicidad y satisfacción, se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó a un lado de su esposa para tomarle la mano con delicadeza. — Acompáñeme. — Kagura se levantó de su asiento con la elegante ayuda de Sougo y lo miró sonriente a los ojos — Pero, necesito que cierres los ojos.

— ¿Y si me tropiezo? Recuerda que llevo un kimono largo.

— Tranquila, voy a guiarte en lo que sea necesario. Solo cierra los ojos. — le dijo a los oídos en un susurro que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Si se lo pedía de esa forma, era imposible que no le hiciera caso.

El castaño la llevó hasta el cuarto de ella. La luz era tenue gracias a las velas que ornamentaban la habitación. Se sentía un exquisito aroma a rosas y el ambiente tranquilo los llenaba de mucha serenidad sin saber el por qué.

— Huele delicioso, Sougo… ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

— Ábrelos — su dulce voz era como una melodía. La dama de cabellos bermellón abrió sus parpados lentamente hasta encontrarse con algo que la dejó maravillada.

Un escenario tan hermoso. Las velas iluminando su habitación dejando un leve tono rojizo, su cama con sabanas tan blancas como la nieve y adornada con pétalos tan rojos como la pasión que sentían entre ellos.

— Sougo… — el castaño la abrazó por la espalda y posó sus labios en su cuello para darle un dulce beso. — Es… tan hermoso…

— Una noche tan especial requiere de una decoración especial… — sus besos se propagaron por todo su cuello, despojando de a poco el kimono que Kagura llevaba puesto. — Me encanta tu piel… Kagura…

Acarició su rostro aceptado esos besos en su dermis para ayudarlo a retirar la molesta ropa de sus cuerpos.

 _El tacto sereno la hacía temblar entre sus brazos_

 _cual viento en follaje primaveral._

 _La piel tan blanca como la nieve de rosáceos se teñía_

 _tal flor de cerezo que en sus muslos descansaba_

 _Y la dirigía al aposento_

 _Y la besaba con lujuria_

 _¡Cuánta lujuria, oh, cuánto amor sentía!_

 _La saliva floral inundaba sus blanquecinos montes_

 _Y los tocaba y los presionaba._

 _Rodeaba su cuerpo con sus grandes manos,_

 _Sentía el calor del sol en su tacto._

 _La derretía, la tomaba para sí._

 _Tan candente, tan lujuriosa._

 _El sonido en armonía que de sus labios salía_

 _Y el sonido en armonía que hasta sus oídos llegaba._

 _Y entre esos muslos aguardaba el placer,_

 _placer carnal de tenerlo como abeja en su flor,_

 _de sentir sus más audaces estocadas dentro de ella._

 _Oh, y la senda de nieve se abre camino._

 _Y cuánto saboreaba su miel,_

 _su néctar,_

 _en un beso que requería de los labios eternos_

 _de entre sus temblorosas piernas._

 _Y ella gemía los más hermosos versos_

 _Y él se detenía en su más exquisito placer._

 _Arqueaba su columna y mordía las sábanas_

 _sábanas tan blancas como su piel._

 _Confundía sus manos ávidas con sus cabellos_

 _Envueltas en hebras de bermellón color._

 _Y volvía a depositar en sus labios carmín_

 _el sabor del anhelo y el amor._

 _Tanta desesperación en aquellos pasionales labios_

 _que se juntaban en uno solo,_

 _compartiendo ese músculo mojado_

 _que saboreaba cada gota de ellos y sus sentimientos._

" _¡Aflora, amado mío! ¡Hazme sentir tu esposa!"_

 _Y la hacía estremecer,_

 _y la hacía sentir amada._

 _Entre sus besos el amor se profesaba_

 _Entre sus besos sutiles estocadas_

 _Terminadas en gemidos_

 _Terminadas en el Edén._

01:00 horas.

Sin duda había sido especial. Ella reposaba sus cabellos en el pecho de su amado y él la acariciaba sintiéndola a flor de piel.

Kagura se aferraba a Sougo, como si nunca quisiera irse de su lado, y de vez en cuando él besaba su frente para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

— Sougo — le dijo para luego mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Y si nos vamos de luna de miel?

— ¿Y la empresa?

— El dinero va bien, además soy la jefa. Lo sabes. Puedo tomar unas vacaciones cortas en cualquier momento. — Tomó una pausa y sonrió para acercarse a los labios de su esposo y plantar en ellos un beso — Nuestro trabajo ha dado buenos frutos.

— ¿Ah sí? — la tomó de la cintura y correspondía aquel beso con otros tranquilos y sensuales — No estaría mal irse de vacaciones entonces… — comenzó a morder sus labios y a pasar levemente su lengua por ellos.

— Así también podemos darle unas vacaciones a los empleados de la mansión… — Sougo estaba acariciando su cuerpo con vehemencia y la pegaba cada vez más a sí mismo, haciendo que Kagura lo abrazara con sus piernas.

— Ajá…

— ¿Acaso quieres una segunda ronda, Sougo…? — le hablaba con sensualidad, arrastrando su voz y poniéndola un poco más ronca.

— Estamos casados… no veo el por qué no podríamos hacerlo… — se posó arriba de ella y comenzó por besar su cuello, saboreando cada centímetro de su blanca piel.

— Nunca estás satisfecho, ¿verdad? —cerró sus ojos sintiendo a flor de piel cada intenso y dulce beso que la excitaba en demasía.

— Te amo tanto que me gustaría poseer hasta tu alma. — besó sus labios y ella acarició sus mejillas. Entrelazaba sus piernas desnudas con las de él y sentían esa electricidad que desplegaban sus dermis para experimentar el roce de cada cálido poro.

Y entre las sabanas se sumergieron nuevamente, tocando sus cuerpos bajo la luz de la luna.

08:00 horas.

Despertaron abrazados mientras los rayos del sol golpeaban sus cerrados ojos.

Los cabellos bermellón se encontraban desplegados por la almohada, y él la observaba con una sonrisa tácita en el rostro, admirando cada uno de sus blancos poros y dando gracias a los Dioses por tener a tal maravillosa mujer como esposa.

Depositó un casto ósculo en su frente y se decidió a levantarse para ir al baño y ducharse. Quería sorprenderla con el desayuno.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le dijo entre somnolienta y tierna mientras le tomaba del brazo.

— La señora Okita tiene un apetito voraz durante la mañana. Debo hacerle el desayuno. — confesó, arruinando inmediatamente su sorpresa.

Kagura sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados y acercó levemente el brazo de Sougo a ella.

— ¿No me darás un beso de buenos días? Lo estoy esperando — le dijo mientras estiraba los labios para así recibir su ansiado saludo.

Le daba demasiada ternura cada gesto que ella le daba. ¿Y esos labios entrompados? ¡Nunca había hecho algo así! Estaba conociendo facetas de ella que nunca antes hubiera imaginado que existían… ¡Rayos! ¡Esas facetas le encantaban demasiado!

Sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de ella, susurrándole un _"buenos días, esposa mía"_ para, a los segundos después, recibir un _"buenos días, esposo mío"_ como respuesta.

Se retiró de la habitación y Kagura quedó sola por unos instantes.

El calor que invadía su pecho al pensar que al fin estaban casados… ¡Es que era maravilloso! Recordaba cada cosa que vivió con él, los años en los que no estuvo. El cómo lo extrañaba… Tan idiota, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba? Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y no podía arrepentirse de nada. Ya estaba con Sougo finalmente y eso era lo que importaba.

— Sougo… — depositaba su cabeza en la almohada y veía el techo mientras su sonrisa pronunciaba el nombre de su amado. — Amaterasu me ha bendecido con tu existencia… — Cerró los ojos y a los segundos escuchó como el tocadiscos sonaba con algo de Claude Debussy.

Maravillosa melodía, la llenaba de calma y serenidad

" _Arabesque"_ Dijo para sí misma pronunciando el nombre de tan bella pieza. Tan bella y a la vez corta… Y se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hermoso es tan efímero en ocasiones?

Dejó de pensar en aquello y se levantó de la cama buscando su bata larga y blanca. Estaba a una orilla de la cama. Se la colocó y se dirigió al espejo de su habitación.

Su cabello largo se acentuaba gracias a la blancura de su piel, y, aunque estaba desordenado, se veía hermosa y radiante como la primavera. Comenzó a cepillarlo cuidadosamente a la vez que tarareaba hermosas melodías con su delicada y dulce voz.

— Hace años que no te escuchaba cantar — interrumpió Sougo mientras entraba con una bandeja con el desayuno.

— Vaya, me sorprende que alguna vez me hayas escuchado. ¿Desde cuándo me espiabas, Sougo? — le respondió en una sonrisa burlona y pícara.

— No me malentiendas, Kagura. Nunca te he espiado, no es necesario viviendo bajo el mismo techo. — dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y se acercó a ella. — ¿Me permites? — le dijo, extendiendo su mano para que ella le entregara su cepillo — Siempre quise cepillar tu cabello… — Kagura le sonrió y le entregó el peine.

— ¿Así que nunca me haz espiado, eh? No nací ayer, querido.

— ¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó extrañado al ver que la joven se volvía hacia él y detenía su mano.

— ¿En serio creíste que nunca me daría cuenta que me espiabas por las noches, Sougo? — su mirada intacta en los ojos carmesí de su esposo lo hacía estremecer de una manera no tan satisfactoria.

" _Me descubrió…"_ Pensó, e inmediatamente se le pasó por la mente que ella podría tomar represalias contra aquello.

— K-Kagura… yo…

— Realmente — continuó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a la vez que traviesa — me encanta ver tu rostro cuando te sientes acorralado. Es muy divertido… — cerró los ojos un rato y luego siguió observándolo — Fue muy gratificante ver tu cara cuando quise propasarme contigo esa vez en el auto. — Le tomó del brazo y acerco el rostro de Sougo rápidamente a ella, haciendo que sus labios casi se tocaran — Te tengo a mi merced, esposo mío.

Esa sonrisa bobalicona de la dama de cabellos bermellón no podía ser más real. ¿Sougo era su juguete? Claro que no, que se divirtiera asustándolo no significaba que no lo amara. ¡Claro que lo amaba! Además, si algo sabía el castaño, es que ese humor y esas atribuciones que ella se daba con él le encantaban. ¿Y cómo no encantarles? Le daba aún más viveza a esa excéntrica relación.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

— No pensaras que no me gustaba escuchar los gritos de tus victimas antes de dormir, ¿o sí? Me llenaba de una sensación explicable, y bueno… Así descubrí que tenías la costumbre de dar alguno que otro paseo nocturno. ¿Sabes por qué me veías a veces destapada? No creas que no quería pagarte de alguna forma… Sougo… Hacías un trabajo excepcional — le sonreía mientras tentaba aquellos exquisitos labios del ojicarmín.

— Eres más perversa de lo que imaginaba… — plantó un besó en sus labios y sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su amada. — Eran unas buenas recompensas.

— Pero las que te doy ahora son mejores…

— Eso no puedo discutírtelo, esposa mía…

Kagura se alzó para abrazarlo desde el cuello mientras lo besaba con pasión.

Si algo era seguro entre ellos dos, es que a la hora de juntarse eran un fuego infernal que ni el agua más helada podría apagar.

23 de diciembre de 1952.

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que se habían casado. No hicieron esperar más tiempo y decidieron irse de Luna de Miel al otro extremo del mundo: Sudamérica.

Estaban felices, habían comprado unos cuantos vinilos de música proveniente de allá. Algunos recuerdos del país al que fueron y vino de la mejor cosecha.

Junto con la Luna de Miel que habían tenido, aprovecharon de darle vacaciones a los empleados, un mes para ser exactos, así que al volver a la mansión Sakata, estaban completamente solos. Nada mejor que una casa grande y vacía para seguir disfrutando de su vida de recién casados.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Hogar dulce hogar! — Gritó la bermellón a la vez que entraba a la casa con bolsos en las manos — Extrañaba la mansión, aunque realmente fue un viaje maravilloso, querido. ¿Quién iba a pensar que las cosas se dieran en el tiempo exacto? El calor del verano era bastante agradable.

— Me sorprende el cambio brusco de clima. Acá ya está que se pone a nevar. ¿Te gustaría un poco de vino, esposa mía?

— No vendría nada de mal probar la cosecha chilena, además, estamos solos. — Dejó los bolsos en el suelo y sacó de uno de ellos un disco — Pondré música mientras vas a buscar las copas.

— Está bien, ya vengo.

Kagura se dirigió al tocadiscos y colocó en él un vinilo de boleros. Se escuchaba maravilloso el sonar de la percusión tan característica del estilo junto con esos violines tan armoniosos. Era un disco de Julio "Tito" Gutierrez en el que sonaba la canción _"Llanto de Luna"_. Kagura había quedado completamente enamorada de esa música tan ajena a ella y a su cultura.

Sougo llegó con las copas de vino y le entregó una a su amada.

— Al parecer estas embelesada con los boleros. — Le dijo Sougo mientras alzaba su copa de vino y Kagura hacía lo mismo.

— No puedes negar que son hermosos — Sougo asintió y chocó su copa con la de la dama frente suyo.

— Por nosotros

—Por nosotros — le contestó ella mientras sonreía y le daba un sorbo a su vino. — Está delicioso. — Lo miró tiernamente y posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo. — ¿No quieres bailar conmigo? — le dijo en voz tranquila mientras sonreía y él aceptaba gustoso.

— No es necesario que me lo preguntes, Kagura. — Dejó su copa y la de ella a un lado para tomarla de la cintura y moverse al compás de esa hermosa música.

— No sabes cuánto me gusta bailar contigo, Sougo. Me haces sentir bien…

— Tú también me haces sentir bien, Kagura. — le dijo susurrante al oído y la abrazaba con más fuerza a medida que la música seguía su curso.

Pero como la vida se compone de _Arabesques_ , esos minutos no podían durar mucho. ¡Realmente lo hermoso era tan efímero!

El llamado en la puerta principal se hizo presente. El tic tac del reloj se hacía notar nuevamente con el vinilo chirriando en blanco. La música había terminado y alguien esperaba fuera de la mansión Sakata.

— Los invitados siempre llegan en el momento más oportuno, ¿no? — mencionó el castaño con sarcasmo mientras tenía su vista intacta en esos hermosos ojos azules.

— Ve a abrir, no creo que sea importante, seguro se irá pronto — Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

Sougo hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta principal. La abrió como usualmente lo hacía y un _"Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece?"_ salió con elegancia de su boca.

— Buenas tardes, Señor. Vengo por el anuncio en el periódico. Mi nombre es Eichiro Sakamoto.

Sougo lo observó de pies a cabeza, se veía mucho más joven que él y su amada. Tenía cabello marrón y ojos color miel, pero… Realmente su apariencia no importaba mucho.

¿Un nuevo pretendiente? No pudo evitar sonreír, más por satisfacción que por cortesía.

— Claro, por favor, pase. — le dijo, moderando esa sonrisa imperceptiblemente sádica que se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Muchas gracias.

Y cerró la puerta en cuanto el joven entró a la mansión, con las ansias en el pecho y la euforia invadiendo su corazón.

Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente alimentaría bien a los cerdos.


	27. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27

— Mi Señora — se presentó ante ella con ese porte tan característico y con las manos tras la espalda. Kagura se había extrañado un poco, hace tiempo que no lo veía así. — La necesitan — dijo finalmente, haciendo que la chica de cabellos bermellón sonriera. Ya sabía que era lo que ocurría.

— Hazlo pasar, Sougo.

— Claro — le sonrió. Hace tanto tiempo que no vivían un poco de adrenalina que ya estaban ansiosos por la visita. — Kagura. — se le acercó al oído para que el recién venido no se enterase de lo que iba a decirle. Ella estaba sentada en su sillón rojo al lado del tocadiscos. — ¿Será necesario conocerlo un poco antes de… ya sabes…? —le dijo en susurro haciendo que su esposa sonriera. — No hay ningún empleado, no es necesario fingir nada.

— Tranquilo Sougo — le respondió en un hilo de voz — todo a su tiempo. Me gusta conocer a mis víctimas. Que aburrido sería matar a alguien sin antes conocerlo un poco, ¿no?

El de cabellos castaños sonrió. ¡Cómo amaba que su Señora fuera incluso más maquiavélica que él!

Se separó de ella y fue a buscar al invitado que estaba aún en el pasillo que da a la entrada. Con las manos nerviosas tomando su maletín y con un aspecto demasiado infantil como para contraer matrimonio con una dama de tan alta alcurnia como lo era Kagura, se acercaba a la sala de estar donde ella recibía a todo aquel que llegara con intenciones amables — y no tan amables — a su mansión.

No era muy alto, de hecho, era bastante bajo. Apenas alcanzaba el metro sesenta y cinco. ¿Realmente era mayor de edad?

— Buenas tardes, Señora Sakata… Vengo por el anuncio… — El sudor corría su frente y sus ojos se dirigían al piso. Pocas veces podía mirar a Kagura a la cara.

— No sabía que los niños del jardín de infantes leían el periódico — le dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro mientras se levantaba de su sillón para estar frente a frente con su visita.

— No soy un niño, Señora. Me llamo Eichiro Sakamoto y he venido aquí para desposarla. — Apenas podía decirlo. Las palabras se le trababan. Causaba un poco de ternura en Sougo el pensar que un niño como él podría pasársele por la mente tener siquiera alguna oportunidad con su esposa, tan elegante y educada como para un mocoso.

— Si no has cumplido la mayoría de edad, te sugiero que regreses por donde viniste…

— ¡Tengo dinero para el hospedaje…! Usted lo puso en el anuncio… que si quería que nos conociéramos más a fondo, podía quedarme acá por una cuota razonable.

Kagura lo observó de pies a cabeza. Lo único que había en su mano era una maleta ancha y de cuero marrón. Sougo se había impresionado de lo persistente que resultaba ese mocoso. Sentía un poco de lástima por él. Tenía toda una vida por delante, no era necesario que se sacrificara por la empresa.

— Señor Sakamoto, sería mejor que lo acompañe a la puer…

— ¿Cuánto dinero trajiste? — Kagura había interrumpido a su esposo. ¿Realmente no iba a dejar que se fuera?

— Lo suficiente como para conquistarla, Señora Sakata.

Kagura se dio media vuelta hacia el sillón con las manos cruzadas y bufó con gracia.

— Eso no aclara mi pregunta, Señor Sakamoto. ¿Cuánto dinero lleva en ese maletín?

— Un millón de yenes.

¡¿Un millón de yenes?! ¡¿Quién se supone que era ese niño?! ¡Nadie andaba por la vida con un millón de yenes en la maleta! ¿Algún hijo de algún comerciante importante de la zona?

Sougo no se lo podía creer. ¡Con eso en sus manos podrían salvar inmediatamente la empresa!

— ¿Quién es tu padre?

— Tatsuma Sakamoto.

Claro, ¿quién más podía ser? Un mocoso de apellido Sakamoto y que tuviera tanto dinero solo podía ser hijo del comerciante más importante que Japón. Incluso más importante que los Yato o los Sakata. Pero, ¿sería conveniente usar a alguien de tanto renombre como su víctima?

— ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí? — preguntó ella, debía cerciorarse antes de darle cualquier tipo de bienvenida.

— No, Señora Sakata. Yo escapé de la mansión Sakamoto, quería tener una vida propia y estaba aburrido de que mi padre me presentara una nueva candidata nupcial cada vez que venía de sus viajes. Tomé todo el dinero que pude y vine hasta acá en cuanto leí su anuncio en el periódico. Quiero casarme con usted, Señora Sakata. He leído que es una buena persona y muy justa con sus empleados. Por favor, no le diga a nadie que estoy aquí. No hasta que nos podamos casar.

Kagura sonrió, todo iba viento en popa ¡Que buena oportunidad! Todo era tan secreto, la vida le sonreía de una manera esplendorosa.

— Tranquilo, Señor Sakamoto, no le diremos a nadie — le dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de su víctima y miraba a Sougo de reojo, el malnacido sonreía tan gratamente como ella.

19:30 horas.

La cena ya estaba lista. Lástima que ninguno de los dos haya podido descansar después de ese largo viaje, sin embargo, había que atender a esa visita, después de todo, un millón de yenes estaba en juego.

La chica de cabellos bermellón se hallaba sentada en la cabecera a un lado del joven Sakamoto mientras Sougo le servía a los dos una copa de vino.

— ¿Está seguro que puede beber? Ni siquiera nos ha dicho su edad, señor Sakamoto.

— ¡Segurísimo, Señora Sakata! — su voz se había agudizado un poco demostrando que aún no poseía la madurez suficiente como para alguien con mayoría de edad.

Kagura le entregó la copa del chico a Sougo y le dijo que por favor a él le sirviera un jugo de frutas.

Eichiro no pudo soportar esa clase de humillación. ¡Que él no era un niño, caramba! Ya tenía edad para beber y alguien como esa fina dama no tendría por qué prohibirle tal gusto.

— ¡Tengo dieciocho años, puedo beber, Señora Sakata! — se había parado de su asiento y alzó la voz sin nada de tino, como si fuera un adolescente berrinchudo.

La Señora Okita lo miró perpleja para luego comenzar a reírse por tal atrevimiento. ¡Es que realmente era un adolescente! ¿Acaso Gin tuvo que aguantar alguno de sus berrinches cuando se había casado con él? No… A Gin casi no lo veía, todos los platos rotos los pagaba Sougo.

— Realmente usted es impresionante, Joven Sakamoto. ¿Hacer un berrinche por el vino? ¿Está seguro de tener dieciocho años? Me parece más un adolescente de dieciséis. — Tomó una pausa y miró a Sougo divertida para luego volver a su visita — Pero que se puede esperar de alguien que ha vivido rodeado de lujos. De seguro es el niño consentido en su familia, Eichiro.

— Señora Sakata, créame. Tengo dieciocho, puedo casarme con usted sin necesidad del consentimiento de mis padres.

¿Por qué nombraba de la nada el consentimiento de los padres en esto? Sougo estaba atento a cada palabra que daba el chico. Era muy ocurrente, la verdad, y de lo único que hablaba — y al parecer le interesaba — era sobre casarse con su esposa.

Bastante inocente para él, le estaba empezando a caer un poco en gracia ese muchacho. Si bien era un hombre celoso, era imposible que lo fuera por Eichiro Sakamoto. Su esposa nunca se fijaría en un mocoso como ese teniendo a alguien como Sougo.

— ¿Consentimiento de sus padres? No crea que se ha librado de él. La mayoría de edad es a los veintiuno, señor Sakamoto. Antes de eso, tendrá que esperar a que sus padres acepten un matrimonio como este.

— Si saben que me casaré con usted, no pondrán ninguna objeción. De seguro les agradará tener buenas relaciones con la familia Sakata. ¿No le vendría bien tener relaciones con nuestra familia? Imagínese, su nombre se llenaría de aún más prestigio que el que ya tiene. ¿O acaso no suena bien " _Kagura Sakamoto"_?

" _Siempre me ha gustado más Kagura Okita"_ Pensó ella y miró con amor los dulces ojos de su amado que se encontraba de pie tras el asiento de su invitado.

— Ciertamente. — le contestó, dirigiendo a cada segundo la mirada a su esposo, esperando a que no se sintiera celoso. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Él sonreía divertido al ver como ese joven se hacía tantas ilusiones que nunca serían cumplidas. —No obstante, debo añadir que usted se ve bastante convencido del supuesto matrimonio entre nosotros. ¿Qué le hace pensar que a mis veintinueve me fijaría en alguien once años menor que yo?

— Porque tengo algo que nadie de su edad tiene, Señora Sakata. — La miraba con convicción y picardía, esperando dar su respuesta final en cuanto la dama presente le preguntara qué era eso tan singular que nadie cerca de los treinta años podía tener.

— ¿Y podría decirme qué es eso?

— Mucha vitalidad.

¿Vitalidad? ¿Se refería al ámbito sexual? No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿Acaso ese niñato sabría complacerla? ¡No era necesario! Tenía a Sougo a su lado, ese hombre tenía más potencia que mil caballos de fuerza y nunca se cansaba, y es que ella tampoco. Cuando estaban juntos eran fuego que quemaba sus pieles al descubierto.

— No le hallo la gracia, Señora Sakata. Muchas de las mujeres con las que he estado me han dicho que soy un excelente amante.

— ¿Y cuánto les pagó para que dijeran aquello, joven Sakamoto? — el comentario venenoso de turno había hecho que el ambiente en la cena se pudiera cortar hasta con un cuchillo.

Sakamoto se sentía un poco incómodo, ¿tan obvio era que le había pagado a muchas chicas para que se acostaran con él? El dinero lo podía todo, pero al parecer era un poco más complicado con la Señora Sakata y eso lo alentaba aún más. Seguramente tenía un poco de trastornos ligeramente masoquistas y aún no lo sabía.

— No es necesario pagarle a una mujer para que diga que soy buen amante— mintió —Si lo desea, se lo puedo comprobar.

Sougo se había asqueado de solo imaginar tal escena. ¡Ese niño no era tan inocente como se veía! Kagura mantenía la misma expresión frígida de antes y se dispuso a alzar su copa.

— Sougo, ¿podrías traernos un poco más de vino? El joven Sakamoto ha tomado del suyo como si de agua se tratase, seguramente desee más, o quizás la bebida ya se le haya subido a la cabeza.

Una pequeña sonrisilla burlona se posó sobre Okita, el muchacho no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol y al parecer una sola copa ya lo estaba haciendo hablar sandeces.

¿Se indignó? Sí, cosa que lo llevó a levantarse de la mesa con prepotencia nuevamente, y la predisposición de retirarse de aquella mansión.

— No aguantaré sus groserías, Señora Sakata

— Oh, pensé que podía aguantar un poco de bromas dentro del contexto, Señor Sakamoto, al parecer no es tan maduro como aparenta ser. Realmente reacciona igual que un niño berrinchudo — su mirada altiva y satírica era tan penetrante que al muchacho no le había quedado de otra que volver a sentarse lentamente en su silla.

¿Qué clase de arrebato había tenido? _"¡Por favor, Eichiro, no pierdas la cordura, casarte con esa mujer de alta clase es la oportunidad de tu vida!"_ Se decía a sí mismo, como si se tratara de autoconvencer que lo que estaba haciendo era mejor idea que buscarse un trabajo y no depender del dinero de su padre. Realmente, un joven de la alta alcurnia como él no conocía de responsabilidades verídicas, ni tampoco de la vida.

El castaño se le quedó viendo un buen rato, ese nuevo arrebato le había dado qué pensar _"Es solo un niño berrinchudo"_. ¿Merecía aquel destino que le esperaba? No era como Ittou, un cuarentón que sabía de la vida y aun así poseía irresponsable altanería, ni como Koutaro, un asesino imperdonable que había acabado con la vida de Gintoki. No se parecía a ninguno de los pretendientes fracasados que Kagura había tenido. El chico solo era inmaduro, podía cambiar cuando la oportunidad se le presentase, podía madurar más adelante, con las experiencias, con la vida en sí. Se notaba que vivía en una burbuja de la cual no solía salir. ¿Realmente merecía la muerte?

— ¿Sougo? — le llamó la atención la pelirroja al verlo pensativo y mirando un punto fijo.

— ¿Sí, Mi Señora? — reaccionó pestañeando levemente y dirigiendo su mirada a ella. La chica estaba extrañada.

— Recuerda traernos el vino — le dijo para distraerlo de aquellos pensamientos que desconocía.

El resto de la cena había pasado en silencio, como si la mirada de Sougo hubiera inquietado todo el ambiente que Kagura había logrado mantener en la mesa. Ya no le importaba dirigirle la palabra a Eichiro, solo quería saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amado.

20:30 horas.

Era de esperarse que el ansiado y fortuito huésped quisiera un lugar para dormir, después de todo, pasaría la noche allí. Sougo lo dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, en donde se predispuso a dotarlo de sábanas limpias y alguno que otro dato de la habitación como _"la cama suena un poco si se mueve mucho, al igual que las tablas del piso"._

Un solo asentimiento de cabeza bastó para que el castaño dejara la habitación y bajara hasta el primer piso para poder lavar los trastes en la cocina.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? — escuchó detrás de sí en cuanto pisó el último escalón.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Estabas muy pensativo — se acercó a él y depositó sus tiernas manos en las mejillas del castaño. Los azules orbes de Kagura se clavaron en la mirada de Sougo. — ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

— Kagura… — desvió un poco la mirada, no estaba seguro si lo que le diría estaría bien — Ese chico aún es inmaduro.

— Lo sé, ¿qué hay con eso? —lo miró extrañada y un poco intrigada.

— Puede madurar en cualquier momento de su vida, no sé si sea necesario asesinarlo…

Ella solo lo observó. Su mirada penetrante y seria le causó escalofríos al castaño, ¿realmente ella daba más miedo que la muerte misma?

Sus labios se transformaron en una cínica curvatura de labios junto con unos ojos entrecerrados que para nada demostraban satisfacción.

— Es un millón de yenes, Sougo. La edad nunca ha importado.

Un millón de yenes, le repetía y se repetía incesantemente. ¿Cómo desperdiciar esa cantidad de dinero por una estúpida iluminación de simple moralidad luego de haber llegado hasta acá? Esa precaria moral era lo que más debía eliminar en esos momentos.

— Tienes razón, Kagura — le dijo, no muy convencido para él, pero sí para ella.

La pelirroja sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes depositar un beso en los labios de Sougo y decirle al oído _"Está en tus manos, amado mío…"._

Se dirigió a la cocina y luego de dejar todo limpio, se dispuso a preparar todo para el ansiado asesinato.

Una silla, una cuerda gruesa… Su machete favorito. Sí, todo estaba en su lugar, solo faltaba el invitado de honor.

22:30 horas.

— Quería felicitarlo por llegar hasta acá, Joven Sakamoto. — le dijo en falsa sonrisa en cuanto el joven abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes tras el escuchar el amigable toque en la madera elegante y antigua. — ¿No le gustaría tomar una copa de vino conmigo?

El joven no usaba mucho la cabeza. Acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo, ¿qué era lo que pasaría si aceptaba una copa?

— Sería fantástico que viera mi colección de katanas en el sótano. — Nuevamente el muchacho aceptó. Quería conocer la mercancía de su "futura esposa" después de todo.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró cara a cara con una silla que le esperaba para ser usada. La posición en la que se encontraba llamó la atención de Eichiro.

— Oh, Señor Okita, ¿qué hace esa silla a…? — no pudo terminar la frase, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo paralizó sin poder despertar.

23:00

Lo había terminado de atar.

Lo observaba.

¿Estaba respirando?

" _Sí, sí lo está"._ Se contestó a sí mismo.

Tomaba su machete con fuerza.

No estaba de ánimos para escuchar a Mozart…

Silencio total.

" _¿Qué ocurre contigo?"_ Escuchó decir frente suyo, detrás de su víctima.

Realmente no le tomó mucha atención, su juguete nuevo ya había abierto los ojos, sin embargo, ninguna palabra podía salir de su boca. Estaba amordazado con una tela atada muy fuerte en su boca, dolía bastante y le molestaba en la quijada.

" _¿No vas a asustarlo?"_ Esa voz otra vez, tan familiar y cercana. _"Oye, fuiste un soldado ejemplar, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¡Muévete ya!"_

— Que molestia… — fue lo único que salió de su boca al reconocer a la persona que le hablaba. — Pensé que habías muerto.

Ante él, la figura de un Sougo Okita mucho más joven y con traje del ejército se presentaba.

" _Te noto dubitativo… ¿Acaso no quieres matarlo?"._

—Silencio.

" _Hey… ¿realmente eres Sougo Okita? No puedo creer que el mismo tipo que disfrutó de ver cómo los prisioneros de guerra ardían en llamas no puede si quiera cortar en pedacitos a un niño mimado como este"_ Le dijo mientras daba pasos alrededor de la silla, marcando en sus pisadas las manillas del reloj… _Tap… tap… tap… "La hora avanza, Sougo"._

— Calla, ya dejé ese pasado atrás. — le dijo firme, aún con el machete en mano.

El joven Sakamoto no entendía que ocurría. ¿Por qué su presunto asesino estaba hablando solo?

" _¿Eso piensas? Hace un tiempo seguías disfrutando de la muerte. Eres como un shinigami*, ¿no? Demuestra de lo que eres capaz, bastardo"._

— ¿Realmente es necesario seguir matando…? Quiero vivir tranquilamente con Kagura… Quiero tener una familia con ella sin temor a ser descubiertos por la policía… ¿Es necesario matar para salvar la empresa…?

El soldado se acercó a él y le tomó ligeramente de los hombros mientras se acercaba a su oído.

" _¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan marica? Kagura no quiere eso. Ella quiere que mates, eso le excita. ¿No quieres sentir esa jugosa vagina luego de haber matado a este mal nacido? Querrá que la penetres con fuerza, ¿no quieres escuchar esos exquisitos gemidos?"_

" _Ah… Sougo…"_

" _¿Acaso no quieres sentir su cuerpo caliente junto al tuyo?"_

" _Oh… Ah… Sí…"_

No podía evitar imaginarla en la cama mientras su "yo" más joven le decía todo aquello. Comenzó a morderse los labios y a sudar. Su cuerpo se estaba poniendo caliente y se podía notar una erección entre sus piernas.

" _Mátalo…"_

Quería hacerlo, ¿por qué le costaba tanto?

" _Mátalo ya…"_

Sus brazos no se podían mover. ¡Joder, Sougo, muévete!

De tantos movimientos, el chico logró librar su boca, estaba desesperado.

" _¡Mata a ese hijo de puta!"_

— ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO, POR FAVOR! ¡MI HERMANA SE PONDRÁ MUY TRISTE SI MUERO! — Dijo al fin, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e implorando misericordia.

" _Mitsuba…"_ La gota que rebalsó el vaso.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! — Gritó y tomó su machete con fuerza para clavarlo en el respaldo de la silla, cerca del cuello del muchacho. Quedó abatido, exhausto, sudaba a mares y su cabello estaba completamente húmedo. — No puedo… — Se arrodilló acabado. — No puedo matarte… — Llevó sus manos a su cara, quería arrancarse la piel, realmente estaba afligido — Tu hermana no se merece un dolor como ese…

"— _Sou, ¿Sabes cuantas estrellas hay en el cielo? — Le preguntó dulcemente a su pequeño hermano._

— _¡Hay muuuuuuchas!_

— _Así es — le sonrió y le indicó dos de las estrellas más brillantes que podía ofrecerles la noche — ¿sabes quiénes son esas estrellas, Sou? —El niño la miró dubitativo, no tenía idea de que podrían representar. — Esas estrellas son mamá y papá cuidándonos desde el cielo. Siempre estarán para nosotros, y cuando yo me vaya, también me convertiré en estrella para cuidarte, ¿está bien?_

— _Pero tú nunca te irás, Hermana Mitsuba, prometiste que estaríamos siempre juntos — le dijo con un entusiasmo._

 _Mitsuba lo miró con cariño y tristeza._

— _Claro que sí, Sou — Le dijo para seguir mirando las estrellas._

 _Hace unos días atrás le habían diagnosticado tuberculosis."_

¿Por qué justo tenía que recordarla en un momento como este? Ya no merecía ser cuidado por esa hermosa y brillante estrella.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió, Sougo?! — Llegó rápidamente Kagura tras escuchar el grito de su esposo. Pero ¿qué veía? Él estaba en una posición demasiado lamentable mientras que su huésped seguía con vida.

— Kagura… No puedo matarlo… — La victima seguía llorando desconsoladamente mientras un charco de orina se hallaba bajo su silla. — No merece la muerte… No es un asesino, ni tampoco un depravado, tiene una hermana que lo quiere mucho… Kagura… No puedo matarlo.

La mirada altanera de la pelirroja se posó sobre esa deplorable escena.

Patético, simplemente patético. ¿Realmente un asesino podía llegar a sentir empatía por su víctima o solo estaba protegiendo un futuro que creía hermoso junto a su esposa?

— Tranquilo, Sougo. — Se acercó a él y lo ayudo a levantarse. El castaño la abrazó con fuerza.

— Quiero ser un esposo idóneo, Kagura, quiero un futuro limpio contigo, por favor, encontremos otra manera de hacer surgir a la empresa…

¿Y mandar todos los planes al carajo? No sabía qué responder. ¿Realmente estaba bien que siguieran matando? Todo el trabajo duro se lo llevaba su empleado, pero a él le gustaba, entonces ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de parecer?

" _Esposo idóneo…"_

¿Será eso? ¿Puede que el matrimonio haya cambiado los planes de vida de su esposo? ¿Puede ser que al estar al fin con ella quiera proteger esa relación a toda costa?

— Tranquilo, Sougo, solucionaré esto. — Tomó el revolver que había llevado en su mano en caso de emergencia (realmente por un momento pensó que le habían hecho frente a Sougo) y apunto directo a la frente de Eichiro. — No tienes de qué preocuparte. No me molesta manchar mis manos de sangre por ti, Sougo. — Lo miró dulcemente y sonrió — Te amo. — Dijo a la vez que apretaba el gatillo y volaba los sesos del pobre muchacho. — Ya nada podrá delatarnos, amado mío.

El castaño se le quedó mirando, había quedado impresionado y a la vez triste. Un mar de emociones le embargaba y no podía evitar sentirse excitado al ver que su esposa le decía cuanto lo amaba a la vez que empapaba su bata blanca de levantar y su rostro con sangre.

Ya no sabía que pensar, ¿había tenido un estúpido momento de debilidad?

Esa noche, los cerdos no comieron.

24 de diciembre de 1952

— ¡Qué víspera!

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Kagura? — le dijo a lo lejos mientras ordenaba algunos adornos de navidad en los estantes y Kagura se encargaba de decorar el árbol.

— ¿Realmente podemos celebrar navidad después de haber asesinado a alguien? — Sonreía un poco, para ellos ya era normal.

Sougo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás depositándole un dulce beso en la mejilla — Tu hazaña de anoche merece un buen regalo, ¿no crees? — le observó coqueto y ella se dio media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo intensamente en los labios.

— Supongo que sí… ¿Qué me vas a regalar, Sougo? — se comían con la mirada y él ajustaba mucho más su agarre en la cintura.

— Supongo que esto que tengo aquí… — la tomó de las nalgas y apretó su entrepierna contra el monte de venus de Kagura. ¡Uf, que duro estaba ese lugar!

— Delicioso…

Se besaron intensamente y, no era por tener una suerte de perros, pero el timbre de la casa sonó en el preciso instante en el que sus lenguas ya estaban comenzando a juguetear.

— Mierda… — dijeron al unísono. Sougo fue a abrir la puerta mientras Kagura se volvía a concentrar en el árbol de navidad.

¿Por qué siempre los interrumpían en la mejor parte?

— Buenos días, residencia Sakata, ¿en qué le puedo… ayudar…? — Había empezado su frase de manera normal, pero fue ralentizando su hablar al ver lo que se encontraba delante sus ojos.

Una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos amatista de la mano de un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos carmesí.

— Buenos días, Señor, mi nombre es Tsukuyo, ¿De casualidad se encuentra la Señora Sakata?

¿Una visita realmente inesperada? Esta era una de ellas.


End file.
